Bajo El Mismo Techo
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Tras el terremoto que afecta ciudad Celeste, Misty se ve obligada a ir a vivir a Pueblo Paleta donde tendrá un reencuentro con Ash después de su pelea hace dos años. Él es ahora miembro de los Hombre G-Pokémon a punto de ascender a cambio de una decisión de Todo o Nada.¿Podrá sacrificar su vida por su trabajo? Fic en PoV: PoV Misty(10)/ PoV Ash (10) / PoV Delia (3)
1. Misty I: Remezón

**Hola a Todos!**

 **Bueno, tras una votación en mi página de Facebook, quedé en resubir este fic, que dejé botado hace tres años con el afán de una vez por todas poder finiquitarlo y darle una buena editada porque estaba asqueroso xD.**

 **Está en formato POV compartido, algo que no uso hace bastante tiempo.**

 **Para los que no conocen como me manejo con este estilo, se trata de POV o Puntos de Vista de ambos protagonistas. Ambos lados de la historia.**

 **Y como éste fic es de Pokémon y Pokéshipper, son POV Misty y Pov Ash.**

 **Los días Lunes subiré el Pov Misty y los días Martes los Pov Ash si no es que hay ningún contratiempo.**

 **Les dejo con el primer capitulo...**

 **Quizás a algunos les resulte familiar la historia... y esperaron tres años para saber como continuará...**

 **Lamento la demora xP**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **«POV Misty»**

 **~Remezón~**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

Era uno de esos días pacíficos en ciudad Celeste, mis pokémon estaban en el centro pokémon para su revisión mensual y yo estaba aprovechando para limpiar cada pecera con todo el tiempo del mundo; la revisión duraba casi tres días, días que mi gimnasio estaba cerrado por mantenimiento. Se podría decir que era todo tranquilo, hasta que un suave movimiento agitó los cristales de los acuarios. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y atenta a mí alrededor, me acerqué rápidamente a la escalera para salir de la piscina vacía. _Espero que no sea lo que imagino_. Pensé aterrada.

Me acerqué a la puerta y en ese momento todo fue en cámara rápida, un remezón mucho más grande hizo caer los cristales del techo del gimnasio. Uno por uno cayó convertido en añicos sobre el lugar donde hace poco había estado. Apenas podía mantenerme en pie, pero arrastras -producto del pánico que me embargo- llegué a las puertas de cristales, las abrí de forma manual y salí, caí sentada fuera del gimnasio mientras veía como todo se agitaba a mi alrededor.

Una pesadilla… una cruel pesadilla que esperaba que terminara pronto.

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan agitada, mis manos sudaban, mi cuerpo temblaba como jalea. Intenté un par de veces en ponerme de pie, pero fue inútil. Mis piernas no respondían. Aspiré profundamente unas cuantas veces y lo conseguí. No tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que llegar a la ciudad y ver que mis pokémon estuvieran bien. Busqué entre tambaleos mi bicicleta en una de las casetas traseras del gimnasio y me quedé impactada. Todo estaba destruido _. ¿Acaso el sismo fue tan grave?_ Bueno, solo había una forma de saberlo. Acerqué mis manos al manubrio de la bici y vi el tintineo de ambas; volví a cerrar mis ojos y me dije mentalmente: _Todo estará bien_.

Monté mi bicicleta, y tomé el camino que lleva al centro de la ciudad…

El panorama ahí me desbastó. Si bien la ciudad era antisísmica, el agua del mar había entrado lo bastante para que la gente viera sus cosas destruidas y perdidas.

« _Atención a todos los entrenadores_ »

Sonó de pronto la voz de la oficial Jenny así que me detuve a escucharla.

« _El Centro Pokémon de ciudad Celeste no ha presentado daños de gravedad y todos los pokémon están en perfectas condiciones. Repito. El centro pokémon de_ …»

Respiré aliviada ante aquella noticia, pero ahora me concentré en otra cosa. Tiré mi bicicleta en el medio de la avenida principal, y me puse a ayudar a la gente a sacar sus cosas de las casas. Muchos niños pequeños fueron puestos a mi cargo -ya que conocía a la mayoría por las excursiones al gimnasio que hacia una vez al mes para mostrarles nuevas demostraciones- mientras los padres hacían lo que más podían.

Una nueva sacudida, me hizo agachar para abrazar a los niños más pequeños.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien —les susurré tratando de calmar mi voz también—. Todo pasará, confíen en mí.

Por suerte todos se calmaron y la oficial Jenny junto con otros oficiales llegaron para llevar a todos al albergue de la ciudad.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —pregunté moviendo mis manos entrelazadas, los nervios no me abandonaban.

—Gracias Misty —la oficial afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Puedes ir con los entrenadores a la playa? Están tratando de arreglar las barreras de contención que se cayeron con el sismo.

—De acuerdo.

Busqué mi bicicleta, y me dirigí primero al centro pokémon; la Joy estaba pálida, pero no dudo en devolverme a mis pokémon para poder ayudar.

—Todo estará bien —le dije guardando todas mis pokébolas en los bolsillos porque ni siquiera había llevado mi bolso. Repetir tanto esa frase ya estaba haciendo que me la creyera también.

Cuando llegué a la costa, los entrenadores estaban feliz de verme; que decir, tengo una buena reputación en el lugar. Con ayuda de mis pokémon, levantamos unas improvisadas contenciones, solo podíamos rogar porque no llegara otra ola a la ciudad.

Ciudad Celeste fue evacuada hasta los albergues del centro pokémon. Veía a mi hermosa ciudad inundada con un nudo en la garganta.

«Tuvo una magnitud ocho» decían algunos.

«Pero debió ser en el mar para que entrara a la ciudad de esa forma» comentó otro.

No sabía cómo, pero cuando llegué al albergue y me pasaron una silla para que pudiera sentarme, pasó algo que ni yo misma entendía: Empecé a llorar, llorar como si me hubieran golpeado, el nudo en mi garganta se convirtió en un desgarrador grito y todos los nervios que tenía en mí desde esa mañana, me consumieron.

Sentía mi cuerpo titilar, mis manos transpiraban sin control y las lágrimas no paraban de caer por mis mejillas, pero tenía que seguir y ponerme de pie una vez más. Me sequé el rostro con el revés de mis manos, y me paré con un poco de dificultad, tratando de encontrar mi equilibrio. Me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla en la que me encontraba y aspiré profundamente antes de dirigirme a los teléfonos públicos del centro Pokémon.

Me comuniqué con las autoridades de la liga Pokémon para informar la situación y, tras esperar cerca de una hora, pasaron a recogerme al albergue para ir a ver en qué condiciones había quedado mi hogar. No quería. Tenía tanto miedo de ver lo que había quedado de mi gimnasio que me daba pánico solo pensarlo.

 _Aun así, enfrente resignada lo que viniera._

Por fuera la infraestructura no había sufrido daño, pero cuando ingresé, me quise morir y ahogué un grito tras mi puño derecho.

 _No puede ser_. Pensé tratando de contenerme para no llorar. El techo estaba totalmente destruido, los vidrios de los acuarios destrozados contra el piso…

Lance volteó a verme con una cara que me hizo temer las palabras a pronunciar.

—El gimnasio así no puede funcionar, Misty —no quería escuchar—. Vamos a tener que cerrarlo.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pude pronunciar, lo demás se me atoró en la garganta.

—No te preocupes, la liga cubrirá esto aunque sea producto de desastres naturales. Cuando todo esté en su lugar, volverás a abrirlo —me miró con una sonrisa con la mirada triste—. De verdad, volverás a abrirlo en cuanto el gimnasio esté en condiciones de recibir entrenadores.

—Ah —susurré, recuperando el aliento y parte de mi alma que se me salió al oír el " _vamos a tener que cerrarlo_ " —. Gracias Lance.

—No te preocupes por el gimnasio, déjanos a la Liga ocuparnos de todo. Tú, deberías preocuparte de conseguir un lugar mientras todo se arregla.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le dije abriéndome paso entre los escombros para llegar a mi escritorio y buscar mi teléfono celular.

«15 llamadas perdidas. 3 Mensajes de texto.»

Debían estar todos muy preocupados. Pero al abrir, fue raro. Todos eran de una misma persona.

«Delia K»

Me sorprendió el hecho de que la señora Ketchum me llamará con tanta insistencia. Toqué la pantalla para devolverle la llamada y esperé.

 _«¡Misty! ¡Por todos los cielos!»_ sonó del otro lado del teléfono y tuve que alejármelo un poco para que no reventara mi tímpano. _«¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? ¿No necesitas ayuda?»_

—Tranquilícese, Delia —le dije reuniendo toda mi paciencia, después de todo era la madre de Ash—. Estoy bien, salí justo a tiempo del gimnasio, no tengo más que un raspón en la rodilla, nada grave. Y lo único en lo que estoy complicada, es que no tengo donde ir.

 _«¿Cómo que no tienes donde ir?»_ sonó molesta _«Ven a pueblo Paleta conmigo, en lo que todo se soluciona»_

—Pero… —balbuceé, pero me interrumpió.

« _Nada de peros, ya envié a Tracey por ti, debe llegar mañana en la mañana. No acepto un No por respuesta.»_

—Pero, ¿y Ash?

 _«Mi hijo está trabajando en el sur de Kanto, en unas islas. No volverá hasta dentro de un mes, además no creo que tenga problema en que su amiga se hospede en nuestra casa»_

—No, claro que no —respondí, girando mis ojos. Con Ash no nos habíamos visto desde hace un par de años luego de la gran discusión que tuvimos—. Sabe que Ash y yo estamos peleados todavía, ¿verdad?

El silencio del otro lado, fue la respuesta suficiente para mí. Cuando estuve a punto de declinar su oferta volvió a interrumpirme.

 _«¿Y qué? Ésta es mi casa también, Ash casi no pasa aquí así que mejor ni piense en venir a molestarme. Además, si no le gusta tu presencia aquí, siempre inventa un nuevo viaje. No te apures.»_

No sé si eso me hizo sentir bien o mal.

 _«Entonces nos vemos mañana en la noche, te tendré preparada esa lasaña que tanto te gusta. Nos vemos»_ y cortó la llamada.

Sin duda, era madre de Ash, una versión más terca y femenina de mi mejor amigo… aunque ahora estemos peleados por estupideces como siempre.

Me acerqué a Lance, informándole que ya tenía donde ir. No le dije donde porque sabía que mantenía contacto secreto con Ash, ambos eran parte de los hombres G-Pokémon. Ese grupo de personas que están tras la lista de cualquier ser humano que atenté contra la vida de los pokémon.

Esa había sido nuestra pelea, veía su trabajo demasiado arriesgado, pero a él no le importó lo que yo dije.

 _«Es mi vida y yo decido como vivirla. No me vengas con consejos de madre, que para eso ya tengo una.»_

Fue lo último que me dijo, giré sobre mis pies y me fui sin despedirme de nadie tras dejarle marcada mi mano en su mejilla.

Claro, todos estaban orgullosos de la decisión de Ash porque lo veían como un honor, algo de que enorgullerse. Yo al contrario, lo veía como la posibilidad de un día levantar el teléfono y escuchar a Delia decirme que habían matado a Ash…

 _¡Demonios! ¿Por qué soy tan pesimista a veces?_

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esas imágenes horribles. Lance llevaba tiempo en esa organización y no había pasado ningún problema. Había investigado tanto que terminé por descubrir que todos mis miedos habían sido infundados; pero no podía volver para decirle a Ash que me disculpara por tonta. No claro, siempre el ego primero…

Aspiré y suspiré.

Espero que no se enoje por estar en su casa.

Con ayuda de un par de agentes de la liga Pokémon, hice una pequeña maleta con ropa, metí papeles y documentos en una mochila para volver al albergue a esperar por Tracey.

Cuando volví a entrar, la enfermera repartía junto a los oficiales, café a los damnificados y chocolate caliente a los niños; dejé mis pertenencias en un rincón y me puse a ayudar a Joy.

Quería mantener mi mente ocupada porque sabía que después de aquel sacudón que había vivido, no podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Leí cuentos, conté parte de mis aventuras, y ayudé a los ciudadanos de mi amada ciudad a pasar una noche agradable dentro de lo posible.

Mañana sería otro día, mañana saldría el sol de nuevo y mi querida ciudad volvería a ponerse de pie.


	2. Ash I: Solitario

**El Lado B del Primer Capitulo de esta Historia...**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Sire~**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **«POV Ash»**

 **~Solitario~**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

Llevaba lejos de la civilización, algo así como tres meses. Estaba en una misión especial, tenía que conseguir datos de unos cazadores furtivos que operaban en un grupo de islas desiertas al sur de Kanto. Un lugar maravilloso si puedo decirlo. Cielo, mar, árboles de frutas tropicales y uno que otro árbol de bayas.

Un completo paraíso terrenal.

Me habían puesto esta misión porque sabían que nadie me igualaba en sincronización con mis pokémon. Hicimos un trabajo limpio desde la primera misión. Trabajo en equipo, era mi campo favorito.

Y aunque ya había completado la misión, y los desgraciados que maltrataban pokémon estaban tras las rejas, no quería volver a casa. Seguí recorriendo las islas sin motivo aparente esperando por algún nuevo viaje. La soledad a veces es buena compañía, te hace analizar las cosas en tu vida de otra manera.

En mis veinte años, he sido un buen amigo, siempre he sido leal y espero cierta lealtad también de mis amigos. Cuando hace dos años decidí dejar el viaje pokémon para ingresar a los hombres G, nunca en mi vida imaginé que «ella» fuera la que se pusiera en contra.

Creo que hasta lo hubiera entendido de Iris que suele llamarme «infantil» por todo. Pero de Misty fue un golpe muy bajo.

Ella sabía desde que viajamos por Johto que me encantaría participar en los hombres G-Pokémon junto con Lance, lo sabía y aún así me rechazó completamente.

Pensé que era mi amiga, pero no. Lejos de alegrarse porque obtuve la aprobación del selecto grupo; me insultó y se fue.

 _«¡Vas a ser que te maten! ¿Acaso no piensas en el dolor de tu madre? ¿En el dolor que puedes causarle a tus amigos? Siempre eres tan egoísta en tus decisiones»_

 _«Pero es mi vida y yo decido como vivirla»_ le había contestado. _«No me vengas con consejos de madre, que para eso ya tengo una»_

Todo se arruinó ese día, y aunque había pensado que era el mejor día de mi vida, terminó siendo el peor.

Y me dolió, porque ella era una amiga muy especial para mí.

Seguí vagando por las islas hasta que decidí acampar para serenarme un poco.

Estaba acostado en la tienda de carácter militar que había levantado, mientras giraba una pokébola vacía en mi dedo índice derecho. _Realmente estoy aburrido._

«Pika» escuché a mi lado y moví mi mirada hacia mi leal compañero.

—¿Qué pasa Pikachu? —pregunté susurrándole, en eso vi que traía mi móvil G en sus manos—. ¿Me están llamando? —afirmó y tomé el teléfono para contestar—. Ketchum —dije, como si estuviera afirmando.

 _«Ash, soy yo Lance»_

—Lance —dije sentándome—, cuéntame.

 _«Hubo un terremoto magnitud ocho coma nueve en ciudad Celeste»_ El nombre de aquella ciudad me hizo poner de pie.

—¿Qué? —exclamé—. ¿Pasó algo grave?

« _Misty nos llamó, ella está bien_ » Aquella afirmación me hizo volver a respirar. « _Pero parece que el gimnasio no. Y tú sabes, los desastre naturales no están dentro del seguro… Se le viene duro al gimnasio Pokémon»_

—¿Se viene duro? —repetí sin entender mucho a que se refería.

 _«Voy camino a recoger a Misty en el albergue, ciudad Celeste está bajo agua. El mar entró no mucho pero si lo suficiente para inundar las casas más aledañas a la costa. Esa gente perdió todo»_

—¿Y el gimnasio? —de nuevo contuve la respiración. Pese a todo sabía el valor que ese lugar tenía para Misty.

« _La mayor parte es cristal, tú lo conoces»_ Solté un aja, mirando a mi amigo amarillo que movía sus orejas preocupado, me agaché a acariciarle la cabeza mientras Lance me contaba los detalles de lo que vieron a simple vista. Vidrios por todos lados, caída del cielo, fisuras en las paredes.

—¿Y no podemos hacer algo?

« _Nosotros como liga pokémon, no. Como hombres G-Pokémon…»_

—Quiero encargarme de eso —le dije sin pensarlo demasiado—. Quiero esa misión Lance.

 _«Puede costarte mucho dinero esta misión»_

Lo sabía, pero no me importaba.

—¿De qué sirve el dinero si no puedes usarlo para ayudar a tus amigos? —me paré y me toque la sien pensando—. Solo voy a pedirte un favor.

 _«Dime»_

—Como lo vamos a tomar como misión G, no le digas que estoy metido. No nos hemos llevado bien últimamente y quizás rechace mi ayuda.

« _Serás un secreto en la misión Ash, como siempre. Nos vemos en ciudad Verde»_

—Ahí nos vemos.

Terminé la llamada, y busqué en mi bolso el otro teléfono que tenía, activar el 4G en ese no suponía ningún riesgo de vez en cuando, y podía revisar las noticias sin problemas.

No tardé en encontrar la noticia y el sismo que había afectado el noreste de Kanto. Busqué alguna nota en especial que se refiriera al gimnasio, y la encontré.

Las fotos no parecían querer cargar, así que lo lancé a un rincón para que mientras cargaban, pudiera acomodar mi equipaje para partir en ese mismo instante. Si salía ahora me llevaría unos cuatro días regresar, tres si ponía todo mi esfuerzo.

No sabía porque estaba tan desesperado.

 _Mejor no pienses mucho_. Me dije. _Es mejor ahorrar energías._

Tomé de nuevo el móvil y las imágenes eran impactantes. Conocía tan bien ese lugar que las imágenes eran tremendas. Lo que me tranquilizó fue ver una foto de esa pelirroja.

—Qué bueno que estás bien —le susurré a la imagen, ella estaba bien, su cabello pelirrojo caía todo enmarañado de su rodete destartalado pero no se veía herida, aunque sus ojos demostraban el llanto contenido—. Sin dudas tienes mucha suerte.

Dejé nuevamente el teléfono y me dediqué a hacer lo que tenía en mente. Ayudarla en la reparación de su gimnasio sin que se enterara. Iría a hablar con los técnicos que Lance había contratado, les daría sus órdenes y después regresaría a pueblo Paleta para que nadie sospechara de mí.

Era un buen plan, no quería que ella pensara que quiero arreglar nuestra amistad de esa forma. No sin antes una taza de chocolate y unos postres de por medio. Ya habían pasado dos años, no me ha pasado nada y no creo que pueda seguir enojada conmigo por toda la eternidad.

Comprendí que solo estaba preocupada por mí… un poco tarde. Pero claro, mi ego era demasiado para ir a pedirle una disculpa y asegurarle que me iba a cuidar para no preocupar a nadie. Pero no, típico acto infantil de Ketchum.

Pikachu se me acercó y saltó a mi hombro derecho. Estábamos listos para partir antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Desarmé la tienda, la guardé y tras armar mi mochila, subimos con Pikachu al pequeño bote que nos llevaba a isla Kin, y de ahí podía tomar algún barco que nos llevara hasta Pueblo Paleta.

 _¿Lo que hace la amistad, verdad?_

Puedes estar peleado con esa persona, pero al verla en peligro, te mueves aunque no quieras. Porque sabes que te necesitan aunque no quieran admitirlo.

Hace un rato atrás, estaba acostado en mi tienda pensando lo desleal que había sido conmigo por no apoyarme en mi deseo; pero ahora corro a ayudarla…

 _Soy un tanto impulsivo, pero más cuando se trata de ella._

En la isla Kin, pedí un cuarto en el centro pokémon. Necesitaba un gran baño -sin dudas- y al pasar por el espejo noté que una afeitada tampoco me vendría mal y a mis pokémon necesitaban una noche de relajación en manos de la enfermera Joy.

Casi no podía reconocerme con la barba que cubría la mitad de mi cara. Si mi mamá me ve así, es capaz de desheredarme, me reí de mí mismo al imaginar la cara de mi querida madre viéndome en esas fachas.

Saqué de mi mochila, un bolso de mano con los implementos necesarios para dejar mi cara como la de un bebé. Así era como quería verme mi mamá toda la vida; el cabello lo tenía demasiado largo nuevamente, pero se podría arreglar ni bien terminara de hablar con Lance en ciudad Verde.

Volví a mirarme al espejo y ahora si me reconocí. Mis manos anchas, mis brazos marcados por el constante ejercicio de agilidad, los pantalones ajustados para facilitar el movimiento y bue, así estamos ahora por el entrenamiento intensivo con los G-Pokémon.

No me arrepiento de nada, si tuviera que volver a elegir un camino, volvería a elegir ser miembro de los G-Pokémon, es algo gratificante, algo fascinante y algo de lo cual no puedes arrepentirte…

Esta es la vida que elegí vivir…. Aunque eso me haya convertido en un ser sumamente solitario.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y cerré los ojos esperando poder descansar un poco.


	3. Misty II: Vida Temporal

**¡Lunes de Actualización!**

 **Hace mucho que no hago esto... desde Enredos del Destino ;o;**

 **Hola a todos, buen inicio de semana para todos, hoy les dejo la parte A del Capitulo de hoy.**

 **Sé que quizás lo encuentren cortos, pero prefiero hacerlo por separado, porque si meto ambos POV juntos me va a quedar un cap de 6000 palabras pero hecho un enredos peor que el del fic anteriormente mencionado xD**

 **Los días lunes tendrán mis saluditos acuáticos a los que dejaron sus reviews :3**

 **.**

 **POV Misty: AndyelZ /-/ darkdan-sama /-/ Anonimo /-/ Ivan /-/ Gabryela /-/ Flor Algaraaz**

 **.**

 **Pov Ash: darkdan /-/ cake0108 /-/ stf14422 /-/ AndyelZ /-/ euphoria1400 /-/ Ivan /-/ Sil Lisbeth /-/ Gavryela /-/ Alicevalentine**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, y acompañarme en una nueva aventura...**

 **Sire~**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **«POV Misty»**

 **~Vida Temporal~**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

Me mecía dentro del Jeep que me transportaba a pueblo Paleta, abrazada a mi mochila y sosteniendo mi maleta entre las piernas. Observaba el paisaje, perdida, aún no podía creer como había cambiado mi vida en esos tres minutos que duró el fuerte sismo.

Y a decir verdad, por ocasiones, aún sentía el tintineo de mi cuerpo producto de la vibración terrestre. Nunca, nunca en mis veinte años había presenciado tan fuerte remezón como el que sacudió ayer a mi querida ciudad; me daba pena dejarlos con todas las reparaciones pero tenía que cuidar también de mí y mis pokémon.

«Y entonces…»

Escuché como el conductor levantaba el tono de voz, y dirigí mi mirada hacia él, por el espejo retrovisor vi sus ojos oscuros enarcar una ceja.

—Lo siento Tracey, no estaba prestando atención —me disculpé con mi amigo, perdiendo la mirada nuevamente en la ventanilla—. ¿Qué me contabas?

—Que Daisy estaba pensando en que te vinieras a vivir con nosotros en vez de con Delia, digo para que te sientas más cómoda. Nuestra casa no es muy grande, pero puedes ocupar el cuarto de Rose.

Volví a buscar su mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que mi hermana quiere es una nana para su hija. ¡Apenas tiene tres meses y ya quiere metérmela a mí! ¡Qué descaro!

—No la juzgues tan mal —lo oí reír nervioso—. Daisy ha cambiado mucho desde que dejó todos los lujos y se vino a vivir conmigo a Pueblo Paleta.

—Quien lo diría, dos Waterflowers de ciudad Celeste a Pueblo Paleta —comenté irónica, apegando la nuca contra el asiento—. Las vueltas del destino.

—Ya lo creo. Estábamos muy preocupados cuando nos enteramos de la noticia. El profesor incluso dijo que si quieres ir a soltar a tus pokémon al área acuática de los campos, no hay problema.

—Son todos tan lindos conmigo —susurré—. Sobre todo Delia, se comporta como la madre que no tengo.

—¡Lo sé! —soltó una carcajada—. Me pasa lo mismo, Delia ha ocupado el lugar de abuela de Rose. Está tan segura que Ash no le va a dar nunca un nieto, que ha adoptado a mi hija como tal.

Tras esa frase, ya no hablo más y siguió concentrado en el manejo.

Mi mente se nubló con imágenes tontas del futuro que siempre me había imaginado… Un futuro tan lejano como imposible.

 _¿Por qué de todos los hombres del mundo tuve que enamorarme del que está destinado a ser un ser solitario? ¿Tan masoquista soy?_

Suspiré.

Odiaba amarlo y amaba odiarlo… _Estúpidos sentimientos complicados_ …

Llegamos a casa de Delia cuando el sol estaba desapareciendo entre las colinas tiñendo el cielo de tonos cálidos, ella ya me esperaba en la entrada. Moví mi pierna de entre mi maleta para poder salir y recibir el abrazo que a brazos extendidos, me ofrecía.

—¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! —me dijo y me tomó del rostro observándome detenidamente—. ¿No te lastimaste? ¿No te heriste nada?

—Le dije que no —pronuncié con mis labios fruncidos por la fuerza que ejercía sobre mis mejillas—. Estoy bien.

—De todas formas tenía que cerciorarme, supuse que no ibas a querer cenar, así que te tengo preparado un rico té de tilo para los nervios, con galletas de chocolate para la depresión —me soltó y aplaudió emocionada por su hazaña—. Además Ash llega mañana —la sola mención del nombre me hizo paralizar— y tenemos que preparar comida para un batallón.

—A… As… Ash —dije por fin encontrando mi voz—, ¿viene en camino?

—Siii —dijo emocionada—, se enteró de lo que te pasó y quería saber cómo estabas. Le dije que no se preocupara, que te ibas a quedar en casa.

 _Mmm no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento._

—¿Y qué le dijo?

—¡Estaba encantado! —volvió a aplaudir, pero yo seguía sin creerlo. Estaba aterrada apretando mi mochila cada vez más—. Dijo que se quedaba tranquilo sabiendo que tú estás en casa. Y que lamenta mucho no poder ser útil, pero dándote asilo momentáneo es una buena forma de demostrarte que está contigo en este momento.

—Ya veo…

—Además viene de pasada, va a venir a comer y se va a ir. Casi no pasa tiempo en casa con eso de ser un hombre G.

—Me imagino —murmuré algo decepcionada. _¿Estaba decepcionada por qué no iba a quedarse?_

Esa noche –a diferencia de la anterior– si pude dormir un poco, solo un poco, el insomnio ahora no era por el terremoto, era por volver a ver a Ash. Y el hecho de estar ocupando su cama –mientras Delia acondiciona la habitación que usa de costura– tampoco me ayuda mucho.

Había usado tantas veces esa cama cuando era niña y nos quedábamos meses preparándonos para las ligas, o cuando venía a visitar a Delia y a Tracey, que no sé porque ahora me resulta tan incómoda.

 _Será porque ahora estamos peleados._

Esa frase que cruzó mi cabeza le dio al clavo. Antes todo era distinto, éramos amigos, los mejores sin dudas… y ahora no sabía cómo iba a volver a mirarle la cara cuando llegara el momento.

Cuando volví abrir los ojos, ya había amanecido. No sé cuántas horas habré dormido, pero me sentía bastante relajada, la infusión que me había dado Delia sirvió de maravillas.

Bajé de la cama de un salto y tras buscar la ropa del día, me dirigí al baño para quitarme la pereza con una buena ducha. Me metí bajo la regadera sin querer salir, podría estar horas enteras bajo el agua, pero tampoco puedo desperdiciar tanta… ¡No es mi casa!

Salí enroscando una toalla celeste sobre mi cuerpo, y una azul en mi cabello. Tras secarme me puse una blusa amarilla larga que se entallaba a mi cintura por un lazo en la espalda y un jean a media pierna. Mi cabello pelirrojo me caía sobre mis hombros y decidí dejarlo suelto. En el gimnasio casi no puedo usarlo de esta forma por todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer…

Me quedé quieta bajando la mirada. _Mi gimnasio_. Aspiré y suspiré. ¡ _Espero pronto poder retomar mi liderazgo!_

«Misty»

—¿Sí? —pregunté acercándome a la entrada para abrir la puerta.

—Llamó Tracey —me dijo con una sonrisa cuando la vi frente a mí—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días —saludé.

—Me dijo que te espera para desayunar con Daisy y que después quiere llevarte al laboratorio para que dejes ahí a tus pokémon.

—Genial —afirmé con una sonrisa—, entonces ahí estaré —salí del baño con dirección a la habitación de Ash para tomar mis botines de cuero negro. Siempre había querido ponérmelos, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad. Me reí internamente. _No era tan malo estar en un pueblo que te obliga a usar zapatillas o botas._

—Otra cosa —me dijo antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta—. Ash llega para el almuerzo.

—Ah —fue lo único que pude soltar, prácticamente había amanecido sin recordar que tendría que verle la cara a Ash en cualquier momento.

—Así que almorzaremos a la una de la tarde —me dijo con una sonrisa—, no llegues tarde.

—No se preocupe —saqué una pequeña cartera de mi mochila y tomé las botas—. Aquí estaré.

—¡Qué te diviertas! —se despidió—. Voy a seguir trabajando con Mr. Mime para que esta noche puedas usar tu propia habitación.

—¡Eso me encantaría! —contesté bajando las escaleras, me senté en el último escalón y me coloqué las botas para salir—, ¡hasta pronto!

—Ve con cuidado —fue lo último que escuché antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Caminé hacia el centro del pueblo con las manos juntas tras mi espalda. El aire a campo que se respiraba en el pueblo era genial; olor a pasto y a tierra húmeda, el olor a pan recién horneado. Apresuré los pasos hacia la casa de Tracey, ya me estaba dando hambre.

Cuando llegué a la sencilla pero bonita casa de un piso –actual residencia de mi hermana-, toqué timbre y esperé a ser atendida. Realmente la imagen que me recibió era tan increíble de imaginar, tan irreal.

Mi hermana Daisy, con su cabello atado en un rodete adornado con la flor de cerezo que antiguamente se colocaba en un costado de su cabellera dorada. Vestía un suéter ancho rosado adornado con un cinturón grueso de color blanco y unas calzas negras. Y sin una pizca de maquillaje. Era un cuadro muy simple al lado del recuerdo de mi hermana mayor.

—¡Misty! —me saludó abriendo los brazos—. ¡Qué bueno que viniste! —se corrió de la entrada para hacerme paso—. ¡Pasa!

—Permiso —dije y me encontré con la sala de sillones azules y sobre la alfombra de pelo largo del mismo color de los sillones, estaba boca abajo mi pequeña sobrina sosteniendo su cabeza. Me agaché hasta ella. Sus ojos verdeazulados tan iguales a los míos y a los de mi hermana, su cabello verde oscuro, sus mejillas rosadas y su tez blanca. Era un bebé encantadora—. Hola Rose… —enseguida buscó mi voz y sonrió. A pesar de que no la viera hace casi un mes, es bueno ver que me recuerda—, ¿cómo estás?

—Estaba esperando a su tía para que la acompañara a desayunar —respondió mi hermana tomándola en brazos—. Si es la niña más tierna del mundo, ¿verdad? —le dijo a la bebé jugando con sus dedos en la pancita de Rose… Mi hermana realmente había cambiado mucho, se la veía tan maternal.

Tracey estaba terminando de preparar la mesa cuando entre en el comedor y lo saludé.

—¿Te ayudo? —le pregunté, al verlo con los platos en una mano y en otra, las tazas.

—No te preocupes —dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y las distribuyó en tres—. Ya está todo listo.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, había tostadas, frutas y una rica tarta de manzanas.

—¡Está deliciosa! —exclamé apretando los ojos de la emoción—. ¡Daisy, ¿cuándo aprendiste a cocinar así?! —le pregunté, ella quitó a Rose de su pecho y la llevó a su hombro para acariciarle la espalda.

—Misty, llevo un año casada, uno se las apaña para todo —miró a Tracey y él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Había tanto amor en ellos.

—Qué envidia —balbuceé dándole otro mordisco a mi porción de tarta—, se ven tan felices.

—Somos felices —afirmó Daisy—. Me costó mucho este estilo de vida, pero después descubrí que no se necesita grandes lujos para ser feliz. Mientras estés con la persona correcta, lo demás son detalles insignificantes en la vida.

—Ya veo —dije bajando la mirada y suspiré.

 _Estúpido Ash…_

—Bueno —dijo Tracey levantándose de su asiento para tomar su plato y su taza—, ¿vámonos?

—Deja ahí —lo detuvo mi hermana—, yo levanto y lavo todo. Vayan al laboratorio nomas.

—Gracias —le sonrió y tras despedirnos de ella y de Rose, nos fuimos hacia el laboratorio Pokémon. El profesor estaba encantado de recibir a mis pokémon en los campos, así que inmediatamente después de saludarnos, me condujo hacia los campos en la parte de pokémon de agua.

Estaban separados en dos áreas como era de esperarse, los pokémon de agua dulce y los pokémon de agua salada.

En la fosa de pokémon de agua dulce se quedaron los dos Goldeen, dos Seaking, Psyduck, Politoed, Gyarados, Azumarill.

En el área de pokémon de agua salada dejé a Dewgong, a Seel, Corsola, Cloyster, Staryu, Starmie, ambos Luvdisc y la estrella de mi gimnasio, Kingdra.

En este tiempo también había conseguido un Lanturn, un Quarsire y un bello Lapras. Pero ellos se habían quedado en el centro Pokémon de ciudad Celeste. Aún tengo que esperar que la Joy me los enviara. Pero esos son todo los hermosos pokémon de mi gimnasio.

Se veían tan felices en sus nuevos hogares que no me importó dejarlos ahí. Sabía que estaban seguros y además iban a estar bien cuidado.

El profesor Oak se retiró tras mostrarme que mis pokémon iban a estar bien, al parecer tenía que hacer algo importante y salía de viaje. Tracey estaría a cargo del lugar por tres días.

—¡Puedo ayudarte! —le pregunté con mis puños cerrados frente a mí, me encantaba ese trabajo del laboratorio.

—Estaba esperando a que te ofrezcas —comentó con una risa burlesca mi querido cuñado—. ¡Me vendrán muy bien dos manos extras!

—¡Claro! ¿En qué te ayudo?

Así pasamos toda la mañana dándole de comer a los pokémon, vi a varios de los pokémon de Ash. Todos fuertes y bien cuidados como era de esperarse de él.

Eran más de las tres de la tarde cuando logré terminar y me dejé caer sobre el sillón de la sala del profesor Oak.

—¡Estoy agotada! —exclamé con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo del sillón—, no quiero más guerra por hoy.

—No te preocupes, por hoy terminamos —me dijo Tracey extendiéndome un sándwich—. Tienes que reponer energías.

—Gracias —tomé el sándwich y me lo devoré de tres bocados, estaba realmente hambrienta.

—Bueno —tomó una bolsa y me la entregó—, Delia me pidió que le consiguiera esto. Dáselo de mi parte por favor.

—Claro —tomé la bolsa y salí del laboratorio con dirección a la casa de Ash…

 _¡Oh es verdad_!

Llevé mi puño a la boca para contener el grito. Ash llegaba a la una, tenía que haber regresado hace más de dos horas.

Pero por otro lado, tendrían un poco de convivencia madre e hijo; no quiero incomodarlos tampoco.

 _¡Está decidido!_ Afirmé con la cabeza. _Iba a pasarme el día recorriendo todo pueblo Paleta_.

Recorrí las tiendas, y al ver que se ponían unos puesto de artesanías, decidí esperar en la plaza mientras ellos se terminaban de establecer.

Me acerqué a una hamaca y me senté en ella para columpiarme mientras pasaba el rato. Y de pronto, aumenté la velocidad, realmente había olvidado lo que se siente jugar en una hamaca, esa adrenalina de subir y bajar impulsada por el movimiento de piernas. Lo hice cada vez más alto hasta que mi mente omitió todo pensamiento idiota. No quería pensar en nada, ni en mi gimnasio destrozado por un estúpido terremoto ni en el estúpido de Ash que me esperaba en su casa.

«Misty»

Escuché mi nombre en una voz que me hizo detener de golpe. Busqué la voz pero no la encontré, escuché alguien gritar y tras ver de reojo que señalaba hacia el cielo, levanté mi mirada justo a tiempo para ver como una gran bola de fuego venía directamente hacia mí.

—¡Ah! —logré saltar justo a tiempo para evitar la potente llamarada de Charizard—. ¡Ash! ¡¿Eres idiota o te pagan?! —le grité apretando mis puños, al verlo sobre el pokémon naranja que estaba muerto de la risa.

—¡Al menos logré llamar tu atención de alguna forma! —contentó con una enorme sonrisa y demonios me hizo querer tenerlo cerca para darle un buen golpe.

—¡Podrías haberme llamado! —bajé la mirada con rabia al ver como descendía del pokémon alado.

—Dejaste tu móvil en casa —me informó cuando quedó frente a mí. Dos años, habían pasado dos años y el condenado me pasaba de estatura y ni hablar de cómo lucía ahora. Me sentí una niña—. Mamá me mandó a buscarte porque dijo que te esperaba a la una y aún no llegabas —lo miré de reojo y lo ví rascarse la mejilla nervioso—. Creyó que no querías volver a casa por mi culpa, y me ha dicho uno de sus sermones…

—¿Es muy tarde? —pregunté omitiendo su última frase, Ash curvó una ceja y me señaló el cielo. Estaba empezándose a teñir de colores cálidos—. ¿Qué hora es?

—En esta época del año, a las seis empieza a anochecer —comentó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¿Son las seis de la tarde? Vaya —sin dudas, el tiempo pasó tan rápido que ni lo había sentido.

—¿Vamos? —me dijo metiendo a Charizard dentro de una de su pokébola. Pero no contesté.

—Quería ver los puestos —se los señalé—, eso estaba esperando. Si quieres puedes volver, yo regreso al rato.

—No —lo miré y llevaba las manos ocultas en su chaqueta verde oscura—, te acompaño no tengo nada que hacer.

—Bueno —dije, y la verdad no sabía cómo sentirme. Por un lado estaba la sensación de volver a estar con él, y por el otro lado, el hecho de que estuvimos peleados…

—¿Misty? —me llamó y sacudí mi cabeza para salir de mis imaginaciones.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó mirándome fijamente, tanto que hasta me intimidó un poco.

—Bien —afirmé—, dentro de lo que cabe, estoy bien.

—Ya veo —no dijo nada más, corrió su mirada y se encaminó hasta los puestos. Yo lo seguí como cuando era una niña de diez años, siempre detrás de él.

Luego de recorrer los puestos y comprar una que otra chuchería, me invitó a tomar un café. Tras dudar, lo acepté. Supongo que nos debíamos una charla después de todo.


	4. Ash II: Regreso

**Día Martes, versión de Ash o/**

 **Nos leemos el lunes ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **«POV Ash»**

 **~Regreso~**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

Siempre me ha perseguido un tipo de suerte, un tanto extraña y precisa. Mientras buscaba la forma de llegar a Pueblo Paleta, escuché conversar a una pareja de viajantes en el centro Pokémon con la enfermera; ambos lucían bastante preocupados por haber extraviado a su pequeño Pokémon que los acompañaba.

Siguiendo mi instinto, y ese llamado a la amabilidad que a veces brota de mí, me acerqué a ellos y les ofrecí mi ayuda. Con Pikachu, no tardé en localizar al escurridizo Pichu que se escondía en el jardín trasero del centro Pokémon.

 _El pequeño solo quería jugar._

Gracias a esto, la pareja me preguntó si iba a algún lado tras ver mi mochila de expedición. Al responder Pueblo Paleta, una sonrisa invadió la cara de la mujer, informándome que ellos, pasarían por ahí. Por lo cual, llegaría a pueblo Paleta pasado del medio día.

Pero antes, como mi madre no quiere que llegue sin avisar, tomé mi móvil y marqué a casa.

—Mamá, soy Ash.

 _«Hola hijo, que bueno que llamas, tengo algo que decirte»_

—Mamá, estoy llegando a pueblo Paleta, a más tardar estoy mañana al mediodía en casa.

 _«¿Te enteraste lo de Misty?»_

—Sí, mira hablamos cuando llegue.

 _«Pero Ash, es que tengo que…»_

—Mamá. Conversamos en cuanto llegue, la señal se va a cortar en cualquier momento.

 _«Ok, no digas que después no te avise_ » me cortó.

Así es, mi linda y dulce madre me cortó la comunicación. Suspiré y me acerqué a la pareja que esperaba en la lancha para partir.

Regresar a Pueblo Paleta… era algo que siempre me emocionaba pero sobre todo esta vez. Parado en la proa, recibiendo la fría brisa del mar, esperaba poner los pies en Kanto, y empezar mi nueva misión. _La restauración del Gimnasio Celeste._

Fue un viaje de lo más tranquilo, la pareja de viajantes era muy amables, y la comida de la señora… ¡Deliciosa!

Estaba muy agradecido con ellos cuando me dejaron en el puerto que hay cerca de pueblo Paleta. Tras una reverencia ambos siguieron su camino, no sé a dónde iban pero yo ya estaba donde necesitaba estar.

Ni bien salí del puerto, mi celular comenzó a sonar varias veces. Llamadas perdidas de mi madre. Según la hora eran más de la dos de la tarde, creo que seguro está preocupada. No respondí, le dije a Pikachu que se afirmara de mi hombro y empecé a correr camino a mi hogar.

Cuando llegué a la casa en la que nací y me crié antes de iniciar mi viaje pokémon, entré y había mucho movimiento adentro, Mr. Mime estaba usando su poder psíquico para acomodar los muebles en la sala y mi madre estaba cruzada de brazos mirando la mesa.

—¿Mamá? —le dije y ella desvió su mirada hacia a mí, pero esta vez no estaba la enorme alegría que demuestra siempre.

—Hijo —soltó y volvió a mirar la mesa. Me acerqué y noté que había tres puestos y no dos como solíamos ser.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —le pregunté, pero no me respondió a lo preguntado, si no que me ordenó ir a lavarme las manos.

Subí las escaleras y me metí en el baño a lavarme las manos y la cara. _¡Demonios!_ Si mi madre me recibía así después de tres meses por no responderle el teléfono, no me quiero imaginar si me hubiera visto con la barba y el pelo suelto.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda mientras secaba mis manos. Mejor me apresuraba antes de que realmente aumente su enojo. Cuando bajé, mi madre estaba colocando su plato y el mío en nuestros lugares correspondientes sin decir nada.

—Mamá —susurré al sentarme—, lo siento por no responder el teléfono. Tú sabes que no siempre puedo contestarlo —logré que me mirara y continué—. ¿Estás enojada?

—¿Enojada? —preguntó irónica, eso no era una buena señal —. ¿Por qué estaría enojada? ¿Por qué mi único hijo eligió el mismo destino que le costó la vida a su padre? ¿Qué no pueda contestarme o qué cuando logro comunicarme no me deje hablar? No cariño —continuó enojada—, no estoy enojada por eso.

—¿Y entonces? —realmente tenía que preguntar, aunque estuviera muerto de miedo.

—Estoy molesta de que por chiquilinadas de ustedes dos, Misty no haya llegado a almorzar. Daisy me dijo que estuvo con ella en la mañana y luego se fue al laboratorio, que ya debería estar en la casa.

—Ah… —tomé el tenedor y recién procesé la información—. ¿Qué Misty está aquí?

—Claro —no sé qué fue pero de pronto el enojo de mi madre desapareció por una sonrisa mucho peor—, yo te quise avisar que invité a Misty a vivir conmigo hasta que se solucione lo del gimnasio. Pero claro, el chico estaba muy ocupado para escuchar a su madre.

—¿Y por qué la invitaste a mi casa? —dije parándome de golpe.

—¿Perdón? —mi madre me miró arqueando una ceja—. Déjame recordarte algo hijo mío —dejó la servilleta al lado de su plato y también se paró—. Desde que tú tienes diez años, vivo "sola" —le indicó con los dedos como comillas—. Y no le encuentro nada de malo en invitar a una chica que está en apuros a que me haga compañía teniendo en cuenta que es la mejor amiga de mi hijo aunque ahora estén peleados.

—¡Pero! —traté de excusarme ante aquellas palabras pero no me salió nada.

—Pero nada, Ash tú no pediste permiso para hacer con tu vida lo que querías, ya, entonces no me exijas que yo no siga con mi vida. ¡Ni que me hubiera conseguido otro marido! —con aquella última frase me hizo lanzar la silla para atrás—. ¡Te sientas a comer! —me gritó… ¡Mi madre me gritó!—. No pasé horas cocinando para que dejes el plato lleno.

Solté el aire por la nariz y me volví a sentar.

—Y… —pregunté tanteando el terreno, no quería recibir otro ataque de mi madre, se nota que está pasando tiempo con Misty—, ¿Cómo está?

—¿Misty? —me miró y tras afirmarle, su cara se relajó—. Bien, dentro de todo lo que cabe. Ha estado muy tranquila, porque le he estado dando agua de hierbas para los nervios. ¡Debe ser terrible perder tu hogar!

—Pero todo se solucionará —le aseguré con una sonrisa, la voz de mi madre ya sonaba como la recordaba—, y Misty volverá a competir en el gimnasio como antes.

—Eso espero —susurró y comenzó a comer mientras me contaba como habían estado las cosas por pueblo Paleta estos meses.

—Así que Tracey ya fue padre —respondí sorprendido por la noticia.

—¡Siii! —mi madre junto las manos debajo de su mentón toda emocionada—. Soy la madrina de la pequeña Rose Sketchit, es como la nieta que nunca voy a tener.

Yo solo carraspeé sin decir nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a las indirectas de mi madre, pero por otro lado era bueno que se hiciera a la idea de algo que nunca iba a pasar. Con esta profesión no se podía tener esposa e hijos, era muy peligroso. Con solo ver a mi madre, me daba pena imaginar dejar a una esposa con un bebé como había hecho mi padre con nosotros.

Terminamos de comer, y mientras mi madre preparaba su famoso té digestivo, me senté a ver el álbum de fotografías que me indicó. Fotos de Daisy y Tracey, en el matrimonio que no asistí por estar en misión, del embarazo de la hermana de Misty y las primeras fotos de Rose, era una preciosa bebita… todo iba bien hasta que llegué a una imagen que me hizo sacarla del álbum y observarla frente a mis ojos.

Una hermosa chica pelirroja estaba sosteniendo a la pequeña de cabellos oscuros y un nudo se formó en mi garganta, tan fuerte que me costaba tragar. Esa imagen era tan igual al futuro que nunca podría tener.

Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a guardar la imagen cuando sentí que mi mamá se acercaba.

—¿Viste que es hermosa la pequeña Rose?

—Le viene la belleza de la familia materna —respondí con una sonrisa, aunque mi voz salió algo apretada.

—¿Pasa algo Ash? —me preguntó y no supe que responder, así que agradecí cuando el teléfono sonó. Aproveché que mi madre fue a contestar para seguir observando el álbum de fotos, se notaba el talento de Tracey, pues eran unas fotos maravillosas. Había también del bautismo de la pequeña en donde mi madre salía como la madrina junto con el profesor Oak, sin duda esa niña será una gran entrenadora con ese padrino. Sonreí, pero de nuevo la amargura de la soledad me embargó. No poder disfrutar de cosas así… es algo a lo que me tendré que acostumbrar. Que cuesta no lo voy a negar… después de todo no soy una persona que le guste la soledad…

Quien me viera ahora, no podría creer que Ash Ketchum estuviera solo. Pero así es, solo en compañía de mis amigos pokémon. Nadie humano, nadie que le diera al enemigo la oportunidad de atacarme y derrotarme.

Ese era uno de los compromisos cuando accedes a ser un hombre G. El primordial para poder ser aceptado, y aunque tras leer esa cláusula, mi firma había salido con duda, ya lo había hecho y no había forma de volver atrás…

—Era Tracey —me informó mi mamá volviendo a sentarse en el sillón amarillo frente a mí.

—¿Qué cuenta?

—Era para avisarnos que Misty estuvo con él hasta recién, es que el profesor tuvo que salir y se quedó para ayudarlo con la comida de los pokémon.

—Ah ya veo —respondí tomando la taza—, al menos ya sabes que no me está esquivando —le comenté con una enorme sonrisa que desaparecí cuando me miró de reojo. Mi madre estaba muy susceptible últimamente.

—Sí y de que me mandó una lana que le pedí para tejerle algo a Rose.

—Estás muy encariñada —le comenté y ella me afirmó.

—Tracey y Misty, se convirtieron en algo así como mis hijos, siempre vienen me hacen consultas y yo feliz las resuelvo.

—Me imagino —comenté con algo de recelo, es mi madre, pero tengo que admitir que yo la dejé mucho de lado también.

Cuando terminamos de tomar el té, me pidió que usara mis músculos en algo productivo y la ayudara en la habitación que le estaba armando a Misty.

Para ser improvisada, mi madre es demasiado genial. Tenía una cama con un cobertor rosado y un pequeño escritorio…

—¿No está bello? —me preguntó emocionada—, Daisy me ayudó mucho con el tema de la cama y el cobertor se lo hice anoche. ¿No me quedo precioso?

—Si… te va muy bien el tema de la costura mamá —afirmé sorprendido por como esa sala llena de telas y su máquina de coser ahora era un cuarto de huéspedes—. ¿Y tus cosas?

—Llevé la maquina a mi habitación y las telas las guardé en el entretecho en unas cajas. Como solo será un par de días, luego las bajo.

—¿Un par de días? —volteó a mirarme y su sonrisa no me gustó.

—Sí, cuando tú te regreses a tus expediciones, meteré todas las cajas en tu habitación. Tengo que darle algún uso.

—Pero es mi habitación —protesté.

—¡Pero vas a irte!

—¡Pero no me voy a ir hasta dentro de un mes! —le dije sin pensar, y sus ojos me miraron… ¿esperanzada?

—¿De verdad? —me crucé de brazos y le afirmé, después de todo tenía que supervisar las cosas de Misty.

—Mañana voy a ir a Verde a hablar con Lance y me tomaré unos días.

—¿No tiene nada que ver —se me acercó y me susurró cerca del rostro—, la presencia de Misty aquí?

—¡Mamá! —grité apretando los ojos—. ¡No digas esas cosas!

—¿Por qué no? —movió los hombros— Velo así, no tendría que encariñarme con otra nuera. A ésta ya la quiero como hija.

—¡Mamá, escúchame! —le pedí—. No tendrás nuera, ni Misty ni ninguna otra —sentencié con las manos—. ¡Entiéndeme!

—Está bien —suspiró apoyando la palma en su mejilla—. Lo entendí Ash… lo entendí.

Luego de aquello mi mamá me habló lo justo y necesario hasta que terminamos, fui por las maletas de Misty que estaban en mi habitación y las dejé en la que ahora ocuparía ella.

—Aquí están las maletas —le informé a mi mamá mientras ella observaba por la ventana, la noche no tardaría en caer sobre pueblo Paleta.

—¿Se habrá perdido? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

—¿Qué? —pregunté y me miró preocupada.

—Misty se ha tardado demasiado, ya estoy preocupada —tomó su teléfono, y marcó un número, no tardó en sonar un móvil desde dentro de la mochila de Misty que había dejado en mi habitación— ¡Dejó el móvil! Ahora estoy aún más preocupada….

—¡No te preocupes! —le dije con una sonrisa—. ¡En cuanto vea a los Kricketune en los campos, va a correr a ocultarse en la casa!

—¡Ash! —volvió a regañarme una vez más, ¡Uy! _¿era la orden del día retarme o qué?_ —. Ve a buscarla —me ordenó y me señalé—. Sí, tú y no regreses hasta que vuelvas con ella.

—¡Pero! —volví a protestar en vano, las manos de mi mamá se aferraron a su cintura, mejor meter reversa y escapar—. Ok, voy.

—¡Prepararé la cena! —comentó emocionada mientras yo salía de la casa en busca de la chica desaparecida.

Sabía muy bien que mi madre iba a regañarme muy feo si no regresaba con Misty a la casa, desde que he llegado, parece más ella la hija que yo.

« _Es que ahora ella necesita todo el apoyo posible» «Trata de no pelear tanto con ella, por favor»_

Las palabras que mi madre me había dicho mientras acomodábamos la habitación, retumbaban en mi mente, no sé si iban con doble intención, pero sabía que necesitaba apoyo, no estaba en Kanto por otra cosa que no sea ayudarla… Y ahora estoy aquí, buscándola.

Me monté sobre Charizard para tener una vista de altura de mi querido pueblo Paleta cuando la vi sentada hamacándose en un columpio.

La llamé pero no me escuchó y aumentó la velocidad del columpio...

Uno preocupado -bueno mi madre- y ella muy tranquila en la plaza. Ya va a ver. Me acerqué al oído de mi pokémon naranja y le susurré mi idea. Él me miró molesto pero tras prometerle que no iba a sufrir represarías de la pelirroja, hizo lo que le pedí. Una gran bocanada de fuego salió de su boca en dirección de mi amiga.

Aunque me matara después, alguna vez tendría que vengarme de todos los golpes que me dio cuando viajábamos juntos.

—¡Misty! —volví a llamarla y levantó justo la mirada para evitar la llamarada de Charizard.

—¡Ash! ¡¿Eres idiota o te pagan?! —me gritó, por lo que pude esconder por mucho tiempo mi carcajada.

—¡Al menos logré llamar tu atención de alguna forma! —le contesté y descendí

—¡Podrías haberme llamado! —protestó. No si no digo que esta igual que mi madre.

—Dejaste tu móvil en casa —le informé—. Mamá me mandó a buscarte porque dijo que te esperaba a la una y aún no llegabas —me miró de reojo, y aunque yo la pasaba ahora en la estatura, seguía dándome miedo—. Creyó que no querías volver a casa por mi culpa, y me ha dicho uno de sus sermones…

—¿Es muy tarde? —aquella pregunta con el cielo anocheciendo, era como tonta, así que le señalé el cielo—. ¿Qué hora es?

—En esta época del año, a las seis empieza a anochecer —continué mi informe, realmente si que estaba despistada esta Misty.

—¿Son las seis de la tarde? Vaya…

—¿Vamos? —le pregunté regresando a Charizard a la pokébola.

—Quería ver los puestos, por eso estaba esperando. Si quieres puedes volverte yo regreso al rato.

—No —respondí ocultando mis manos en mi chaqueta, si volvía sin Misty mi mamá no me dejaría entrar—, te acompaño no tengo nada que hacer.

—Bueno…

Recorrimos los puestos, hasta que encontré el valor para invitarla a un café, verla de nuevo frente a mí después de todo lo que pasó, no me estaba haciendo bien, no me importaba si nunca podría hablarle de mis sentimientos, pero al menos quería que ella siguiera siendo mi amiga, mi amiga Misty, la que siempre está ahí apoyándome aunque odie lo que hago.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —me preguntó cuándo dejaron el café delante nuestro.

—Muy bien —extendí mis brazos a ambos lados—, ¿viste? No me mataron.

—No es chistoso —gruñó partiendo un pedazo de galleta, junté las manos alrededor de mi taza de café y suspiré.

—Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada grave, apenas soy un rango silver, no me dan misiones difíciles. Solo misiones de captura de cazadores furtivos y esas cosas.

—¿Eres un caza recompensas? —me preguntó con asombro.

—Algo así —comenté rascándome la cabeza—. Me ha ido muy bien en ese campo.

—¿Es decir que ahora eres un hombre con dinero?

—Se podría decir que sí —comenté aún más apenado.

—Vaya…

Estaba sumamente incómodo, el silencio entre nosotros era desesperante. Veía a Misty romper sus galletas antes de llevárselas a la boca y beber su capuchino como si yo no estuviera con ella. Apreté los ojos y decidí hablar yo.

—En la organización hay seis niveles, yo estoy en el nivel dos. Lance es el único en el nivel Platino que es el más alto.

—Ya veo… Vi a Lance —me comentó—, el día del terremoto. Fue a ver el problema del gimnasio, si hubieras visto como quedó todo Ash —bajó su mirada con tristeza.

—No te preocupes —extendí mi mano y le tomé la suya—, todo saldrá bien, cuando quieras darte cuenta estarás peleando de nuevo en la enorme piscina del gimnasio.

—Ojalá —me miró y tuve que quitar la mano, aquel contacto me empezó a quemar.

—Todo saldrá bien… Misty —cambie mi voz por una seria y ella me miró preocupada.

—¿Si?

—Discúlpame, sé que tú y mi mamá han estado preocupadas por mí pero…

—Es imposible no preocuparnos por ti, Ash… —me interrumpió y sentí como su voz se entrecortó— Pero si es lo que a ti te hace feliz. No debí ponerme en ese plan contigo. Yo también lo siento.

Esto era algo que me encantaba de mi relación con Misty, podríamos odiarnos, pelearnos y hasta tratarnos mal, pero bastaba una simple disculpa para hacer de cuenta que nada paso. Porque nuestro lazo era tan fuerte, que era claro que si solo podíamos ser amigo, eso seriamos por siempre.


	5. Misty III: Amistad

**Una nueva semana inicia, una nueva semana de actualizaciones llega :3**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, ando un tanto desganada de todo, menos de los fics... así que aprovechen (?)**

 **Con respecto a los reviews de los dos pov de la semana pasada, les dejó un super profundo saludo acuático para ustedes**

 **Dobles para los que tienen el "x2" que son los que se portaron bien y dejaron review en ambos capitulos o/**

 **arovgo /-/ darkdan-samax2 /-/ zer0-samax2 /-/ Flor Algaraazx2 /-/ cake0108x2 /-/ Gavryelax2 /-/ Ivan /-/ UnbreakableWarrior /-/ Sil Lisbeth /-/Anonimo /-/**

 **Nos estamos leyendo mañana o/**

 **Buena semana**

 **Sire~**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

 **«Pov Misty»**

 **~Amistad~**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

Cómo pueden cambiar las cosas con el paso de los años, aquellas cosas que salían tan naturales, aquellas cosas que uno disfrutaba hasta unos años atrás hoy se me hace muy difícil de soportar. Estar con Ash se sentía sumamente extraño, no era el ambiente que me gustaba a su lado, me sentía incómoda…

¡Ah! Cómo extrañaba a mi amigo Ash… éste parece un extraño.

No sabía qué hacer, movía mis manos nerviosas debajo la mesa, esperando que la camarera pusiera los cafés delante de nosotros y se fuera.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —le pregunté sin levantar la mirada de mis manos.

—Muy bien —respondió, así que lo miré y tomé una galleta del plato central—, ¿viste? No me mataron.

—No es chistoso — gruñí partiendo un pedazo de galleta para no pegarle a él por su comentario irónico.

—Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada grave, apenas soy un rango silver, no me dan misiones difíciles. Solo misiones de captura de cazadores furtivos y esas cosas.

—¿Eres un caza recompensas? —pregunté sorprendida. Eso realmente no me lo esperaba.

—Algo así —respondió rascándose la cabeza—. Me ha ido muy bien en ese campo.

—¿Es decir que ahora eres un hombre con dinero?

—Se podría decir que sí —comentó.

—Vaya… —me dije para mí misma. Y no pude decir nada más, el ambiente todavía estaba muy tenso entre ambos… _¿Qué poder decir para que todo volviera a la normalidad?_ Ash… te extraño tanto, aún teniéndote en frente…

Decidí quedarme callada, hasta que él decidió hablar.

—En la organización hay seis niveles, yo estoy en el nivel dos —me explicó, así que levanté la mirada de mi cappuccino para mirarlo—. Lance es el único en el nivel Platino que es el más alto.

—Ya veo… Vi a Lance —le comenté—, el día del terremoto. Fue a ver el problema del gimnasio, si hubieras visto como quedó todo Ash —volví a bajar mi mirada, recordar mi gimnasio destruido… pero en eso, sentí la tibia mano de Ash tomar la mía.

—No te preocupes —me dijo— todo saldrá bien, cuando quieras darte cuenta estarás peleando de nuevo en la enorme piscina del gimnasio.

—Ojalá —lo miré pero él me soltó rápidamente. Eso sí que fue extraño.

—Todo saldrá bien. Misty —me dijo con voz seria, aquel tono sí que me preocupaba.

—¿Si? —le pregunté pero él miró hacia el ventanal del café, lucía como si tuviera un problema existencial…

—Discúlpame —aún sin mirarme— sé que tú y mi mamá han estado preocupadas por mí, pero…

—Es imposible no preocuparnos de ti Ash… —lo interrumpí mirando el mismo punto en la nada, aquellos sentimientos por él empezaron a removerse tan rápido que sentí como mi voz no quería salir— Pero… —tomé aire y continué— si es lo que a ti te hace feliz. No debí ponerme en ese plan contigo. Yo también lo siento.

Nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse, sus ojos marrones se veían brillosos, y sus labios no tardaron en formar una sonrisa. Ese si era el Ash que tanto quería.

—Te extrañé —le dije sin pensar, él se sorprendió pero enseguida volvió a la misma cara de alegría.

—Yo también Misty —respondió—, yo también…

Tras terminarnos los cafés volvimos a casa de Delia, hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, hasta que se me ocurrió decirle un chiste.

—¡Ahora que ya tienes dinero, deberías pagarme mi bicicleta! —protesté, él detuvo el andar, volteé a verlo pero no me detuve, lo miré con una sonrisa, pero Ash estaba estático— ¿Qué?

—¡Pero si tú ya tienes tu bicicleta! —protestó volviendo en sí—. ¡Yo no te debo nada!

—Si me la debes, que Joy me la reparara no indicaba que te libraras de la deuda conmigo… y con los intereses de tantos años —hice un gesto con la mano como si le diera un revés al aire—, ya tendría para comprarme una moto.

—Bueno —comentó poniendo sus brazos en la nuca—. ¿Y si te compro una moto?

 _¡Esperen! ¡Detengan todo!_

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le pregunté puesto que su sonrisa ladeada me indicaba lo contrario.

—Claro… —volvió a ponerse en camino— cuando cumplas veintiuno.

—¡Aahh! —protesté— ¡Sabía que te traías algo entre manos!

—¡Claro! —se acercó a mí, y tras buscar algo en el bolsillo me mostró su teléfono.

—¿Qué? —pregunté mirándolo a él y no al teléfono.

—Mira el teléfono —señaló.

Resoplé y obedecí. Además de sorprenderme por el tecnológico teléfono que tenía Ash en su mano, me sorprendió lo que decía la pantalla.

« _Mañana: Cumpleaños de Misty (21 años)»_

—¿Mañana es mi cumpleaños? ¿De verdad? —exclamé sumamente sorprendida— Creo que desde el terremoto ya no sé ni en qué día vivo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Ash dejándome atrás— Dicen que las mujeres pasan quitándose los años, pero esto es muy precoz —volteé a verlo irritada pero la sonrisa en sus labios me desarmó. ¿Qué le pasaba a este Ash? Porqué por momentos me resulta tan conocido y a veces tan extraño.

—¿Entonces? —me acerqué a él y no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas y me apegué a su brazo para consultarle— ¿Qué haremos mañana?

—Bueno —lo vi ¿ _sonrojarse_? No puede ser… creo que ya estoy imaginando cosas—, podemos ir a ciudad Verde y ver que hacemos. ¿Qué te parece?

Iba a tener… una cita con Ash… _Empiezo a estar agradecida por el terremoto._

—Claro —afirmé emocionada— ¡salgamos nomás!

Seguimos camino y cuando llegamos a la casa de Delia, ella nos esperaba cruzada de brazos y con una cara que espantaría hasta el más bravo de los pokémon.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estaban? —preguntó señalando el reloj en la pared— Son más de las nueve, jovencitos.

—Este… señora Delia… —traté de encontrar una disculpa, pero Ash me interrumpió.

—Ah mamá, me fui a tomar un café con mi amiga —le comentó dejándose caer sobre el sofá amarillo—. Teníamos tiempo sin vernos, teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

—¿O sea que se amigaron? —me preguntó y yo afirmé con la cabeza— ¡Ohhh que genial! Bueno, —dio un aplauso y sonrió— Daisy me llamó para recordarme que mañana es tu cumpleaños Misty, ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?

—¡No le vas a preparar nada! —dijo Ash y Delia se enojó, su ceño fruncido me dio miedo.

—¿Por qué no? —protestó con las manos en la cintura.

—Porque invité a Misty —comentó ojeando una revista, como si lo que le estuviera diciendo no fuera importante, no supe como sentirme en ese momento— a pasar el día afuera.

—¿Afuera? —me miró sumamente confundida— ¿Van a salir ustedes dos?

—Bueno si quiere puede venir con… —traté de arreglar las cosas, pero ella sonrió encantada. Creo que hasta se veía un brillo malicioso en su mirada.

—¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no! —negó con una sonrisa— Disfruten su día y en la noche nos juntamos en casa de Tracey.

—Me parece bien —respondió Ash cerrando la revista y se levantó para subir a su habitación— Estaré en mi cuarto hasta la hora de cenar —indicó antes de que se escuchara la puerta cerrar.

—Este chico está tan extraño —susurró Delia a mi lado—, creo que las misiones en solitario lo han afectado más de lo que él cree.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —le pregunté quitando mi mirada de la escalera para observarla a ella. Sus cejas estaban caídas y sus ojos lucían demasiado tristes.

—Eligió un camino solitario creyendo que era lo mejor para él. Pero no lo es —en eso me miró y colocó las manos en mis hombros— espero que tu presencia le haga comprender eso.

—¿Mi presencia? —me señalé confundida.

—Vamos —aplaudió nuevamente y se acercó a mí como si estuviera a punto de contarme un secreto— ¿O me vas a negar que te gusta mi Ash?

Aquel comentario me hizo subir la sangre a la cabeza, me disculpe y subí rápidamente las escaleras.

—¡Tu habitación era el antiguo cuarto de costuras! —me gritó desde el primer piso por lo que ingresé a la habitación y me apoyé en la puerta.

 _Que atroz._

No había nada peor a que la madre del chico que te gusta se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos. ¿Cómo la ves de nuevo a la cara? ¡Y pensar que tengo que vivir varias semanas aquí!

Me deje caer sobre la cama y vaya que estaba muy cómoda. Observé todo con admiración, la madre de Ash era increíble… no había dudas que eran madre e hijo.

Abrí mis ojos por un golpeteo en la puerta de mi habitación, al parecer me había quedado dormida sin darme cuenta.

—¡Misty! —la voz de Ash terminó por despabilarme— A comer.

—¡Ya voy! — Contesté, sentándome nerviosa en la cama.

Cuando bajé, ambos estaban esperándome para iniciar la cena. Me disculpé y tomé asiento frente a Ash y a la izquierda de Delia. En total silencio comenzamos a cenar, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era hasta tranquilo. Tomé el pocillo de arroz que Delia me entregó y no sé por qué me quedé mirando a Ash, observándolo detenidamente. Había cambiado mucho, al parecer estaba haciendo ejercicio y se veía demasiado bien.

 _¿Quién imaginaría que el niño con cara de tonto, enano y flacucho iba a convertirse en este espécimen de hombre?_

Aunque nuevamente no sabía cómo sentirme, toda mi vida había sentido a Ash muy cerca y a la vez muy lejos. A veces más lejos que cerca pero ahora estaba en un punto centrado. Tomé los palillos para empezar a comer y éstos terminaron saltando de mi mano.

—Lo siento —me disculpe mientras volvía a tomar los palillos.

—No te preocupes, —sonó la voz de Delia con mucha dulzura, no sé porque empecé a temer lo que podría llegar a decir esta señora— suele pasar cuando…

—Mamá —gruñó Ash que terminaba de comerse el pocillo de arroz y volvía a dejarlo sobre la mesa—, por favor.

—¿Qué dije? —preguntó con falsa inocencia. Si ya le estaba sacando la ficha a Delia, sí señor—. Solo iba a decirle una se distrae muy fácilmente cuando tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Mamá —volvió a decir mirándola de reojo—, de verdad. Basta.

Sinceramente, en ese momento me sentía sumamente ajena a todo. Al parecer ellos hablaban de algo que era desconocido para mí y se me quitó el hambre casi momentáneamente.

—Creo que —corrí la silla para levantarme—, me iré a descansar.

Salí de la cocina con dirección a mi habitación mientras escuchaba los murmullos de lo que era una pelea entre madre e hijo. Pensar que vivimos tantas veces con Ash bajo el mismo techo, bajo el mismo cielo y ahora… _¿qué es lo que ahora nos lo prohíbe? ¿Haber crecido?_ No lo sé, solo sé que caí en la cama, abracé la almohada y me quedé dormida una vez más.

Desperté de golpe por el sonido de mi celular. Con los ojos entrecerrados lo tomé y vi en la pantalla cuatro mensajes. Tratando de no volver a quedarme dormida, abrí el primero:

 _«De Daisy: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños hermanita! Nos vemos mañana»_

 _«De Lily: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Feíta!»_

 _Cuando no Lily…_

 _«De Violeta: ¡Misty, feliz cumpleaños!»_

Bostecé negando con la cabeza por mis hermanas… No podían esperar hasta mañana, no, claro tenían que llegar los mensajes a las cero horas del día.

Antes de volver el teléfono a la mesa de noche, recordé que tenía cuatro.

 _«Desconocido: ¿Estás bien?»_

Arqueé la ceja derecha confundida por el mensaje

 _«¿Quién eres?»_ pregunté y envié el mensaje. Cerré mis ojos pero los abrí cuando sonó el teléfono.

 _«¿Borraste mi número? ¡Qué buena amiga tengo viviendo bajo el mismo techo!»_

Cielos era Ash…

« _Lo siento, estaba dormida_ » respondí, mientras guardaba el número como «Ash» A decir verdad, si lo había borrado para no tentarme a llamarlo.

 _«¿Escribes dormida?»_ fue lo que apareció en el siguiente mensaje, luego apareció « _Mañana a las nueve nos vamos a ciudad Verde, ¿te parece?»_

 _«Claro_ » respondí. Aún me costaba creer que iba a tener una cita con Ash, aunque claro… no podía hacerme muchas ilusiones.

Al otro día tuve un desayuno de primera de mano de Delia, me hizo hasta emocionar, luego de comer -a las nueve y punto de la mañana- estábamos poniéndonos camino a ciudad Verde. Eso -sin dudas- había sido otra de las cosas que había cambiado en Ash, la puntualidad.

En el camino nuevamente nos pusimos a hablar de todo un poco y de nada a la vez. Ash estaba muy interesado en saber cosas del gimnasio Celeste, así que le conté todo lo que viví el día del terremoto. Pero a mitad, tuve que detener la marcha.

—¡No estés mal! —exclamó—. ¡Veras como todo se solucionara! ¿Qué puede pasar de malo?

—¿Otro sismo? —protesté. La verdad, me daba miedo que volviera a pasar otra vez lo mismo.

—No seas tan pesimista —se quejó—. Por cierto, ¿tienes licencia para motos?

—Nop —contesté mordiéndome la lengua, él me miró negando con la cabeza, no pude evitar reír, se veía tan responsable.

—Yo no quiero cargar con un accidente en mi conciencia. Bien, tendremos que averiguar cómo conseguirte una.

—¿Tú tienes? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Si —afirmó—. Nos preparan para futuros incidentes, créeme que es muy difícil que muera por un simple accidente vehicular o cosas así. —se lo veía muy seguro de sí mismo conversando de sus nuevos dones.

—¿Y licencia de que tienes? —pregunté curiosa, en eso sacó de su bolsillo un estuche con varios carnet.

— Moto, autos, dirigibles, aeronaves… —enumeró mostrándome una a una las licencias que guardaba en el estuche, creo que mi quijada tocó el piso de la impresión. Parecía broma, pero Ash realmente estaba mostrándome cada una de las credenciales que afirmaban aquella información—. Uno tiene que estar preparado para cualquier situación — me explicó.

—Entiendo —comenté sonriendo—, eres un Ash todo terreno —le comenté y él soltó una carcajada que hizo arder mis mejillas.

—Todo terreno —me guiñó el ojo— por supuesto.

Seguimos caminando hacia ciudad Verde, llegamos a la tienda de motos e hicimos todas las averiguaciones para mi permiso de conducir. No era nada fuera de lo común, así que me anoté para realizar las pruebas. Ash me incitó para que lo empezara de inmediato. Me dijo que el tenía que hacer unas cosas que lo esperara ahí mientras veía que motocicleta me iba a querer comprar.

Yo lo miré alejarse sin decir nada, seguramente tenía que hacer cosas de carácter «Secreto»

El dueño de la tienda me explicó de qué iba el trámite de conducción y que me demoraría como un mes en dar el examen luego de aprobar un par de exámenes médicos. Ya me había decidido por la moto que iba a querer. Era una roja maravillosa, me dijo que era ágil y excelente para moverse en ciudad o carretera. Además era deportiva. ¿Qué más podía pedir? La verdad tenía mis ahorritos guardados y no iba a dejar que Ash me la regalara así como si nada. Iba a hacer mi auto-regalo.

Ash regresó cuando estaba realizando la transacción bancaria con el dueño del local. Su rostro lucía demasiado preocupado. ¿Algo estaría mal?

—¿Ash? —sacudió su cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, pero algo de aquella mirada me estremeció—. ¿Qué pasó?

—No, nada… Iba a pedir permiso por un par de días, y terminé recibiendo vacaciones —comentó bastante extrañado—. Esto es muy raro.

—¿Raro? —pregunté confundida— ¿no suelen tomar vacaciones?

—Pues no —me dijo perdiendo la mano derecha entre sus cabellos, aquel gesto se me hizo tan genial, que tuve que correr mi mirada hacia la moto que ahora era mía— ¿Esa es la moto?

—Oh si —le dije pasando mi mano por el asiento—, ¿preciosa, verdad?

—Y, ¿averiguaste cómo sacar el permiso?

—Si —le informé lo que me habían dicho sin mirarlo del todo—. Y listo.

—Entonces podré ayudarte, ya que estaré por tiempo indefinido fuera del rodeo —Ash se estaba tomando todo demasiado calmado para encontrarlo extraño. Sentía que algo me estaba ocultado, pero supongo que no puede contarme todo.

Luego de que se enojara porque pagué la motocicleta, nos fuimos a almorzar. Aun andaba con el ceño fruncido, pero por suerte pude sacarle una sonrisa cuando le conté cosas de Rose. Parecía encantado de oír sobre mi sobrina. La pequeña era maravillosa sin lugar a dudas, aunque siempre que la veo no me dejo de preguntar si así se hubiera visto una hija entre ambos, esa hija que le negábamos al mundo por ir en caminos opuestos.

Ash me contó algunos detalles de sus misiones, todas parecían muy divertidas. Otras me hicieron más de una vez apretar la servilleta en mi regazo para no gritarle por sus estúpidas ideas de arriesgar la vida, sin fijase en las consecuencias.

Y el balde de agua helada me lo tiró mientras comíamos el postre.

—Y bueno, cuando firme el contrato claramente me dijeron: Sin familia —comentó llenando su cuchara de helado, yo por primera vez en mi vida, no pude seguir disfrutándolo—. La familia es una distracción, la familia es un blanco para que los enemigos nos ataquen y…

—Y por eso es mejor que estés solo —comenté clavando la cuchara en el helado, de pronto me sentía ofuscada, fuera de mí—. No sé porque me cuentas esto.

—No —comentó mirando hacia otro lado—, yo solo te lo comentaba, no lo decía por nada en especial.

—Ah… —suspiré y tras mirar con pena el suculento helado frente a mí, le dije—. Llévame a casa Ash.

—¿Ya?

—Si, ya —no dije más nada, por suerte él tampoco dijo nada. Pagó la comida y pasamos a buscar la moto que ya estaba con los papeles a mi nombre. Aahh que feliz me sentía ante aquellos papeles. Tras comprar unos buenos cascos, nos preparamos para el regreso.

—Yo manejo —me informó tomando la posición, eso era sabido, pero el hecho de tener que abrazarlo—, anda… —tomé aire y me monté en la moto rodeándolo con mis brazos—, sujétate fuerte — me pidió cuando puso en marcha la moto para encaminarnos de nuevo a Pueblo Paleta. Mi corazón latía al máximo no sé si era por la posición o la velocidad de aquel transporte de dos ruedas.

Con la motocicleta en un parpadeo estábamos en pueblo Paleta, nos dirigimos a la casa de Daisy donde íbamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Veintiún años…

Lástima que el deseo que venía pidiendo desde los diez, hoy acababa de explotar delante de mí.

Nunca tendría una familia con Ash… nunca.


	6. Ash III: Misión

**El martes llegó y el pov de Ash también.**

 **Quería contarles que el Capitulo que viene es un especial desde el punto de vista de Delia, hasta ahora con éste serían dos planeado dentro del fic, no sé si haré otro más aún.**

 **Mientras los dejo disfrutar de este capitulo que tiene muchas respuestas y muchas interrogantes...**

 **¿Qué hará Ash?**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

 **«Pov Ash»**

 **~Misión~**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

Estar con Misty siempre es cómodo, todo se vuelve simple. Es posible olvidar hasta el más pequeño de los problemas con solo escucharla protestar o algo, si puede que suene muy extraño pero es verdad… Es increíble cómo puede parecerme tierno verla enojada…

Tal vez si me había puesto algo masoquista con el tiempo o es que la extrañé más de lo que quería reconocer…

Ella iba caminando como si nada a mi lado, hasta que mencionó lo de la bicicleta y tuve que detener mi andar…

—¡Pero si tú ya tienes tu bicicleta! —protesté y coloqué las manos en mi cintura—. ¡Yo no te debo nada!

—Si me la debes, que Joy me la reparara no indicaba que te libraras de la deuda conmigo… y con los intereses de tantos años, ya tendría para comprarme una moto.

—Bueno —la verdad, sentía que le debía más que una bicicleta… la miré y la vi sonreír y lo siguiente lo dije decidido—. ¿Y si te compro una moto? —sonreí de lado, encantado por su reacción. ¡La había sorprendido!

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro… —la alcancé y con las manos en la nuca, la pasé— cuando cumplas veintiuno.

—¡Aahh! —protestó detrás de mí— ¡Sabía que te traías algo entre manos!

—¡Claro! —volteé y busqué en mis bolsillos mi teléfono celular. Le quité el bloqueo y se lo extendí.

—¿Qué?

—Mira el teléfono —le pedí y miró el celular sorprendida.

—¿Mañana es mi cumpleaños? ¿De verdad? —negué con la cabeza mientras volvía a guardar mi teléfono— Creo que desde el terremoto ya no sé ni en qué día vivo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamé volviéndome a poner camino a casa pero volteé a verla con una sonrisa—. Dicen que las mujeres pasan quitándose los años, pero esto es muy precoz

—¿Entonces? —lo siguiente de Misty me dejó sumamente confundido, y sentí mis mejillas arden por aquel simple contacto que provocó cuando se sujetó de mi brazo— ¿Qué haremos mañana?

—Bueno… —dije dubitativo tratando de recuperarme, había sobrevivido a misiones extremas no podía ponerme así por una chica, tomé aire y continué—, podemos ir a ciudad Verde y ver que hacemos. ¿Qué te parece?

—Claro —afirmó emocionada apegándose más a mi brazo— ¡salgamos nomás!

La observé de reojo y una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios sin quererlo. Mañana tenía que hacer en ciudad Verde y con esta salida tenía una buena excusa para poder ir a hablar con Lance.

El tono de voz de Lance había sido tan serio que me daba un mal presagio.

Se notó que estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no reaccioné hasta que escuché a mi madre soltar un gran grito. Estábamos en casa sin dudas.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estaban? —preguntó señalando el reloj en la pared— Son más de las nueve jovencitos.

—¡Este… señora Delia… —vi a Misty ponerse nerviosa por el tono de voz de mi madre, por lo que decidí interrumpirla ingresando en la casa.

—Ay mamá, me fui a tomar un café con mi amiga —me dejé caer en el sofá y tomé una de las revistas que mi mamá tenía sobre la mesa de centro—. Teníamos tiempo sin vernos, teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

— Daisy me llamó para recordarme que mañana es tu cumpleaños Misty —oí que le decía justo cuando veo en la revista un especial de novias. Eso es mala suerte — ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?

—¡No le vas a preparar nada! —le indiqué sin mirarla.

—¿Por qué no? —protestó.

— Porque invité a Misty —le conté terminando la maldita revista de forma rápida— a pasar el día afuera.

—¿Afuera? ¿Van a salir ustedes dos? —eso sí que la sorprendió, conocía a mi madre— Ok, disfruten su día y en la noche nos juntamos en casa de Tracey

— Me parece bien —dejé la revista y me levanté para ir a mi habitación—. Estaré en mi cuarto hasta la hora de cenar —les informé subiendo las escaleras para después encerrarme en mi cuarto… Me apoyé en la puerta y suspiré…

—¿Pikapi? —escuché a Pikachu pero no pude ni mirarlo.

—Realmente no quiero herirla —susurré, deslizándome por la puerta hasta que me senté en el suelo y Pikachu saltó a mis piernas.

—¿Pikachupi?

—Si… Misty…No quiero lastimarla… ¿Qué debo hacer? Solo llevo un rato viéndola y ya no sé bien que es lo que quiero hacer… Y mi mamá… — apreté los puños— está de su lado. Así que tampoco tengo quien me ayudé a comprender…

Y de repente, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, mandándome a volar contra el piso.

—¡Auch! —me quejé.

—Oh hijo, lo siento —oí a mi mamá, así que me giré para verla, tenía su mano derecha apoyada en el rostro—. Creo que tengo que quitarme esa costumbre de entrar a tu cuarto sin llamar antes.

—Lo has hecho toda la vida —protesté—, ya no te preocupes… —me senté en el suelo y de un rápido movimiento me puse de pie— ¿Qué pasa?

—Venía a decirte que me alegra mucho que salgas con Misty mañana — sonrió —, de verdad.

—Pero —rasqué mi cabeza con la mano derecha—, no te hagas muchas ilusiones… con respecto a eso.

—¿Ah no? —la observé, lucía algo desconcertada pero luego se enojó— ¿Y para qué te la llevas si no es para nada lindo?

—Por favor mamá… escúchame bien por lo que más quieras —le pedí mientras trataba de sacar toda esa paciencia que tengo en algún lugar de mí— ¿No quieres a Misty? —le pregunté y se enojó peor. Mal inicio.

—¿No quererla? —colocó sus manos en la cintura— ¡Claro que la quiero! Si no, no estaría aquí viviendo conmigo.

—Entonces —bajé la mirada para pensar un poco como seguir— ¿Por qué la quieres conmigo?

—¿Eh?

—Yo —seguí con la cabeza baja—, yo no quiero arrastrar a Misty a una vida parecida a la que tú tuviste con mi padre, yo no la quiero ver sufrir como ya tuve que verte a ti.

—Pero…

—Yo no puedo —apreté mis puños con fuerza, tanto que sentía mis uñas clavadas en las palmas— llegar y decirle "Misty, ¿sabes qué?, siempre he sabido que me amas…"

—¿Lo sabes? —me interrumpió mi mamá. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido, ella también lo sabía, yo solo pude afirmar— ¿Cómo?

—Misty siempre fue obvia, solo que yo no lo comprendí hasta que nos peleamos, eso creo que fue una de las cosas que más me dolió cuando no se alegró de mi logro…

—Ash…

—Mamá —la miré decidido a soltarle lo que tenía guardado, aunque lo usara en mi contra después—, yo no le puedo decir a Misty "¿Y Sabes qué más?, aunque yo siento lo mismo por ti… No podemos ser nada… —me costó tragar antes de poder pronunciar la última frase—, porque no sé si puedo volver vivo de la siguiente misión"

Ya está, lo había dicho, había dicho eso que siempre me negué a reconocer en voz alta… El rostro de mi madre se puso pálido, solo parpadeó un par de veces antes de susurrar.

—¿Tú… —hizo una pausa y tomó aire antes de continuar— le correspondes?

—Si —dije corriendo la mirada—, creo que desde siempre.

No dijo nada, se quedó callada. Eso no era bueno.

—La comida está servida —dijo con voz apagada—, avísale a Misty por favor — y con ello salió de mi habitación sin decir nada más.

Sé que la había golpeado con aquella revelación pero ya no la aguantaba… Me dejé caer una vez más sobre el suelo mientras Pikachu me daba ánimos dándome golpecitos en la espalda.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Volví a levantarme para ir a buscar a Misty para cenar.

Luego bajé y esperamos hasta que ella llegara para iniciar la comida. Mi hambre se había ido por un tubo, pero igual tomé el pocillo de arroz y lo tragué sin saborearlo. Fue cuando Misty al parecer soltó los palillos, abrí los ojos y la vi toda apenada tratando de acomodarlos nuevamente en su mano.

—Lo siento —le dijo a mi madre, pero la sonrisa del rostro de ella, no me gustó.

—No te preocupes —dijo con un movimiento de su mano—, suele pasar cuando…

—Mamá —la detuve bajando el pocillo a la mesa—, por favor —le supliqué.

—¿Qué dije? —preguntó con esa inocencia que sé que no tiene— Solo iba a decirle que una se distrae muy fácilmente cuando tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Mamá —susurré mirándola de reojo—, de verdad. Basta.

—Creo que —ambos miramos a Misty que se había levantado—, me iré a descansar.

Y en cuanto salió de la cocina encaré a mi mamá enojadísimo.

—¡Yo tengo que hacer algo! —me dijo levantándose de la mesa y quitándome el plato que aún tenía comida.

—¡No te estoy pidiendo ayuda! —le reclamé—. No vas a convencerme, no hay nada en ese mundo que me quite la idea que tengo en mi cabeza de ser un hombre G-Pokémon. ¡Entiéndelo!

—¡Ash!

—¡No mamá! —la interrumpí— Es la última vez que te lo digo, no te metas… Solo harás que las cosas para Misty sean más difíciles, ya sufre por lo del gimnasio, no quiero ser otra carga más para ella.

—Claro —dejó caer los platos en el lavaplatos y creo que por la brusquedad, más de uno se rompió— como que no lo hiciera ya, ¿verdad?

Eso fue un golpe muy efectivo.

—¡Cómo que Misty no se preocupa por ti, como que no está pendiente de si estás vivo o no! ¡Cómo que no lleva la mitad de su vida con esa angustia día a día! ¿No?

Y ahí, el segundo golpe efectivo.

No le dije nada, nunca me había peleado con mi mamá de aquella forma, y no quería hacerlo. Me acerqué a ella, le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui sin mirar atrás, subí los escalones de a dos y me encerré en mi habitación. Me acerqué a mi cama y tomé mi teléfono para preguntarle a Misty si estaba bien. No me respondió y traté de no insistirle tampoco.

Estaba casi quedándome dormido cuando sonó mi teléfono. Abrí mis ojos sorprendidos cuando me encontré con ese _«¿Quién eres?»_ me senté de golpe en la cama y le respondí ofendido _«¿Borraste mi número? ¡Qué buena amiga tengo viviendo bajo el mismo techo!»_

 _«Lo siento, estaba dormida_ » me provocó una carcajada aquello.

 _«¿Escribes dormida?»_ le envié. Y tras pensarlo unos breves segundos le envié otro « _Mañana a las nueve nos vamos a ciudad Verde, te parece?»_

« _Claro_ » respondió.

« _Feliz Cumpleaños, buenas noches_ » escribí, pero no me atreví a enviárselo.

Al otro día, luego del desayuno y sin darle tiempo a mi mamá a decir nada, nos fuimos a ciudad Verde.

La dejé en la tienda de motocicletas para que averiguara todo lo correspondiente al tema, mientras yo me encaminé a ver a Lance.

Llegué al pequeño edificio donde se arrendaba un departamento de un ambiente para reuniones de urgencia. Subí los escalones de a dos, lamentaba no haber traído a Pikachu conmigo, porque no me gustaba esa zona de ciudad Verde.

Entré con la copia de la llave que tenía en mi poder. Lance ya estaba adentro, sentado en un sillón con un vaso de whisky en las manos. Era Grave, si Lance estaba bebiendo, nada bueno se avecinaba.

—Ash que bueno que llegaste —dijo abriendo los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

—Lance…

—Muchacho, te tengo dos grandes noticas.

—¿Ah sí? —exclamé sorprendido, nada de lo que creía al parecer pasaba.

—La primera tiene que ver con tu misión en ciudad Celeste, se acabó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunté molesto.

—Daisy me llamó para darme la orden de que contrate a quien sea necesario para que el gimnasio quede perfecto y seguro para Misty.

—No entiendo —dije retrocediendo.

—Verás, Misty hoy cumple sus veintiún años, y sus hermanas le van a entregar una cuenta con el dinero suficiente para construir dos gimnasios —me dijo con sorpresa, pero yo estaba perplejo.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí —me extendió una copa y la verdad la necesitaba en ese momento—, Daisy y las otras para compensar dejar a Misty a cargo del gimnasio por tantos años, fueron dejándole en una cuenta una buena cantidad del dinero que ganaron en las películas, en los desfiles y en los eventos.

—Vaya…

—Además si tenían un seguro ante todo tipo de catástrofes, adicional al de la liga Pokémon… —Lance se cruzó de brazos—, y uno que piensa que Daisy, Violeta y Lily nunca estuvieron ni ahí con Misty y el gimnasio, y la sorpresita que nos tenían…

—Ya lo creo… —susurré. Las chicas si querían a su hermana, yo lo sabía pero no me imaginaba a qué punto.

—Bueno Ash, lo siguiente sé que te va a sorprender así que aquí te va —Lance me miró serio, apoyó su mano derecha en mi hombro y soltó la bomba— ¡Acabas de ser postulado a Hombre G Titanium!

 _¿Qué de qué?_ Retrocedí sorprendido _._

—¿Por qué? —exclamé dentro de mi asombro—. Apenas soy miembro Silver.

—Nuestro jefe necesita una nueva mano derecha, yo no puedo hacerlo, por la liga y esas cosas, por lo que te he recomendado a ti Ash. ¡Esto es algo magnifico para ti!

—Oh por todos los cielos... —fue lo único que pude decir. Venía librándomela de Misty y mi mamá, y ahora me ascienden...

—Pero... —aquello me hizo salir de mis pensamientos—, hay una condición para que asciendas si aceptas.

—¿Y eso sería...? —lo incité a que continuara, se veía dudoso pero a la vez seguro de su decisión.

—Ash Ketchum tiene que desaparecer... —soltó de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Si vas a ser un miembro Titanium de los Hombres G... tienes que desaparecer del mapa, al menos que quieras acarrearle problemas a tu madre y a tus amigos.

—Desaparecer... —repetí perplejo. Desaparecer significaba morirme y abandonar todo lo que fui por veinte años… mi mamá… mis amigos… Misty…

—Tienes un mes para decidirlo, velo como vacaciones permanentes hasta que tomes una decisión. En treinta días quiero tu respuesta.

—Ok —aquella noticia me dejó un tanto perturbado. Salí del departamento y del edificio sin darme cuenta. Caminé por las calles de ciudad Verde como si fuera un zombie.

 _¿Desaparecer? ¿Sería capaz de hacerle creer a todos mis seres queridos que estaba muerto? ¿Sería capaz de soportar causarle ese dolor a Misty y a mi mamá?_

Realmente no sabía que hacer… ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer.

Llegué a lo de Misty y me mostró la espectacular motocicleta que se había comprado, era de esperar que no se iba a conformar con una simple. Pero lo que se sumó a mi reciente ola de mala suerte… Misty pagó su motocicleta.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —protesté cuando me contó—. ¿No habíamos quedado con que yo…?

—Lo siento Ash —se cruzó de brazos— ya lo decidí. No podía permitir que hicieras semejante gasto en mí.

—¡Pero yo quería hacerlo por ti! —exclamé y bajé mi tono de voz cuando vi el rubor en las mejillas blancas de Misty… y comprendí lo que había dicho.

—Lo siento —susurró y corrió la mirada a la motocicleta.

—Ahora ya no tengo ningún regalo para ti por tu cumpleaños —balbuceé algo indignado— Al menos, ¿vamos a ir a comer?… —le pregunté.

—¡Claro!

Y mientras preparaban los papeles de la motocicleta, nos fuimos a comer a un pequeño restaurante de comida italiana, fuimos ahí porque tenían los mejores postres helados de todo Kanto, y si conocía bien a mi compañera era lo que más le importaba a la hora de comer.

Todo iba muy bien, mientras comíamos la gran pizza de doble queso y pepperoni acompañados de unos refrescos. Hablando de todo y nada, riéndonos de los posibles peligros de Misty en la moto… y el mes que faltaba para que ella pudiera rendir su examen para la licencia…

Quizás lo mejor sería esperar hasta que Misty reciba su credencial para desaparecer… Con el permiso de conducir, podría visitar a mi mamá más seguido cuando se volviera al gimnasio. Cuando ambas compartan el dolor de sentirme muerto…

Aquello me produjo un escalofrío y solté algo que no debí haber dicho.

—Y bueno por eso mi mamá se molesta mucho conmigo… cuando firmé el contrato claramente me dijeron: Sin familia. La familia es una distracción, la familia es un blanco para que los enemigos nos ataquen y…

—Y por eso es mejor que estés solo —completó mi frase con la voz fría, esa que ponía cuando le afectaba pero quería demostrar que no— No sé por qué me cuentas esto.

—No —traté de encontrar una excusa a mi metida de pata, y no encontré nada, decirle la verdad tampoco era una opción—, yo solo te lo comentaba, no lo decía por nada en especial.

—Ah… —escuché un resoplido nada bueno, la miré y había clavado la cuchara en la copa de helado que estaba casi llena—. Llévame a casa, Ash.

—¿Ya? —pregunté sorprendido, pero al ver la determinación en sus ojos, no dije nada más, pagué y nos fuimos a buscar los papeles para poder llevarnos la motocicleta a Pueblo Paleta.

—Yo manejo —le dije, ya que ella no tenía papeles— anda… —subió y cruzó a desgana los brazos por mi cintura— sujétate fuerte —le pedí poniéndonos en marcha, con el corazón galopando a la misma velocidad que la motocicleta. ¿ _Por qué todo tenía que complicarse conforme pasaban los días?_ Solo había pisado Kanto Continental hace dos días y toda mi vida estaba dada vuelta…

Llegamos a la casa de Tracey, donde estaban las hermanas de Misty, Tracey y mi mamá esperándonos con una gran sorpresa. Aunque las sorprendidas fueron las hermanas de Misty cuando vieron la moto.

—¡Pero Misty! —exclamó Daisy hamacando a la pequeña Rose, la reconocí por las fotos y no pude evitar acercarme a ella y tomarla en brazos mientras las flores regañaban a su hermana menor.

—Hola… —la saludé y me miró rápidamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes azulados, los mismos ojos que la madre y de la tía… Mi corazón latió fuerte cuando la bebé me sonrió y empezó a hacer ruidos mientras movía sus brazos y piernas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Le agradas —me dijo Tracey jugándole con la palma de su mano a la bebé—, por eso está contenta.

—Vaya —dije mirándola y sonreí de lado—. Es muy bonita tu bebé, Tracey.

—Lo sé… —pero se vio interrumpido cuando la voz de las hermanas de Misty sonaron en un perfecto

«Ash Ketchum»

—¿Qué yo qué? —volteé a verlas, entregándole la niña a Tracey—. ¿Qué hice?

—¡Le regalaste una moto a Misty! —gritaron las tres nuevamente en perfecta sincronización.

—¿Yo? —me señalé y vi a Misty hacerme miles de gestos. Claro, la culpa era mía. Cambié la sorpresa por una falsa tranquilidad— Ah, sí. ¿Por?

—¡Misty no tiene licencia!

—¡Se va a matar!

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Las tres se notaban preocupadísima, pero con la misma tranquilidad respondí.

—Misty en un mes tiene que ir a dar el examen para conseguir la licencia —les indiqué— No voy a dejar que monte la motocicleta hasta que no venga con la licencia.

—Ah… —exclamaron más tranquilas pero la cara de desconcierto de Misty era mortal, y bueno, ¿por qué no?

—Voy a entrenar a Misty en el manejo de la moto, para que nunca tenga que cargar con su muerte en mi conciencia.

—¡No si antes te mato yo! —saltó Misty a agarrarme del cuello pero pude evitarla sin problemas gracias a mi entrenamiento especial.

—¡Eso fue rápido! —dijo perpleja al ver cómo me escapé de sus garras.

—¡Ja! —me reí de su rostro— ¡Por supuesto!

Mi mamá apareció en la sala con un rico pastel de chocolate y unas cuantas velas encendidas.

—Bien Misty —dijo mi madre mirándome de reojo a mí. Aquí vamos otra vez— Pide un deseo…

Misty sin pensarlo -ni siquiera un poco- llenó su boca de aire y sopló las velas de cumpleaños. ¿ _No pediría deseo?_

No sé por qué me sentía culpable de pronto. Quizás fue la mirada de mi madre cuando Misty le quitó la torta para abrazarla, me cambié de lugar incomodo, y me llamó la atención el sobre que Violeta traía en sus manos.

—¡Misty! —Violeta se acercó con éste y se lo entregaron. Supuse que había ahí dentro.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó rompiendo el sobre y dejando en su mano una libreta bancaria. Se extrañó y me acerqué a ella para ver si lo que Lance me dijo era cierto. Y vaya que lo era, aquel número era demasiado largo como para ser pronunciado— ¡Chicas!

—Misty —Daisy se acercó con una sonrisa—, sé que siempre te preguntaste que hacíamos con el dinero que ganábamos con las películas, con los desfiles y los eventos, ¿verdad? —Misty seguía con la vista en aquel número y solo afirmó.

—Bien —continuó Violeta, actualmente ella era guionista y adaptadora de películas, así que igual debe tener un gran sueldo— lo poníamos ahí.

—Aunque no nos creas hermanita —continuó Lily— a nosotras si nos importabas mucho, queríamos tener la seguridad de que nada te pasara. O sea, eras solo una niña de doce años cuando tomaste el liderazgo de ciudad Celeste, no podíamos dejarte sin protección mientras viajábamos por el mundo.

—Chicas —susurró emocionada y yo le pasé una servilleta para que se secara las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos—. Muchas gracias… con esto…

—Vas a poder restaurar todo el gimnasio —afirmaron las tres al mismo momento y Misty las abrazó. Había mucha emoción en el ambiente.

Estas cosas las iba a extrañar…

Las fiestas, las risas en grupo, la comida de mi mamá… y a ella.


	7. Especial: Delia I

**Bueno, esta semana no habrá capitulo ni de Ash ni de Misty...**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Porque hoy le toca a uno de los tres especiales de Delia dentro de la historia.**

 **Como Delia ve, lo que ha sucedido entre Ash y Misty en los capítulos pasados.**

 **El siguiente será posteado tras el capitulo 6 de ambos lados.**

 **Antes de entrar de lleno al fic, quiero agradecerles a todos los que han leido, a los lectores fantasmas y a aquellas que se han ido sumando con el correr de las publicaciones. No teman por postear tan tarde, no soy tan mala (?)**

 **Mis saluditos acuáticos para los reviews que recibió el capitulo 3 :) ¡Gracias!**

 **UnbreakableWarrior /-/ darkdan-samax2 /-/ Sil Lisbethx2 /-/ Flor Algaraazx2 /-/ Gavryelax2 /-/ AndyelZx2 /-/ Ivan /-/ sgtrinidad9 /-/ Euphoria1400**

 **(Los x2 es porque dejaron review en ambos pov :3)**

 **Ahora sin más preambulos...**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Sire~**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Especial I**

 **«Pov Delia»**

 **~Una madre siempre sabe~**

Estaba bastante enérgica batiendo la mezcla de chocolate para la torta de Misty, porque sinceramente, todavía me costaba aceptar que mi hijo no solo supiera los sentimientos de Misty, sino que además… ¡Él también lo sintiera!

¿Por qué tenía que tener un hijo así?

Quizás era hora de que le recordara unas cuantas cositas antes de que siguiera echando a perder su futuro o su presente.

¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de todo lo que se esta perdiendo por elegir ese mismo camino solitario que su padre? ¿Qué hay de maravilloso en ser un hombre G-Pokémon que se me ha llevado a los dos amores de mi vida?

Uff…

Mimey rompió un huevo y lo echó a mi batido, le sonreí y seguí batiendo. Luego eché el batido en el molde redondo que tenía previamente enmantecado y enharinado, y lo puse al horno.

Me senté en la silla frente al horno y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

 _Cuando Ash era un niño, jugaba a ser un hombre G-Pokémon como su papá. Quería ser fuerte, valiente y salvar a los pokémon como su padre._

 _Después de que él nos dejó por una misión especial de la que nunca regresó… Ash empezó a no querer ser hombre G-Pokémon. Claro él no quería verme preocupada de él como su padre, ahí empezó que quería ser un entrenador pokémon._

 _Ser un maestro pokémon le era más llamativo. Viajar por el mundo, conocer criaturas nuevas y hacer grandes amigos._

 _Los primeros amigos de mi Ash._

 _Brock es como el hermano mayor de mi hijo, se notó cuando lo conocí. Su preocupación de criador, y el tiempo que estuvo conmigo en casa fue de gran ayuda._

 _Y Misty, cuando la conocí me pareció una niña algo misteriosa. Solía mostrarse amable y atenta conmigo pero con Ash, los veía sacarse muchas chispas. Era divertido ver aquella química en Ash. Nadie podía sacarlo tanto de casillas como Gary, y ella, claro está._

 _Siempre los observé sin decir nada, cuando pasaban el tiempo en la casa, ella siempre estaba ordenándole, supervisándolo, exigiéndole. Como si fuera la madre, que estaba claro que era yo, no ella._

 _Y mi Ash, mi Ash simplemente obedecía, o peleaba con ella obedeciéndola a regañadientes, o se burlaba de su pelirroja amiga._

 _Eran de esas relaciones que uno se dice, si siguen así, terminaran casados y con hijos._

 _Claro, siempre he visto a mi hijo como un bebé y me alegraba en cierta parte que solo se dedicara al entrenamiento, pero uno sabe que los hijos tienen que crecer._

 _Luego llegaron más amigos de Ash, uno más simpático que el otro, más amable que el otro… pero en ninguno veía la reacción de Ash a cuando llegaba Misty._

 _Esa reacción química que puede hacer explosión, como puede crear una masa homogénea de gran consistencia._

 _Depende con que carga anden de más, si positiva o negativa._

 _Todo iba viento en popa._

 _Misty solía venir seguido a casa, nos hacíamos mucha compañía y yo comencé a darme cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y en su corazón con respecto a mi hijo._

 _Lo sospeché siempre pero cada vez tenía más certezas que sospechas._

 _Hasta que Ash nos llegó con la noticia que terminó con todo eso que yo creía que pudiera existir en un futuro: Ver a mi hijo casado y con la casa llena de nietos._

" _Ash Ketchum ha rendido satisfactoriamente su examen de ingreso a los Hombres G-Pokémon"_

 _Recuerdo haber leído ese papel ni una ni dos veces. Prácticamente más de cien veces._

 _Observé la mirada brillante de mi hijo al entregarme orgulloso aquella prueba que era tan importante para él… ¿Desde cuándo? Y él me respondió sin preguntar._

— _Cuando conocí a Lance en mis viajes pokémon, me hizo querer ser como él._

 _Y tuve mi respuesta. Claro, no me gustaba. No quería para mi hijo el mismo destino que mi marido pero, ¿qué hacer?_

 _Solo pude abrazarlo, abrazarlo para que no viera las lágrimas de tristeza que soltaban mis ojos. Esas lágrimas que el interpretó como felicidad._

 _¡Cuántas ganas de que de verdad sean de felicidad me dio en ese momento!_

 _Pero era imposible._

 _Decidí hacerle una fiesta para evitar mostrar mi verdadera idea sobre que él se metiera a los hombres G-Pokémon._

 _Todo iba maravilloso, todos los amigos de Ash lo saludaban felices, hasta que noté que Misty estaba en un rincón, con la mandíbula tiesa y los ojos llorosos. Supuse porque estaba así, la comprendía tan bien._

 _Iba a acercarme a ella para conversar cuando mi hijo se me atravesó._

— _¿Tú no me vas a felicitar? —le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, vi a la pelirroja correr su mirada molesta—. ¿Qué?_

 _La mujer no respondió pero sus hombros se encogieron… iba a explotar._

— _¿Felicitarte? —soltó con sorna—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por conseguir pase libre a que te maten por ahí?_

— _¿Eh? —dijo mi Ash y todos se quedaron en silencio, nuevamente eran el centro de atención—. ¿Por qué dices eso?_

— _¡Vas a hacer que te maten! —le gritó, y movió su mano de la frente hacia delante— ¿Acaso no piensas en el dolor de tu madre? —me señaló, y Ash me miró, no pude aguantarle la mirada y tuve que correrla— ¿En el dolor que puedes causarle a tus amigos? ¡Siempre eres tan egoísta en tus decisiones!_

— _¿Egoísta? —preguntó desconcertado—. Pues discúlpame, pero es mi vida y yo decido como vivirla._

— _Claro —respondió sarcástica, ok, esto no iba a terminar bien—, hagámosle una estatua al gran Ash Ketchum por entrar a los hombres G-Pokémon._

— _¡Oh está hablando la gran Misty, ¿no?!_

— _¡Argh! —apretó los puños y temí que fuera a pegarle—. ¡Eres un idiota marca mayor! ¡Te importa muy poco lo que pensemos nosotros, no piensas en nadie que no sea tú! Deberías pensar mejor las cosas._

— _No me vengas con consejos de madre —la interrumpió— que para eso ya tengo una._

 _Y aquella frase, provocó un solo sonido… el de la mano de Misty reventando la mejilla de mi hijo._

— _¡Ojalá que no tenga que enterarme que te mataron por ahí! —tomó su cartera y salió de la casa sin decir nada más._

— _Ash… —me acerqué a él, la mano de la chica estaba con fuerza en su mejilla._

— _¿Y ahora qué le pasa? —me miró confundido—. ¿No se hace llamar mi mejor amiga? —se quejó—. ¿Por qué me golpeó, por qué se fue así?_

 _Y tras aquellas palabras, se fue a encerrar a su habitación. La fiesta había terminado._

 _Y después…_

 _Fue fácil saber de Misty, por suerte el hecho que su hermana se casara con Tracey y vivieran en pueblo Paleta, hizo que nos viéramos de vez en cuando. Y con lo del terremoto encontré la ocasión perfecta para volver a verla y más seguido. ¡La traje a vivir conmigo!_

 _Por parte de mi hijo, Ash inició su viaje y prácticamente desapareció de mi vida, solo recibía un mensaje rara vez diciéndome que estaba bien._

 _Lo extrañaba mucho, pero cuando estábamos juntos lo único que salía de mí era toda esa rabia que tenía acumulada. Quizás sea pésima madre por eso… pero es que no lo soportaba._

 _Hasta que un día me llamó para decirme que regresaba, quise avisarle de que Misty estaba en la casa pero no me dio ni tiempo. Mala suerte. ¡Yo quise avisarle!_

 _Cuando llegó no pude evitar soltar una que otra de mis típicas indirectas por el paso del tiempo, por los nietos que jamás voy a tener._

 _No había caso, por más que trataba de contener mi lengua no podía. Mmm creo que en vez de yo influir en Misty, ella influía en mí._

 _Sonreí mientras veía por la ventana como Ash iba a buscarla. El hecho de que volvieran muertos de la risa los dos me llenó de paz interna._

 _Y que se fueran a pasar el día, juntos a ciudad Verde fue algo que me sorprendió pero no tanto como las palabras de mi hijo cuando fui a hablar con él. Esas palabras que aún giraban en mi mente._

"Yo no puedo llegar y decirle `Misty, ¿sabes qué?, siempre he sabido que me amas…´"

"Yo no le puedo decir a Misty `¿Sabes?, aunque yo siento lo mismo por ti… No podemos ser nada… porque no sé si puedo volver vivo de la siguiente misión´"

 _¿Cómo mi hijo podía ser así?_

Sacudí la cabeza cuando la alarma me indicó que el bizcocho ya estaba listo, me levanté para apagar el horno y lo dejé enfriando ahí dentro, mientras tomaba la bandeja de cupcake y galletas que estaban frías para decorarlas.

Hacía tiempo que no preparaba una fiesta de cumpleaños, estaba muy emocionada.

Cuando tenía todo listo llegaron las hermanas de Misty junto con Tracey a ayudarme a llevar todo a casa de Daisy mientras yo consentía con gran entusiasmo a mi ahijada.

El pastel me quedó espectacular si me permiten decirlo: Bizcocho de chocolate relleno de helado, bañado en cobertura de chocolate. ¡Delicioso!

La casa de Daisy estaba decorada con globos y guirnaldas de muchos colores. Era la primera fiesta a la que asistía la pequeña Rose así que había muchas cosas que llamaban su atención a pesar de ser tan pequeñita.

Preparé las velas en el pastel helado y lo dejé en el refrigerador.

Apagamos todas las luces cuando tocaron a la puerta y la voz de Misty sonó tras de la madera.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritamos todos cuando prendimos la luz, ella estaba muy sorprendida y emocionada, y la alegría que me mostró cuando aparecí con la torta me hizo sentir feliz por mis horas de labor en la casa.

—¡Gracias Delia! —me dijo tras soplar cada una de las velas que tenía el pastel—. ¡Muchas gracias por todo! —me quitó la torta de la mano y me abrazó. Pero algo en el abrazo me heló la sangre. No era un abrazo de agradecimiento, me di cuenta al instante, era el abrazo de alguien que necesitaba consuelo.

¿ _Qué habría pasado?_

Miré a mi hijo quien no pudo mantenerme la mirada y volví a mirar a Misty mientras deslizaba mi mano por su cabello.

—¿Sucedió algo en ciudad Verde? —pregunté prácticamente en un susurro para que nadie más escuchara.

—Su hijo es un idiota —me respondió aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

 _Y claro, mi hijo lo había hecho una vez más._

Esa noche Misty decidió quedarse con sus hermanas en la casa, así que regresamos Ash y yo solos a la nuestra.

—¿Por qué tan callada? —me preguntó, pero yo solo estaba cruzada de brazos, no sabía que decir o hacer. Después de todo, Ash solía decirme que era su vida.

—No tengo nada que decir, amor —le respondí buscando las llaves de la casa—. Estoy cansada, cociné toda la tarde.

—Todo te quedo delicioso —al parecer trató de hacerme un cumplido pero por más que traté de sonreírle, mi sonrisa no duró mucho.

—¡Ya Mamá! —se puso frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso hacia las escaleras—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada Ash —tomé aire.

—¡Mentira! ¡Te conozco!

—Bueno, te lo buscaste —lo amenacé quitándome el chaleco y tirándolo sobre el sillón—. Primero, —le enumeré con el pulgar— te llenas la boca hablando de lo genial que es tu trabajo cuando hace años me prometiste que no te meterías a los hombres G-Pokémon para no preocuparme. Segundo, —alcé el dedo índice— acabas de arreglarte con Misty y ella llega llorando de la cita que tuvieron. Tercero —alcé el dedo del medio pero…

—¿Llorando? —me interrumpió.

—¡Si! —le dije con las manos en la cintura—. ¡Llegó llorando! ¿Qué le dijiste, eh? ¿Acaso le dijiste que no piensas tener una vida a su lado o qué?

Lo vi palidecer… Lo había hecho.

—Oh, no, Ash… —retrocedí con la mano en la frente—. Creí que tendrías algo de tacto para no decirle eso justamente hoy que era su cumpleaños.

—Lo dije sin pensar —se excusó pero eso solo me molesto más.

—¡Tú nunca piensas! —lo señalé—. ¡Ahí está el gran problema de tu vida! ¡Ahí está el problema de que no sabes que quieres hacer con tu vida! ¡Tú nunca piensas!

Ash me miró fijamente pero no me dijo nada. Su mirada perdió todo brillo, quizás me había pasado un poco en mi arrebato.

—Hijo…

—Lo siento —dijo bajando la mirada, y por la contracción de sus hombros… ¿Estaba llorando? —, yo no quiero lastimarlas, a ninguna de las dos. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Me voy? ¿Renunció a todo lo que me gusta? ¿Desaparezco de la vida de ambas para que ya no sigan sufriendo? ¿Qué es lo mejor?

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

—Deberías confiar más en mí, Ash —le pedí acomodando mi cabeza contra la de él—. Soy tu madre antes que nada.

—Le comenté a Misty que cuando firmé el contrato me dijeron que no podía tener familia porque era un estorbo —me respondió el abrazo y me produjo la misma sensación helada de cuando me abrazó Misty, ambos estaban sufriendo—. ¡Ni siquiera sé porque se lo dije! ¡Soy tan idiota a veces!

Yo no le dije nada. Simplemente lo abracé, lo abracé como cuando era un niño chiquito que se había caído y raspado su rodilla.

Luego se fue a su habitación y yo me quedé un rato más en la sala.

Una madre sabe cuándo algo pasa. Ash está detrás de algo más que no quiere decirme, lo presiento. Y sé que Misty también presiente algo…

Pero, ¿qué será?

Miré la puerta del cuarto de mi hijo y suspiré.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.


	8. Ash IV: Entrenamiento

**¡Lunes nuevamente y esta vez, regresando a las actualizaciones!**

 **Primero, si es lunes aunque traiga el POV de Ash. A partir de ahora, se iran turnando su capitulo del lunes, dependiendo como la historia lo amerite.**

 **Y otro asunto con respecto a las actualizaciones. Ahora serán Lunes y Miércoles.**

 **¿Por qué ya no los martes? Porque mi hija tiene los próximos martes y miércoles, exámenes. Por ende, vamos a estar estudiando harto estos días.**

 **Así que para no suspender la actualización, mejor la cambio de día.**

 **¡El rinconcito de la que escribe ha regresado!**

 **A partir de ahora, ya que dispongo de internet nuevamente, estaré respondiendo todos los reviews que me lleguen**

 **Así que... ¡Nos volvemos a leer tras el capitulo con los reviews!**

 **¡Ahora a leer!**

 **Sire~**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **«Pov Ash»**

 **~Entrenamiento~**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

La veía ahí colgada, sostenida por sus axilas, de una larga rama de un roble de los campos del profesor Oak con una sonrisa. Ella trataba de todas sus fuerzas de aguantar los quince minutos que habíamos apostado para reforzar su equilibrio para el manejo de la motocicleta, pero a su vez, usaba su fuerza para enviarme uno que otro insulto por los tres pequeños Caterpie que la esperaban en el suelo, si es que decidía bajar de la rama antes de tiempo.

Su mirada furiosa no me intimidaba, al contrario, me daba energías. De esas por las que rogaba la noche anterior para poder decirle adiós sin arrepentirme de nada. Quería darle todo mi apoyo, darle toda la disciplina que había aprendido como Hombre G-Pokémon para que ella pudiera sobrevivir el resto de su vida sin problemas.

De eso me había convencido, y gracias a la ayuda de Tracey que me informó que Misty estaba en los campos ayudándolo con los Pokémon, decidí llevar a cabo mi plan ese mismo día.

Tenía un mes, y le iba a dedicar cada segundo de esos días a ella.

—¡Vamos Misty! —la alenté— Solo te quedan cinco minutos y quitaré los Caterpie.

—Deja que te agarre cuando baje —gruñó entre dientes, observando como los Caterpie la miraban con curiosidad. Quizás esperando que la pobre mujer les hiciera un cariño en sus pegajosas cabezas verdosas.

—Sabes que no te tengo miedo —le dije sonriendo, y solo pude ver como se enfurecía aún más. Sin dudas, es mejor estar así con ella que de la forma incomoda del día anterior—. Además, el equilibrio es importante para el manejo de la motocicleta, no es lo mismo que una bicicleta, ahí tú regulas la velocidad por tus pies, en una motocicleta es el motor el que debes contener para no salir volando.

—Ya lo sé —bufó moviendo parte de su flequillo anaranjado—, ya lo sé. Sigamos con lo de las reglas mejor —ante eso, volví a abrir el libro que tenía en la mano y busqué la página que estábamos leyendo—. Estábamos en lo de la mirada siempre en un punto adelante, para no perder la estabilidad y manejar con confianza.

—Bien, creo que ya pasamos por las cosas más importantes, deberíamos practicar ahora las normas viales —le aconsejé pero ella chasqueó la lengua por lo que la observé con la ceja derecha en alto.

—Eso es fácil —lucía pensante así que me crucé de brazos—, me las estudié hace tiempo, antes de empezar a viajar contigo, ¿recuerdas? Andaba en una bicicleta, debía conocer más o menos las señales de tránsito para no causar un accidente.

—Wow —exclamé con exagerada fascinación—, tú siempre me sorprendes…

—¡Ja! —protestó— ¡Ve la hora! Ya pasé mis quince minutos colgada de este lugar haciendo equilibrio, ahora quita esos Caterpie.

No le dije nada, solo me acerque a los pequeños gusanitos inofensivos y los acaricié pidiéndoles por favor que se fueran de ahí.

Una vez que se retiraron, la chica cayó con gran agilidad al piso, pero no la suficiente para acertar el golpe que trató de darme.

—¡¿Por qué me esquivas?! —protestó tratando de darme una patada, pero solo giré un poco sobre mis pies para esquivarla— ¡Quédate quieto!

—Ni loco, ahora que puedo esquivarte no volverás a golpearme —me burlé sacándole la lengua. Se enojó y trató de volver a golpearme pero nuevamente la esquivé, esta vez tomándola del brazo para colocárselo en la espalda e inmovilizarla con el brazo derecho por sobre su pecho.

—¡Ash! —gruñó por lo que me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

—Soy cinturón negro en Taekwondo —le informé y dejó de moverse—. No me subestimes querida amiga, que para sobrevivir me he preparado muy bien —iba a soltarla, cuando la voz de Tracey nos sorprendió.

—Eh… —ambos lo miramos, estaba bastante incómodo y parecía querer irse—, volveré más rato.

—No espera —Misty trató de zafarse y yo la dejé. Ésta se acercó al observador rápidamente, como si quisiera huir de mí— ¿Qué sucede?

—Lily está al teléfono del laboratorio, quiere hacerte unas preguntas sobre el gimnasio, ella ya llegó a ciudad Celeste.

—Ah, ok —a paso rápido se alejó camino al laboratorio, Tracey se paró a mi lado, no tuve que mirarlo para saber que algo planeaba decirme.

—¿Qué pasa Ash?

—¿Pasa con qué? —pregunté mirándolo un tanto confundido.

—Cuando Misty se quedó ayer en mi casa, espero que sus hermanas se durmieran para contarme todo —ahora sí que me sorprendí, ¿Qué sería todo?

—¿Todo? —indagué un poco más para no cometer errores.

—Me dijo que habías elegido su cumpleaños para matarle de un solo golpe su ilusión de que algún día estuvieran juntos —solo pude hacer una mueca—. Y ahora, te veo jugando con ella, como si estuvieras coqueteándole… —vi como apretaba sus puños y supuse que lo estaba poniendo en una situación muy incómoda, era mi amigo, pero era el cuñado y confidente de ella— Yo quiero lo mejor para los dos, Ash, pero no quiero verla sufrir. Ella es una persona muy importante para mí, dejando de lado que es la hermana menor de la mujer que amo.

—Lo que menos querría yo, es lastimarla Tracey —solté mirándome las manos—. Pero, sea cual sea la decisión que tome con respecto a mi vida, ella saldrá herida de todas formas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No quiero ilusionarla porque sé que no puedo darle un futuro a mi lado, pero ¿Cómo le hago? Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden controlar…. Yo —me golpeé el pecho—, yo no logro controlar lo que siento cuando ella está cerca, en solo dos días me ha desestabilizado completamente… Estaba mejor lejos de ella, pensando en lo mal amiga que era conmigo, omitiendo ese sentimiento que solo es la perdición de la persona que quiero…

Tracey no dijo nada, pero las palmeada que me dio en la espalda como consolándome me hizo observarlo una vez más.

—Te entiendo Ash, supongo que quieres aprovechar tus vacaciones para estar con ella, para disfrutar del respiro que tienes…

—Sé que Misty va a terminar odiándome por todo, pero quiero que al menos tenga un buen recuerdo de mí… ¿No puedo pedir eso?

—Cielos Ash, hablas como si fueras a morirte —protestó… _Sin tan solo supieras Tracey lo que haré tras estas cinco semanas, tú también me odiarías._

—Tranquilo Tracey —le dije tomando aire y soltándola por la nariz—, trataré de que no sufra demasiado.

Y ante aquello, salí a caminar por los campos a visitar a mis Pokémon, necesitaba un momento a solas donde mis pensamientos no me jugaran en contra. Ya había admitido dos veces que me gustaba Misty, que la quería como algo más que amiga y el dolor de mi pecho se había agigantado.

No sé cuántas horas había estado jugando con mis Pokémon, había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que Bulbasaur me quitó la chaqueta que había dejado sobre una roca y se la pasaba a los otros Pokémon para no devolvérmela. Reí en compañía de ellos, me distraje y me sentí liberado por un par de horas.

Me eché en el pasto observando el cielo que ya iba oscureciéndose cuando el rostro de Misty apareció delante mío, y no, no era una ilusión, era aquella pelirroja.

—Ash, es tarde, te he estado buscando todo el día —me reclamó y me senté observándola desde abajo.

—Me hubieras llamado —le dije, buscando mi celular, pero al verlo éste no tenía batería. Se nota que no estoy muy acostumbrado a llevarlo encendido más de un par de horas— Oh, está descargado —lamenté intentando que iniciara una vez más.

—Hay que ponerlos a cargar de vez en cuando —comentó extendiéndome la mano para que me pusiera de pie. La tomé y le agradecí por aquel gesto— Más que agradecerme —me dijo ocultando ambas manos tras ella—, quiero que me enseñes los pasos que hiciste antes, esos para evitar que te golpeé —sonreí— ¿Qué?

—Mejor, ¿por qué no te enseño el entrenamiento que tuve como hombre G-Pokémon?

—Ash —se señaló—, soy mujer, ¿lo recuerdas? —vaya que sí lo hacía, lamentablemente; aún así sonreí.

—A veces —respondí causando que una vez más tratara de golpearme en vano, era mucho más ágil que ella.

—¡Maldito! —protestó con el puño en alto, acto que aproveché para tomarle el puño y hacer que se tomara de mi brazo— ¿Eh?

—Vámonos, mi madre debe estar esperándonos —le dije con una sonrisa. Ella no dijo nada, solo afirmó con la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas.

…

Si hubiera tenido una cámara a mano, sin dudas, le hubiera tomado una fotografía a mi querida madre cuando nos vio ingresar a la casa de tan buen ánimo, que incluso ni siquiera notó, cuando le quitamos los platos de la mano con Misty y los colocamos en la mesa.

Ni menos cuando empezamos a comer con total tranquilidad, al punto de tener una conversación civilizada, bueno, al menos Misty era la que más hablaba con total libertad, contándonos las cosas que Lily le había comentado por teléfono respecto al arreglo del gimnasio Pokémon.

Coloqué el codo en la mesa y apoyé mi cabeza en el puño observándola contar con gestos de su mano, las reparaciones y mejoras que le harían. Hice una mueca con mis labios, pensar que yo podría ser el causante de esa alegría, pero alguna vez les tocaba a las chicas hacer algo bueno por su hermana menor.

Misty de pronto se quedó en silencio, y noté que ambas me miraban, sacudí la cabeza para sonreírles nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Eso preguntaría yo —dijo mi mamá inclinando la cabeza un poco, me extrañó que no comentara extra por estar observando a Misty.

—Estaba hablando que en seis semanas podría volver a abrir el gimnasio y de pronto notamos que estabas como ido en tus pensamientos, ¿estás bien? —Misty me observó preocupada, pero también podía notar la confusión de su mirada verdeazulada.

—Pues… pensaba —traté de ingeniármelas rápidamente—, que entonces estarás en Pueblo Paleta todavía cuando me vaya en cinco semanas.

—¿Realmente vas a tomarte el mes? —preguntó rápidamente mi mamá— ¿No eran un par de días? — _Auch, no sé cómo tomar eso._

—Pues hablé con Lance —comenté disponiéndome a terminar de comer—, me dijo que tenemos una misión en curso, pero es de alta complejidad, por mi rango bajo no requieren de mis servicios, así que tengo unas especies de vacaciones.

—Ayer me dijiste que no sabías porque te dieron vacaciones —Misty me miró alzando la ceja derecha. _¿Por qué tenía que recordar lo que dije_?

—¿Pediste vacaciones o te dieron vacaciones? —interrogó mi mamá y me puse un tanto nervioso.

—Es que… —dejé de comer y miré a ambas—, verán…. La Motocicleta… ¡Si eso! —dije chasqueando mis dedos, tras la confusión de ambas—. Es que como Misty pagó la motocicleta que quería regalarle —Misty me miró con el ceño fruncido y me sentí confundido, hasta que mi mamá habló y entendí.

—Entonces, ¿se la compraste tú o se la compro ella? —y ahí noté mi metida de pata, y tras eso, mi linda amiguita frente a mí, me dio un golpe con el pie en mi pierna. Y movió el labio como un Growlithe. Ya me vengaré estimada, ya me vengaré.

Con el rasgo de la confusión en el rostro de mi madre, seguimos comiendo. Tras terminar, pedí permiso y me fui a mi habitación a descansar con Pikachu.

Me senté en mi cama y crucé las piernas en posición indio. Había tomado una decisión y ya no iba a echarme para atrás, así que tenía que encontrar ahora, la mejor forma de aprovechar el tiempo que estuviéramos juntos.

Por más que pensaba, y pensaba, solo se me ocurrían cosas contra la pelirroja, ¿Realmente la querré?

 _Negué con la cabeza._

No, no es eso…. Es el hecho de que nunca hemos sido… ¿cómo se dice? ¿Tiernos? ¿Detallistas?

 _¡Maldición!_

Rasqué mi cabeza con violencia y me dejé caer sobre el colchón con las manos extendidas a ambos lados.

 _¿Qué haré?_

Quiero ser un buen recuerdo para ella…

Suspiré

Me iría a dormir, y mañana vería que hacer…. Sí, me iba mejor haciendo que pensando.

…

Aquella noche pude dormir de corrido, sin sobre saltos ni pesadillas, algo fuera de lo común después de tanto tiempo, el sol estaba saliendo entre las colinas de Pueblo Paleta, cuando me levanté para ir al baño, y ducharme. Cuando salí de mi habitación, escuché un par de quejidos que venían de la habitación de Misty, al principio me extrañé un poco, por lo que sigilosamente me acerqué hasta la puerta por si podía oír una vez más. Y ahí estaban, los quejidos otra vez.

 _¿Será que tiene alguna pesadilla?_

Observé para ambos lados, por si mi mamá aparecía de golpe y abrí un poco, con cuidado la puerta para ver si mi amiga estaba durmiendo…

Pues no, no lo estaba.

Estaba sentada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados moviendo sus hombros en forma circular. Cerré con cuidado la puerta, una vez más y golpeé.

—¿Sí? —sonó espantada la voz de Misty, menos mal que no notó que entré sin que me viera.

—Soy Ash —le dije en tono bajo—, ¿Estás bien?

—Pasa —me dijo, así que ingresé a su habitación.

—¿Sucede Algo?

—Me molestan los hombros —se quejó, mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros y los movía.

—Lo siento —le susurré acercándome a su cama. Ella me miró confundida—. Te tuve colgada de un árbol por quince minutos, seguro que te duele por eso… —bajé mi mirada, pero la risa de ella me hizo mirarla otra vez.

—Probablemente, no había pensado que esto es por tu culpa —se quejó—. ¿Qué harás al respecto ahora?

La miré como tratando de entender que estaba pidiéndome, ella me miraba con su pose de altanería tan característico de ella. Sonreí de lado.

—Oh, ya entiendo —me acerqué a ella y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros— ¿Quieres que te dé unos masajes relajantes en tus hombros?

—¡No seas idiota! —protestó, moviéndose tan rápido que pude ver en su rostro todo el dolor que sentía en sus hombros.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor pásame mi mochila, tengo unos parches para el dolor que me dio Joy antes de venir a Pueblo Paleta —le entregué la mochila, y sacó dos tiras de papel de un color raro, tipo como la piel de ella— Ayúdame con esto —lo siguiente que hizo me dejó un tanto paralizado en mi lugar, se levantó la polera dejándome la espalda al descubierto— ¿Puedes quitarle la parte blanca y pegármelos en los hombros? —tragué grueso, eso no era muy buena idea —Lo haría yo pero no puedo estirarme tanto hacia atrás, por favor —cerré los ojos y me acerqué más a ella, con el parche en la mano.

No sé cómo lo logré, pero estaba sudando frío.

—Gracias —susurró acomodándose la polera, me miró con una sonrisa—, veré si puedo dormir otro poco…

—¿Eh? Ah, sí… Descansa —la vi acomodarse en su cama, y salí de ahí tan rápido que solo atiné a entrar en mi habitación, meterme bajo las sabanas y pensar en lindos y peligrosos Ursaring.

 _¿Qué demonios había sido aquello que sentí? Acaso, ¿era una de las consecuencias de hacerme cargo de esos sentimientos que siento por Misty?_

 _¡Rayos!_

…

El stress que sentía parece que abatió conmigo, porque cuando volví a tener conciencia, Misty aporreaba la puerta de mi habitación, pidiéndome despertar porque llegábamos tarde al laboratorio y tenía que desayunar aún.

Me senté de golpe en la cama.

El profesor Oak regresaba mañana de su viaje a Johto, le habíamos prometido a Tracey ayudarlo con los Pokémon.

 _¡Genial!_

Me puse de pie, acaricié a mi querido roedor eléctrico para que despertara y bajé a desayunar.

…

Tracey nos esperaba en el laboratorio Pokémon junto con Daisy y su bebé. Misty no tardó en acercarse a su hermana para tomar a su pequeña sobrina en brazos. Solo pude bufar de mala gana ante la imagen que me presentaba, me acerqué a Tracey y le pedí que me acompañara un momento.

—¿Y para qué necesitas eso? —me preguntó.

—Necesito armar unas pelotas con calcetas —le dije con una gran sonrisa, sin mostrar mis dientes— Quiero que Misty siga fortaleciendo su equilibrio para la motocicleta.

—Pues, en el año que llevo casado, Daisy ha mantenido todas mis calcetas completas… —su respuesta no me gusto, necesitaba mínimo dos pelotas— Aunque —lo vi pensar un momento y salir corriendo escaleras arriba, no tardó en bajar con una bolsa blanca de género con… ¡muchas calcetas! —. Recordé que el profesor Oak siempre pierde sus calcetas, y termina comprando muchas al mes.

—¡Genial! —dije mientras las tomaba para armar un par de pelotas con ellas.

—¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Misty acercándoseme, pero no la miré, sabía que aún cargaba a su sobrina en brazos.

—Para la práctica del día de hoy —le informé, mientras Tracey me pasaba una de las pelotas que él hizo.

—Supongo que les vas a lanzar eso a mi hermana, ¿no? —Daisy adivinó y Misty no tardó en quejarse de eso.

—Misty —me paré y la miré—, de nosotros tres, en quien confías más.

—En Tracey, sin dudas —respondió sin titubear la condenada pelirroja… ¡ _Así que Tracey! ¡Ya verás!_

—Bien —tomé a la niña de los brazos de Misty y se la entregué a su padre.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó completamente indignada.

—Daisy y yo, te lanzaremos las pelotas.

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí! —festejó la rubia con los puños frente a ella— ¡Yo te ayudo Ash!

Perfecto, tenía una aliada.

—De todos modos, yo no le lanzaría nada a Misty —comentó Tracey jugando con su hija. ¡Ja! Es un cobarde.

Salimos a los campos del laboratorio hasta que hice subir a Misty a una de las rocas que había en el terreno.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —me dijo, pero le negué con la cabeza— ¡Si me caigo puedo lastimarme!

—El dolor y los golpes serán peor si te caes de la motocicleta que compra —y ahí mismo me mordí la lengua ante la mirada de Daisy— compré —corregí.

—No debiste Ash —me acusó la hermana mayor de la pelirroja—, pero bueno —tomó una de las pelotas de calcetín— ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Podemos empezar de inmediato —le comenté sonriendo ante las quejas de Misty sobre la roca. Aunque antes de que pudiera lanzar la primera calceta hecha pelota, noté que Bulbasaur, mi Bulbasaur, estaba parado al lado de Tracey y Pikachu— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Vino a evitar que su entrenador haga tonteras —exclamó Misty saludándolo. Mi Bulbasaur feliz, sacó su látigo en forma de saludo. _Oh, estoy rodeado de traidores_.

—A mí ni me mires —se defendió Tracey rápidamente— Pikachu fue el que lo llamó —Miré a mi roedor eléctrico, el cual, sin mirarme, me afirmó con la cabeza… _Ohhh ¿No les digo? ¡Condenado Pikachu! ¡Le voy a duplicar el entrenamiento, ya va a ver!_

Parece que nadie confía en mi entrenamiento especial con Misty…. Bufé una vez más pero tomé una pelota de calcetas y miré a esa mujer que me miraba desafiante.

—¡Prepárate Misty! —le dije lanzándole la primera pelota, que logró esquivar.

—¡Ahora voy yo! —Daisy también lanzó su pelota, también la esquivó.

La segunda que le lancé, no la esquivó, pero como eran de calcetas, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para lanzarla de la roca o lastimarla. Bulbasaur terminó siendo un buen ayudante, ya que nos regresaba las pelotas cuando estás se iban muy lejos.

Estuvimos entretenidos por varios minutos, hasta que Daisy se cansó, Misty ya no esquivaba nada, y Rose empezó a manifestarse pidiendo por su mamá.

—Ven —le dije a Misty extendiéndole mi mano para ayudarla a bajar de la roca.

—¿Qué querías lograr con esto? —preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano y saltaba de la roca.

—Otra especie de equilibrio, uno no sabe las cosas con la que se puede encontrar en la calle, con esto estabas haciendo equilibrio y a la vez, estabas atenta.

—Wow —exclamó y me dio un aplauso—, estoy en shock Ash, por Arceus que estás listo ahora.

—Te lo dije —me jacté colocando mis manos en la cintura—, no soy hombre G-Pokémon por nada.

Misty de la nada comenzó a reír, tanto que en ese mismo momento, algo se agrietó dentro de mí.

Porque probablemente, seré el responsable de que esa risa… no aparezca por un largo tiempo.

* * *

.

* * *

El rinconcito de la que escribe:

¡Chan! ¡Chan!

Pinche Ash... si vieran lo que me está haciendo sentir el desgraciado en los capitulos que estoy escribiendo ;o; Bueno si me tienen en facebook ya han sido muy spoileados, soy spoileadora compulsiva (?) xD Este capitulo me quedó corto porque fue el capitulo del cual salí del hiatus cuatro años después, ya los otros se me han ido alargando :P

Vamos a lo que vinieron: ¡Los reviews!

Gracias a todos por ellos y por las lecturas :)

 _ **Darkdan-sama:**_ Pues sí, Ash es un idiota como bien dice Misty xD Gracias por resaltarme mi error xD Ya lo arreglé :)

 _ **Riel K Tsuki:**_ ¡Que lastima que el navegador te rechace los reviews! ¡Siempre es agradable poder leerlos! Esperemos que esta semana te deje ;)

 _ **AndyelZ:**_ Aun no has leído los capítulos directos al Kokoro xD Sabemos que a Ash cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay quien lo cambie.

 ** _armando aaron_ :** ¡Esta vez vamos a terminarlo! Este capitulo es totalmente inedito xD (La otra vez murió en el pov de Delia)

 _ **Gavryela**_ : Esa es la gracia de los PoV, observar una escena desde distintos puntos de vista, desde los sentimientos y pensamientos de los personajes. Por eso es que quise hacer esta historia así y no en tercera persona.

 ** _Flor Algaraaz_** : ¡Tanta sufrimiento! ¡Y el que vendrá!

 ** _Sil Lisbeth_** : La tensión es tanta que puede rebanar algo.

 _ **Anonimo**_ : ¡Gracias!

 _ **sgtrinidad**_ : Es el primer pov de los tres que habrá de Delia.

 _ **cake0108**_ : ¡Si! Ella es la mejor!

 _ **mimato bombon kou**_ : ¡Muchas gracias! Y gracias por pasarte por mis otros fics, leí todos tus reviews :)

 _ **Alicevalentine**_ : ¡Bienvenida! ¡Y fijate que tus suposiciones no están tan erradas! ¡Pronto se sabrá más!

 _ **Kathy:** _ ¡Gracias!

.

Nos leemos el miércoles~


	9. Misty IV: Acercamiento

**¡El miércoles ha llegado, y una actualización les traigo yo!**

 **Les dejo este capitulo de Misty, donde si prestan atención, empiezan a salir guiños del problema de esta historia que se revelará en los PoV del capitulo 5**

 **Nos estamos leyendo la semana entrante!**

 **¡Y tras el capitulo, el rinconcito!**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Sire~**

 **PD: Arreglado problema con un párrafo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **«Pov Misty»**

 **~Acercamiento~**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

El techo de la habitación de Daisy tenía una pequeña fisura que estaba cubierta por masilla, _¿cómo lo sé?_ Pues llevó cerca de una hora mirando el techo sin poder dormir, mis hermanas duermen por toda la habitación de mi hermana mayor, pero yo no logro hacerlo aún. Los sucesos del día de mi cumpleaños no me dejan en paz.

Me levanté con cuidado, evitando pisar a Violeta y salí de la habitación por un poco de ayuda; Tracey estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Rose y aunque era demasiado tarde, sabía que podía contar con él. Me dirigí hasta el cuarto de mi sobrina, y para mi suerte, o por esa sensación de que nos conocemos tan bien, la puerta estaba abierta y mi estimado cuñado no estaba durmiendo, estaba entretenido en un libro.

—¿Molesto? —le pregunté.

—No, estaba esperando por ti —me dijo con una sonrisa, se levantó del sillón y se me acercó—. Imaginé que no podrías dormir…Cuéntame, ¿qué hizo nuestro pequeño Ash ahora? —yo solo suspiré y fuimos hasta la cocina por una taza de té.

Ahí le conté todo, desde cómo me había sentido realmente estos dos años, como me afectó volver a verlo mientras solo peleaba con Delia, y el hecho de lo que me mencionó mientras comíamos en ciudad Verde.

—Wow —exclamó por lo que solo lo miré—, Ash se ha superado en idiotez.

—Pero, Tracey… —miré mi taza de té, casi vacía— Realmente, ¿Quién es el idiota aquí? Él, que me dice que no puede tener nada conmigo por su trabajo, o yo, quién aún así, siempre guardé la esperanza de que algo sucediera…

—No sé —comentó—, pero… tú estás en Pueblo Paleta ahora, él también… ¿Por qué no intentar ver qué pasa?

—¿Para terminar de destruir mi corazón? —lo miré indignada.

—No Misty —negó con la cabeza levantando su taza—, para poder ponerle un final a tus sentimientos y que puedas despegarte de Ash —no lo entendí por lo que él volvió a acercarse—. Dices que ya no quieres sufrir por él, que te mató las ilusiones, que reventó tus sueños de un golpe… Entonces, ponle un cierre definitivo. Aprovecha que Ash está en Paleta, para dejarte en claro a ti misma, que Ash es solo un amor, de esos que no existen para volverse reales, sino nuestra fortaleza. Ve e intenta guardarlo en tu memoria como eso, así evitaras sufrir por más tiempo.

—¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?

—Conociéndote —lo vi fingir que pensaba y luego me miró sonriendo—, no creo que lo hagas… Pero sonaba bonito…

—¡Tracey! —protesté.

—Tranquila Misty —colocó su mano derecha en mi hombro y me miró fijamente—, con Ash nunca se sabe que puede pasar, así que no te preocupes antes de tiempo.

Tras conversar un poco más sobre Rose, nos fuimos a dormir. Por suerte, en esta ocasión no me costó mucho partir al reino de Morfeo.

Temprano al día siguiente, Lily y Violeta se despidieron para ir a ciudad Celeste y verificar el inicio de los trabajos en el gimnasio. Daisy y Rose decidieron quedarse un rato más en cama, así que con Tracey nos fuimos al laboratorio Pokémon a trabajar.

Estaba alimentando a unos Pidgey, cuando ante mí, apareció Ash con una enorme sonrisa. Apreté los labios y retrocedí. Parece que a este idiota no le importó lastimarme ayer…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté mientras él se acercaba.

—Dije que te iba a entrenar… —se paró frente a mí y cerró los ojos—. Y a eso vine.

—¿Qué?

—Sí —me tomó del brazo y tras apegarme a él, indicó con el brazo derecho extendido hacia un árbol— ¡Vamos a prepararnos para conseguir esa licencia!

No sé si Ash se golpeó en la mañana, o el postre que se comió ayer en ciudad Verde estaba en mal estado, pero realmente parecía otra persona hoy.

Primero, empezó a preguntarme cosas del reglamento de conductores de Motocicletas; por suerte, para bicicletas igual hay que tener ciertos requisitos y seguir un par de reglas que se compartían con los de motocicleta.

Segundo, su entrenamiento parecía lo más idiota del mundo… Me tuvo cerca de quince minutos sostenida de la rama de un árbol, y eso no había sido lo peor, sino que, además, colocó tres Caterpie debajo de mis pies para que no quisiera bajarme antes de tiempo.

¡Ash si te agarro, te mato!

Y tercera, tiene que ver con mi instinto asesino, ¡Ahora no puedo acertarle ni un golpe al idiota hombre G, porque es cinturón negro en Taekwondo!

Mi corazón estaba demasiado descontrolado cuando me inmovilizó, pero por suerte llegó Tracey con la excusa perfecta para salir corriendo de ahí.

Lily y Violeta ya habían llegado a ciudad Celeste para esa hora de la tarde, pero lejos de preocuparme por lo que me dijeron del gimnasio, otra cosa quedó dándome vuelta en la cabeza.

—¿Replicas? —pregunté a mi hermana de cabellos rosados que parecía sorprendida por lo que estaban viviendo.

 _«Esto está para guion de pelicula_ » acotó Violeta de fondo.

 _«No ha habido ninguna Misty»_ continuó Lily mirándome fijamente « _Se supone que, por la magnitud del sismo, debería hacer mínimo un par de réplicas fuertes, sin embargo, no ha habido más que los dos sismos que tú presenciaste en la ciudad»_

—Eso es muy raro…

—Ni que lo digas —Violeta se acercó a la pantalla—. Pero hablemos mejor de cosas lindas —me mostró un dibujo de cómo quedaría el hall de entrada del gimnasio con los nuevos arreglos. Todo se veía espectacular. El buen gusto de mis hermanas, no se iba ni con el paso de los años.

Tras finalizar la llamada, me encontré con Tracey que regresaba, al parecer Ash había decidido ir a jugar con sus Pokémon, así que mientras lo buscaba iba a ir a ver a los míos.

Caminé por los campos, y tras jugar un rato con mis queridos Pokémon, me llegó un mensaje de Delia indicándome la hora de la cena; por lo que una vez más me puse a buscar a Ash.

Cuando lo encontré estaba tumbado en el césped mirando el techo con cara de preocupación… Me gustaría saber que pasa por la cabeza de este sujeto… Suspiré antes de aparecer frente a él para regresar a casa.

Curiosamente, mientras hablábamos sobre su nueva destreza, Ash se decidió a mostrarme como era su entrenamiento como Hombre-G y la verdad, no sonaba tan mal… Creo que hasta sería entretenido tener algo que hacer en pueblo Paleta, además de practicar para mi licencia.

Luego, y para poder seguir sumándole cosas extrañas al día de hoy, tuvimos una cena tranquila, amena que fue como la cereza del postre. Era algo que desde que Ash había regresado, no había sucedido. Y aunque él por ocasiones se mostraba como ido, estaba de tan buen humor que ayudó a Delia con los platos y yo me retiré a descansar, mis brazos dolían y no podía recordar a que se debían.

Me senté en la cama, moviendo los hombros en forma circular, esperando poder calmar un poco el dolor, pero todo era inútil, así que me acosté a dormir esperando poder descansar y mañana despertar mucho mejor.

 _Pero no pude hacerlo._

Entrada la madrugada, creo que ya cerca del amanecer, fastidiada del dolor intenté pasar mi mano por el omoplato derecho y el dolor fue tal, que llegué a ver Starmies danzarines en mi mirada. Estaba por darme por vencida y llamar a Delia, cuando escuché un golpe en mi puerta.

—¿Sí? —pregunté un poco asustada.

—Soy Ash —¿Ash? Ahora sí estaba sorprendida—, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó… _¿Es que mis quejidos eran tan altos?_

—Pasa —le pedí, así que ingresó.

—¿Sucede Algo?

—Me molestan los hombros —me quejé, mientras colocaba las manos en los hombros con algo de dolor y traté de moverlos.

—Lo siento —susurró Ash acercándose, por lo que lo miré confundida. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? —Te tuve colgada de un árbol por quince minutos, seguro que te duele por eso… —¡Ahí estaba el asunto de mi dolor de brazos! No pude evitar reírme, por haberme olvidado de aquel asunto.

—Probablemente, no había pensado que esto es por tu culpa —protesté—. ¿Qué harás al respecto ahora? —lo cuestioné para luego cruzar mis brazos frente a mí. Él, primero me miró un tanto avergonzado, pero luego sonrió acercándoseme aún más.

—Oh, ya entiendo —dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros— ¿Quieres que te dé unos masajes relajantes en tus hombros?

—¡No seas idiota! —gruñí, pero al moverme tan rápido para quitarlo, todo el dolor volvió a invadirme.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor pásame mi mochila, tengo unos parches para el dolor que me dio Joy antes de venir a Pueblo Paleta —le pedí. Tomé mi mochila, respirando hondo y saqué de ahí los parches que Joy me dio por si me dolía alguna parte del cuerpo, luego del terremoto— Ayúdame con esto —ya que Ash estaba ahí, le dí la espalda y me levanté un poco la blusa de dormir, dejándole mi espalda al descubierto— ¿Puedes quitarle la parte blanca y pegármelos en los hombros? Lo haría yo, pero no puedo estirarme tanto hacia atrás, por favor —pude sentir el temblor de la mano de Ash cuando colocó ambas tiras en mis hombros cubriendo gran parte de ambos omoplatos, pero solo atiné a cerrar los ojos, cuando el calor de aquellos parches empezó a hacer efecto.

—Gracias —susurré acomodándome la polera, lo miré con una sonrisa—, veré si puedo dormir otro poco ahora…

—¿Eh? Ah, sí… Descansa —soltó y desapareció de mi habitación tan rápido como si fuera un fantasma.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, pude dormir…

¡Al otro día estaba lista para la siguiente ronda de entrenamiento con Ash! ¡Aunque no esperaba que mi hermana se sumara a él a lanzarme pelotas!

¡Los celos! ¡Puro celos porque con Tracey nos llevamos muy bien! ¿Quién la manda a fijarse en uno de mis mejores amigos? ¡¿Eh?!

Cuando Daisy se retiró con Tracey y Rose, nos sentamos con Ash en el suelo a ver el cielo celeste de pueblo Paleta, estuvimos un par de minutos en silencio, hasta que él me pasó una hoja muy garabateada.

—¿Qué es?

—Son algunos ejercicios base que entrené para el examen de ingreso —me dijo sin mirarme—. Estuve investigando, y esos son ideales para mujeres. Y nos demoraríamos dos semanas en aprenderlos.

—Suena bien —respondí revisando el papel.

—Pero —continuó, pero esta vez me miró—, nada es gratis en esta vida, estimada amiga.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, tratando de adivinar que ocultaba tras su mirada seria.

—Si aceptas, tienes que hacer algo por mí —soltó y prácticamente de la nada, lo tenía muy cerca de mi rostro—. Tienes que pasar conmigo todo el tiempo que compartamos bajo el mismo techo.

Cualquiera que conociera a Ash, me incluyo, podría pensar que aquella última frase era alguna de sus típicas bromas, y esperaría que, tras un par de segundos, comenzara a reírse como el idiota que es, burlándose por haberle creído…

Pero eso no pasó, y su mirada se mantuvo seria esperando mi respuesta.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, sacudí un poco mi cabeza para regresar al lugar donde me encontraba, y ahí estaba él, no se había ido, no era una broma ni mucho menos una ilusión. Estaba Ash ahí, frente a mí, observando mi rostro, podría decir, un tanto divertido por la sonrisa de lado que se le formó en sus labios. Se veía ansioso de la respuesta que yo iba a darle. ¿Y qué responder? ¿Qué no? ¿Cuándo él me estaba pidiendo algo así? — Misty —insistió levantando su mano derecha hacía mí, esperando que se la estreche—, ¿aceptas?

—Claro —solté sin pensarlo más, tomándole la mano—, claro que sí Ash —me odié por la emoción que brotó de mis palabras, pero, aunque mi amigo lo había notado, no dijo nada. Y aun con nuestras manos tomadas, se puso de pie y me ayudó a mí también.

—¡Bien Misty! —dijo soltándome la mano— ¡Empecemos!

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté un tanto confundida por la pronta energía que demostraba mi compañero, el cual me miraba sonriendo. Pikachu saltó a mi hombro derecho.

—¡Primero vamos a ir a casa de Daisy por la moto, y luego nos vamos a ciudad Verde! —y sin más, volvió a tomar mi mano y nos dirigimos a casa de mi hermana por la moto, ahí la montamos y nos dirigimos a ciudad Verde.

O eso pensaba…

La verdad, aquella parte de ciudad Verde no la conocía, muy lejos de los suburbios de la ciudad, prácticamente era como un lugar perdido dentro de la conocida Ciudad Verde.

—¿En dónde estamos Ash? —pregunté un poco con miedo. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento aparecerían Spinarak o algún que otro Gastly de esas casas abandonadas.

—Pues —me miró a través del casco—, en el lugar donde solíamos entrenar, bueno, aun solemos hacerlo con Pikachu.

—¿En este lugar tan destruido? —Ash estacionó la motocicleta en un edificio de dos pisos que tenía todas las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas negras. Era el más decente de los que lo rodeaban.

—Ya vas a ver —entró, quitando el candado de la puerta, y tras abrir las puertas anchas que cubrían la entrada, me dio el paso a mí. Entré con pasos inseguros, pero todo mi temor desapareció en cuanto ingresé un poco más. Aquel lugar era un gimnasio muy bien equipado en un lugar abandonado de ciudad Verde— ¿Qué tal? —indicó apretando un botón, que iluminó todo el lugar.

—Estoy impresionada —comenté, observando todo a mi alrededor—. ¿Y de quién es? —por la sonrisa que puso Ash, debí imaginarlo— Mentira…

— Ahora yo también tengo mi propio gimnasio, para humanos, pero gimnasio al fin y al cabo. Como no puedo tener una casa, ni nada por el estilo, cuando gané mi primera recompensa, decidí comprar este pequeño gimnasio, que antes rentaba Lance para mí.

—Vaya… —no podía estar más sorprendida.

—¿Qué dices? —me insistió parándose frente a mí— ¿Quieres ser entrenada por este hombre que casi fue un maestro Pokémon? —cuando se señaló afirmando con la cabeza lo que decía, no pude evitar reírme— ¿Qué?

—No soy un Pokémon, señor Ketchum —le gruñí, mas mi risa no paraba.

—Lo sé —volvió a afirmar con la cabeza mientras tomaba a Pikachu que estaba a un lado suyo—. Pikachu y yo estamos listos para enseñarte todo lo que hemos aprendido, ¿te parece?

—Me gusta —afirmé, pero luego me crucé de brazos.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¡Aun así quiero mi batalla Pokémon después de todo esto!

—Ah… —me guiñó el ojo con una media sonrisa— ¡Por supuesto!

Ash me hizo un recorrido por el lugar, había un pequeño ring octogonal de esquinas altas cubierto totalmente por una maya elástica. De esas que se usan en los todo vale, sino me equivoco. Había un par de pesas y sacos de box, ahí nos detuvimos.

—Bien —Ash me pasó un par de guantes con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca.

—¿Qué?

—Midamos tu fuerza —me dijo, ayudándome a colocar los guantes y luego palmeó con su mano un saco negro—. Imagínate que es alguien a quien odias o quieres golpear mucho.

—Eso es difícil —mencioné un tanto dudosa.

—¿Por qué? —exclamó sorprendido, para luego mirarme como si no me creyera— ¿no hay nadie a quien quieras golpear?

—¡Solo hay una! —dije mirándolo enojada— Pero si me lo imagino a él, romperé el saco.

Mi estimado amigo, solo me sacó la lengua, sabiendo que me refería a él y se puso tras el saco para detenerlo y que pudiera golpear con ganas.

 _Sinceramente, eso fue un ejercicio de los más entretenido. Casi desestresante_.

Luego, practicamos un poco de resistencia haciendo lagartijas.

Ash no es para nada, mal instructor. Creo que debería mejor dedicarse a ser personal trainer más que ser un hombrezucho G ¡Diablos! Ya surgió mi odio una vez más por su profesión.

Sacudí mi cabeza, y tras eso, fuimos a dar una vuelta por ciudad Verde, para comprar ropa deportiva. Al menos así lo dispuso Ash, yo estaba tan cansada que no quería discutir con él, y dejé que me llevara a las tiendas que quería. Estaba muy interesado en que me sintiera cómoda mientras estuviéramos juntos, tanto así, que hasta zapatillas decidió comprarme.

—¿Sabías que, si un hombre le regala zapatillas deportivas a una mujer, hay muchas probabilidades que esa mujer se aleje de él? —le comenté mientras me ayudaba a colocar, las que él había elegido para mí.

—¿Tienes intención de huir de mí, Misty? —no sé si fue el cansancio, o aquella pregunta en forma de respuesta me tomó volando bajo, que me dio una especie de tartamudez.

—Pues… yo… no… no creo —¡Me odie por no poder mantener mi tono de voz!

—Entonces —me miró, y cerró los ojos para sonreírme—, no hay problema con ellas. ¡Listo, mira! —me había colocado ambas zapatillas, y hasta las había atado sin darme cuenta— ¿Cómo se sienten? —Me puse de pie y moví ambos pies. Las zapatillas eran livianas y muy cómodas— ¿Te gustan?

—Sí —afirmé.

—¡Entonces, nos las llevamos! —respondió con entusiasmo, yéndose con la vendedora a terminar la compra. Observé mis zapatillas, las dos bolsas con ropa que tenía a mi lado, y por último a Ash.

Ese día, que terminamos comiendo un helado de cono, lleno de frutas y salsa de chocolate, había sido uno de los más grandiosos de mi vida, gracias a la misma persona que hace dos días, me había dado el peor cumpleaños de la historia… ¿No es extraño?

Pero como me dijo Tracey, con Ash, nada es seguro porque nunca sabes con qué va a salir.

Los días que siguieron, se convirtieron en una rutina.

En la mañana, desayunábamos con Delia muy temprano, íbamos al laboratorio a ayudar al profesor y a Tracey, entrenábamos un poco con ayuda de nuestros Pokémon. En la tarde, almorzábamos generalmente en ciudad Verde y luego, Ash entrenaba conmigo toda clase de defensas en artes marciales.

Tras su frase: _"¡Tienes que golpear hacia donde estará, no hacia donde está"_

Pude volver a acertarle un buen golpe, que lo tumbó a la lona donde practicábamos. Creo que ese fue el día más feliz de todo el entrenamiento.

Por las noches, volvíamos a Pueblo Paleta, a cenar y prepararnos para el día siguiente.

 _Esos días, se sentían más cita, que el día de mi cumpleaños._

Delia nos observaba todos los días, como si ambos fuéramos dos extraños, pero tratábamos de actuar lo más normal posible para que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas. Sobre todo, por Ash, porque desde el momento que dijo que debía compartir el tiempo que estuviera viviendo en Pueblo Paleta, con él, no se había despegado de mí. Y no es que me molesta, para nada, pero no quiero que su mamá, piense cosas que ya sé que no van a pasar, por muy cariñoso que se haya puesto su hijo ahora.

En los primeros dos fines de semana, desde que empezamos el entrenamiento, los usábamos para salir. _¡Oh sí! ¡Salir!_

Había ido tantas veces al cine con Ash esos cuatro días, que ya no nos quedaban películas por ver en exhibición, ya no quería ver las palomitas de maíz y no quedaba restaurante en la ciudad por conocer. Por alguna extraña razón, de pronto, ya no quería estar en su casa. ¿Delia le habrá dicho algo? Espero que no, porque no quiero volver a sentirme incomoda en casa de Ash…

Actualmente me sentía una más, actualmente todo era perfecto.

O eso esperaba…

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**_

 _ **¡Chan, chan! ¿Qué creen que pase? XD**_

 _ **Espero poder inspirarme para seguir escribiendo, estamos en el capitulo 9, y hoy empiezo el 13 así que tienen actualizaciones garantizadas!**_

 _ **Ahora lo que les importa: ¡Los reviews! Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes. ¡Espero este año si terminar esta historia planeada en el 2012. ¿Pueden creer que esta historia fue planeada junto con "¡En mi vida otra vez, no!" y "Por Amor a Ti" ? xD Si ven mis comentarios en esos fics, hago reseña de "Tú en mi casa" Qué era el nombre original de este fic xD ;o; Cómo pasa el tiempo... mi hija era una bebé, y ahora ya está en segundo de básica xD**_

 _En fin, no los molesto más y voy a responderles:_

 _ **mimato bombon kou** : El entrenamiento de Ash, será muy efectivo, ya lo verás. ;) ¡Gracias por leer! _

_**UnbreakableWarrior** : Gracias por leer._

 _ **armandoaaron** : Jajaja Aquí supieron porque Daisy se emocionó en tirarle pelotas a Misty xD ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Flor Algaraaz** : Tracey es de mis personajes favoritos, ¿se nota? xD Es tan util en los fics jajaja xD ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Riel K Tsuki:** Mi Facebook es una ola de spam interminable xD JAjaja Gracias por leer :)_

 _ **Juan** : Sí, aparecerá... pero sin objetivo Egoshipping. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Sil Lisbeth:** De nada! Muchas gracias a ti, por tomarte el tiempo de leer._

 _ **Alicevalentine:** ¡Tracey es el mejor! Ash está en una diyuntiva, no sabe que hacer de su vida el pobre... ¡Gracias por leer! _

_PD: Ya veremos que hacemos con nueve meses xD_

 _ **Gavryela:** ¿Y qué tal el POV de Misty? El odio a Ash se viene pronto xD ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **darkdan-sama:** Será sin la primera mujer G de la historia xDD Y todos sabemos que Misty no es indefensa, pero Ash tiene la mente en cortocircuito xD Y sí, a mí me gustó hacer que Daisy tratara de golpear a su hermana xDD ¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. Misty V: Sentimientos

**Un nuevo lunes y volvemos a los Pov de Misty!**

 **Tanto este Pov como el que Siguen son el quiebre de la historia, así que presten mucha atención a todo!**

 **¡No tengo mucho que decirles!**

 **Nos leemos abajo!**

 **Sire~**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **«Pov Misty»**

 **~Sentimientos ~**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

Todo parecía adquirir un buen tono con el paso de los días.

Mientras mi gimnasio Pokémon en ciudad Celeste iba tomando formaba, quedando aún mejor que antes, yo iba acercándome a Ash cada vez más hasta que…

Estábamos viendo la televisión en el living de su casa, cuando la noticia de un sismo, esta vez en ciudad Carmin, me hizo recordar lo que mi hermana y la enfermera Joy de mi ciudad me habían comentado. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, se lo comenté a Ash, pero no se lo tomó muy bien.

—¿Qué? —me dijo, parándose del sillón donde estábamos tomando una taza de chocolate que Delia nos sirvió antes de ir a casa de Daisy. Creo que había terminado el chaleco que le tejió a mi sobrina.

—Pues… —bajé la mirada a mi taza de chocolate—, Violeta me lo había comentado primero, después de mi cumpleaños.

—Misty… —volvió a sentarse—, te das cuenta que, si realmente no hay réplicas del terremoto, aún pasado quince días, todo indica que no fue en verdad un desastre natural. Podría estar pasando lo mismo en ciudad Carmin.

—Sí sé —suspiré—. Cuando la enfermera me llamó para regresarme a Lapras, me comentó de eso. La gente estaba muy preocupada por la falta de réplicas, siendo la magnitud que fue… Creen que pudo haber sido un ataque a la ciudad…

—Demonios, ¿cómo me lo dices hasta ahora? —Ash volvió a ponerse de pie, levanté la mirada para buscarlo, pero había salido de la casa con su celular en mano. Pude verlo en el balcón, aunque los vidrios me prohibían escuchar lo que hablaba, se veía enojado y frustrado.

¿Hablaría con Lance? ¿Acaso sería el final de sus vacaciones?

Me lamenté totalmente por haberle comentado eso, pero estaba preocupada. ¿Y si el terremoto que afectó ciudad Celeste y ahora ciudad Carmin, era realmente un ataque de alguna organización contra las ciudades? ¿O alguien que está tramando algo en las profundidades marinas?

Dejé mi taza de chocolate a la mitad, no podía seguir bebiéndola con el estómago cerrado.

Ash regresó con el ceño fruncido a la casa, iba a subir las escaleras, pero lo detuve del brazo.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Lance te dijo algo?

—No es asunto tuyo —me respondió soltándose de mi agarre.

—¿Qué no es asunto mío? —le grité, por lo que se volvió a detener— ¡Es mi ciudad de la que estamos hablando! ¡La ciudad donde nací y crecí! ¡La ciudad que protejo como líder de gimnasio!

—Si tanto amas tu ciudad, ¿por qué aún estás aquí? —me dijo sin mirarme y quedé paralizada por un par de segundos en mi lugar. Apreté los puños y subí las escaleras deprisa, sin importarme chocarlo al pasar y casi tumbarlo de las mismas. Entré a mí habitación y ahí me quedé apretando uno de los cojines con rabia entre los dedos.

¡Eres un idiota Ash Ketchum! ¡Un idiota!

Me sentía de muy mal humor, y para evitar tener que escuchar a Delia diciéndome algo -porque de verdad, no quería desquitarme con ella la rabia que me provocó su hijo- tomé el portátil de mi mochila, lo prendí y colocándome los audífonos, me puse a terminar de ver una serie, de esas que te hacen llorar a mares.

Las horas fueron pasando, los capítulos iban avanzando y casi estaba llegando al capítulo dieciséis, cuando observé por la ventana que era de noche, en ese mismo momento mi estómago rugió por comida. Dejé mi computador de mala gana en mi cama, y salí de mi habitación esperando no encontrarme a nadie. Las luces estaban todas apagadas, por lo que fue una buena señal para mí. Bajé las escaleras despacio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Entré en la cocina y sobre la mesa, había una campana de tela cubriendo dos platos de comida con una nota.

«No sé qué pasó ahora con ustedes dos, pero no puedo dejar que se mueran de hambre. Aquí les dejo sus platos de comida, ahí ven si se lo calientan, lo botan o hagan lo que quieran. Delia»

Tras bajar la nota, tomé mi plato para dejarlo en el microondas. Me apoyé contra la encimera y me crucé de brazos mientras esperaba por mi comida. ¿Ash no había cenado? ¿Estará en la casa? ¿Habrá salido?

Mi cabeza empezó a llenarse de preguntas, cuando escuché la puerta de entrada, por simple instinto apagué la luz de la cocina y me puse alerta. Estaba asustada, pero escuché la voz de Ash que hablaba con Pikachu en un tono bajo. Iba a prender la luz una vez más, pero escuché mi nombre.

«Espero que le guste Pikachu, y me perdone por lo de la tarde»

—¡Gustarme qué, ¿eh?! —dije de golpe prendiendo la luz, y de paso, darle un buen susto. Cosa que causó que cayera en el sillón de la sala.

—¡Cielos Misty, me asústate!

—¡Pika! —protestó también Pikachu, por lo que me acerqué a él para tomarlo entre mis brazos.

—Lo siento Pikachu, no era mi intención asustarte…

—¿Y yo qué? —gruñó Ash por lo que solo lo miré de reojo.

—En ti, cumplí mi objetivo.

—Eres cruel —me dijo así que solté a Pikachu y lo encaré, apegando mucho mi rostro al de él.

—¿Cruel? —dije enojada— ¿Yo soy cruel? ¿Quién fue el que tras hablar con Lance me mandó a casa? ¿Quién se olvidó que no estoy aquí por gusto sino porque no tengo a dónde ir? —el tipejo frente a mí no podía ni siquiera articular otra palabra que no sea yo, yo— ¡Si no fuera tan tarde, me hubiera ido a lo de mi hermana! —me enderece para cruzarme de brazos.

—Lo siento —dijo en cuanto me separé de él. Se acomodó bien en el sillón y se puro a ver la mesa de centro como si hubiera algo interesante en ella—. Le pregunté a Lance sobre lo que me comentaste, y efectivamente de eso es la misión en la que están… —me agaché un poco para poder ver su rostro que lo mantenía oculto a mi vista— Quizás tenga que volver al trabajo pronto.

—Oh —ante aquello toda mi rabia se fue y me senté frente a él.

—Lance me dijo que van a necesitarme, le dije que esperaran al menos dos semanas más porque tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Qué cosa? —ante aquella pregunta me volvió a mirar, un tanto estupefacto y otro tanto molesto— ¿Qué?

—¡Tu examen! —exclamó— Yo te di mi palabra, y voy a estar contigo hasta ese momento —afirmó con tanto ahínco que sentí mis mejillas arder—. Por cierto —lo miré buscar algo en su bolsillo, para luego poner una caja en la mesa. Me extrañé cuando la deslizó por ella, hacia mí—, fui a ciudad Verde y te compré esto —miré la caja y luego a él que tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios—. No compensan mis palabras feas para contigo, pero espero que me disculpes de verdad por lo que dije, ya que no representa lo que siento.

—¿Cómo? —confundida, tomé la caja.

—Estoy feliz de que estés aquí —y con esas palabras, no sabía dónde esconderme de los nervios que me dieron. ¡Ash diciéndome cosas así! ¿Lo abdujeron un par de Beheeyem cuando salió a comprar o qué? Decidí ignorarlo y abrir aquella cajita que tenía en mis manos, al abrirla me quedé sorprendida.

…

 _Hace unos días, estábamos paseando por ciudad Verde, cuando me detuve en una joyería a ver la vidriera, Ash pensó que me llamaba la atención un bonito anillo que había ahí, pero yo le señalé el collar de exhibición._

 _«No estoy interesada en un anillo Ash» le había dicho «Si no está en mis planes casarme»_

 _«Y entonces» me preguntó un tanto irritado, pude sentirlo en su tono de voz._

 _«Estoy viendo ese collar en forma de estrellas, ¿ves la flor de su interior? ¿Esos pétalos azules que tiene? Parecen pequeñas medallas cascadas.»_

 _«¿Y por qué no te lo compras?» se paró a mi lado, así que lo miré mientras observaba el collar._

 _«Ay Ash, hay mucha diferencia entre gustar, y comprar algo tan caro… No te preocupes, sigamos.»_

…

—Aún te debía tu regalo de cumpleaños así que… —lo escuché decir, pero no podía sacar mi mirada de aquel hermoso dije que tenía frente a mí, y mucho más sorprendente de que Ash me lo había regalado, era el hecho de que se había acordado de él— ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —susurré, tras mis palabras, Ash se sentó detrás de mí para colocarme el collar— Gracias Ash.

—De nada.

Nos fuimos a dormir, después de comer la comida que nos dejó Delia, porque temprano en la mañana partimos a ciudad Verde.

Estuvimos practicando un poco con el saco de arena, pero él no parecía estar concentrado en lo que estábamos haciendo, puesto que varias veces estuve a punto de botarlo.

Coloqué mis manos cubiertas por los guantes de boxeo en mi cintura y grité su nombre. Ahí pareció reaccionar, ya que me miró.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa Ash?

No dijo nada, se acercó a mí para quitarme los guantes y luego miró a Pikachu.

—¿Puedo encargarte a Pikachu un rato? —asentí confundida, por lo que él siguió— Tengo algo que hacer.

Y sin decir nada más, salió del edificio.

Digamos que mantenerme con intriga no es uno de mis fuertes, y contando con Pikachu de mi lado, me dispuse a seguirlo. Después de todo, esa había sido una de mis materias favoritas cuando éramos niños.

Lo seguimos por varias cuadras, hasta que entró a un edificio bastante destartalado. ¿ _Quién podría vivir ahí?_

Cuando ingresó en uno de los departamentos, me acerqué para tratar de escuchar a través de la puerta. No podía oír nada, hasta que la voz de una segunda persona sonó, sabía a quién pertenecía. Ash se había reunido con Lance.

Al parecer discutían por el tema de un seguro. ¿ _Acaso la misión era tan peligrosa que estaban haciendo que Ash firmara eso?_ Traté de escuchar un poco mejor, y solo escuché que Ash no le dejaría su seguro a Delia, sino a otra persona. Por más que traté, no pude escuchar de quien se trataba, pero Ash defendía mucho a esa persona frente a la oposición de Lance.

Aquella conversación me hizo sentir mal, como si una fuerte punzada me atravesará el pecho. Deslice la palma de la mano derecha por mi pecho varias veces sin que el dolor se fuera. Miré a Pikachu y ambos decidimos salir de ahí, antes de que Ash nos descubriera.

Los días posteriores a éste, Ash estuvo actuando de una manera, un tanto extraña. Estaba conmigo físicamente, pero mentalmente vaya a saber quién, dónde se encontraba. El entrenamiento iba avanzando y por culpa de su estado mental, varias veces lo boté a la lona del octogonal, y no era nada divertido derrotarlo de esa forma. También había mejorado en el manejo de la motocicleta, tanto que ese día manejé yo desde el límite de pueblo Paleta hasta la casa de Ash, sin problema alguno.

Delia seguía observándonos, pero no había escuchado de ella ningún comentario desde mi cumpleaños. Solo nos miraba, apenas si nos decía algo cuando estábamos juntos, pero era otra persona cuando yo estaba sola con ella, pues la Delia de siempre estaba presente. ¿Le habrá dicho algo Ash?

Como sea, la fecha para dar mi examen se iba acercando y yo estaba más que concentrada en pasarlo, y para mi suerte, Ash pareció salir del trance dos días antes de mi examen, donde volvió a hacer el mismo entrenador de antes, y a vencerme de nuevo, claro que con la única diferencia que ahora yo no le hacía el trabajo nada fácil.

—Bien, creo que podemos terminar tu entrenamiento aquí —me dijo sacudiendo las manos, luego de que logré botarlo, y tirarlo a la lona sobre mi hombro derecho.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Misty! —exclamó parándose muy cerca mío, tanto que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro— Créeme —lo vi sonreír de lado—, nadie querrá meterse contigo después de que aprendiste a lanzarme como lo has hecho hoy. ¡Te felicito!

—¡Gracias! —respondí emocionada, simplemente mirándolo.

Para festejar mi final de entrenamiento fuimos a cenar temprano a un restaurante de ciudad Verde con tenedor libre. Después de todo, tenía que realizarme el examen físico mañana en la mañana y tenía que ayunar.

No conversamos mucho, la comida estaba deliciosa y no teníamos tema de conversación con Ash después de pasar esas semanas solos. Pero con la que sí tenía un tema para conversar era con Delia.

Tras regresar a pueblo Paleta, Ash se retiró al laboratorio del profesor Oak, porque tenía que revisar una cosa en la que no quise interrogar mucho, porque veía mi oportunidad de quitarme la duda con Delia.

Entré en la casa y la encontré tejiendo la capa que estaba haciéndome. Me senté a su lado quitándome la mochila.

—¡Qué bonita está quedando! —exclamé al tomar un poco de la capa de lana azul marina.

—¿Verdad que sí? —me sonrió, y luego siguió con las puntadas— ¡Estoy esmerándome para que te quedé preciosa!

—Si está hecha por usted, será genial —dije dando un aplauso. Delia dejó el tejido de lado y me miró, estaba claro que yo haciéndole tantos cumplidos, era porque algo quería preguntarle y no me atrevía. Ya me conocía muy bien.

—Pregunta con confianza —me dijo tomándome las manos— ¿Pasa algo con mi hijo?

—No —negué con la cabeza y bajé la mirada—, digo, no con él directamente… es algo de los hombres G.

—¿A ver? —me levantó la mirada y me miró fijamente— ¿Qué sucede Misty?

—Creo que Lance le hizo firmar a Ash un seguro de vida —solté de golpe.

—Ah —respondió, la vi primero sorprenderse para luego, solo actuar como si no fuera nada extraño—. El padre de Ash también había firmado ese seguro. Es parte de su oficio, sabes lo que le pasó a él…

—¿Y usted ya fue beneficiada con ese seguro? —pregunté, pero después me arrepentí— ¡No tiene que responder si cree que no es una pregunta que yo pueda hacer! —me excusé rápidamente.

—No te preocupes —tomó aire y la soltó con un largo suspiro—. El seguro es bueno, he podido criar a Ash y mantenerme hasta el día de hoy con él. Aunque claro, tener a mi esposo, me hubiera gustado más que ese seguro de vida.

—Oh… —volví a bajar la mirada. _«Espero nunca saber quién será esa beneficiaria del seguro de Ash»_

Delia de pronto, colocó la capa que tejía en mis hombros, la miré y me dio una sonrisa, aunque su mirada era triste. No sé por qué en ese momento, lo único que quería hacer, e hice, fue abrazarla. Necesitaba realmente un abrazo maternal, uno que me dijera que todo estaría bien y que mis malos pensamientos, eran infundados e imposibles.

Me fui a acostar temprano y antes de que Ash llegara del laboratorio, abracé mi almohada y tratando de solo ver por mi futura licencia, me quedé dormida.

…

Con la puntualidad que Ash había adquirido actualmente, a las cinco de la mañana estaba golpeando mi puerta, para que me levantara para ir a ciudad Verde por mis exámenes. Creo que aún estaba algo dormida, porque cuando salimos de la casa, había un auto negro estacionado frente. Miré a Ash, luego el auto.

—Lance me lo pasó, me estaba esperando en el laboratorio —me dijo, quitando la alarma del vehículo, que prendió sus cuatro luces—. Pasado mañana tengo que ir a ciudad Fucsia, y con esto llegaré más rápido.

Solo pude pronunciar un simple «Ah» Ash se movió para abrirme la puerta del copiloto y me subí abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad. Él lo hizo luego, y nos pusimos en marcha.

Tenía que hacer tres exámenes. Uno visual, para descartar la necesidad de usar lentes y uno de reflejos. Luego de pasar esos, accedía al teórico y tras eso, iba a la prueba práctica. Me habían pedido uno de sangre, así que a ese fui primero.

Llegamos hacia el mesón y le sonreí a la secretaria tras él.

—Buenos días —la saludé—, vengo para realizarme un examen para corroborar mi tipo de sangre y uno básico.

—¿Vienen por los exámenes prenupciales? —la niña nos vio a mí y a Ash con una sonrisa. No pude evitar mirar a Ash que estaba rojo de la vergüenza, y ni quiero imaginar cómo estaba yo.

—No —le negué con la cabeza, pasándole la orden que venía con los papeles de mi motocicleta—. Los necesito para mi licencia.

—Ah ya —algo apenada, hundió la cabeza entre los hombros—. Lo siento.

—¡No se preocupe! —la voz de Ash sonó antes de que pudiera decir algo yo— Solo que no estamos listos para ese paso, todavía.

Lo miré, solo lo miré para transmitirle mi desconcierto por sus palabras, pero él solo movió los hombros despreocupado. ¡Idiota Ash!

Cuando la extracción de sangre fue realizada, prácticamente hice correr a Ash por un café y algo dulce para comer. ¡Moría de hambre!

Luego fuimos al oftalmólogo que afirmó lo que ya sabía, tenía excelente visión. La prueba de reflejos fue un éxito gracias a los entrenamientos con Ash. Tras pasar a buscar mis análisis de sangre, fuimos a la academia de manejo. Ahí entregué los exámenes y fui llamada para el examen teórico cerca del mediodía mientras Ash con Pikachu esperaban por mí.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde. Salí con mi carnet precioso que indicaba que podría usar la moto en todo Kanto sin problema alguno.

—¡Taran! —le mostré a Ash mi licencia para el uso de motocicletas, y luego la besé para observarla orgullosa una vez más— ¡Al fin es mía!

—Te felicito —me dijo aún sentado, pero no había alegría en sus palabras. Lo noté un tanto triste, pero sabía que no era por mí. Me agaché ante él, para buscar la mirada que me ocultaba.

—¿Qué pasa Ash?

—Mañana regresaré al trabajo —me recordó, por lo que fruncí mis labios. La idea de saber que Ash se va a ir después de todos estos días—. Los días se han ido tan rápido… y había tanto que quería hacer… —aquello fue dicho con tanta pena, que hasta a mí se me cerró el pecho.

—¡Pero tenemos todo el día de hoy! —tras pensarlo un poco, me miró decidido afirmando con su cabeza.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Vámonos de aquí! —me dijo tomándome de la mano, para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

 _¿Sería la nostalgia de la separación que tenía a Ash en ese estado?_ Porque desde que salimos de la academia de conducción, no me había soltado la mano, con ella me guiaba a los lugares que quería ir, olvidándonos por completo que habíamos llegado en vehículo. Por momentos, me apretaba tan fuerte que empecé a dudar de sus ganas de realmente volver al trabajo.

Si tan solo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para decirle que deje lo que le gusta, que se quede conmigo, conmigo para siempre…

Pero, ¿Cómo podría vivir después, sintiendo que él dejó eso que amaba tanto por mí? ¿Cómo yo podría arriesgarlo todo cuando ya me había dejado en claro que no dejaría su trabajo?

El día se nos pasó volando, y regresamos a pueblo Paleta.

Ahí y para demostrar que algo estaba muy mal con mi amado amigo, entró buscando a su mamá, la tomó por la cintura y la hizo girar para luego abrazarla. La abrazó tan fuerte, que hasta podía sentir la preocupación de Delia.

 _¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ash?_

Durante la cena nos confirmó lo que temíamos con Delia, su partida.

—Mañana a la mañana salgo para ciudad Fucsia, mamá —le dijo mientras observaba su plato de verduras—. No sé cuándo vuelva a venir, así que por favor cuídate —me miró— Cuídamela Misty, y tú también cuídate.

—Y yo —dejé de comer, para buscar un poco de fuerza—, ¿no puedo acompañarte hasta el límite de Pueblo Paleta? —me miró inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha confundido— Quiero despedirme bien de ti —junté mis manos bajo la mesa y las apreté—, ¿puedo?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que escuché su respuesta.

—Me encantaría.

Aquella noche casi no pude dormir, giraba y giraba en mi cama sin poder dejar de pensar que Ash se iba a ir en cuestión de horas, que Ash se iba otra vez y Arceus supiera, cuando lo volvería a ver. Sabía que iba a una misión peligrosa, y eso me ponía aún peor. Tomé un cojín y ahogué un grito en él.

Necesito dormir, necesito tranquilizarme para poder despedirme de él con una sonrisa…

…

Decidió salir después de terminar el banquete que Delia hizo de desayunar, abrazó a su madre, y pude escuchar como le decía que la amaba y que nunca dudara de eso. Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y luego se acercó a mí.

—¿Vamos? —yo solo le afirmé con la cabeza, para seguirlo hacia su auto. Subimos y nos pusimos en camino, tardamos la nada misma en llegar al límite de pueblo Paleta.

Ahí estacionó y me miró, parecía que deseaba que le dijera algo, solo atiné a cerrar en un puño el dije en forma de estrella que él me regaló.

—Cuídate —le dije, él me miró sorprendido—. Tengo un mal presentimiento, Ash, por favor —le supliqué—, cuídate por lo que más quieras.

—Lo haré —me respondió. Pero, por alguna razón me costó creerle—. Misty… hay tanto que me gustaría decirte… pero…

—¿Pero?

—Yo… —lo vi desviar la mirada hacia Pikachu que estaba en el asiento trasero, moviendo sus orejas—, no… no puedo —soltó de pronto, y se desabrochó el cinturón para bajar del vehículo, yo lo seguí rápidamente.

—¡Ash! —protesté, en cuanto salí del auto. Lo vi apoyado contra la puerta del auto.

—Adiós Misty —me dijo, despegándose de la puerta para abrirla una vez más—. Vive bien, por favor ¿sí? —corrió la mirada al camino— Y ahora que tienes la licencia, cuando regreses a ciudad Celeste, asegúrate de venir a ver a mi mamá seguido, sabes que ella te adora.

—Si lo haré, pero… —Ash me tenía sumamente confundida, ¿qué era esa actitud tan bipolar?— ¿Qué hago Ash? —le grité enojada por su comportamiento tan inestable.

—Vete a casa Misty —me sonrió. ¡El condenado ahora me sonrió!— No lo hagamos más difícil.

Iba a protestar y a gritarle un par de improperios, pero el tipejo éste se subió al auto y arrancó.

 _¡Sé fue el muy condenado!_

¡Cuando lo odiaba en este momento! Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, después de este mes en el que casi no nos separamos. Este mes donde pude sentir que estaba más cerca de Ash que nunca…

¡Ash eres tan idiota!

Estaba por darle una patada a una piedra que había en el camino, cuando algo me sujetó del brazo. Iba a defenderme, cuando me di cuenta que era Ash quien había vuelto.

—¿Ash? —susurré, él me miraba con miles de dudas, pude notar en sus ojos marrones toda la melancolía que cargaba.

—Perdóname Misty —me dijo, y acto siguiente: Mi mente murió.

De pronto, no existía nada, ni el suelo a mis pies. Solo podía sentir la presión de sus manos aferradas en mi rostro mientras me besaba. Estaba confundida, pero no soy nada tonta. Me hice participe de ese beso, liberando todos mis miedos, mis inseguridades, le transmití todo lo que sentía en ese beso.

—Ash… —balbuceé con los ojos cerrados, él apegó su frente a la mía.

—No podía irme, no sin antes decirte _—¿acaso iba a confesarse?_ — cuanto te quiero Misty —lo oía y no podía creerlo. Ash se separó una vez más de mí, para subir al auto y partir a ciudad Fucsia, mientras yo estaba ahí parada, sintiéndome como una tonta enamorada, con el corazón latiendo acelerado, envuelta en el viento que rodeaba el lugar.

 _Ash se había ido… y antes, se me había confesado…_

 _Todo lo que había sentido ese mes, había sido verdad… y yo… no pude responderle a su confesión._

 _Apreté en mi puño derecho, el dije una vez más._

 _Cuando lo vuelva a ver, le diré que no tema, que sus sentimientos por mí, son correspondidos._

…

Mi gimnasio Pokémon ya estaba listo.

Los pintores habían terminado todo el estadio, por lo que podía volver a usar las instalaciones de ciudad Celeste mañana mismo.

Es por eso, que, siendo mi último día en casa de Delia, después de tanto tiempo, de tanto cariño entregado por la madre de mi mejor amigo; habíamos decidido las dos comer afuera. Había un pequeño restaurante en pueblo Paleta de comidas típicas del lugar, así que la invité.

—Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, Delia —le agradecí, ya de camino a casa.

—No tienes por qué Misty —Delia sonrió, colocando su mano derecha en mi hombro—. Este mes que pasó, fue el más movido de toda mi vida. Volví a convivir con Ash, pelear con él… enterarme que realmente está enamorado de ti…

Aquella última frase me hizo ruborizar al máximo. No podía dejar de pensar en el beso cada vez que el nombre de Ash salía a colación.

Iba a comentarle algo, cuando una persona parada en la puerta de la casa, me llamó la atención, y la de Delia también.

—¡Es Lance! —comenté, apresurando el paso. ¿Habría venido por lo de mi gimnasio?— ¡Hola Lance! —saludé animada— ¡Mi gimnasio abrirá esta semana sus puertas y… —cuando lo vi, no pude seguir hablando. Ese mal presentimiento volvió a latir dentro de mí— Acaso… ¿Estás aquí como Hombre G? —tras mis palabras, sentí a Delia paralizarse a mi lado.

—Así es… no traigo buenas noticias.

* * *

.

* * *

 ** _El rinconcito de la que escribe:_**

 _¡Hola! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí..._

 _¿A qué creen que llegó Lance? ¡Se viene la debacle! xD Tengo que admitirles que el próximo Pov de Misty es terrible, incluso entre los spoilers que hice en Facebook mi mamá me comentó, que estaba escribiendo algo tan horrible, que podía sentir todo el sufrimiento de Misty xD Así que... xD Prepárense para el odio masivo (?)_

 _Ya mucha charla, es hora de los reviews, que para eso bajaron tanto xD:_

 _ **Riel K Tsuki:** _ En este capitulo ya viste lo que hizo. Gracias por tus palabras y por leer ;)

 _ **armandoaaron:**_ jajaja xD El beso no paso en los entrenamientos porque lo tenía planeado para algo mejor xD Gracias Por leer.

 _ **mimato bombon kou: ¡**_ Ja! xD Si quieres ver a Misty como Mujer G xD Tal vez te de el gusto, tal vez no... ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

 _ **Sil Lisbeth**_ : Tú estás super spoileada, lo siento! Gracias por leer.

 _ **AndyelZ:**_ ¡Fanfiction me eliminó varias cosas del capitulo anterior, gracias a que me avisaste pude corregirlo! ;) Gracias por leer.

 _ **darkdan-sama**_ : Quedan tres capítulos un tanto angst, y ya inicia la acción, la investigación de los sucesos extraños... ¡Se pondrá muy feo! xD Gracias Por leer.

 _ **Anonimo:**_ Pues no salió xD Se fue derechito. Gracias por leer!

 _ **Flor Algaraaz:**_ xD Lo de su regreso ya está planeado, como llega a eso, es el misterio (?) Gracias por Leer!

 _ **Alicevalentine:** _ ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Pronto se sabrá más de eso! No comas ansias!

 _ **Gavryela :**_ ¡¿Un año ya?! Wow que pasa el tiempo... ¡Y ya viste como Ash ya la jodió! xD

.

Gracias a todos los que han leído, nos estamos encontrando el miércoles para el lado Ash de la historia :)


	11. Ash V: Obligaciones

**¡Día Miércoles! Día de una nueva actualización de éste fic!**

 **La verdad estoy super desganada con pokémon por la pinche pelicula,**

 **pero como voy a desquitármela, haciendo sufrir a Ash, mis ganas parece que volvieron xD**

 **Les dejo el capitulo de hoy, abajo el rinconcito!**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **«Pov Ash** **»**

 **Obligaciones**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

Aun después de llegar a ciudad Verde, no podía creer que me había atrevido a realizarle a Misty aquella proposición.

…

— _Nada es gratis en esta vida, estimada amiga —le había dicho con una sonrisa, pero traté de demostrarle la seriedad del asunto._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó desconfiada._

— _Si aceptas, tienes que hacer algo por mí —le dije, y me acerqué mucho hacia su rostro, para soltarle el resto de lo que tenía en mente—. Tienes que pasar conmigo todo el tiempo que compartamos bajo el mismo techo. ¿Y bien? —pregunté al no ver respuesta en mi amiga, al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Creerá que es una broma? Tenía que asegurarme que no lo creyera— Misty —dije haciendo mucho hincapié en su nombre, extendí mi mano hacia ella para que comprendiera que esto no era una broma y que iba enserio—, ¿aceptas?_

— _Claro —la respuesta tan de golpe, me sorprendió, pero ella tomó mi mano—, claro que sí Ash._

 _Realmente aquella respuesta me puso tan feliz, que aún tomado de su mano, me puse de pie y la ayudé a ella a pararse._

— _¡Bien Misty! —dijo soltándome la mano— ¡Empecemos!_

…

Decidí llevarla hacia el recinto en donde practico, en donde me ejercito cuando logro tener pequeños recesos en mi itinerario. La veía observar todo con miedo, quizás esperando que algún insecto brotara de los edificios abandonados. A mí me gustaba el lugar, estaba tan abandonado, que era imposible que alguien se asomara ni siquiera a husmear. Estacioné y la ayudé a entrar a mi lugar de entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué tal? —le pregunté tras iluminar todo el sitio.

—Estoy impresionada —comentó ingresando y observando todo a su paso—. ¿Y de quién es? —solo pude sonreír— Mentira…

—Ahora yo también tengo mi propio gimnasio, para humanos, pero gimnasio al fin y al cabo. No puedo tener una casa, ni nada por el estilo, así que cuando gané mi primera recompensa, decidí comprar este pequeño gimnasio, que antes rentaba Lance para mí.

—Vaya.

—¿Qué dices? —me paré frente a ella, cruzado de brazos— ¿Quieres ser entrenada por este hombre que casi fue un maestro Pokémon? —pregunté, haciendo un asentamiento con la cabeza para auto señalarme con el mentón, pero ella solo se rio de mí— ¿Qué?

—No soy un Pokémon, señor Ketchum —me gruñó entre risas.

—Lo sé —afirmé con la cabeza, ¿por qué tenía que recordarme que no era un Pokémon, sabía muy bien que era una mujer. ¡Rayos! Y hablando de rayos, tomé a mi compañero eléctrico para apagar mis pensamientos—. Pikachu y yo estamos listos para enseñarte todo lo que hemos aprendido, ¿te parece?

—Me gusta —dijo, pero se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¡Aun así quiero mi batalla Pokémon después de todo esto!

—Ah… —le guiñé el ojo con una media sonrisa— ¡Por supuesto!

…

Luego de practicar un poco de todo, llevé a Misty a un par de tiendas deportivas para comprar algo de ropa y que pudiéramos así, practicar de forma más cómoda y segura. Sus botines no son lo mejor para un octagonal de pelea.

Revisamos algunas tiendas, y me dí el gusto de comprarle un par de equipos de gimnasia que ella había estado revisando en la tienda, en otra compramos un par de poleras deportivas y en la última fuimos por las zapatillas. Busqué con la vendedora una que fuera practica y liviana para hacer ejercicio, cuando me la mostró fui a probársela a Misty, quien curiosamente se había portado muy tranquila y sin quejas… claro… no fue por mucho tiempo.

—¿Sabías que, si un hombre le regala zapatillas deportivas a una mujer, hay muchas probabilidades que esa mujer se aleje de él? —me comentó mientras le colocaba las zapatillas en sus pies.

—¿Tienes intención de huir de mí, Misty? —si bien seguí colocándole las zapatillas, la miré desde abajo, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Pues… yo… no… no creo —respondió tartamudeando, aquello me causó gracia. Terminé de abrochar sus zapatillas y me puse de pie, aún sonriendo.

—Entonces —dije—, no hay problema con ellas. ¡Listo, mira! —la ayudé a ponerse de pie— ¿Cómo se sienten? ¿Te gustan?

—Sí —afirmó.

—¡Entonces, nos las llevamos! —respondí contento por haber podido realizar las cosas que había querido para con ella de una vez por todas. ¡Porque siempre pasa algo! Me acerqué a la dependiente, y cancelé las zapatillas.

Con el equipamiento correcto comprado, fuimos por unos helados y decidimos armar una agenda de lo que haríamos todos los días: Las mañanas eran para que pudiera manejar la motocicleta sin problemas en pueblo Paleta, las tardes serían en ciudad Verde, para que aprendiera a defenderse con total confianza y seguridad.

 _Sabía que ella podría defenderse de cualquier sujeto por sí sola, pero quería tener la garantía, de que lo hiciera sin salir lastimada._

En los ratos libres, salíamos. Por lo general, íbamos al cine o a comer afuera. Supongo que -es a eso- a lo que la gente normalmente llamaría cita. Y lo mejor, era que no había echado a perder ninguna de ellas.

Antes de salir un fin de semana, mi mamá me había preguntado si estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, manteniéndome fuera de la casa con Misty prácticamente como mi sombra una vez más, como cuando éramos niños.

—Esta vez no es una sombra que me sigue mamá, esta vez no. Ella está a mi lado.

Tras decirle eso, no volvió a comentarme nada. Al parecer, no quería seguir interfiriendo, o tal vez… ¿ _ella podría imaginarse lo que planeo hacer?_

Aunque realmente la pregunta aquí es _¿Aún deseo hacerlo?_ Cada minuto que paso en su compañía, cada segundo que paso con Misty, entrenando, peleando, o bien, saliendo, esa decisión se hace más difícil.

 _¿Estaría dispuesto a sacrificar esta especie de felicidad que estoy disfrutando cada día que pasa al lado de Misty por mi trabajo?_

 _¿Qué alternativas tengo si dejo de ser un hombre G?_

Podría ahorrar lo que he ganado hasta ahora, podría retomar el entrenamiento Pokémon y permanecer con mis seres queridos.

Aquella opción iba haciéndose cada vez más tentadora, porque esa pelirroja me tenía totalmente hechizado.

 _Sin embargo, ella misma fue quien pinchó mi burbuja, el día que un sismo grado siete sacudió ciudad Carmin._

—Espero que esto no sea como en ciudad Celeste —susurró, pero como estaba sentado a su lado, pude escucharla muy bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—El terremoto de ciudad Celeste no ha presentado réplicas. Solo fueron dos sismos y nada más.

—¿Qué? —me paré de golpe del sillón, preocupado por aquella información.

—Pues… —la vi dejar su taza de chocolate, y hacer una mueca con los labios—, Violeta me lo había comentado primero, después de mi cumpleaños.

—Misty… —caí sentado de nuevo a si lado. Esto era muy grave—, te das cuenta que, si realmente no hay réplicas del terremoto, aún pasado quince días, todo indica que no fue en verdad un desastre natural. Podría estar pasando lo mismo en ciudad Carmin.

—Sí sé —suspiró—. Cuando la enfermera me llamó para regresarme a Lapras, me comentó de eso. La gente estaba muy preocupada por la falta de réplicas, siendo la magnitud que fue… Creen que pudo haber sido un ataque a la ciudad…

—Demonios, ¿cómo me lo dices hasta ahora? —me sentía enojado y frustrado. ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de ocultarme ese tipo de información?! ¿Cómo, sabiendo que las ciudades costeras de Kanto pueden estar bajo amenaza, me lo oculta?

No quería discutir con ella, así que tommi teléfono y salí hacia el balcón de la casa, necesitaba hablar con Lance urgentemente.

 _«Ash»_

—Lance, disculpa estar llamándote desde mi móvil personal, pero necesito hacerte una consulta.

 _«Dime»_

—¿Qué sabes de los posibles ataques a ciudad Celeste y actualmente a ciudad Carmin?

 _«Así que ya lo sabes…»_

—Misty me lo dijo —exclamé con rabia—. ¡Ella lo sabía y no me dijo nada! ¡Ustedes tampoco!

 _«Ash, respira y concéntrate_ » me pidió _«Tú en este momento no puedes hacer nada, estás de baja, ¿recuerdas?»_

¡Rayos! Maldije para mí mismo.

 _«Es por eso que tienes que apurarte a tomar una decisión. Te necesitamos en el equipo Ash, queremos realizar un scanner en la región para ver desde donde están provocando los sismos en las ciudades costeras_ »

—Quisiera ir ya mismo Lance, pero… tengo cosas que hacer —le había dado mi palabra a Misty y no quería irme sin verla con la licencia en manos antes.

 _«Entonces, termina de ordenar tus cosas y me avisas para ir a buscarte. Mañana estaré en ciudad Verde con los papeles que necesitas firmar antes de ascender. Es tu decisión, al fin y al cabo.»_

Hablar con Lance no me había servido para nada, al contrario, veía como todo ese castillo de naipes que había construido esos días, se derrumbaba ante mí sin yo poder hacer nada. Me sentía tan atados de pies y manos, que solo quería gritar y capaz que recibir una que otra descarga de Pikachu.

Necesitaba salir de mi casa, así que entré una vez más para ir por mi mochila, pero estaba claro que Misty no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados por mi actuar, me tomó del brazo para frenar mi subida.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Lance te dijo algo? —su voz sonaba tan preocupada, y yo por más que apreté los ojos para no soltar una idiotez, la dije de todas formas.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondí soltándome de su agarre, con un movimiento de mi brazo. Iba a seguir subiendo cuando su voz me gritó.

—¿Qué no es asunto mío? —solo me detuve sin voltear— ¡Es mi ciudad de la que estamos hablando! ¡La ciudad donde nací y crecí! ¡La ciudad que protejo como líder de gimnasio!

—Si tanto amas tu ciudad, ¿por qué aún estás aquí? —y tras decir eso, quise golpearme por idiota, llevé mi mano izquierda para cubrir mi vista, cuando sentí los pasos encolerizados de Misty subir las escaleras, golpearme al pasar para encerrarse en su habitación.

 _¡Bravo Ash, bravo!_

Fui hasta mi habitación, tomé mi mochila y antes de que Pikachu pudiera decir algo desde el sillón donde lo dejamos solo, le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que me siguiera afuera, y ahí me electrocutara con gusto.

¡Y vaya que se dio el lujo mi estimado amigo!

Pero podría ahora pensar con lucidez, tenía que arreglar esa horrible frase que le dije a Misty, y la electrocutada me recordó un collar que vio en ciudad Verde. ¡Es mi oportunidad para al fin comprarle algo de regalo de cumpleaños! _Aunque haya pasado ya dos semanas_.

Me apuré a llegar a la ciudad y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la tienda. Al ver el collar aún en vidriera, me emocioné e ingresé.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludé, en cuanto una señorita se acercó a atenderme.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Quiero el colar de estrella que está en exhibición —le pedí, sin poder dejar de mover mi cuerpo por lo nervioso que me sentía.

—¿El Nova Marina? —supuse que es el nombre del collar, así que afirmé para que me lo trajeran. Efectivamente, era el que quería— ¿Éste?

—Sí —afirmé.

—El Nova Marina —me indicó, señalando con su mano el dije—, se llama así porque posee una flor con pétalos de agua en el centro —me gustaba eso—. Es un collar único, se conoce también como la flor acuática que brilla en el océano. De ahí su nombre —sonreí aún más.

—Ahora es aún más perfecto para ella —susurré sin quitar mi mirada de aquel dije en forma estrellada— ¡Me lo llevaré!

Haber encontrado el collar, me ponía emocionado y asustado por partes iguales. Emocionado porque esperaba ver sorpresa en su rostro al verlo, asustado, porque puede que ni abrá el estuche y me lo revoleé en la cabeza.

Esa última opción no me gustaba nada.

Cuando me entregaron el estuche, nos encaminamos con Pikachu una vez más a Pueblo Paleta.

…

De regreso en el pueblo, mi casa estaba a oscuras. Al parecer, mi mamá y Misty deben estar dormidas. Entré con cuidado, con Pikachu sobre mi hombro.

—¿Cómo debería darle esto a Misty? —me pregunté quitándome las zapatillas— Espero que le guste, Pikachu —le comenté acariciándolo mientras ingresaba a la sala— y me perdone por lo de la tarde.

—¡Gustarme qué, ¿eh?! —se escuchó de golpe, y la luz de la cocina se prendió permitiéndome ver a la causante de mi miedo.

—¡Cielos Misty, me asústate! —protesté.

—¡Pika! —Pikachu también protestó, pero a diferencia mía, a él si le hizo caso en el regaño, levantándolo del piso para abrazarlo.

—Lo siento Pikachu, no era mi intención asustarte…

—¿Y yo qué? —me quejé.

—En ti —me miró de reojo— cumplí mi objetivo.

—Eres cruel —susurré, pero el siguiente paso de ella, no lo vi venir nunca. Apegó mucho su rostro a mí, tanto que apenas si podía decir algo.

—¿Cruel? —dijo enojada— ¿Yo soy cruel? ¿Quién fue el que tras hablar con Lance me mandó a casa? ¿Quién se olvidó que no estoy aquí por gusto sino porque no tengo a dónde ir? ¡Si no fuera tan tarde, me hubiera ido a lo de mi hermana! —tras terminar de decirme esas cosas, se enderezó para cruzarse de brazos.

—Lo siento —dije, acomodándome bien en el sillón, para luego observar un punto en la nada en la mesa—. Le pregunté a Lance sobre lo que me comentaste, y efectivamente de eso es la misión en la que están… —no quería mentirle en ese aspecto, así que se lo dije—. Quizás tenga que volver al trabajo pronto.

—Oh —la oí exclamar.

—Lance me dijo que van a necesitarme, le dije que esperaran al menos dos semanas más porque tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Qué cosa? —aquella pregunta fue totalmente indignante. ¿Acaso todos nuestros planes no importaban? — ¿Qué?

—¡Tu examen! —le recordé— Yo te di mi palabra, y voy a estar contigo hasta ese momento —afirmé con la cabeza—. Por cierto —busqué en mi chaqueta el estuche y lo apoyé en la mesa. Con un poco de vergüenza, se lo acerqué hacia ella—, fui a ciudad Verde y te compré esto. No compensan mis palabras feas para contigo, pero espero que me disculpes de verdad por lo que dije, ya que no representa lo que siento.

—¿Cómo? —la miré con una sonrisa y solté esa frase que tanto esperaba poder decirle en algún momento.

—Estoy feliz de que estés aquí —al verla tan sorprendida y luego perderse en sus pensamientos, decidí regresarla— Aún te debía tu regalo de cumpleaños así que… —cuando abrió el estuche pude ver cuánto le gustaba aquel obsequio, aun así, quería que ella me lo dijera— ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —susurró, así que me paré del sillón donde estaba y me acerqué a ella, para colocárselo.

—De nada —le susurré al oído, mientras terminaba de prender la cadena.

Por suerte, el día termino bien contra todo pronóstico. Tras comer la comida que mamá nos dejó, nos fuimos a dormir porque había que seguir practicando y seguir entrenando.

…

Sinceramente, poco y nada pude conectarme ese día con mi mente. Aun no podía creer que alguien estuviera atacando la región, que alguien se atreviera a poner en peligro la vida de tantas personas a la vez.

Suspiré y miré a Misty, ella parecía molesta por mi lejanía en ese momento, me disculpé con ella, y tras pedirle que me cuidara a Pikachu por un momento, salí del gimnasio para ir al encuentro con Lance.

Llegué al edificio y entré, como era de esperarse, Lance estaba adentro y me recibió como siempre, levantando su vaso de whisky.

—¿Qué tal Ash?

—¿Qué papeles tienes para mí? —le pregunté sin rodeos.

—El seguro —sacó un par de papeles y los puso frente a mí—. Siéntate y léelo, tienes que poner los datos de tu beneficiario y luego firmarlo. Supongo que le dejaras tus cosas a tu mamá —negué con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—Mi mamá ya pasó por el calvario de tener que cobrar un seguro de vida, no puedo hacerla pasar por lo mismo —volví a negar ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Entonces? —me volvió a preguntar.

—Le dejaré mi seguro y mis cosas a Misty —Lance no alcanzó a sentarse cuando estaba de pie de nuevo— ¿Qué?

—¿Estás loco? —protestó señalándome— ¿No vas a dejarle el seguro a tu mamá para que no pase por un calvario, y se lo vas a dejar a la líder de gimnasio que con suerte salió viva del terremoto en su ciudad? —si lo ponía de esa forma…

—De todas formas, prefiero dejarla protegida a ella, quiero que tenga las cosas que tendría si pudiera estar a su lado…

—Ash —Lance se sentó una vez más y me señaló—, si no quieres hacerlo, renuncia ante de que sea tarde para ustedes.

—¿Y cómo podría ser feliz? Kanto está siendo atacada.

—¡Bueno Muchacho! —el _muchacho_ indicaba que mi querido maestro se había enojado— ¿Qué rayos vas a hacer entonces?

—¡Como te dije, no le dejaré mi seguro de vida a mi madre! —volví a sentenciar—. Será ella quien se quede con mi seguro de vida, con mis cuentas, con todo. Si después de todo, lo que ella quería de mí no lo va a poder tener…

—¡De acuerdo! —resignado Lance movió su mano libre— ¡Es tu vida y es tu seguro, llénalo y fírmalo! —y volvió a beber de su vaso hasta vaciarlo.

Llené la ficha del seguro con el nombre de Misty y lo firmé.

—Y este es otra ficha que necesito que firmes —cuando me dio la otra nota, lo miré confundido—. Al momento que pases a estar muerto, oficialmente tus Pokémon son considerados libres nuevamente —me indicó observando los cubos de hielo de su vaso—. Pero los tuyos están en una reserva, no es fácil para nosotros acceder a ellos para que tú puedas seguirlos usando, por ende, necesitamos de esto.

—¿Y es? —al leerla, veía que era una entrega voluntaria de algunos de mis Pokémon a la organización en caso de muerte. Ellos tienen todo muy bien calculado.

—Escribe ahí los nombres de seis de tus Pokémon, para que pueda ir por ellos al laboratorio del profesor Oak —coloqué los nombres de los cinco Pokémon que más uso en misiones y se la entregué—. Bien Ash, avísame cuando estés listo para hacerlo, te llevaré un automóvil para que puedas movilizarte hasta ciudad Fucsia.

—De acuerdo —me puse de pie y volví hacia el gimnasio.

Los días siguientes, parecían pasar enfrente mío, como un Pokémon usando _Velocidad Extrema_ , estaba ahí con Misty, practicando, entrenando, pero solo podía mirarla, como si la quisiera grabar con fuerza en mi memoria para los días, los meses y años que vinieran después. Aunque ella creía que estaba con la mente muy volátil, no se imaginaba lo cerca de ella que estaban mis pensamientos.

Cuando al fin logró conseguir su licencia, estaba feliz, realmente estaba contento con ella, pero aquel paso significaba que era el fin de mi descanso, al otro día debía regresar a la rutina.

El auto que Lance me acercó al laboratorio Pokémon, era la prueba fehaciente de que esta hermosa burbuja que armé durante un mes, estaba a punto de reventar frente a mí, como una pompa de jabón.

Pero aún me quedaban un par de horas, tomé la mano de Misty y la llevé conmigo a varios puntos, e hice que nos tomáramos fotos, muchas, tantas que hasta las que nos veíamos mal, iban a ser atesoradas por mí desde mañana.

Al regresar a casa, me acerqué a mi hermosa madre, y le di un beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarla, con todas mis fuerzas.

—Te amo Mamá —le susurré al oído, y ella me abrazó también, palmeándome la espalda.

—Yo también mi pequeño hijo.

Nos sentamos a comer, y esperé que ambas comieran un poco para dar la noticia de manera oficial.

—Mañana a la mañana salgo para ciudad Fucsia, mamá —le dije sin levantar la mirada de mi plato—. No sé cuándo vuelva a venir, así que por favor cuídate —miré a Misty que me miraba con una clara tristeza— Cuídamela Misty, y tú también cuídate.

—Y yo —la vi dejar de comer y bajar las manos de la mesa—, ¿no puedo acompañarte hasta el límite de Pueblo Paleta? —la miré un tanto confundido— Quiero despedirme bien de ti, ¿puedo?

Miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento, por una parte, quería, porque aprovecharía hasta el último segundo con ella, pero por el otro lado no, porque el dolor de separarnos sería mucho peor… pero aun así solo le dije…

 _«Me encantaría.»_

Al otro día partiría temprano, por lo que mi mamá y Misty me prepararon un gran banquete como desayuno, con gusto a despedida. Aquello casi me impide pasar bocado, pero tenía que agradecer el esfuerzo de mi madre.

Con todo listo, y mi mochila preparada para partir una vez más, me acerqué a mi madre, la abracé y luego me dirigí hacia Misty para que nos fuéramos.

Coloqué a Pikachu en el asiento trasero, y le abrí la puerta a Misty para que subiera, y luego lo hice yo, no fueron muchos minutos hasta llegar al punto sin retorno. Ahí estacioné, apretando con fuerza las manos en el volante. Había tanto que decir, y tanto miedo a la vez.

—Cuídate —me dijo de pronto, por lo que la miré—. Tengo un mal presentimiento, Ash, por favor —pude ver su angustia en la mirada—, cuídate por lo que más quieras.

—Lo haré —respondí, luego de que me costara tragar. ¿Es que acaso ella podía ver a través de mí?—. Misty… hay tanto que me gustaría decirte… pero…

—¿Pero?

—Yo… —desvié la mirada hacia mi amigo, que me veía expectante, al parecer, él también quería que me animara a decirle la verdad a Misty, pero—, no… no puedo —me negué desabrochándome el cinturón para salir del auto. Apoyé mi frente en la puerta helada del vehículo para tratar de calmarme. Pero era imposible.

—¡Ash! —su voz sonó a protesta y solo apreté más los ojos.

—Adiós Misty —le dije corriendo la mirada hacia el camino que me esperaba adelante—. Vive bien, por favor, ¿sí? Y ahora que tienes la licencia, cuando regreses a ciudad Celeste, asegúrate de venir a ver a mi mamá seguido, sabes que ella te adora.

—Si lo haré, pero… —su voz sonaba tan entrecortada que no pude más que apretar los puños— ¿Qué hago Ash? —me gritó enojada. Seguramente no entendía mi comportamiento.

—Vete a casa Misty —le pedí con una sonrisa falsa— No lo hagamos más difícil.

Subí al auto antes de que pudiera decirme nada, y arranqué, pero no pude avanzar más que un par de metros. Le pegué al volante por la rabia que sentía, por ser tan cobarde hasta el último segundo.

Aspiré profundo antes de abrir la puerta una vez más para salir del automóvil. Ella aún estaba ahí, protestando contra el pobre camino. Me acerqué hasta ella, la tomé del brazo para hacerla girar, y en cuanto pronunció mi nombre, no pude más que pedirle perdón antes de tomarla por el rostro y hacer eso que tanto anhelé ese mes: Besarla.

Para mi suerte, Misty no tardó en responder, en entregarme todo de ella en ese beso. Poco a poco me fui separando hasta dejar nuestras frentes pegadas.

—No podía irme, no sin antes decirte _—ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que hacerlo_ — cuanto te quiero Misty.

Y antes de escuchar su respuesta, o antes que envié todo al demonio, di media vuelta y regresé al auto para encaminarme una vez más a ciudad Fucsia, a iniciar con la siguiente misión que me esperaba.

Alejándome de ella, por su futuro y el de todos mis seres queridos.

Hoy era el último día donde yo vivía con ella bajo el mismo techo, pero siempre, en donde estemos, íbamos a estar bajo el mismo cielo.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

 _¡Como odiar a Ash en simples pasos! xD Pobre, estaba en una encrucijada, y prefirió salvarlos a todos xD_

 _Así están las cosas, ¿qué pasará con esto? ¿Misty aceptará la muerte de Ash fácilmente? ¿Ash podrá encontrar a quienes atentan contra Kanto? ¡No te lo pierdas en los próximos capítulos de este fic! Hemos llegado a la mitad cabe decirles. Son 20 Pov sin contar los de Delia. Así que aún queda mucho por que vivan este par!_

 _Ahora, con respecto a sus reviews:_

 _ **armando aaron**_ : Aquí está el lado de Ash xD Bueno, tú ya saber que va a pasar jajaja xD

 _ **AndyelZ**_ : ¡Sí, Gracias! Cualquier cosa que noten, me avisan, si a mí no me molesta que me corrijan, suelen irseme cosas a veces también. ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **darkdan-sama**_ : Lo que Misty hará, lo sabrás la semana que viene! xD Sabemos como es... ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **mimato bombon kou:** _ ¡Pero si me matas, no sabes como continuará el fic! xD Gracias por leer, y rabíar conmigo (?)

 _ **Sil Lisbeth:**_ Es que hago los spoiler con estilo, para que quieran leerlo! xD Jajaja soy mi mejor promotora xD ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **Riel K Tsuki**_ : ¡Aún no muere, va camino a eso xD! Cuando tengan que llorar, pondré la advertencia de leer con pañuelos a mano, no te preocupes xD Gracias por Leer!

 _ **Flor Algaraaz**_ : ¡Ash e idiota deberían ser sinónimos, ¿no? Bueno, prácticamente para mí lo es xD ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **Mizuzu93**_ : ¡Gracias por leer! ¡La semana que viene se vienen capítulos bueno!

 ** _sgtrinidad_** : ¡Tranquila! xD Estos capítulos si serán un subibaja de emociones!

 _ **Anonimo:**_ ¡No llores! Las lagrimas guárdalas para luego (?)

.

 _Y eso sería todo por ahora, nos leemos el lunes o/_

 _Pasen buena semana santa ^^_

 _Sire~_


	12. Misty VI: Duelo

**Una nueva semana que empieza, una nueva semana que hay actualizaciones!**

 **Al menos por ahora xD El capitulo que sigue a éste aún no lo terminé así que espero tenerlo para el miércoles xD Me pegué mucho con un drama coreano y pues, el protagonista me mató a Ash en la mente así mal xDD**

 **Pero ya terminó así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo en terminarlo para el miércoles, que encima aquí será feriado por censo y tendré a todos en casa xD**

 **Pero de todas formas... nos estaremos leyendo.**

 **¡Abajo el rinconcito!**

 **Antes que nada, si son personas sensibles, pueden tener un par de pañuelos a mano por las dudas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **«Pov Misty** **»**

 **~Duelo~**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…**

Que Ash me besara antes de irse, causó que los días posteriores estuviera con una risa tonta en los labios, sintiéndome como una niña pequeña. Estaba tan feliz, que los días que faltaban para regresar a casa, se habían desaparecido frente a mí.

Antes de irme, quise hacer algo bonito con Delia, así que la invité a comer. Conversamos de todo un poco, y de lo feliz que había sido conmigo esas semanas. Yo también había sido muy feliz, la presencia de Ash ayudó mucho en eso.

Delia me tomó la mano en la tienda y la elevó hasta ponerla en su pecho.

—Aquí hija, en mi pecho, siento que tú eres la única capaz de hacer recapacitar a mi hijo —susurró—. Sé que ustedes se aman y nada me daría más gusto de que ambos estén juntos.

—No se imagina cuan feliz sería yo si esa fuera mi realidad —le comenté con una mueca antes de salir del local de comida para regresar a casa.

Así como hay sueños maravillosos, también existen las pesadillas. Pero nada es tan cruel, como esas pesadillas de las que no puedes despertar de golpe sentado en tu cama.

Lance estaba frente a nosotras, nos miraba contrariado y mi corazón se aceleró de golpe. _Mi mal presentimiento crecía con forme los segundos iban pasando._

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —preguntó Delia a mi lado, solo la miré cuando buscó mi mano para buscar apoyo, apretándomela.

—Lo siento señora —hizo una reverencia frente a ella—, Ash tuvo un accidente automovilístico —ante aquello sentí que mi respiración se cortaba—, perdió el control del coche y se desbarrancó, tras dos días de búsqueda, encontramos su —y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Delia se derrumbó a mi lado, la traté de tomar como pude. Pero solo atiné a llamar con desespero a Mr. Mime para que me ayudara con ella.

El Pokémon mimo llegó agitado, y preocupado por su entrenadora. Le pedí que la levantara con su fuerza psíquica para dejarla adentro.

—¿Qué hay de Pikachu? —le pregunté cuando volví a ponerme de pie— ¿Él también?

—Ash había dejado a su Pokémon en el centro Pokémon y había salido a dar una vuelta de rutina, y ahí fue cuando esto sucedió.

 _Creo que de pronto, me puse en modo automático_.

Dejé al líder del alto Mando, a quien podría decirse que era una especie de jefe mío, ahí parado, sin importarme nada más que montar mi motocicleta y dirigirme a ciudad Verde lo más rápido posible.

Llegué al centro Pokémon y me atendió la enfermera Joy, que era conocida nuestra.

—Necesito el Pikachu de Ash, por favor —le pedí.

—¿Y Ash dónde está? —preguntó antes de ir por el Pokémon. ¿Qué decirle a la enfermera? ¿Qué el idiota se cayó por un barranco? Me reí de mi propia imaginación.

—Se metió en un problema, y necesito llevarle a su Pokémon —le comenté un tanto apenada.

—Oh, ya Misty, enseguida te lo traigo.

Cuando puso a Pikachu frente a mí, simplemente lo abracé con fuerza, él me miraba confundido, aunque estaba encantado de mi abrazo.

—Mi pequeño Pikachu, vamos a estar juntos a partir de ahora.

Con el Pokémon de Ash en mi poder, me encaminé una vez más a pueblo Paleta, tenía que ver como estaba Delia, con eso que Lance nos había dicho.

Ahora resulta que estás muerto Ash… ¡Buena broma! ¿Me besaste para luego ir a morirte, bastardo idiota?

¡Si te llegó a ver una vez más! Ahí sí que estarás muerto.

Al llegar a pueblo Paleta, Lance todavía estaba en la casa. Me acerqué a él enojada. ¿Por qué venía a decir esa sarta de estupideces?

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunté, pude ver la confusión en sus ojos azules, pero no me interesó— ¿El Lance que respeto y estimo, o el Lance que aborrezco?

—¿Eh?

—Alto Mando —indiqué con mi derecha— o Hombre G —ahora indiqué con la izquierda.

—Hombre G —respondió, y su rostro se puso serio—, pero en este momento, y viendo en el estado tan voluble en el que estás, soy Lance del Alto Mando de Kanto —me indicó el asiento así que me senté frente a él— En la organización en la que Ash estaba metido, tiene ciertos códigos, y ciertos reglamentos a los cual adecuarse —me indicó y vaya que lo sabía—. Por eso, Ash tuvo que firmar un seguro de vida, y una entrega voluntaria de seis Pokémon a la institución —ante aquello apreté a Pikachu contra mí, con fuerza.

Lance me entregó una de las tres carpetas que tenía; en ésta, había un certificado firmado por Ash donde me dejaba como beneficiaria de su seguro de vida. _¿Es decir que esa vez, a esto se referían?_ Era de mí, de quien ellos hablaban en aquella ocasión. La cerré de golpe y me pasó otra. En la segunda, Ash me dejaba como dueña del gimnasio que él tenía, ese donde habíamos entrenado todo este mes, ahora era mío, de sus cuentas y todo lo que estuviera a su nombre.

Me costaba respirar al leer cada uno de esos papeles.

—Y ésta es la lista de los seis Pokémon que entregó —me dijo al entregarme la última carpeta. Era obvio que el nombre de Pikachu iba a estar en esa lista, pero no, no iba a entregarlos.

—Me niego a darte los Pokémon de Ash —le dije tirándole la carpeta frente a él—. Ash me dejó todo lo suyo, para mí, eso también incluye a los Pokémon.

—Es la última voluntad de Ash —me resaltó Lance, pero lejos de calmarme eso me enojó aún más.

—No me interesa la última voluntad de una persona tan idiota que fue capaz de caer por un barranco, ¿Es que, en qué iba pensando? ¿Cómo le pasó esto, si me dijo que era muy bueno en temas de manejo? ¿Por qué si me dijo que podía estar tranquila, que nunca se iba a morir por temas de conducción, pasa eso? —vi a Lance ponerse un poco incómodo, ¿ _será que piensa igual que yo?_

—Misty, por favor —me susurró, yo solo apreté a Pikachu, más en mis brazos y acaricié su cabeza con mi mejilla izquierda.

—Puedes llevarte a los otros cinco si quieres, pero no te daré a Pikachu —sentencié, cerrando los ojos— Los Pokémon que pierden a sus entrenadores, son considerados liberados, al menos que ellos crean lo contrario, y él —le enseñé a Pikachu, a mí Pikachu—, ahora es mío, Lance —me puse de pie—. Lamento ser descortés, pero, ¿puedes retirarte? Me duele la cabeza, y quiero dormir un poco.

Esperé hasta que salió de la casa, para subir las escaleras y desplomarme en la cama, Pikachu me miraba sin entender.

—Pikachu… —me sentía enferma, el dolor era agudo en el medio de mi pecho, el roedor se acomodó entre mis brazos y se acostó conmigo. Dormí, solo sé que dormí hasta que mi hermana apareció en mi habitación.

Me desperté aturdida, no sabía bien que era lo que había pasado, que era lo que tenía la planta baja de la casa llena de gente. Podía sentir el ajetreo de las voces de varias personas conocidas. Podía sentir los llantos de amigos. Miré a mi hermana, su rubia cabellera estaba tomada en una coleta baja, ni siquiera llevaba la flor rosada que toda su vida adornó su cabello. Su mirada era melancólica, y en cuanto me senté en la cama, se acercó a abrazarme. Me abrazaba fuerte, me pedía que fuera fuerte, pero seguía sin poder procesar nada, así que me mantuve quieta, rígida sin saber porque mi hermana me pedía aquello.

—Te traje el vestido negro que me habías pedido antes de ayer —me dijo—. Es qué, ¿habías presentido algo, hermanita? —solo elevé la mirada hacia mi hermana, seguía sin entenderla. Mis pensamientos estaban congelados y me impedían reaccionar o recordar que era lo que pasaba. Me dejó sola tras pedirme que me cambiara, pero me volví a acostar. Tomé mi teléfono y busqué el número de Ash para enviarle un mensaje.

« _La gente que nos rodea está loca_ » le envié acompañado de un emoticón sacando la lengua «Todos lloran, y no entiendo por qué… Cuando sepa te avisaré»

Dejé el teléfono sin esperanzas que me respondiera, después de todo, estaba en misión y él apaga su teléfono celular.

Me paré de la cama y observé ese vestido que había comprado con tanta ilusión. Ese vestido que compré para cuando nos volviéramos a ver, ese que pensaba usar cuando pudiera decirle que yo también lo quería.

Aunque era totalmente negro, había pensado adornarlo con una cadena dorada en forma de cinturón y unos zapatos a juego que mi hermana me había regalado para mi cumpleaños. Poder usar esa combinación, me hacía vivir en ascuas, pero ahora no quiero ponerme el vestido.

No quiero ponérmelo, aunque vaya a reunirme con él. No quiero usarlo sin esos adornos para ir a verte Ash. No quiero que creas que ir a verte, o juntarme contigo es como estar de duelo, como ir a un funeral.

Aquella sí que era una horrible palabra, de solo oírla me da escalofríos. Al parecer de eso hablan abajo.

Dejé el vestido y volví a mi celular.

 _«¡Ash! No lo vas a creer… alguien murió. Vamos a tener que ir al funeral de esa persona. No me gusta mucho esto… ¡Lástima que no estás aquí para evitarme esto!»_ Le envié el mensaje y decidí cambiarme. No me sentía para botines o zapatos, así que me puse ese vestido con unas zapatillas oscuras que tenía. Tomé mi celular, y luego de que Pikachu saltara a mi hombro, salí de mi habitación.

Cuando bajé, vi a todos preocupados, otros se secaron el rostro prácticamente en un segundo. _¿Qué diablo pasaba con todos?_ Se acercaban, me abrazaban y me daban ánimos. ¡Ni que fuera la viuda del muerto! Ya estaba siendo fastidiosa esta situación.

Busqué a Delia, y ella estaba apoyada en mi hermana, jugando con mi sobrina con la mirada perdida.

—¡Pero, qué ánimos! —exclamé de golpe, y todos quedaron en silencio. Dawn y May prácticamente saltaron sobre mí y me tomaron cada una de un brazo.

—¡Misty! —Dawn me miraba con pena. ¿qué onda con ella?

—¿Estás bien? —May parecía preocupada.

—Estoy bien —afirmé con la cabeza, pero parecieron no creerme. Iris llegó con un té y me lo pasó.

—Ten, Cilan lo preparó, tómalo —están todos muy raros.

Tomé el té y me apoyé sobre la pared porque la casa estaba llena de gente.

 _«Vaya Ash»_ aquella escena me produjo una sonrisa _«No necesitas estar para generar este tipo de reuniones»_

Algo pasó que cuando sonreí mirando la nada, Tracey se acercó y me abrazó, y tras eso, Brock también lo hizo.

—¿Chicos? —pregunté aturdida y abochornada por aquella escena— ¿Qué hacen?

—Estás pasando por un cuadro de negación, ¿verdad? —preguntó Brock mirándome fijamente— Tracey nos contó lo que había pasado con Ash estos días.

Lo miré de reojo, pero el observador solo me abrazo una vez más.

—Mi pequeña cuñada, no te preocupes, todos estamos contigo —me dijo.

Una serie de autos llegaron al frontis de la casa, y la gente empezó a retirarse. Vi al profesor Oak junto con Gary, llegar, ayudar a Delia a ponerse de pie y llevársela con ellos. La pobre a duras penas se podía mantener parada.

Pobre Delia _, ¿querría mucho al muerto?_

Tracey y mi hermana con la pequeña Rose, fueron conmigo hasta donde sería el funeral. Yo solo quería salir de esto lo antes posible. Era fastidioso ver a la gente llorando, sollozando, y pidiéndole explicaciones a la vida de porqué había pasado esto.

Llegamos hasta el cementerio, aquel escalofrió que recorrió mi espalda no me gustó para nada. Me aferré al brazo de Tracey, y él sutilmente me dio una palmadita en la mano, como si quisiera tranquilizarme.

Llegamos hasta una carpa, donde había un cajón de madera brillante cubierto de flores. Vi a Lance y a un par de personas que no conocía y sentí rabia. Mucha rabia de golpe. Nos paramos alrededor de la urna que encerraba al muerto, y tras nombrarlo, no pude evitar reírme.

¡Ay! ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! _¿Cómo Ash puede estar ahí dentro_? Mi risa se estaba haciendo fuerte y escandalosa, sabía que todos me miraban, pero no podía dejar de reír.

¡Ash no podía estar muerto! ¡Él me dijo que no iba a morir fácilmente! ¡Él me dijo que iba a volver! ¡Tenía que volver!

Observé el cajón con negación. Nunca iba a aceptar que Ash estaba ahí dentro. ¡Nunca! Podría apostar todo, todo lo que tengo a que Ash está escondido, de que estaba viéndome en estos momentos y aparecería para decirme que todo era parte de una de sus bromas estúpidas e infantiles.

Cuando el cajón quedó cubierto, Delia casi se derrumba, el profesor, Tracey y Gary la tomaron para mantenerla en pie. Yo seguí observando todo, como si fuera una pesadilla, esperando por ese momento justo en el que iba a despertar.

La gente a mi alrededor empezó a irse, pero yo me quedé ahí, de pie. No quería irme. No dijeron nada, ni se opusieron, le entregué a Brock, mi querido Pikachu, y esperé hasta que todos se montaran en sus autos y se fueran, para caminar los pasos que me quedaban hasta la tumba. Observé el montón de tierra que cubría el cajón, y mis piernas automáticamente perdieron su fuerza haciéndome caer de rodillas al suelo. La angustia se hizo fuerte en el centro del pecho, me empezó a costar respirar, los espasmos de mi cuerpo eran cada vez más incontrolables hasta que finalmente, las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos con un grito que me desgarró hasta lo más profundo del alma.

¡Esto no era una pesadilla! ¡Esto no era un mal sueño del que iba a despertar! Ésta era mi miserable vida, y la vida de la persona que más amaba, acababa de ser enterrada frente a mí.

Golpeé la tierra varias veces, mientras trataba de volver a respirar, los mismos golpes me lo di en el pecho tratando de que calmar el llanto, hasta que, en algún momento, perdí el conocimiento.

Tuve un sueño hermoso.

Ash aparecía triste frente a mí, me pedía disculpas por hacerme pasar por esto, me decía también que fuera feliz y tratara de seguir adelante. Que cuidara mucho a su mamá y sobre todo, que nunca olvidará que yo fui el amor de su vida y lo sería por toda la eternidad.

Me desperté en mi cama, Delia estaba a mi lado, ella tenía los ojos rojos de largas horas de llanto, podía comprenderla tan bien.

—¡Al fin despiertas hija! —exclamó, ayudándome a incorporarme en la cama— Estaba preocupada de que durmieras tanto…

—¿Dormí mucho? —aún estaba algo aturdida.

—Más de un día entero, desde Lance te encontró desmayada sobre la tumba de… —su voz se entrecortó, traté de acercarme a ella, pero con su mano lo evitó—. Estoy bien, estaré bien —afirmó cerrando sus ojos—. Creo que ya asimilé que aquel abrazo, que ese beso y ese te amo que me dijo Ash antes de irse, serán los últimos recuerdos de mi apreciado hijo.

—Delia… —negó con la cabeza, y se dirigió a una fuente que tenía a su lado.

—Te traje un sándwich y un vaso de jugo, tienes que comer algo —me miró fijamente, casi obligándome a comer—. No quiero que te enfermes, al menos quiero cuidar a uno de los dos…

—Delia… —no dije nada más, tomé la bandeja y me llevé el sándwich a la boca para morderlo. No sabía a nada, mis papilas gustativas parecían haber muerto con parte de mi estado anímico— ¡Está delicioso! —le dije con una sonrisa, dándole otro mordisco. Ella me sonrió, y se retiró de la habitación dejándome sola.

Terminé de comer, solo para no hacerla sentir mal. Vacié el vaso, y dejé la fuente sobre la silla que Delia estaba usando, y me recosté una vez más.

Tratando de recapitular todo lo que estaba pasando:

Resultó que Ash me amaba y desperdiciamos años de nuestras vidas, en peleas idiotas. Tiempo que, al día de hoy, ya no vamos a recuperar porque el inmortal, el ser que no iba a morir fácilmente, Paff… decide morirse luego de haberse confesado.

Terminé siendo su heredera, eso me convierte en su especie de _viuda_ sin haberme casado con él.

Y en vez de pelear por la custodia de los hijos que no tuve, tengo que defender a sus Pokémon de Lance, porque si cree que le entregaré a Pikachu, puede seguir soñando con eso.

Busqué mi teléfono celular, para ver la hora y saber a ciencias ciertas cuanto dormí… ¡Casi treinta horas! Me volví a incorporar despacio, para no marearme y desbloqué mi celular, abrí el chat que mantenía con Ash, vi que ninguno de los mensajes había sido leído, pero aún así volví a escribir.

«Cobarde» envié.

«¿Crees que el dinero ganado en esa organización que tanto odio, me hará feliz?»

«¡Te desenterraría para volverte a matar!» terminé por mandar, antes de tirar mi celular sobre la cama y evitar que las lágrimas mojaran mis mejillas.

Me puse de pie, y tras mirarme en el espejo, me acomodé un poco el cabello para salir de mi habitación. Delia tenía razón, mientras más rápido aceptemos lo que estamos viviendo, más fácil será subsistir con el dolor de haberlo perdido.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con los chicos en la sala, los seis se pusieron de pie en cuanto me vieron.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó Brock, soltando a Pikachu para que fuera a mis brazos.

—Un poco mejor —acaricié la cabeza del roedor eléctrico y los miré a todos—, quiero ir al laboratorio a ver a los Pokémon de Ash, ¿me acompañan?

Tras el sí grupal, nos despedimos de Delia para ir al laboratorio por el estado de los Pokémon. Brock también estaba preocupado por ellos.

…

En el laboratorio Pokémon, me sentía un tanto cohibida por las reacciones del profesor Oak y de Gary, yo no estaba acostumbrada a tanta preocupación de parte de aquellas dos personas tan ligada a la vida de Ash, supongo que era por lo que él significaba para ellos.

Gary fue el que nos guio por los campos del profesor Oak, Tracey no estaba trabajando por estar pendiente de Delia, y lo entendía muy bien. Para ambos, ella es como una madre.

El rival de toda la vida de Ash, trataba de hacernos bromas, recordando una que otra de las estupideces que siempre hacia Ash. Logró sacar risas en las chicas, pero en mí, solo un par de muecas. Se sentía incómodo, lo podía sentir, así que me detuve y lo miré.

—No tienes que preocuparte de sobre manera de mí, Gary —le afirmé— ¡Voy a estar muy bien!

—Seguramente —me respondió, pero si quería decirme otra cosa, no me la dijo. Los gritos de un Pokémon que se abalanzó sobre mí, nos interrumpió.

Bayleef se plantó frente a mí, enojada, con lágrimas en sus ojos rojos.

—¡Bayleef! —exclamaron todos, preocupados, pero yo solo les hice un gesto con mi mano para que se tranquilizaran. El Pokémon hierba no dejaba de hablar, hablaba, y hablaba.

—Lo siente Bayleef —le dije bajando la mirada—, Ash realmente no volverá —en su desesperación, sacó los látigos y me tomó para agitarme en el aire. Brock con Gary, la tomaron para que me bajara.

—¡Bayleef! —May se acercó y la acarició— Esto no es culpa de Misty… bájala.

—¡Por favor! —pidió Brock, y se detuvo, para luego ponerme en tierra firme una vez más. Si Cilan no me tomaba, era muy probable que me cayera por el mareo que me vino de repente.

—¡Misty! —la voz del profesor Oak, hizo que mirara hacia atrás, Cilan me hizo el favor de ayudarme, pero cuando vi a la persona que caminaba tres pasos detrás del profesor, mis fuerzas volvieron totalmente, tomando a Pikachu entre mis brazos para protegerlo.

—¡Otra vez Lance! —protesté.

—¿Qué pasa Misty? —pregunto Cilan a mi lado.

—Lance tiene un permiso de Ash, para llevarse sus Pokémon… —escondí más a Pikachu en mis brazos.

—¿Qué? —el sonido fue grupal, hasta la voz de Gary escuché.

—Misty —el profesor se paró frente a mí—, Lance tiene una orden, incluso Ash me lo pidió especialmente si algo llegaba a suceder. Tengo que entregarle esos Pokémon, eran suyos.

—¡Pero ahora son míos! —exclamé, protegiendo a Pikachu con mi brazo derecho y a Bayleef con el izquierdo— ¿Quién me garantiza que estén bien ahora que ya no está su entrenador?

—¡Misty! —Lance salió de detrás del Profesor—. Entiendo tus dudas, pero no haremos nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Son Pokémon que fueron entregados a la organización por su entrenamiento. Son necesarios si queremos seguir investigando. ¡Tú lo sabes bien! —me recriminó.

Y era verdad, yo sabía muy bien que estaban haciendo, quizás hasta entendía por qué Ash había tenido ese accidente si estaba investigando el motivo de los sismos, pero nunca iba a entender porque entregar a Pikachu, a quien dice que era su mejor amigo, ese con el que tendría un lazo eterno.

—No puedes prohibírmelo —Lance, me miró por primera vez en años de forma autoritaria—. Soy tu superior, y si tengo que hacer uso de ese atributo lo haré. Podría hasta sancionarte.

—Adelante —dije moviendo los hombros— Estuve un poco más de un mes sin gimnasio, puedo sobre vivir otro par de meses —entrecerré mis ojos—. No lograran que yo entregue a Pikachu ni a cualquier Pokémon de Ash.

—Misty escucha… —el profesor Oak se me acercó—, Ash lo pidió así… ¿No puedes cumplir su última voluntad? —el golpe que me causó esa pregunta, me quitó las fuerzas de las piernas y caí al pasto.

—¡Pero, ¿por qué Ash daría sus Pokémon si no va a usarlos él?! —preguntó May a mi lado.

—¡Ash el único que puede manejar a Pikachu de buena forma! —comentó Dawn.

—¡Exacto! —Iris fue la que habló ahora— ¡Si no es a Ash, Misty sería la única que podría con él!

—Hay un sabor extraño en el ambiente —y ante aquella frase de Cilan, lo miré.

Luego, observé a las chicas desde el suelo, con el ceño fruncido. _¡Tenían razón!_ ¿Por qué era tanta la insistencia en llevarse a un Pokémon que solo obedecerá a Ash o a algunos de nosotros? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en llevarse a un Pokémon que se rebelará? Miré a Lance, aun desde el suelo. Había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarme, y tenía que averiguarlo.

—Está bien —dije de golpe, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran. Me puse de pie, y observé a Lance—. Puedes llevarte todos los Pokémon que quieras de Ash —le informé, pero antes de que estirara sus manos hacia Pikachu, lo moví para dejarlo fuera de su alcance—. Menos a Pikachu —miré a mi pequeño que estaba muy confundido— ¿Verdad que tú ahora eres mi Pokémon? —y ante la afirmación de éste, nada pudieron hacer, ni el profesor Oak y Lance.

Lance se llevó los cinco Pokémon que Ash había entregado, y yo me quedé sola en los campos observando las colinas de pueblo Paleta.

Algo extraño había en esa organización, algo extraño en los papeles que Ash firmó, cuando los firmó y las cosas que me había dicho. En la entrega de esos Pokémon…

Y entonces lo recordé

" _Nos preparan para futuros incidentes, créeme que es muy difícil que muera por un simple accidente vehicular o cosas así._ _"_

¿Era muy difícil para Ash morir de la forma que murió?

 _¡Por todos los Pokémon del Mundo!_

Apreté el collar que Ash me había entregado en mi puño derecho. _Espero estar equivocada con mis pensamientos, porque si no… alguien realmente va a morir._

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **El Rinconcito de la que Escribe:**_

¡ _Chan! Pues si Ash creía que iba a engañar a Misty, estaba muy pero muy equivocado! REalmente esperen a leer la parte de Ash, porque si sale como quiero xD Les encantará lo que leerán!_

 _Ahora no los entretengo más, vayamos a los reviews:_

 **Laguna Sue** : ¡Sii! ¡Ahora se pondrá más emocionante que nunca! Gracias Por Leer.

 **armando aaron** : La magia de los POV en acción en estos capitulos. Gracias Por Leer.

 **darkdan-sama** : Espero que este capitulo haya resuelto tus dudas, ella no se quedará de brazos cruzados cuando las cosas no le cuadras ;) Gracias Por Leer.

 **cake0108:** Creeme, Ash la tiene más dificil, no sabe lo que se le viene xD. Gracias Por Leer.

 **Sil Lisbeth** : ¡Espero que este también te agrade! Gracias Por Leer.

 **Riel K Tsuki:** ¿Y ahora si lloraste? xD Gomen si eso pasó xD Gracias Por Leer.

 **mimato bombon kou:** Estaba en una encrucijada donde ninguno de los caminos iba a ser un final feliz... ¡Y sí, lo que dices pasará pronto! Hasta dibujo de Misty como mujer G tengo! xD

 **Flor Algaraaz** : Qué Pikachu lo dejara en el hospital xD Qué extrema jajajajja xD Ash es así porque es idiota (?)Gracias Por Leer.

 **sgtrinidad9:** ¡Disculpa! xD Y sí, tu nombre de usuario no ayuda (?) xD Pero sí, al fin alguien que entiende a Ash... era dificil para él... Gracias Por Leer.

 **Alicevalentine:** ¡Casi pero se fue! Que le vaya bien a tu hermana xD Gracias Por Leer.

.

.

¡Nos leemos cuando termine el otro capitulo!

.

.

Sire~

PD: Si ven algún error, me dicen, no muerdo, pueden corregirme xD


	13. Ash VI: Acorralado

**Hola a Todos, no, no están equivocados, no es miércoles, si es viernes en la noche, casi sábado xD**

 **Para los que han leído mi página de Facebook, sabrán que el miércoles hubo censo en Chile, y por ende, toda mi familia estaba en casa. Y como madre y esposa amorosa, tenía que estar con ellos xD Bueno, en sí, no pude estar en la pc porque había gente en casa xD Por lo que no pude terminar de escribir y bla bla bla. A todo esto, la no actualización del día miércoles, me dio una idea para cambiar muchas cosas del capitulo que llevaba escrito, en sí borré todo y lo hice de nuevo, y el resultado final, quedó muchísimo mejor que si lo hubiera hecho el miércoles!**

 **Así que sin más, los dejo disfrutar de este capitulo...**

 **Recuerden que la siguiente actualización será un POV Delia y será publicado el miércoles 26 de Abril.**

 **Nos leemos abajo**

 **Sire~**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **«Pov Ash** **»**

 **~Acorralado~**

* * *

El tictac del reloj de la habitación donde me encontraba, estaba matándome de los nervios. Aquel molestoso ruido, indicaba que el momento del final iba acercándose cada vez más. Llevé los puños a mis oídos y los cubrí, cerrando los ojos. Tenía que tranquilizarme para que todo saliera bien, pero cada vez que cerraba mis ojos -o incluso al pestañear- el momento en que besé a Misty volvía a mi mente con fuerza. _¿Por qué me dejé llevar? ¿Por qué cometí ese error tan grande para con ella? ¿Cómo debe sentirse después de eso?_

Deshice los puños, y me refregué con los dedos la nuca varias veces desesperado. Fastidiado una vez más, de mis actos para con ella.

Suspiré, y apegué mi frente al escritorio donde estaba sentado, justo cuando Lance entró a la habitación.

—¿Ya dejaste a Pikachu en ciudad Verde? —me preguntó, así que afirmé sin hablar—. Ok, vamos, tenemos que hacer una ruta hasta el barranco de isla Espuma —me indicó, así que me puse de pie, tomé mi mochila y lo seguí.

El plan que me habían entregado constaba en pasearme por algunas tiendas de camino a las islas Espuma, para que hubiera testigos viéndome a mí, manejar ese vehículo que terminaría en la laguna que hay en las islas que desembocan en el mar.

Me monté en el auto, y en cuanto Lance me dio el « _vamos_ », encendí el motor y comencé a conducir hacia mi lugar de destino, deteniéndome en tres oportunidades, una en ciudad Plateada, otra en ciudad Azulona y por último en ciudad Fucsia, comprando cosas para comer, ya que estar sin Pikachu ni ninguno de mis Pokémon me tenía algo ansioso.

Llegué hasta el nivel señalado cerca de la dos de la mañana, deteniendo el auto justo en la orilla del barranco luego de hacer un derrapé en la ruta, ayudó que estaba despejada y era un sector sin cámaras de seguridad. Con el auto detenido a la nada de caerse, saqué del asiento trasero el muñeco que simulaba ser yo, lo puse junto a mí y me volví a sentar para terminar con esto colocándome un chaleco salvavidas, retrocedí el vehículo, le di al acelerador con todo el poder que el automóvil me lo permitía y lo estrellé contra el barranco.

Gracias a mi entrenamiento, no perdí el conocimiento, logré salir a flote en la laguna, de forma rápida. Nadé lo más rápido que pude hasta la orilla de la laguna y muerto de frio, esperé por Lance, mientras observaba como el vehículo terminaba de hundirse en la laguna gracias a la luz de la luna llena que brillaba sobre mí.

Cerré los ojos y solté el aire por la nariz.

Ya lo había hecho, y no había vuelta a atrás. Ash Ketchum acababa de morir, y ya nadie podía revivirlo.

Caí al suelo, cubriendo mi nariz y boca con las manos tratando de soportar la pena que empezó a invadirme. Solo esperaba que Lance llegara rápido y pudiera echarme a dormir sin pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

…

Lance llegó una hora después, estaba tan entumecido, que apenas si pude decir algo, me monté en el jeep que trajo y me fue a dejar en una cabaña en el medio de la nada.

—Vas a quedarte aquí mientras ordeno todo y recupero a tus Pokémon—me dijo, mientras me entregaba una mochila con todas mis cosas y varios potes de comida instantánea. Lo único que yo quería en ese momento, era quitarme la ropa helada y darme una ducha, pero al parecer, no creo que eso sea muy posible— En cuanto traiga a tus Pokémon, vamos a ir al cuartel, ahí podrás prepararte bien para la misión, ¿de acuerdo?

Solo afirmé con la cabeza, lo único que quería era quedarme solo en mi miseria, cambiarme de ropa y prepararme una de esas benditas sopas instantáneas para entrar en calor.

Luego de que se fuera, traté de prender mi teléfono, pero no había cobertura ni siquiera de GPS en ese lugar, definitivamente estaba en el medio de la nada. Dejé mi móvil de lado y me enfoqué en tratar de planear que haría ahora, que haría para poder encontrar a esos malditos. Para encontrarlos y acabar con esos sujetos que habían acabado con la paz y llevado a acabar mi vida por detenerlos.

Lo único que sabía a certeza, que cuando pusiera mis manos sobre el responsable de este caos, iba a sufrir más de lo que todos nosotros estábamos en ese momento.

Pasaron cerca de tres días, y aún estaba metido en esa cabaña, vaya a saber dónde, esperando porque Lance apareciera con mis Pokémon.

Caí sobre el duro colchón que había en un rincón con la mirada al techo, veía cada una de las vetas que en cuanto lloviera mojarían parte del colchón fastidiado, por lo que hice una mueca cuando sentí el ruido de la puerta, Lance había regresado, pero me senté de golpe cuando me di cuenta que no veía acompañado del sonido de mi amado Pokémon.

—¿Dónde está Pikachu? —me puse de pie para acercarme a él, se veía cansado y frustrado— ¿Pasó algo?

—Sí —se sentó en una silla y me miró—, tenemos un gran problema.

—¿Paso algo con mi mamá?

—Tu mamá está devastada, pero estará bien —aquella frase sí que me molestó, pero lejos de tranquilizarme, me alteré instantáneamente.

— Entonces, ¿Qué le pasó a Misty? —ante su mención, Lance se puso de pie una vez más— ¿Algo le pasó a ella?

—¡No a ella directamente! —se llevó la mano a la frente— Es que Ash, debimos prevenir esto, sobre todo viniendo de ella —Lance seguía dando rodeos y ya estaba desesperándome.

—¡Ya dime!

—Tras darle los papeles de que ella es tu beneficiaria y tu heredera, tomó eso como que tus Pokémon le pertenecen ahora.

—¿Qué? —me alarmé ante aquella frase. Misty no podía….

—Ella se declaró la nueva entrenadora de Pikachu…. Será muy difícil quitárselo.

No dije nada, solo observé la frustración en el rostro de Lance. ¿Qué íbamos a imaginar que lo primero que le viniera a la mente a Misty al saber mi muerte, fuera tomar el control de mis Pokémon? Eso realmente no lo vi venir.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —le pregunté tras un par de segundos en silencio.

—Estamos organizando el tema de tu «entierro» primero, creo que luego voy a ir a insistirle una vez más —me dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Ese pedido de Oak debería servir.

—Esperemos.

Lance se fue tras un par de minutos dejándome en la cabaña completamente solo una vez más, mirando por la ventana la nada misma del bosque. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza en ese instante, que todo se enredó en ella. ¿Qué podía hacer para recuperar mis Pokémon? Sin ellos no sería capaz de iniciar mi misión, y sin misión todo esto no valdría la pena.

Me sacudí con rabia el cabello ante de mirar mi mochila.

Quizás la mejor forma de concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo era ver lo que causé en mis seres queridos con mi ausencia. No es que sea sádico, ni nada por el estilo, pero necesito concentrarme, necesito tomar el control de mi mente de una vez por todas, como estaba hace semanas atrás cuando estaba en las islas perdidas del sur de Kanto.

Aspiré profundo antes de abrir la mochila y sacar mi ropa de trabajo. Un pantalón negro ajustado, polera también en tono oscuro, una chaqueta de cuero con muchos bolsillos para llevar distintos implementos, me coloqué una gorra negra y lentes oscuros. Iría a mi velatorio, conseguiría mi energía de nuevo y luego, pensaría como recuperar mis Pokémon de las manos de esa pelirroja.

No quería pensar en ella, pensar en ella me distraía, pensar en ella me hacía débil y recordar el beso que me atreví a darle me hacía odiarme cada día un poco más.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, tratando de castigar a mis pensamientos en lugar del Impactrueno de Pikachu.

Primero, iba a observar mi sepultación, y luego, veríamos el resto.

Me acerqué a ver los dispositivos que Lance me había dejado sobre la mesa antes de irme. Había un control de un mini dron que estaría apegado a la carpa y un GPS-Plus para lograr salir de la cabaña y moverme sin problemas.

…

Llegué al cementerio, tratando de esconderme entre las criptas, mi idea no era ser descubierto. Tras encontrar un buen lugar, activé la señal del dron desde mi celular de trabajo, y pude ver las imágenes de lo que sucedía en el lugar, podía ver la pena en el rostro de todos mis amigos, la devastación en el rostro de mi madre y la sonrisa en el rostro de Misty.

Esperen, ¿estaba sonriendo? Volví a enfocarme en ella, parecía perdida entre sus pensamientos mientras sonreía a la nada misma. ¿ _Estaría en un cuadro de negación_? Enfoqué un poco más la imagen en ella, justo cuando empezó a reírse al oír mi nombre. Así era… Misty estaba en total negación por mi muerte. Aquella risa escandalosa así lo demostraba.

No podía culparla, mientras la observaba abrazar a Pikachu, pensé en lo que me había dicho Lance, Misty era demasiado lista, era buena para descifrar enredos, acertijos y todo lo que requiera lógica. ¿Seré capaz de engañarla realmente con esto? ¿Cómo seré capaz de recuperar mis Pokémon que están en su poder?

Suspiré con negación y enfoqué la cámara en mi madre, la pobre madre mía que terminó perdiendo las fuerzas de sus piernas cuando el cajón fue totalmente sepultado. _¡Ay mamá_! Cuanto me gustaría poder decirte que ahí dentro solo hay ladrillos… Que no estoy ahí, que necesito protegerlas a ambas de lo que sea que está molestando en Kanto.

Tuve que quitar la mirada de la imagen en pantalla. Lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin control, me daba rabia ser el responsable de todo esto, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta?

Cuando volví la mirada a la pantalla, todos empezaron a retirarse, pero Misty seguía de pie, con la mirada en la nada. Vi cómo le entregaba a Brock, mi querido Pikachu y ella se quedó ahí sola. Una extraña sensación comenzó a apretarme la garganta, un dolor punzante empezó a extenderse en mi pecho cuando la vi caminar hasta derrumbarse frente al montón de tierra y empezar a llorar. Nunca en mi vida, había visto llorar a Misty de esa manera, ella era una persona que no lloraba, no le gustaba y aquella escena era tan desgarradora como el grito que pegó. Eché todo a la mochila y no lo aguanté más. Iba a mandar todo al diablo, al menos ella tenía que saber que estaba vivo.

Salí de mi escondite y caminé los pasos que nos separaban, pero cuando llegué frente a ella, el llanto lleno de angustia que había protagonizado, acabó con su energía provocando que cayera desmayada. Cerré los ojos, luego de suspirar y me agaché hacia ella para tomarla entre mis brazos.

—Misty… —susurré, limpiándole el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Busqué mi celular— ¿Lance? ¿Puedes volver al cementerio? —le pedí, observando a la pelirroja que tenía en mis brazos— Misty está desmayada —no dije más nada y corté la comunicación. Quería, aunque sea solo un instante, estar así, con ella cerca mío, rogándole a todos los cielos por que pudiera superar aquello de una buena vez— Mi querida Misty, por favor, sigue adelante… tienes que cuidar de mi mamá, no puedes estar así por alguien como yo…

La levanté en brazos cuando Lance llegó por ella, la dejé en el auto dándole un beso en la frente y dándole una última caricia a su mejilla derecha.

—¿Te apareciste ante ella? —me preguntó Lance molesto en cuanto cerré la puerta de su vehículo.

—Casi, pero no —le admití cerrando los ojos.

—Tienes que tener cuidado.

—¡Pero! —protesté— Si no logro conseguir a Pikachu, tendré que aparecer ante ella para recuperar mis Pokémon. Sin ellos, todo esto es completamente inútil —ante mi rabia, Lance se quedó callado, comprendiendo que lo que decía no era tan descabellado después de todo.

—Déjame intentar un par de cosas más —me dijo subiendo al automóvil—. Si no lo logro con esto, buscaremos un plan C, ¿de acuerdo? —me preguntó abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—De acuerdo —respondí, y cuando el automóvil salió del cementerio, simplemente me dejé caer sobre la tierra que ocultaba a ese falso yo, más abatido que nunca.

¿Por qué con Misty las cosas nunca salían como yo quería?

Tomé mi celular civil y lo prendí. Inmediatamente apareció una notificación con varios mensajes de textos de Misty.

Lo cerré y entré a la aplicación de mensajes, desactivé la opción de _Confirmación de Lectura_ y luego, revisé los mensajes que me había enviado Misty.

« _La gente que nos rodea está loca_ » decía el primer mensaje con un emoticón de una carita sacando la lengua «Todos lloran, y no entiendo por qué… Cuando sepa te avisaré»

Miré mi teléfono sin entender que era lo que estuvo enviándome.

 _«¡Ash! No lo vas a creer… alguien murió. Vamos a tener que ir al funeral de esa persona. No me gusta mucho esto… ¡Lástima que no estás aquí para evitarme esto!»_

 _«Vaya Ash»_ decía otro _«No necesitas estar para generar este tipo de reuniones»_

Bajé el celular y suspiré antes de ponerme de pie una vez más y regresar a la cabaña.

Había pasado otro día, mientras observaba una y otra vez las fotos que nos habíamos sacado con Misty el día que sacó su licencia. Después de lo del cementerio, no había podido concentrarme en nada más que en recordar cada una de las facciones de ella.

Estaba realmente complicado, cuando un nuevo mensaje llegó a mi celular.

 _«Cobarde_ » ante aquello me senté en la cama.

 _«¿Crees que el dinero ganado en esa organización que tanto odio, me hará feliz?»_ curvé los labios haciendo una mueca.

 _«¡Te desenterraría para volverte a matar!»_ tras leer ese mensaje me dejé caer de nuevo hacia atrás, no lo dudaría Misty, no lo dudaría. Yo también me lo haría si pudiera.

…

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, lo único que sé es que Lance estaba en la cabaña con cinco de mis seis Pokémon. Pikachu no había regresado con él.

—Cómo lo imaginamos, Misty convenció a Pikachu para que ahora sea su Pokémon —me comentó entregándome las pokébolas—. Tus amigos estaban ahí, se pusieron del lado de ella, indicándome que Pikachu nunca obedecería a otra persona que no seas tú o ella…

—Seguramente —comenté observando mis pokébolas.

—Así que después de pelear un poco, y suspenderla de sus actividades… —ante aquello no pude evitar ponerme de pie.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —protesté.

—No me dejó otra opción —movió sus hombros, dándome mucha rabia—, estará dos meses más sin poder usar su gimnasio.

—¡Demonios! —protesté otra vez. ¡Con todo lo que había sufrido por su gimnasio, y ahora no puede usarlo!

—Lo siento Ash, era la única forma para que accediera a darme las pokébolas de Garchomp, Charizard, Swellow, Sceptile y Glalie.

—Pero tanto… —definitivamente, recuperar mis Pokémon, en vez de alegrarme me había deprimido totalmente.

Cuando Lance me volvió a dejar solo, ya esta vez para que empezara con mi trabajo de investigación, tomé las pokébolas de mis Pokémon, salí de la cabaña y las lancé para que éstos fueran liberados. Estaba bastante asustado por la reacción de ellos al salir de su encierro, pero se veían sorprendidos, supongo que era como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma. Me miraron por un par de segundos, donde mis ansias aumentaron un mil por ciento, hasta que todos se me acercaron sumamente felices… ¡Hasta Charizard se veía emocionado de verme! Y claro, no podía faltar su poderoso lanzallamas que me dejó botado en el piso.

Suspiré.

—Chicos, sé que están sorprendidos de verme vivo —vi como los cinco afirmaban así que sonreí—, estoy en una misión especial, tuve que sacrificarme para no poner en peligro ni a mi mamá, ni a Misty —coloqué mis brazos, detrás mío y empecé a caminar delante de ellos, ida y vuelta—. Necesito del apoyo de ustedes, no cuento con Pikachu así que tenemos que poner lo mejor de nosotros para poder realizar esta misión satisfactoriamente. Y acabar con esos sujetos que quieren destruir Kanto, hagámoslo por nuestros compañeros que aún están en la reserva del profesor Oak y por todos nuestros seres queridos —me acerqué a ellos, extendiendo mi mano— ¿Cuento con todos? —la voz de los cinco, me daban la seguridad para empezar con el trabajo.

Tenía la exploración de todo el sector de ciudad Fucsia y sus alrededores, tenía la corazonada de que aquel lugar podría darme las respuestas a lo que estaba buscando, así que pedí esa zona.

Con la agilidad de Swellow escanearía los cielos, con el poder de Garchomp vigilaría los suelos y las posibles ubicaciones subterráneas, Sceptile y Glalie eran mis investigadores a través de otros Pokémon, y Charizard era mi estrella para mi desplazamiento. Habíamos logrado tal capacidad de vuelo, que podía volar conmigo en su espalda al ras del suelo o bien alto en el cielo. Si bien, faltaba la audición de Pikachu, tenía tecnología que podría suplantarlo al menos por ahora.

Empezamos las investigaciones de terreno, tratando de encontrar algo que no fuera habitual en las cercanías a ciudad Fucsia, pero parecía no tener éxito.

Llegué frustrado ese día a la cabaña que ocupaba ahora en ciudad Fucsia, observé el celular civil sobre la mesa, y las ganas de tomarlo fueron más rápida que mis pensamientos. Lo prendí y lo dejé estar ahí, esperando por algo que no sabía si iba a llegar… pero llegó.

«Estoy aburrida…» fue el primer mensaje que llegó.

 _«Te estoy dejando flores sobre tu tumba»_ fue el segundo.

 _«¿Verdad que están bonitas?»_

Al ver que nada más llegaba, fui a prepararle los tiestos de comida a mis Pokémon, cuando los terminé de entregar empezó otra lluvia de mensajes.

 _«¿Sabes cómo me siento con esto Ash?»_

 _«Me siento como una viuda»_

 _«Una viuda que no pudo tomar la decisión si quería ese título o no»_

 _«Una viuda que, en vez de pelear por la tuición de sus hijos, pelea por proteger a tus Pokémon. ¿Qué demonios firmaste? ¡Gracias! ¡Fui suspendida dos meses gracias a ti!»_

 _«Ni muerto dejas de darme problemas...»_

 _«Idiota.»_

Apreté el celular en mi mano derecha y lo apagué con aquella presión. Solté el aire por la nariz y me dispuse a tratar de comer mi almuerzo antes de salir una vez más a investigar los alrededores. Eso era mi prioridad ahora…

Levanté los palillos para tomar un par de fideos, pero lo tuve que botar de golpe dentro del pocillo por la rabia interna que sentía.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Ya estoy muerto en vida! ¡No necesito más dramas que el que estoy viviendo!

Tomé una vez más los palillos para comer, no pensaría en más nada, así tuviera que golpear mi cabeza contra una roca, dejaría de pensar en Misty y en todo lo que ella representa. ¡ _Eso!_

…

Los días iban pasando, y seguía sin encontrar nada que me fuera útil. Ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme cuando Sceptile llegó a mi lado, mientras observaba todo con unos binoculares.

Me hacía señas de que lo siguiera, así que salté del árbol donde estaba hacia el piso para seguirlo. Al parecer, los Pokémon del bosque en el que estábamos, habían encontrado cosas raras en su hábitat natural.

Cuando llegué, nos encontramos con una enorme roca, claro, eso no iba a ser problema para mí.

—¡Pikachu, cola de acero! —pedí, pero Sceptile que estaba a mi derecha, me miró confundido. En ese momento caí en la frase que había dicho, Pikachu no estaba conmigo, tenía que hacerme la idea. Sacudí la cabeza con resignación y saqué a Charizard de la pokébola, él con sus alas de acero, pulverizó la roca.

Bajo ella, encontramos un dispositivo. Una caja negra de unos diez centímetros cuadrados anclada a la tierra.

Tomé mi móvil satelital y me comuniqué con Lance inmediatamente.

—Encontré algo —le informé cuando respondió la videollamada, invertí la cámara para que pudiera ver lo que había hallado.

 _«¿Qué es?»_

—No estoy seguro, parece un dispositivo de ondas magnéticas, los Pokémon que viven en las cercanías se ven agotados. Ellos le dijeron a Sceptile donde encontrarlo.

 _«Tengo personal en la zona donde estás, les pediré que vayan a ayudarte a investigar»_

—De acuerdo, pero —iba a seguir hablando, pero una pequeña sacudida me lo impidió.

 _«¿Ash? ¿Estás bien?»_

—Sí —respondí, pero una alarma se prendió en el dispositivo— ¡Lance!

 _«¿Qué pasa?»_

—¡Ya sé lo que encontré! —exclamé al ver como la cajita negra se abría para clavarse en tierra con un contador de treinta minutos en reversa—. ¡Este dispositivo es el que está creando los sismos!

 _«¿Qué? ¡Ya van las tropas para allá»_

—¡No! —le pedí sin quitar mi vista del cronometro— ¡Diles que vayan a la costa de ciudad Fucsia, hay que evacuar lo más que se pueda!

 _«¡De acuerdo!_ » dijo antes de cortar.

Guardé el móvil y saqué a todos mis Pokémon de las pokébolas para que me ayudaran.

—¡Chicos, hay que despejar esta zona, pídanle a los Pokémon que huyan por favor! —ordené y todos se fueron en distintas direcciones. Me quedé ahí, observando a mi alrededor que no hubiera nada de cuidado, y también tratando de encontrar algún otro dispositivo, mi corazón latía de sobre manera mientras buscaba por todos lados, mientras los Pokémon empezaban a abandonar el bosque de manera rápida.

Volví hacia el dispositivo y quedaban veinte minutos, me daba miedo tocarlo y que pudiera activarlo antes de tiempo, iba y venía sin saber qué hacer. ¡Estaba demasiado estresado!

Mis Pokémon seguían trabajando a mi alrededor, mientras yo solo podía observarlos y vigilar el contador. Cuando el tiempo empezó a acabarse, llamé a mis Pokémon, los guardé en sus pokébolas y me monté sobre Charizard esperando que aquello no fuera nada de gravedad.

Empezó el conteo final, quedaban cerca de cinco minutos y observaba por todos lados que no hubiera ningún Pokémon al alcance. Iba a alejarme del lugar, cuando un pequeño Rattata entró al campo del dispositivo aturdido, cerré los ojos y salté de Charizard para tomarlo y salir de ahí cuando el contador llegó a Cero.

Oculté al pequeño roedor entre mis brazos, esperando el peor de los escenarios, pero Charizard me tomó justo a tiempo, aun así, la onda de expansión que liberó el dispositivo nos mandó a volar un par de metros.

—¡Demonios! —Charizard se recuperó rápidamente, así que tratamos de acercarnos al dispositivo una vez más. Éste aún emitía una onda de expansión, pero no tan fuerte con la primera. ¿Qué demonios estaban tramando con esto? ¿Cuál era el propósito?

Cuando al fin se liberó toda la energía acumulada dentro del dispositivo, éste se autodestruyó. ¡Maldición!

Llevé mis manos al rostro y perdí mis dedos entre mis cabellos donde los apreté con rabia. ¡Estaba tan cerca! ¡Tan! Y… ¡Estaba tan enojado que le pegué una patada al árbol más cercano!

Lance no tardó en llegar montado en su Dragonite, se acercó a mí, supongo que se preocupó al verme tirando bajo el árbol al que había golpeado minutos atrás.

—¡Felicitaciones Ash! —aquella felicitación tenía que ser una broma— ¡Gracias a que encontraste este dispositivo, estamos más cerca de descubrir que es lo que está pasando! —se paró a mi lado y me dio un palmazo en el hombro— ¡Anímate! El jefe quiere verte, acabas de ser dado de alta de la misión. Así que es hora de ocupar tu lugar —simplemente elevé la mirada hacia él esperando la broma entre sus palabras.

—No hablas en serio —dije.

—¡Pues sí! —afirmó incorporándose— Recuerda que tú fuiste ascendido para ser mano derecha del viejo, no un miembro cualquiera del equipo.

—¿Me están sacando de la misión, ahora que tenemos pistas? ¿Ahora que hice en casi tres semanas lo que ustedes no pudieron en más de dos meses?

—Ash…

—¡Ash nada! —protesté parándome para enfrentar a Lance— ¡¿Por qué tengo que dejar el trabajo a medias?! ¿Por qué tengo que irme cuando yo hice todo? ¿Por qué tengo que dejarle mi merito a otra persona? ¡Esta era mi misión! ¡Soy yo el que quiere acabar con estos miserables! ¡¿Por qué quieren perjudicar todo de esta manera?!

—¡Ya cálmate! —Lance me tomó por los brazos y me sacudió, estaba realmente tan enojado que no quería ni escucharlo— ¡Ash, mírame! —no lo hice— ¡Mírame! —me ordenó y lo hice de mala forma— Esto no se trata ni de ti, ni de mí, ni de la quién manda a quien, por todos los cielos, Ash deja de pensar en ti y en tu ego, en tu sed de venganza por haber arruinado el gimnasio de Misty y la vida que planeabas a su lado. ¡Tenemos que ver lo que es mejor para el equipo!

Me alejé de él.

—Déjame en paz… —le pedí.

—Mañana tienes que reunirte con el jefe —me gritó, así que solo levanté la mano antes de montar en Charizard y salir de ahí.

¡¿Ego?! ¿Solo pensar en mí? _¡Demonios!_ ¿Después de todo lo que tuve que hacer? _¡Rayos!_ Necesitaba golpear algo con todas mis fuerzas.

Le pedí a Charizard que me acercara lo más cerca posible de ciudad Verde, necesitaba descargar mis energías contra algo, y la bolsa de arena del gimnasio no era una mala idea. ¡Creo que era la mejor!

Lo bueno de que estuviera en aquel lugar olvidado de ciudad Verde es que efectivamente nadie vendría aquí. Salté la reja para evitar abrir el candado, e ingresé a mi querido lugar de relajación.

Me puse los guantes y sin perder tiempo, azoté con toda mi rabia, mi frustración y mi dolor, aquella bolsa que colgaba frente a mí.

Cuando los nudillos empezaron a molestarme, tiré los guantes a un lado y empecé a saltar la cuerda, un pie, de a dos, la cosa era quemar toda la energía que tenía en mi interior. Quería liberar todo lo que sentía para poder caer agotado y dormir hasta que ya no pudiera más.

 _Maldita sea mi vida._

Aumenté la velocidad, pero lejos de disminuir mi energía, parecía que aumentaba, porque de la nada empecé a sentir como una corriente eléctrica me invadía por completo…

 _¡Esperen!_

Mi cerebro se carbonizó y caí de espaldas al suelo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, un par de orbes verdes me miraban fijamente de cerca.

 _¿Habré muerto realmente o… iba a conocer el infierno en vida?_

* * *

.

* * *

 **El Rinconcito de la Que Escribe:**

 _¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¿Quien tiene ojos verdes y tiene alguien que puede dar descargas eléctricas? ¡Chan! ¡Chan! xD ¡Quería escribir está escena desde Octubre de 2012 cuando planifiqué el fic ;o; que emoción que salió como quería en ese entonces! xD_

 _GRacias a todos por sus mensajes, por sus reviews, favoritos y demás, no tengo mucho más que decirles que nos leemos en 5 días más y cualquier spoiler que deseen pueden pasar a " **Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua** " donde podrán encontrarme y conversar si gustan de mis historias, etc._

 _¡Ahora los reviews!_

 _._

 _ **Laguna Sue** : ¡Pues espero que ese impactrueno te haya confirmado! Pikachu no sabía, si se fijan las veces que Ash habló con Lance, Pikachu no estaba con él. ;) Gracias Por leer._

 _ **aarmando aaron:** ¡Bueno, tu siempre tienes adelantos jajaja xD! Así que espero que te guste lo que quedo! Gracias por leer :)_

 _ **Azaak Damian** : ¿Hubiera sido creíble la muerte de Ash si contaba con sus pokémon? Pues no, aunque Ash por bocazas se jodió el plan de los Hombres G! ;) Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Flor Algaraaz** : ¡Pronto verás lo que pasara cuando Misty lo encuentre! Lamento haberte hecho llorar ;o; Gracias por Leer!_

 _ **mimato bombon kou** : ¡Si mi niña no es nada tonta! Ya veremos como lo recibe Misty! Gracias por leer!_

 _ **darkdan-sama:** ¡Ash tuvo un pesimo día, y termino peor. La perpectiva de Delia saldrá el Miercoles y ahí verás como lo vivio ella. Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Riel K Tsuki:** ¡No quería que lloraran! Bueno, tal vez un poquito xD Ahora viene el desmadre para el pobre Ketchum xD Gracias por leer!_

 _ **sgtrinidad9:** Con respecto a tu pd2, en el proximo POV de Ash se sabrán todas esas cosas, cuando conozca al jefe de los Hombres G! Y obvio que se iba a dar cuenta, es Misty después de todo! Gracias por leer ;)_

 _ **UnbreakableWarrior** : ¡Eso me ha dado un odio tan gigante que solo me salen cosas triste de este par u.ú! Gracias por leer :D_

 _ **euphoria1400:** A todos nos desanimo esa peli, pero para eso tenemos Fics! xD GRacias por pasarte aún cuando estás tan atareado :)_

 _ **Alicevalentine:** Exacto! Muy bien que recuerdes todo eso, dicen que por la boca muere el pez, y Ash cometió muchos errores a la hora de contarle cosas a Misty sobre su vida como hombre G y ahí está pagando las consecuencias. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Sil Lisbeth**_ _: ¡Todos son un gran equipo! Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Mizuzu93** : ¡Me demoré pero aquí está! GRacias por leer! _

.

.

.

Nos leemos el 26 de Abril, si nada malo pasa ;)

Sire!


	14. Especial: Delia II

**¡Aún es miércoles! ¡Lo logré! TT-TT**

 **La verdad temía no poder tener el capitulo a tiempo, me había estado sintiendo super mal, unas migrañas horribles y todo se debió a que el domingo estuve pintando, y como que me contracturé el cuello, entonces me movía y era dolor de cabeza...**

 **Por suerte, con un buen masaje descontracturante, paff, mi dolor de cabeza se fue, pero estoy obligada a estar derecha y en buena posición todo el tiempo...**

 **Y en cuanto mi dolor de cabeza desapareció, me puse a escribir como loca xD**

 **Y aquí salió el capitulo...**

 **Presten mucha atención, hay cosas muy interesantes en este punto de vista de Delia que los dejarán con incognitas y respuestas.**

 **Además va incluido un adelanto del pov de Misty ;)**

 **Nos leemos cuando nos leamos, porque estoy al día con la escritura y el lunes voy a tener visitar -.-"**

 **o/ Feliz Día del Trabajador si no nos leemos antes xD**

 **Sire~**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Especial II**

 **«Pov Delia»**

 **~Observando~**

El cumpleaños de Misty trajo varias repercusiones en la vida de todos, pero la principal -sin duda- será la de mi hijo.

Un hijo que hace unos días lloraba por no poder aceptar y vivir los sentimientos que albergaba en su alma por su amiga, el mismo hijo que de la nada anunció que estará tomando vacaciones y acaparó toda la atención de su amiga, ese mismo hijo que yo esperé hace veintiún años y que ahora, estaba frente a mí, viendo que camisa ponerse para salir en una cita con ella.

Estaba un tanto desorientada por el rumbo de las cosas, no puedo decir que no, pero también, estoy preocupada y un poco entusiasmada. Verlo tan indeciso frente al espejo, mientras ve que camisa se supone le queda mejor, me hace acordar a la otra joven que tengo en mi casa, que tiene el mismo desorden de ropa sobre la cama.

 _¿En qué andará este par? ¿Qué planean hacer? ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer?_

Las dudas son muchas en mi cabeza, pero realmente no quiero meterme más de la cuenta y empeorarlo todo.

Me gusta mucho Misty para mi hijo, pero no puedo obligarlo a algo que sé que saldrán heridos.

 _Maldita organización y tus fundadores._

Tienen tan bonita labor, y aun así, son capaces de destruir vidas para ello…

—¿Mamá? —la voz de Ash me sacó de mis pensamientos, lo miré y por su rostro, llevaba rato hablándome. Solo hice un gesto con la cabeza, antes de observarlo— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Nada importante —negué con la cabeza—, venía a ver qué hago para el almuerzo, pero por lo que veo van a salir —indiqué, y lejos de negarlo o algo, mi hijo solo afirmó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Así es… —dijo volviendo a prestar atención a las dos camisas que tenía en las manos.

—Ash —Iba a hacer la última vez que me metiera, no podía quedarme con la duda—, ¿Crees que está bien lo que haces? —No dijo nada, simplemente me miró— Que estés así, pegado con Misty todo el día, afuera, haciendo vaya a saber qué cosa… —bajé mi mirada—. La tienes pegada a ti como una sombra nuevamente, no quiero que…

—Tranquila —me pidió, así que levanté la mirada para obsérvalo—, puedes estar tranquila en una cosa —se acercó y me sonrió—: Esta vez no es una sombra que me sigue mamá, esta vez no. Ella está a mi lado.

No pude decirle más nada, solo esperaba que él supiera lo que hacía. Tenía que confiar en él. Le señalé la camisa que creía yo que le quedaba mejor, y me fui dejándolo solo.

Los días fueron pasando, y la actitud de mi hijo no había cambiado en absoluto, lo poco que compartíamos en casa, podía notar el nerviosismo de Misty, como ella me miraba tratando de que no malinterpretara lo que sucedía, si es que sucedía algo.

Yo me había dedicado a tejerle el chaleco a mi ahijada mientras esperaba que no cometieran ninguna tontera aquel par, era la forma de mantener mi mente ocupada en otra cosa.

A medida que el chaleco en mis manos iba tomando forma, Ash y Misty iban y venían de la casa. A veces llegaban tan agotados, que solo comían y se iban a dormir.

Una tarde que decidí pasar la tarde con mi ahijada, ambos decidieron no salir de la casa.

—¿Hoy no salen? —le pregunté a Misty cuando entró por algo de comer a la cocina.

—No, estoy agotada, quiero estar en casa aunque sea un día —me respondió apoyándose contra la encimera mientras me observaba guardar galletas— ¿Son para mi hermana?

—Sí —le contesté, para luego señalarle un frasco tras ella—, ahí hay más por si quieren…

—¡Gracias! —exclamó dando un aplauso para girar por el frasco.

—¿Les dejo chocolate caliente? —no tuve que esperar respuesta, el brillo en sus ojos me respondió. Les dejé preparado el chocolate y las galletas, y me retiré a la casa de Daisy y Tracey.

No sé con qué cara habré llegado a casa de estos, que, al abrirme la puerta, Daisy me tomó de la mano y me hizo sentar.

—¿Qué sucede, hija? —le pregunté, pero podía ver preocupación en sus ojos tan iguales a los de Misty.

—¿Está bien, Delia? Hace unos días que la noto preocupada…

—¿Es por Ash y Misty? —la voz de Tracey hizo que levantara un poco la mirada, él venía con la pequeña Rose en sus brazos.

—¿Qué paso con mi hermana? —Daisy se sentó a mi lado, y nos miraba a Tracey y a mí de forma alternada.

—No sé qué demonios ocurre con Ash —explicó Tracey dándome a la bebé—. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que trataría de que Misty no lo odie tanto.

—¿Cómo? —ahora sí que no entendía nada.

—Ash me confesó que está enamorado de Misty.

—Yo sabía —Daisy a mi lado, chasqueó los dedos. Se cruzó de brazos y se puso de pie para enfrentar a su marido— ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Eso, que quería crear un bonito recuerdo entre ellos, mientras tuviera el tiempo para hacerlo.

—Que aburrido —soltó Daisy, cayendo sentada a mi lado de nuevo.

Quise olvidarme de todo lo que había escuchado, así que simplemente, pasé a lo que había venido.

—Traje galletas, y ya tengo el chaleco para Rose ¿probémoselo?

…

Tras una tarde agradable en lo de Tracey, regresé a casa, temprano esperando hacer la cena a mis niños ahora que estaban en casa. Pero cuando llegué, todo estaba a oscuras. Las zapatillas de Ash no estaban, las tazas de chocolate estaban a medias en la mesa al igual que las galletas.

 _¿Qué habrá pasado ahora?_

Subí las escaleras, y abrí la puerta del cuarto de Ash, efectivamente, no estaba. De la puerta de Misty, se podía ver una pequeña luz pero no acudía a mi llamado ¿Estará viendo algo en su computador?

No insistí, aunque me moría de curiosidad, simplemente bajé las escaleras una vez más para preparar la cena esperando porque alguno apareciera.

Ninguno lo hizo, aún después de servir.

Resoplé y comí sola, bueno con Mimey a mi lado. Dejé los platos de ambos servidos, cubierto por una campana de tela y les dejé una nota.

 _«No sé qué pasó ahora con ustedes dos, pero no puedo dejar que se mueran de hambre. Aquí les dejo sus platos de comida, ahí ven si se lo calientan, lo botan o hagan lo que quieran. Delia»_

Y me fui a acostar.

…

Al otro día, me encontré un panorama bastante raro en la cocina, a parte del desastre que había, tanto mi hijo como Misty estaban bastante divertidos preparando el desayuno.

—¿Qué están haciendo en mi cocina? —reclamé de golpe, haciendo que ambos pegaran un salto en su lugar, no pude evitar sonreír de lado cuando voltearon sumamente asustados. Aunque más me llamó la atención el brillo que mi invitada tenía en su cuello. _No recuerdo haberle visto ese dije antes._

—¡Estamos preparando el desayuno mamá! —me contó Ash levantando el batidor de la mezcla de hot cake ensuciando cosas a su paso, pero cuando iba a llamarle la atención, Misty lo hizo primero.

—¡Pero mira el desastre que estás haciendo! —exclamó y Ash dejó el batidor rápido en la mezcla para limpiar.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo tomando el paño para limpiar al instante.

—¿Los ayudo? —le pregunté tratando de aguantarme la risa del cuadro frente a mí.

—¡No! —respondieron los dos— ¡Nosotros queremos hacerlo!

Sin dudas, aquel había sido uno de los desayunos más raros de mi vida, pero lo había disfrutado tanto, y había estado con una sonrisa todo el día que me puse a tejer una capa a Misty, los días de invierno empezarían en cualquier momento.

…

El tiempo se pasó tan rápido, que cuando quise darme cuenta, los exámenes de conducir de Misty estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Todo seguía igual con ellos dos, no había visto otra pelea, parecían estar tan en sincronía, que me extrañó cuando Misty se sentó junto a mí la tarde previa a su esperada licencia. Ash no había regresado con ella.

—¡Qué bonita está quedando! —me comentó tomando la lana azul entre sus manos.

—¿Verdad que sí? —le sonreí antes de seguir con mis puntadas— ¡Estoy esmerándome para que te quedé preciosa!

—Si está hecha por usted, será genial —tras el aplauso dejé el tejido de lado un instante. Algo no me cuadraba de la actitud tan aduladora de mi compañera aquí presente.

—Pregunta con confianza —le pedí, tomándole las manos— ¿Pasa algo con mi hijo?

—No —negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada—, digo, no con él directamente… es algo de los hombres G.

—¿A ver? —le levanté la mirada. ¿ _Cuándo no esa organización_? — ¿Qué sucede Misty?

—Creo que Lance le hizo firmar a Ash un seguro de vida —soltó y me dejó por un par de segundos sin respuesta.

—Ah —sacudí la cabeza y la miré, tratando de lucir tranquila—. El padre de Ash también había firmado ese seguro. Es parte de su oficio, sabes lo que le pasó a él…

—¿Y usted ya fue beneficiada con ese seguro? —preguntó. La vi hacer un gesto de arrepentimiento— ¡No tiene que responder si cree que no es una pregunta que yo pueda hacer! —se excusó rápidamente.

—No te preocupes —tomé aire y tras suspirar, respondí a su duda—. El seguro es bueno, he podido criar a Ash y mantenerme hasta el día de hoy con él. Aunque claro, tener a mi esposo, me hubiera gustado más que ese seguro de vida.

—Oh… —la vi, bajar la mirada una vez más. _¿Qué demonios estarán tramando con mi hijo? ¿No será capaz de…?_ Volví a sacudir la cabeza, y le puse a Misty lo que llevaba tejido de la capa en los hombros. Traté de sonreírle, pero sé que ella pudo leer mi tristeza y preocupación en la mirada, porque me abrazó, tan fuerte que no pude evitar responderle de la misma forma.

—Todo estará bien Misty, todo estará bien.

…

Si la pregunta de Misty me tenía algo preocupada, la actitud de mi Ash hacia mí, me dejó aún peor. Cuando regresaron de buscar la licencia que Misty había obtenido sin problemas, me abrazó y me dio un beso tan sonoro en la mejilla que estaba a punto de llorar. _¿Qué planeas Ash? ¿Por qué mi corazón de madre me indica que algo malo te pasará en algún momento?_

Cuando me anunció que se iba, mi preocupación aumentó a tal punto que no pude dormir en toda la noche, por eso simplemente me levanté y le preparé a mi hijo un desayuno digno de un rey. Quizás cuando pudiera comer de mi comida otra vez.

Misty lo acompañó hasta el límite del pueblo, y cuando regresó se derrumbó en la entrada de la puerta.

—¡Misty! —me acerqué a ella, para ayudarla a poner de pie, pero estaba en un completo estado de ausencia— ¿Qué te paso? ¡Misty!

—Ash… —susurró varias veces— Ash… él…

—¡¿Qué hizo mi hijo?! —exclamé desesperada pero lo que me dijo, no me lo esperaba.

—Ash, señora Delia —me miró colocando ambas manos en mis hombros—, me dijo que me quería… Ash se fue diciéndome que me quiere y me… —apreté los labios, Misty no necesitaba hablar para saber que había hecho mi hijo. Suspiré resignada y miré la foto de éste que colgaba en la escalera. _¿Te parece justo hacerlo así Ash?_ Volví mi mirada a Misty, parecía estar en una nube tan enamorada, que hasta me hizo sentir pena por ella.

Sabía muy bien como ella sentía, lo he vivido muchas veces, eso de sentir amor por un hombre G que se marcha a una misión. Si ya había callado sus sentimientos tanto tiempo, debió haberlo hecho hasta el final.

 _Ay Ash…_

Tras la partida de mi hijo, sabía que estaba próxima la de Misty, así que entre las dos decidimos ponernos al corriente de las cosas que habían pasado, y ahí me contó, lo que estuvieron haciendo durante todo el mes que pasó, también me contó de lo especial que era para ella ese collar que llevaba puesto. Se lo había regalado Ash.

El día anterior a irse, me invitó a comer afuera. Me sorprendió, pero no iba a negarme a aquella muestra de agradecimiento.

Pasamos un grato muy agradable, traté de dejarle en claro que ella para mí era una de las personas más especiales en la vida de mi Ash, y que realmente esperaba que ella, ahora que sé que ambos se quieren, encuentren la forma de estar juntos.

Pero al parecer, el destino nos tenía otra jugada preparada.

Aquel hombre frente a la puerta de mi casa me trajo un deja vu. Un deja vu que no desapareció cuando desperté en mi cama, al cuidado de Mimey.

¿ _Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿De verdad mi Ash había dejado este mundo? ¿De verdad mi amado hijo había terminado igual que su padre?_

¡Eso no podía ser cierto, eso no podía ser cierto!

La casa se llenó de gente, gente que me daba el pésame, gente que me daba fuerzas, gente que no podía distinguir. Las caras de las personas que me rodeaban estaban ajenas a mí, salvo por el de la pequeña que tenía en brazos que me miraba con curiosidad. Solo la abracé, aliviada de que ella no lograra entender que es lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Y al parecer no era la única, creo que Misty podía entenderme a la perfección, el cuadro de negación era muy grande para aceptar la realidad. Menos cuando me muestran un cajón sellado, ¿Quién me consta que mi hijo si esté ahí? ¿Por qué no puedo verlo? ¿Qué tanto lo arrastró la corriente mar adentro que no puedo verlo?

La risa de Misty no me ayudaba en lo absoluto, yo también quería reírme, reírme y decirle a esa organización que no me vería la cara dos veces. Pero mis fuerzas en este momento de mi vida no eran las suficiente para poder hacer lo que ella, perdí rápidamente las energías y tuvieron que sacarme de ahí.

Y mejor, ¿por qué estar ahí? Si mi hijo de todas formas ya no está.

Me llevaron a la casa a descansar, Gary y el profesor Oak, siempre han sido amables conmigo, pero en ese momento quería estar sola. Por suerte, cumplieron mi pedido.

Sola en la casa, me dejé caer en el sillón sin saber bien como sentirme, ¿de verdad Ash murió o…?

 _Tenía miedo de que fuera la segunda opción._

Porque si es así, él sabía lo que iba a pasar, yo no estaba equivocada, él actuó de esa forma solo porque ese era su final.

—¡Ash! —exclamé, cuando el timbre me hizo observar la puerta, no quería responder, no quería estar disponible para nadie, pero mi Pokémon contestó de todas formas. Solo era alguien que entregó un encargo, confundida por aquello, le pedí a Mimey que se acercara rápido. Tenía en sus manos un par de rosas blancas y una tarjeta.

Deslicé la mano derecha por mi rostro, temerosa de leer aquella nota. Abrí el sobre y la leí, y tras leerla cayó de mi mano junto a las rosas.

« _Cuidaré muy bien de nuestra sangre, estate tranquila.»_

¡No por favor!

Llevé mis manos al rostro, temblando.

Que Ash haya tenido que fingir su muerte para subir de escala en esa maldita organización, era incluso peor que estuviera muerto en realidad…

La puerta volvió a sonar no sé después de cuantos minutos, pero esta vez simplemente entraron sin esperar que yo abriera, así que supone que era Misty y los amigos de mi hijo, pero no. Si bien Misty venía, estaba desmayada en brazos del portador de malas noticias.

—¿Dónde puedo dejarla? —me preguntó sin poder mirarme a la cara, yo solo le indiqué las escaleras y subí tras él para indicarle el cuarto de Misty.

Si Ash había elegido ese camino, tenía que poner la salud de Misty como prioridad si no quería que ella se enfermara. Yo tenía a Ash para aferrarme a todo lo que su padre me hizo sufrir, pero ella no tenía ese pilar. Y yo quería serlo.

—Señora Delia —me dijo Lance, mirándome de una vez, cuando salimos de la habitación de Misty.

—No me digas nada, tampoco me interesa… —lo miré seriamente—. Por favor, retírese de mi casa y que tenga un buen día.

Cuando Lance salió, los demás amigos de mi hijo llegaron a la casa. Todos se veían tan afligidos por culpa de mi hijo, que me sentí mal con todos ellos.

—¡Pasen! Les prepararé algo de comer a todos.

Creo que todos parecían un tanto asustados por mi actuar, que, sin pedirlo, tenía a Brock y a Cilan ayudándome con la comida. Solo los miré y no les dije nada. Todos teníamos que aprender a vivir con esto.

Cuando Misty al fin despertó, se fueron todos juntos al laboratorio del profesor Oak, no había que olvidarse que los Pokémon también iban a ser afectados por la decisión de mi hijo; pero curiosamente solo volvió ella con Pikachu en sus manos y una mirada llena de seriedad.

Se sentó en el sillón mirando a Pikachu fijamente para luego, ir a su habitación, yo solo observé sus movimientos, bajó con varias carpetas en la mano y se acercó a mí con ellas. Se sentó junto a la mesa de la cocina y al fin habló.

—Ash me dejó su seguro de vida y sus cuentas bancarias de cazarrecompensas —soltó tan rápido, que yo también tuve que sentarme.

—¿Qué?

—Me dejó todo lo que es de él, pero extrañamente —la vi llevar la mano al collar de su cuello—, le entregó a su organización seis de sus Pokémon incluido Pikachu.

No supe que decir, me dejó en blanco.

—Lo cual es muy extraño —me indicó moviendo su mano derecha frente a ella, como si estuviera dándolo por hecho, me miró esperando algún comentario, pero realmente no podía decirle nada— Puede que sean cosas mías, no me haga caso… A todo esto —resopló y luego hizo una mueca—, como no quise entregarle a Pikachu, Lance me suspendió.

—¿Qué?

—Me suspendió dos meses —me dijo con una sonrisa—, tendrá que soportarme un poco más.

Aquella frase me hizo reír, así que solo la abracé. Esa pequeña niña necesitaba tanto un abrazo como yo.

—Quédate conmigo Misty, no hay problemas con ello.

Las dos solas, fue prácticamente como había pensado que sería antes de que Ash llegara de improviso. Conversábamos, pasábamos tiempo en la cocina o con Daisy y Rose, en otras ocasiones la acompañaba a entrenar con sus Pokémon al campo del profesor Oak, habíamos hecho tal rutina tan entretenida que eran pocas las ocasiones donde Ash salía a colación.

Simplemente pensábamos que Ash estaba de viaje, como siempre ha sido.

Los días y las semanas fueron pasando hasta que quiso romper la rutina.

—¿Saldrás? —le pregunté, al verla con ropa deportiva y su cabello tomado en alto.

—Sí —afirmó atándose los cordones—, hace tiempo que no entreno, y ya siento dolor muscular por tanto relajo. No le molesta, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —le negué con la cabeza, aunque ya me había acostumbrado mucho a su presencia.

—¡Tranquila! —se puso de pie y me dio un abrazo— ¡Volveré pronto y traeré algo de la tienda para que preparemos de cenar!

—De acuerdo —afirmé con la cabeza, para que ella fuera tranquila en su moto a ciudad Verde.

Con Misty fuera de la casa, decidí dedicarle un poco de tiempo a mi jardín que hace tiempo lo tenía abandonado. ¡Hay que proteger lo poco que queda en pie del invierno!

Las horas iban pasando y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba de noche. Estaba preocupada porque habían informado del sismo en ciudad Fucsia, y aún no sabía nada de Misty, su teléfono estaba apagado.

 _¿Estará bien? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

Estaba a punto de comunicarme con Tracey, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Misty que entre lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa me abrazó, y me hizo girar en el lugar.

—¿Misty? ¿Hija, qué pasa? —le pregunté, pero no me respondió. Solo se separó de mí y me observó. Pude notar una extraña alegría en sus ojos, que aceleró mi corazón— ¿Dónde está Pikachu? —le pregunté, tratando de que aquello fuera la señal de lo que creía. Ella solo apretó los labios sonriendo e hizo un gesto con sus cejas.

 _¡Realmente mis sospechas eran ciertas! ¡Ash se había hecho pasar por muerto! ¡Misty se había cruzado con él!_

—Delia —colocó sus manos en mis hombros y me miró fijamente—, haré mi mochila y me iré.

—¿A dónde?

—Tengo un trabajo que hacer.

La miré, esperando que lo que me dijo fuera una broma, pero al parecer no. Ella subió por sus cosas, mientras yo me apuré a prepararle una lonchera con las diversas comidas que tenía guardadas.

—¡Ya me voy! —me dijo desde la puerta, así que la detuve. Terminé de guardar los estuches y los envolví en un pañuelo.

—¡Llévate esto! —se lo pasé con una sonrisa— Te guardé doble ración por si te da mucha hambre.

Misty sonrió de lado, y cerró sus ojos.

—Seguramente, me dará mucha hambre.

Tras despedirse, amarró la caja de comida en la moto y se montó para irse.

 _¿Qué pasará con ellos dos a partir de ahora? Es algo que me gustaría saber…_

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**_

 _¡Chan! Y recontra Chan! Ahora ambas saben que Ash no está muerto... pero ¿Cómo Delia sabía lo del ascenso a manos de una muerte fingida? ¿Cómo sabía ella que su hijo estaba optando a eso? ¿Qué fue lo que en verdad pasó con el papá de Ash? ¿Qué fueron esas rosas que le llegaron? ¿Serán de él o otra persona?_

 _¡Todas las respuestas y más en los próximos capítulos! ;)_

 _Ahora a responder reviews..._

 **armandoaaron:** ¡Va a empezar el desmadre! Aún no sé porque inventé lo de los dispositivos, Ash iba a encontrar otra cosa, pero seguí a mi mente xD (?) Gracias por leer!

 **darkdan-sama** : Nop, la verdad que los hombres G no tienen nada que ver, el motivo por el que Ash ha salido de la misión, pronto se sabrá. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Azaak Damian:** Con lo enojado que estaba el tontorrón, ¿crees que se acordó de Misty? xD Gracias por leer!

 **Sil Lisbeth:** ¡Al menos ya tienen un avance, Ash no la tendrá tan mal (?)! Gracias por leer :)

 **Gavryela:** ¡Es Ash después de todo! xD Gracias por leer :)

 **Laguna Sue** : ¡Muerto en vida es poco! xD Todo sabemos que Ash es sinónimo de Idiota a veces y sí, tienes razón. En este mini avance se pudo ver eso. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Flor Algaraaz:** ¡Gracias por leer y pasar por la montaña rusa de emociones!

 **cake0108** : ¡Gracias por leer!

 **beruji:** ¡Gracias! Y bueno, no me gusta eso del relleno xD Pero es necesario que Misty y Ash se encuentren, dos piensan mejor que uno y ahora es hora de demostrar que tan buen equipo son ;) Gracias por pasar y por tus felicitaciones!

 **Mizuzu93** : ¡No los hice esperar mucho! xD Es que lo entrete del fic empieza ahora XD Gracias por leer!

 **Alicevalentine** : ¡Gracias por leer y por tus palabras! ¡No desesperes tanto! ¡Ya tendrás respuestas!

 **mimato bombon kou** : ¡Gracias por leer! Lo de los sismos aun no estoy procesando pero lo del sufrimiento de Ash eso ya está planeado en mi cabeza.

 **RielKTsuki:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y espero que no hayas necesitado usar pañuelos...

 **sgtrinidad9** : ¡Alcanzaste! Si, y bueno no tan pronto, aún deben esperar varios dias para saber que onda xD ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Shaka dragneel** : ¡Muchas Gracias, espero que siga gustándote!

.

.

Gracias a los lectores fantasmas también :)

.

Ahí nos leemos, recuerden que cualquier error, duda o comentario me lo pueden dejar llegar por review, pm o a mi face :)

.

Sire~


	15. Misty VII: Equipo

**¡Empezamos Mayo!**

 **¡Muy feliz día del trabajador para mis lectores activos!**

 **La verdad, no creí poder estar aquí hoy, pero las visitas están todas durmiendo y otras salieron (?)**

 **Así que... ¡Actualizamos!**

 **Les dejo con el POV De Misty de su encuentro con Ash... ¿Corrió Sangre? ¿Lo mató a Palos? xD**

 **Podrán verlo en este capitulo...**

 **¡Nos leemos a abajo!**

 **Sire~**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 **«Pov Misty** **»**

 **Equipo**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…**

El atardecer estaba cayendo sobre las colinas de pueblo Paleta a mis espaldas. Estaba sentada en el pasto, con Pikachu en mis brazos y la mirada en la nada. Los pensamientos no me habían dejado en paz desde que empecé a imaginar las posibilidades que existían entre Ash y los Hombres G.

Tenía que volver a ciudad Celeste, pero desde allá poco y nada podría hacer. ¿Qué podría generar que me quedara un par de semanas más en el pueblo? ¿Qué?

Todos los chicos se habían ido, así que tampoco me eran de utilidad… _¡Maldición!_

Estaba tan enojada conmigo que no sentí los pasos de la persona que se acercaba, hasta que se detuvo cerca mío. Me puse de pie y le hice frente, había algo en sus ojos azules que no me terminaba de convencer. Había muerto su discípulo, el joven que conoció de niño, alguien que lo consideraba un héroe, y sin embargo, Lance estaba como si nada frente a mí.

Creo que, sin prácticamente pensarlo, y antes de que él pudiera decirme algo, solté:

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a suspenderme?

—¿Qué? —pude ver la sorpresa y la confusión mezclada en su rostro.

—¿Un mes, dos meses? —seguí preguntando de forma tan rápida, que poco lo dejaba procesar— Que no sean tres meses por favor, tres meses es mucho —llevé mi mano derecha a mi mentón— Aunque uno es muy poco, quizás dos meses sea un buen tiempo —busqué su mirada que se escapaba de la mía— ¿Eh?

—¿Por qué quieres que te suspenda Misty? —me dijo mostrándome la bolsa donde llevaba las cinco pokébolas de Ash.

—¿Es que acaso no lo ves? —aspiré profundo e hice presencia de los dotes actores que aprendí con mis hermanas— La muerte de Ash no me tiene del todo bien —cubrí mi mirada con la mano izquierda— ¿Cómo superas la muerte de la persona que amas? ¿Con qué cara vas a la liga a pedir permiso por duelo? Yo… —entre medio de mis dedos pude ver la cara de desconcierto de Lance, la incomodidad de lo que presenciaba—, por favor yo…

—¡Ya de acuerdo! —dijo en un tono bastante agotado, quité la mano de mi rostro y lo miré apenada— Veré que puedo hacer, ¿quieres dos meses libres? —le afirmé con la cabeza— Ok, iré a suspenderte por dos meses, ¿contenta?

—¡Si! —iba a festejar, pero recordé mi actuación y agaché la cabeza—. Gracias Lance, ahora puedo hacer el luto de Ash tranquilamente.

—Sí, sí…

—¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? —hice como si me secará los ojos con el revés de mi mano antes de mirarla otra vez— ¿Puedes omitir que yo te lo pedí?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Quién creería que Misty de ciudad Celeste pidió tiempo libre para llorar a su amigo?

Al parecer, ya no quería seguir viéndome, porque hizo un gesto con su mano bastante molesto.

—Sí, sí, tranquila diré que fue por lo que me dijiste antes, suspendida por desacato a un superior, ¿feliz? —volví a afirmar y se fue tan rápido, que pensé que había usado a uno de sus Pokémon.

Solo me quedé ahí parada, mientras los espasmos de la risa acumulada invadían mis hombros y brazos.

Ahora tenía dos meses libres, dos meses para pensar y tratar de entender que es lo que está pasando aquí.

…

Volví a la casa sola con Pikachu en mis brazos y miles de dudas en mi cabeza. Pero lo primero, era enseñarle a Delia lo que Ash me había dejado, y luego pedirle asilo por los dos meses que me quedaban. Cosa que me fue concedida sin problemas. Mi buena relación con Delia, era un plus en este momento.

Aunque con los pasos de los días, noté algo curioso en ella, ¿será que su cuadro de negación por la muerte de Ash era tan grande que actuaba como si nada? Realmente era como los días previos a que Ash llegara, ella actuaba como si él estuviera en una misión importante y no enterrado dos metros bajo tierra como estaba.

Con el correr de los días, su personalidad me fue convenciendo de lo mismo, llegamos a un punto donde la pasábamos tan bien juntas, cocinando, enseñándome a tejer o bien, en los campos del profesor Oak donde iba a entrenar con mis Pokémon y los de Ash, que la ausencia de éste, no era tan pesada en nuestros corazones.

 _Y eso era lo más extraño de todo._

 _¿Por qué después de desmayarme y soñar con Ash en el cementerio, no me he vuelto a sentir mal? ¿Por qué tengo tanta calma por la muerte de la persona que quería? ¿Cómo Delia podría sonreír tan cálidamente a las personas a nuestro alrededor que aún se veían perturbadas por la muerte de su hijo?_

 _¿Qué era lo que nos pasaba a las dos?_

 _¿Negación? ¿Resignación? ¿Aceptación?_ Tracey estaba tan preocupado por nosotras que estaba tratando de llevarnos con un conocido del profesor Oak que hacía terapias.

—¡Yo la única terapia que necesito es tener batallas Pokémon! —le dije poniéndome de pie, para salir hacia los campos a entrenar con mis Pokémon. Ignorando todo lo que el profesor y mi cuñado trataban de hacernos entender.

Ese día, nos regresamos temprano, los Pokémon de Ash aún se veían bajoneados, Pikachu a veces atacaba de forma tan débil que me daba pena, por eso decidí dejarlos descansar por hoy. Camino a casa pasamos por una florería, Delia compró un enorme ramo de distintas flores, una más bonita que la otra cabe mencionar.

—¿Le llevaremos esas flores al cementerio? —le pregunté, pero ella las acomodó en sus brazos y me negó con la cabeza.

—A Ash no le gustan las flores, y sería un desperdicio de dinero llevarlas ahí —no sé cuántos segundos estuve parada mirándola mientras ella seguía avanzando, antes de que se girara y me llamara para que la siguiera. Ella a veces me confunde.

Subí a mi habitación y tomé mi celular. Era obvio que los mensajes que le había enviado a Ash aún salían como no leídos, pero, de todas formas, me acomodé en la cama y le envié un mensaje:

«Estoy aburrida» envié y dejé el celular cuando Delia golpeó la puerta, le permití entrar y venía con un pequeño florero y varias de las flores que compró.

—Traje esto para darle un poco de alegría a la habitación —me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo solo afirmé y pasó a retirarse— La cena estará lista en unos minutos.

—De acuerdo —respondí y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Miré las flores una vez más, y luego mi celular.

 _«Te estoy dejando flores sobre tu tumba_ » le mandé sonriendo _«¿Verdad que están bonitas?»_

Ash no tenía por qué saber que eso no era verdad… Estaba enterrado después de todo, ¿no? Observé a Pikachu que se había quedado dormido a mi lado, y le acaricié el lomo con tristeza _¡Pinche Ash! ¿Tenías que dejar a todos tus Pokémon de esa forma?_

Dicen que hay pasos para tolerar la muerte de una persona y creo que estaba iniciando la _ira_ , ¿Por qué de la nada quería tenerlo en frente y matarlo una vez más, pero esta vez a golpes? ¡Realmente esperaba que estuviera vivo y apareciera frente a mí! Así le demostraría todo lo que aprendí gracias a él.

Volví a tomar el celular enojada cuando Pikachu suspiró. _Maldito Ash, pinche pendejo_. Y me puse a enviarle mensajes porque si seguía con esta ira, iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

 _«¿Sabes cómo me siento con esto Ash?»_

 _«Me siento como una viuda»_

 _«Una viuda que no pudo tomar la decisión si quería ese título o no»_

 _«Una viuda que, en vez de pelear por la tuición de sus hijos, pelea por proteger a tus Pokémon. ¿Qué demonios firmaste? ¡Gracias! ¡Fui suspendida dos meses gracias a ti!»_

 _«Ni muerto dejas de darme problemas...»_

 _«Idiota.»_

Revoleé el teléfono sobre la cama y bajé a comer. Nada conseguiría haciendo eso, pero me sentía mejor.

Las siguientes semanas siguieron iguales a las anteriores y ya estaba aburriéndome. Tenía dos meses en pueblo paleta, un mes desde que Ash no estaba y necesitaba despejarme, tenía tanto estrés acumulado y poco y nada había progresado.

Lo único que se iba aclarando en mi mente, es que Delia al parecer tenía las mismas dudas que yo sobre la muerte de Ash. ¿Quizás ella sabía algo que no podía contarme y por eso me daba esa tranquilidad?

 _¡Necesito golpear algo!_

En eso recordé que Ash me había dejado su gimnasio en ciudad Verde, no estaba en un bonito lugar de la ciudad, pero si iba con Pikachu nada iba a pasarme, ¿no?

Me coloqué uno de los equipos deportivos que Ash me había regalado, até mi cabello en alto y bajé con mi mochila, las escaleras.

—¿Saldrás? —me preguntó Delia, mientras tomaba mis zapatillas para ponérmelas.

—Sí —le respondí, atándome los cordones—, hace tiempo que no entreno, y ya siento dolor muscular por tanto relajo. No le molesta, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —negó con una sonrisa, pero se la veía inquieta.

—¡Tranquila! —me puse de pie tras terminar con mi calzado y la abracé, para luego mirarla con una sonrisa— ¡Volveré pronto y traeré algo de la tienda para que preparemos de cenar!

—De acuerdo, que te vaya bien —me deseó antes de abrir la puerta y salir por mi moto hacia ciudad Verde.

…

Entrar a aquel laberinto de callejones me dio miedo, pero Pikachu iba atento, no sé notaba perturbado. Estacioné la motocicleta afuera del gimnasio, así como lo hacía cuando Ash estaba conmigo, la apagué, metí la llave en mi bolsillo y coloqué la clave en el candado para que éste se abriera. Cuando iba a abrir el portón, Pikachu se puso en alerta, paró su cola y sus orejas. Estaba en tal posición de defensa que me asustó. Pero no me iba a dejar por nadie en ese momento, si me salía un malviviente, era seguro que lo iba a pulverizar con la energía que me cargaba.

Entramos sin hacer mucho ruido, a pasos silenciosos.

Había alguien dentro. Alguien oculto en una capucha negra que pegaba sin parar a la bolsa de arena. Pero… ¿ _por qué me resultaba conocido_? De la nada, dejó de golpear tirando los guantes y tomó una cuerda, empezó a saltar muy rápido, y con Pikachu nos miramos. La emoción era tan latente en los ojos café de Pikachu que mi corazón se aceleró de sobre manera.

El roedor se alejó de mí y se acercó a él de a poco y cuando estuvo a pocos pasos, soltó una de sus descargas eléctricas más potente. Mientras veía como era electrocutado, salí de mi escondite y me acerqué a ellos, Pikachu cortó su electricidad y éste cayó espaldas al suelo, yo me arrimé y lo observé.

En ese mismo instante sentí que el mundo se había detenido por unos minutos. Salvo por las chispas de las mejillas del enojado Pikachu a mi lado, aquella persona frente a mí, era un milagro o tal vez, y más seguro, una jugarreta del destino.

—Ash —susurré, él se acomodó en el suelo y me miró, realmente era él.

—Misty —me dijo, y tras escucharlo decir mi nombre no pude evitar caer arrodillada ante él y abrazarlo, abrazarlo muy fuerte, sentirlo, sentir su calor.

—¡Ash! —me separé de él, tomé su rostro y sin pensarlo lo llené de besos— ¡Ash! —lo volví a abrazar— ¡Realmente estabas vivo! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Estás vivo! — _esperen…_

Me separé de él, se veía nervioso por mi muestra de cariño, pero yo ya no estaba tan dispuesta a demostrarle lo que sentía.

—Estás vivo —repetí y él apretó los labios, corriendo la mirada.

—¡Yo…!

—¡Maldición Ash! —me puse de pie— ¡Estabas vivo maldito idiota! —protesté y traté de golpearlo, pero me esquivó fácilmente— ¡Ven aquí, necesito que ajustemos cuentas!

—¿A golpes? —me preguntó.

—No pues —dije llena de ironía—, si quiero darte un abrazo y un gran beso por estar vivo.

—No te creo —exclamó alejándose unos pasos más de mí con su brazo derecho extendido frente a él.

—¡Ven! —le pedí moviendo mis dedos de la mano derecha—. No te haré daño —ante la negación, decidí dejar de perder tiempo y caerle a golpes, aunque el desgraciado esquivaba cada uno de mis intentos.

—¡Te has puesto lenta Misty! —se burló. _¡El pinche maldito idiota se estaba burlado de mí!_ Bueno, se burló de mí por muchas semanas. _¡Pero ahora en mi cara!_

—¡Ya verás! —miré a Pikachu que, sin necesidad de palabras, lanzó un pequeño chispazo a los pies de su ex entrenador, para detenerlo. Aproveché ese momento, para acercarme, tomarlo de la ropa y mandarlo a volar por sobre mi hombro derecho.

Iba a darle otro golpe, pero se movió rápido en el suelo, y se puso de pie. Aunque trató de sujetarme, no me dejé, moví mi pierna de tal forma, que terminó azotándose de nuevo contra el piso. Lo tomé del brazo y se lo jalé de pura rabia.

—¡Misty duele! —protestó golpeando el piso con su mano libre.

—¿Duele? —sin soltarle el brazo lo flexioné, para sentarme sobre su espalda, y apretarle el cuello con mi brazo izquierdo— ¿Sabes lo que es el dolor Ash?

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Pensé que era por lo que había hecho, pero realmente fue porque se liberó y me mandó a mí a volar.

—¡Idiota! ¡Me dolió! —me levanté frotando mi trasero, y lo observé enojadísima. Me veía con ambas manos extendidas frente a él, como tratando de calmarme, pero estaba lejos de conseguirlo. _¡Tenía ganas de golpear cosas!_ Y si esta cosa llamada Ash estaba frente a mí, pues era mi momento de gloria.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo tomé de la ropa, del brazo, de los hombros y lo tiré al suelo. De cuantas veces trató de evitarme defendiéndose y no pudo. Estaba agotada, y él también. Pero la rabia que sentía dentro aún no se iba tan fácilmente.

Lo veía de cuclillas frente a mí totalmente exhausto, pero, aunque el aire entraba con dificultad en mis pulmones, no podía dejarlo así. ¡Aún quería golpearlo con cada partícula de fuerza que me quedaba!

Aspiré profundo e intenté darle una vez más, pero él no se movió hasta que estuve cerca, me tomó por detrás de la rodilla y me botó al suelo, quedando él sobre mí.

Quedamos así por un par de segundo, nuestros pechos eran un vaivén desenfrenado, la respiración nos fallaba y nuestras miradas se conectaron y no querían perderse una vez más. No lo pude evitar y empecé a sollozar de la pura impotencia que sentía.

Ash llevó su mano a mi rostro y me limpió el rastro de lágrimas sin dejar de mirarme.

—Te extrañé tanto —me dijo y en ese momento, perdí todo el control de mis emociones. Simplemente lo abracé llorando y él también lo hizo.

—Yo también Ash… no te imaginas cuánto —le confesé. Respiré profundo tratando de normalizar mi respiración, sentir su aroma era algo que me parecía sacado de un sueño, pero era real.

Él se sentó aún abrazándome, nos quedamos ahí, mirándonos los dos desde los brazos del otro. Apreté mis labios cuando mi estómago gruñó de repente y él sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Deberías ir por algo de comer —me dijo. No dije nada, solo lo miré frunciendo el ceño—. Tranquila, no me iré, aquí te esperaré.

—¿Quién me lo garantiza? —interrogué cruzándome de brazos.

—Ya sabes mi verdad —comentó moviendo los hombros—, no puedo huir, me buscarías por tierra, Mar y hasta en el más espeluznante de los bosques con tal de darme otra paliza como recién.

—Bueno eso es verdad —afirmé un tanto pensante y me puse de pie—, voy y regreso.

—Aquí esperaré —me dijo. Aunque me dolía todo el cuerpo, accedí a ir por comida, después de todo, él no podía salir a comprar libremente. Volteé varias veces mientras me acercaba a la puerta, pero Ash no había dejado de mirarme y me hacía gestos para que me fuera.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, me apuré a salir para tomar la moto, montarme y salí de ahí rápidamente.

Conduje hasta una tienda de comestibles y compré varias botellas de agua, porque las necesitaba, un par de paquetes de papas fritas, galletas y chocolates. Necesitaba calorías y ayudar a la pena en partes iguales.

Salí de la tienda comiéndome un chocolate con maní y me detuve frente a la motocicleta.

 _¿Es qué realmente estará Ash cuando regrese?_

Me apuré en subir a la motocicleta y regresar al gimnasio. Bajé un tanto atolondrada de ella y al entrar, él aún estaba ahí. Si se había quedado, no era ni un producto de mi imaginación ni una nueva mentira de Ash.

Estaba donde lo dejé, sentado en el piso conversando con Pikachu que ya estaba totalmente calmado de su enojo en brazos de Ash haciéndole cariño con su cabeza. Me acerqué a ellos, y Ash se puso de pie inmediatamente para ayudarme con la bolsa.

—Wow, que saludable comeremos.

—Calla —protesté, tomando una bolsa de papas fritas para abrirla—, salí solo con un par de billetes de la casa para comprar algo para la cena, me alcanzó para esto…

—¡Pero si te dejé mucho dinero! —exclamó. Parecía algo curioso de lo que estaba pensando mientras lo miraba. Tomé una papa y la mordí generando un ruido extremo entre mis dientes. Él retrocedió.

—¿Crees que usé algo de ese dinero? —le pregunté levantando mi puño para dejarlo caer en su cara en cualquier momento— Ni loca tocaba ese dinero que te había llevado a ese destino.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Saqué una botella de agua de la bolsa, puse la bolsa de papas bajo el brazo para poder abrir la botella y beber de ella.

—Solo hay una forma que te perdoné —le informé tapando la botella.

—¿Cuál?

—Tienes que contarme con lujos de detalles, que es lo que está pasando aquí —le pedí.

—De acuerdo —respondió tras suspirar—. Te contaré todo.

Entre aguas, papas fritas y chocolates empezó a narrarme su situación, yo solo lo observé mientras narraba la historia que inició el día de mi cumpleaños. Quizás desde el punto inicial, podía entenderlo un poquito más.

—Lance me informó que había sido ascendido a mano derecha del jefe de la organización. Como tal, tengo que tener cierta seguridad y protección por lo que necesario eliminar mis papeles y datos personales…

—Por eso… —lo interrumpí.

—Por eso me pidieron que tomara la decisión, si aceptaba tenían que darme por muerto y pasar a vivir dentro de un circulo pequeño —me explicó, solo afirmé con la cabeza para que siguiera con su historia—. A esa duda —hizo una pausa y me miró, pude notar como sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, transmitiéndole esa misma temperatura a mis mejillas, tuve que dejar de mirarlo para que pudiera seguir hablando—, se le sumó los sentimientos que tenía por ti. Bueno, que tengo por ti —corrigió.

—Ash… —cubrí mi boca con la mano derecha.

—Estaba en una situación extraña, confusa y dolorosa… yo —hizo una pausa por lo que volví a mirarlo— quería mucho poder ascender en mi trabajo, aunque no sabía bien a ciencia cierta a lo que me iba a enfrentar, y por otro lado, estar contigo era algo que me hacía sentir completo, me hacía sentir tan vivo o más que cuando lograba atrapar un criminal con mis Pokémon como hombre G.

Las palabras de Ash sonaban tan sinceras que tuve que abrir la botella de agua de nuevo y beber un largo trago.

—Muchas veces estuve a punto de mandar mi trabajo por un tubo, estaba a punto de hacerlo Misty, créeme, pero… —bajó la mirada, lo observé apretar el puño derecho y golpear el suelo, en donde estábamos sentados—, estos condenados sismos son provocados, tú perdiste tu gimnasio porque alguien está jugando con la naturaleza, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados… Y la única forma de que me dejaran participar, era aceptando el ascenso.

—Entiendo…

—Entonces —continuó—, tras investigar con mis Pokémon por un par de semanas, hoy encontramos un artefacto que provoca sismos, se activó conmigo ahí… fue horrible y… —corrió la mirada hacia Pikachu—, para colmo, cuando Lance llegó, me informó de que el jefe quiere que asuma el papel por el que me dieron el ascenso… —resopló—. Me quitaron de la misión estando tan cerca —declaró enojado—. No sé qué hacer —soltó resignado y comenzó a jugar con Pikachu que se le acercó para que se tranquilizara.

Corrí la mirada y suspiré tratando de procesar todo lo que Ash me había contado, todo lo que había vivido este tiempo. Me puse de pie, y volví a suspirar.

—Déjame a Pikachu —me dijo, así que lo miré confundida. Él también se puso de pie con el roedor en sus manos.

—¿Acaso me estás echando? —pregunté colocando mis manos en la cintura—. Te recuerdo que Pikachu es ahora mi Pokémon. —tras mis palabras, solo se río, dejando a su Pokémon en el suelo mientras se acercaba a mí, negando con su cabeza.

—No te estoy echando, solo estoy pensando que tienes que ir por un cambio de ropa y tus cosas personales —me dijo con tal sonrisa, que me dejó abrumada entre mis pensamientos, por suerte hice conexión rápidamente.

—¿Qué, por qué? —le pregunté— ¿Por qué tendría que ir a buscar ropa?

—Tanto te acabo de sorprender, que aún no captas lo que estoy tratando de decirte —me tomó del rostro con ambas manos y volvió a sonreír—. Misty —me abrazó y me susurró al oído—, ahora que sabes mi verdad, no puedo dejarte ir. Tú me ayudarás a resolver esto, lo haremos juntos.

—¿Solo me quieres a tu lado por qué te descubrí? —protesté tratando de soltarme, pero él no me dejó— ¡Suéltame!

—Nunca —me dijo mientras se reía—, no solo te quiero porque me has descubierto, deberías saberlo… —dejé de pelear para verlo—. He estado pensando y creo que me hayas descubierto ha sido algo muy bueno.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito un compañero para esto, y tú sin dudas, siempre eres mi mejor opción.

 _¿Qué hacer ante aquella confesión? Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que solo pude afirmar con la cabeza con la mirada seria._

—De acuerdo, voy y regreso.

 _¿Cómo regresaría a pueblo Paleta después de esto? ¿Cómo le podría decir a Delia que me iba con Ash? ¿Qué lo había descubierto? ¿Qué no estaba muerto como creíamos?_

Aceleré la moto y me acerqué más al pueblo. Tras llegar, estacioné afuera de la residencia, y aunque traté de entrar con el mejor rostro a la casa por Delia, al verla cerca de la puerta con el teléfono en mano, no pude evitar soltar las lágrimas atoradas en mi garganta y abrazarla.

—¿Misty? ¿Hija, qué pasa? —me preguntó, me separé de ella y solo la miré. Sabía que al igual que con el hijo, no necesitaba de palabras para transmitirle lo que sentía— ¿Dónde está Pikachu? —tras aquella pregunta, comprendí que me había entendido. Solo amplié mi sonrisa.

—Delia —coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y le sonreí—, haré mi mochila y me iré.

—¿A dónde? —interrogó sorprendida.

—Tengo un trabajo que hacer —le informé, para luego separarme de ella e ir por mis cosas. Entré a mi habitación, tomé mi mochila para cargar en ella, mi estuche de aseo personal, uno de los equipos de gimnasia que Ash me había regalado y otro par de ropa en caso de. El computador no lo creía necesario así que lo dejé sobre la cama. Estaba segura que podría volver por él sin problemas.

Bajé las escaleras un tanto apurada.

—¡Ya me voy! —le informé, pero Delia me detuvo, así que mientras colocaba mis zapatillas una vez más, le di tiempo para que llegara. Me sorprendió cuando apareció con cajas de comida.

—¡Llévate esto! —me lo dio sin dejar de sonreír— Te guardé doble ración por si te da mucha hambre.

—Seguramente —lo tomé y cerré los ojos—, me dará mucha hambre.

Mientras me despedía de Delia, podía ver la tranquilidad en su rostro. Ella había entendido, ella había comprendido sin necesidad de palabras que su hijo estaba vivo.

Sonreí mientras montaba la motocicleta una vez más para partir a ciudad Verde.

Volvería con Ash, estaría con él, apoyándolo en esta misión.

¡Ambos íbamos a enfrentar juntos este desafío, y lo derrotaríamos sin problemas!

* * *

.

* * *

 **El RinconCito de la que Escribe:**

¡ _Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡No chorreó sangre, pero sí le dio una buena paliza! xD Me imaginé a Ash tomo moretoneado mientras iniciaba su POV xD hahah ¡En el POV que Sigue va a ver respuestas, muchas respuestas, tristezas, penas, rabias, manipulaciones y mucho sentimientos a flor de piel!_

 _¡No se lo pierdan!_

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 **armandoaaron:** ¡No te diré mucho a tí! A ti ya te spoileé xD Gracias por leer!

 **darkdan-sama** : ¡Gracias por Leer! Sí, Delia sabe muchas cosas, que saldrán a la luz en el POV de Ash o/

 **sgtrinidad9:** ¡Sii! ¡Recién inicia el desmadre en este fic! Gracias por hacerte tiempo para leer :)

 **beruji** :Soy demasiado jodida cuando me pongo metas a cumplir jajaja xD Por suerte he estado mejor :) Y con tus suposiciones... esperemos a ver el POV de Ash...

 **mizuzu93** : Siii, Ash le pidió a Misty que lo ayude... ¡Así que ahora los dos iniciarán la acción! ¡Gracias Por Leer!

 **Jarumy** : ¡Como serie! jaja Muchas Gracias ;)

 **Sil Lisbeth** : ¡Gracias! :) Y Gracias por leer!

 **Anonimo** : ¡xD Ya le cayó! xD

 **Alicevalentine(x3)** : Que mala onda que se te enviarán los reviews xD ¡No sé si es bueno o malo que te haga pensar tanto xD Pero me gusta mucho leer tus suposiciones! ¡Nos leemos!

 **Laguna Sue:** ¡La historia de Delia y el papá de Ash se conocerá en el próximo POV! Gracias por leer...

 **mimato bombon kou** : ¡Si! Misty será de mucha ayuda a Ash en su investigación :) Gracias por leer!

 **Shaka dragneel:** ¡Gracias! Y Gracias por leer!

 **Pokeshipping Fun2017** : Gracias por ponerte al día y los reviews que dejaste.

 **euphoria1400** : Son un par muy especial xDD

 **Flor Algaraaz** : ¡Delia sabe de quien son, y ustedes lo sabran en el pov de Ash! xD ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Kisame Hoshigaki** : Jajaja Si pasaba eso, no habría historia (?) ¡Gracias por leer!

 **RielKTsuki** : Espero en el capitulo que viene, responder muchas duras :) ¡Gracias por leer! Y sí, se me fue la O por la U xD Gracias por avisar... (Al menos así sé que leen el rinconcito xD)

.

.

No sé cuando estará el otro capitulo, espero tenerlo antes del viernes... cuando se vayan las visitas :P

.

Nos leemos cuando nos leamos o/

.

Recuerden, cualquier cosa que noten de ortografía pueden avisarme, no muerdo xD

Búsquenme en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" en Facebook.

.

¡Chaito!

Sire~


	16. Ash VII: Destino

**...¡Hola!...**

 **¡Un mes!**

 **¡Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que actualicé ;o; Debería ir por el final del fic ya... pero no, aquí estamos en el capitulo 7 aún u.ú**

 **La verdad, ha sido un gran circulo vicioso, donde me ha pasado de todo este mes, los que me siguen en Facebook sabrán a lo que me refiero... Pero gracias a mi marido estamos de nuevo con ustedes con este fic. ¡Él me ayudó a destrabarme!**

 **No tengo mucho que decirles, solo que espero que disfruten de este capitulo donde se revelará la identidad de un personaje oculto... ¿Creen que sea realmente el papá de Ash el hombre tras el liderazgo de los Hombres G-Pokémon?**

 **¡Descúbranlo en este capitulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 **«Pov Ash** **»**

 **Destino**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

Hay situaciones en la vida que están marcadas por el destino, o bien, por la misma estupidez de uno.

Sin pensarlo, y por la rabia que cargaba en contra de mi propia organización, fui a gastar energías al gimnasio oculto, un lugar que ya no es mío; le pertenecía a la persona que me observaba frente a mí.

¿Por qué no pensé que me estaba exponiendo? ¿Es que ella necesitaba realmente saber la verdad? Cerré los ojos cuando la vi reaccionar, pronunciando mi nombre. Solo me acomodé en el suelo, y la miré, también diciendo su nombre.

No me esperaba que cayera de rodillas, y me abrazara, repitiendo mi nombre como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Me tomó del rostro y me llenó de besos, para luego abrazarme otra vez. Yo no podía creer su reacción, hasta que se puso tiesa… ¡Ok! Si la conozco bien, había estado en el cielo, y ahora se venía el infierno. Bajé la mirada cuando ella repitió que estaba vivo…

—¡Yo…! —susurré

—¡Maldición Ash! —protestó— ¡Estabas vivo, maldito idiota! —trató de golpearme, pero pude esquivarla, saltando hacia atrás— ¡Ven aquí, necesito que ajustemos cuentas!

—¿A golpes? —le pregunté, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba llena de rabia.

—No pues —contestó, aunque era latente su ironía—, si quiero darte un abrazo y un gran beso por estar vivo.

—No te creo —le dije extendiendo mi brazo frente a mí, mientras retrocedía.

—¡Ven! —me pidió moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha—. No te haré daño —Esta claro que no le creí, _¡La conozco!_ Ella se moría por darme un golpe, y yo no iba a dejarme. Logré esquivarla muchas veces, al parecer estuvo holgazaneando un poco, estaba bastante descoordinada…

—¡Te has puesto lenta Misty! —solté causando que solo se enojara más.

—¡Ya verás! —con ayuda del traidor de mi mejor amigo, que de un chispazo me impidió correrme, Misty pudo tomarme para azotarme contra el piso, traté de tomarla y se resistió muy bien, al punto de ahorcarme con su brazo mientras apretaba mi espalda con su rodilla.

Me odié tras eso, porque por pura reacción del cuerpo, me defendí y fue ella la que voló varios metros.

—¡Idiota! ¡Me dolió! —se levantó frotándose con las manos la espalda. Yo ahora, solo extendí ambas manos frente a mí, como si quisiera levantar una barrera entre ambos para que ya no nos lastimáramos entre nosotros, pero era claro que esto no iba a terminar tan fácilmente.

Después de eso, ya no pude esquivarla por más que lo intentara, me mandó a volar, una, dos, diez, terminé perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que me tomó y me lanzó. A decir verdad, muchas de las veces simplemente dejé que se desquitara, pero estaba cansado, y ella también.

Estábamos tan exhaustos, que decidí terminarlo de una vez, esperé que se acercara para un nuevo golpe, la tomé por detrás de la rodilla y la tiré al suelo, quedando sobre ella, inmovilizándola completamente.

Nos quedamos quietos, simplemente mirándonos, tratando de que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran de alguna forma. Pude ver como sus ojos verdes formaban un par de lágrimas que se rebalsaron de sus ojos; llevé mi mano hacia su rostro y por medio de una caricia en su mejilla, limpié el rastro de las lágrimas.

—Te extrañé tanto —solté sin pensarlo, causando que las lágrimas en el rostro de Misty aumentaran considerablemente.

—Yo también Ash —me dijo al abrazarme, yo le respondí de la misma manera, la abracé y no podía creer estar así con ella— no te imaginas cuánto —me susurró.

Aún con Misty en mis brazos, hice que nos sentáramos. Tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que quería contarle cuando su estómago empezó a rugir de una forma, que realmente parecía que Gyarados habitaba en ella.

—Deberías ir por algo de comer —le dije sonriendo, pero ella me miró enojada—. Tranquila, no me iré, aquí te esperaré.

—¿Quién me lo garantiza? —soltó cruzándose de brazos, desconfiada.

—Ya sabes mi verdad —le recordé moviendo los hombros—, no puedo huir, me buscarías por tierra, Mar y hasta en el más espeluznante de los bosques con tal de darme otra paliza como recién.

—Bueno eso es cierto —se supo de pie—, voy y regreso.

—Aquí esperaré —le indiqué el suelo donde aún estaba sentado. La vi voltear muchas veces, como esperando que hiciera algo, pero me dolía tanto el cuerpo, que moverme era lo que menos quería hacer.

En cuanto salió del gimnasio, me moví con dificultad hacia el Pokémon que estaba atrás mío. Pikachu se veía igual de enojado que Misty, pero las lágrimas en sus pequeños y redondos ojos, me hizo simplemente abrir los brazos para que viniera conmigo. No lo dudo, Pikachu corrió a mis brazos y lo envolví con ellos.

—Mi Pikachu, mi querido, y adorado Pikachu —me separé de él, un poco— No sabes cuándo te extrañé, cuanto lamenté no tenerte conmigo estos días… —volví a abrazarlo— ¡Te quiero tanto, amiguito! Por favor, perdóname por esto…

Por suerte, Pikachu me perdonó más rápido que Misty, y no me castigó como ella. _Quizás con el Impactrueno del reencuentro fue suficiente…_

Traté de levantarme, pero tenía el cuerpo tan entumecido, que volví a caer al piso, solo pude sonreí, preso del dolor. Porque, aunque me dolía cada partícula de mi ser, no me sentía triste, me sentía feliz, estaba contento de que Misty supiera mi verdad, que ella supiera que no estaba muerto, aunque lo haya pagado caro.

Así que terminé por quedarme en el suelo, jugando con Pikachu mientras esperábamos que regresara de las compras.

De las cuales no tardó en volver, _¿a cuánto conducirá esa motocicleta_? No quería ni imaginarme, así que me paré fingiendo que nada me dolía para acercarme a ella. Tomé la bolsa llena de chatarras, chocolates y botellas de agua.

Me sorprendió que solo trajera comidas tan chatarra… Realmente después de tantos fideos instantáneos se me antojaba algo de comida de verdad.

—Wow, que saludable comeremos.

—Calla —protestó tomando una bolsa de papas—, salí solo con un par de billetes de la casa para comprar algo para la cena, me alcanzó para esto…

—¡Pero si te dejé mucho dinero! —le dije, pero su mirada y su actuar con la pobre e indefensa papa frita me hizo retroceder.

—¿Crees que usé algo de ese dinero? —levantó el puño como si quisiera golpearme, pero lo terminó bajando— Ni loca tocaba ese dinero que te había llevado a ese destino.

—Lo siento —me disculpé. Si lo ponía de ese aspecto, era comprensible que no lo usara.

—Solo hay una forma que te perdoné —tomó una botella de agua y le dio un sorbo antes de mirarme.

—¿Cuál? —le pregunté. Pero había algo en su mirada que me hizo deducir a donde iba.

—Tienes que contarme con lujos de detalles, que es lo que está pasando aquí —solicitó.

—De acuerdo —cerré los ojos, y tras acomodar mis ideas en la cabeza, suspiré—. Te contaré todo.

Nos acomodamos en unas colchonetas sobre el octagonal, me costaba mirarla, así que fijé un punto en la nada, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu, que estaba sentado a mi lado, para comenzar.

—El día de tu cumpleaños, Lance me informó que había sido ascendido a mano derecha del jefe de la organización —le informé con una mueca—. Como tal, tengo que tener cierta seguridad y protección por lo que necesario eliminar mis papeles y datos personales…

—Por eso… —lo interrumpió.

—Por eso me pidieron que tomara la decisión, si aceptaba tenían que darme por muerto y pasar a vivir dentro de un circulo pequeño —le expliqué con un par de gestos de mis manos, para que comprendiera la situación—. A esa duda —tuve que detenerme y fijar mi mirada en ella, después de aquella despedida, ¿valía la pena seguir escondiéndolo? Cerré los ojos antes de continuar—, se le sumó los sentimientos que tenía por ti —moví los hombros—. Bueno, que tengo por ti —corregí.

—Ash… —la oí susurrar, por lo que volví a perder mi mirada en la nada.

—Estaba en una situación extraña, confusa y dolorosa… yo —me quedé pensando en las sensaciones que había compartido con ella, como me había sentido tan feliz, esas semanas a su lado— quería mucho poder ascender en mi trabajo, aunque no sabía bien a ciencia cierta a lo que me iba a enfrentar —volví a pausar mi historia, preso de la rabia que sentía por mi actual condición, y tras negar con la cabeza, continué— y por otro lado —la señalé con un gesto de la mano y luego la bajé a Pikachu otra vez—, estar contigo era algo que me hacía sentir completo, me hacía sentir tan vivo o más que cuando lograba atrapar un criminal con mis Pokémon como hombre G —ahora que lo había soltado me sentí un tanto más liviano. Incluso hasta sentía que las palabras salían sin mayor esfuerzo—. Muchas veces estuve a punto de mandar mi trabajo por un tubo, estaba a punto de hacerlo Misty, créeme, pero… —bajé la mirada hacia el suelo y lo golpeé con mi puño cerrado, por la rabia de imaginar que hay gente jugando con la seguridad de la región—, estos condenados sismos son provocados, tú perdiste tu gimnasio porque alguien está jugando con la naturaleza, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados… Y la única forma de que me dejaran participar, era aceptando el ascenso.

—Entiendo… —ante aquella palabra solitaria, negué ladeando la sonrisa mientras soltaba el aire por la nariz antes de volver al relato.

—Entonces —continué—, tras investigar con mis Pokémon por un par de semanas, hoy encontramos un artefacto que provoca sismos, se activó conmigo ahí… fue horrible y… —Pikachu me miró así que lo acaricié, haciéndole notar que, aunque estaba bien, me hizo falta esos días—. Para colmo, cuando Lance llegó, me informó de que el jefe quiere que asuma el papel por el que me dieron el ascenso… —resoplé—. Me quitaron de la misión estando tan cerca —en ese momento, todo el enojo que tenía minutos antes de que Misty me encontrara, volvió—. No sé qué hacer —solté resignado y seguí prestándole atención a mi Pokémon que parecía querer distraerme. Luego miré a Misty quien miraba un punto en la nada, bastante perdida en sus pensamientos.

Qué ella esté aquí, debe ser por algo, ¿Por qué no lo aprovecho? ¡Con intentar no pierdo nada! Total, me ha golpeado tanto que no creo que tenga más fuerzas para seguir haciéndole. Me reí para mis adentros cuando ella se puso de pie, pude ver que aún lucía aturdida, por lo que me puse de pie con Pikachu en mis brazos.

—Déjame a Pikachu —le pedí.

—¿Acaso me estás echando? —para mi suerte, reaccionó rápidamente colocando sus manos en la cintura—. Te recuerdo que Pikachu es ahora mi Pokémon. —no pude evitar sonreír, su tono, sus gestos, su carácter. ¿Tanto la había extrañado? La respuesta estaba más que clara. Dejé a Pikachu en el piso y me acerqué a ella.

—No te estoy echando, solo estoy pensando que tienes que ir por un cambio de ropa y tus cosas personales —le informé con una sonrisa. Ya me había decidido, llevaría conmigo a Misty a enfrentar a mi jefe, y luego tomaría la misión en mis manos con su ayuda.

—¿Qué, por qué? —le preguntó— ¿Por qué tendría que ir a buscar ropa?

 _¿Dónde se había ido la lógica de mi inteligente Misty?_ Me paré frente a ella y le tomé del rostro.

—Tanto te acabo de sorprender, que aún no captas lo que estoy tratando de decirte —volviendo a sonreír—. Misty —la abracé y le susurré en el oído—, ahora que sabes mi verdad, no puedo dejarte ir. Tú me ayudarás a resolver esto, lo haremos juntos.

—¿Solo me quieres a tu lado por qué te descubrí? —protestó tratando de librarse de mis brazos, pero, aunque me dolía cada movimiento que hacía, no la dejé ganar— ¡Suéltame!

—Nunca —afirmé, entre risas—, no solo te quiero porque me has descubierto, deberías saberlo… —dejó al fin de pelear, bastante interesada en mis palabras—. He estado pensando y creo que me hayas descubierto ha sido algo muy bueno.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito un compañero para esto, y tú sin dudas, siempre eres mi mejor opción —le aseguré con una sonrisa. Al parecer la convencí, porque tranquilamente se separó de mí y tomó su mochila.

—De acuerdo —sonrió— voy y regreso.

Cuando Misty se fue, me acomodé en la colchoneta con Pikachu en mis brazos y me quedé dormido. No sé bien qué hora sería, solo sé que desperté de «golpe» por algo que cayó en mi estómago con fuerza. Era una bolsa con… ¿parches para dolores? Levanté la mirada y frente a mí, estaba Misty con su pose prepotente, sonrisa en los labios, una mochila claramente más llena y una pila de cajas a un lado de su cuerpo.

—Delia me dio comida, así que comamos —me dijo, antes de sentarse en la otra colchoneta y abrir las cajas que contenía la comida más deliciosa del mundo: La comida de mamá.

Misty separó los compartimientos de comida, estaba tan emocionado de volver a ver la comida de mi querida madre que comimos en total silencio, estaba demasiado entusiasmado en reconocer los sabores y la sazón de mi madre en cada uno de los bocadillos de las fuentes como para percatarme de cualquier cosa a mi alrededor.

Hasta que la fingida carraspera de mi compañera, me volvió a la realidad.

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunté, pero negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

Cuando las cajas quedaron vacías, nos echamos sobre las colchonetas mirando el techo del gimnasio sin decir nada, lo curioso de esa situación es que, aunque había mucho que decir todavía, no me sentía angustiado o perseguido. Moví un poco mi mirada para observarla, y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarla con los ojos cerrados, con la mano derecha descansando sobre su estómago, totalmente relajada. Se había quedado dormida. Me senté, cruzando las piernas, y la miré dormir.

Todavía era un sueño para mí, estar en esta situación. No podía creer lo cerca que estábamos a pesar de todo.

Me puse de pie, cuando sentí vibrar el celular de trabajo en mi bolsillo. Suspiré antes de responder, bajando del octagonal.

—Ketchum —respondí de mala gana.

—Mañana 9 AM —fue lo único que Lance me dijo desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Estoy con Misty —le informé, hubo un silencio por parte de quien era mi maestro hasta ese momento— Me descubrió.

—Lo imaginé —me dijo como si lo hubiera estado esperando que pasara en cualquier momento— ¿La llevarás?

—¿Será conveniente? —de nuevo, Lance hizo silencio, como si no pusiera que responder.

—Llévala —terminó por responder—. Quizás necesites apoyo emocional después de mañana…

No entendí bien a que iba aquel comentario, solo sabía que Lance cortó la comunicación. Resoplé un tanto fastidiado, y volví hacia donde estaba descansado Misty. Ella aún dormía, me senté observándola una vez más, _¿Estaré haciendo bien llevándola conmigo a un peligro inminente? ¿Era tanta su confianza en mí, pese a todo, que estaba tan dispuesta a arriesgarse?_ Moví los ojos con desesperación y solté el aire de golpe por la nariz. Me acerqué más a ella, y besé su frente.

—Gracias —le susurré, para luego tomar su mano y dejarme vencer por el cansancio que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

…

Temprano al otro día, Misty me sorprendió con chocolate caliente y panecillos dulces que había ido a comprar a ciudad Verde, estaba realmente emocionado de tener alguien que pudiera traerme comida rica en cualquier momento del día, ahora que yo no podía salir a comprar. Misty no decía mucho, pero la sonrisa que permanecía en sus labios -pese al silencio- me tenía tranquilo y confiado de que estar con ella era la mejor opción.

Tras comer, y llenar mi espalda con los parches para el dolor, nos encaminamos hacia la Meseta Añil, cerca de aquel lugar que servía como villa y sede de la liga de la región, se alzaba un imponente edificio de quince pisos. Solo había estado en ese lugar una vez, cuando me dieron el certificado que casi me cuesta la amistad con Misty. Apreté la mano derecha observándolo, cuando sentí la cálida mano de Misty sobre mi puño.

—¿Eh? —la miré, pero ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Vamos Ash! —me dio ánimos— Yo estoy contigo —Íbamos a avanzar, pero la detuve — ¿Y ahora qué? —me preguntó.

—Misty —la miré, lucía un tanto fastidiada—, ¿Y sí todo se complica? —le pregunté— Ni siquiera fui tan listo como para recordarte traer tus Pokémon —ella simplemente sonrió y se rio irónicamente.

—Por favor, Ketchum —movió su mochila, y abrió un pequeño bolsillo dejándome ver sus pokébolas—. Yo no me llamo Ash Ketchum…

—Por suerte —respondí con una enorme sonrisa.

—Yo sí soy una mujer precavida —me recordó, para luego tomarme la mano una vez más— ¡Ya, vamos!

Aquella escena sin dudas, había acabado con toda la ansia y nerviosismo que sentía.

Cuando entramos, varias personas nos recibieron con reverencia, y una joven de traje se ofreció a guiarnos hasta donde debíamos llegar.

Misty iba mirando todo con demasiada curiosidad. Aún tomada de mi mano, no podía evitar encontrar extraño que aquel edificio pareciera más de la Liga Pokémon que de los Hombres G-Pokémon.

—La sede está camuflada dentro del edificio B de la Liga Pokémon —le explicó la joven a Misty, cuando subimos al ascensor que nos llevaría al piso 15.

—Vaya —exclamó, para luego guardar silencio. Cuando llegamos al piso correspondiente, las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a tres personas que nos esperaban, al igual que en la entrada del lugar, éstas también hicieron una reverencia. Aquello no me gustó mucho, me hacía sentir incómodo.

—¿Siempre son así de respetuosos? —me preguntó Misty, mientras uno de los sujetos nos indicaba hacia dónde ir.

—No —negué con la cabeza, y volví a tomar su mano—, así que, por las dudas, no te separes de mí —le pedí.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo, hasta una puerta, la cual se corrió para dejarnos ver a otra mujer de traje que -nuevamente- nos estaba reverenciando. _Ya esto se sentía ridículamente innecesario._

—¿Por qué tanta reverencia? —preguntó de golpe mi compañera, haciendo que la pobre mujer frente a nosotros, diera un paso hacia atrás del puro susto.

—Es que… —empezó a balbucear—, es el señor Ketchum.

—¿Se… Señor? —me señalé sin comprender, y busqué la mirada de Misty que me observaba igual de confundida.

—¿Será por lo de la mano derecha del jefe? —concluyó ella. Pero no sé, todo era tan extraño que la sensación de incomodidad estaba aumentando con cada paso que daba.

Pasamos a una habitación, llena de ventanales, y al fondo, se encontraba una persona de traje, que volteó a verme ante la presentación que hizo la joven que nos acompañaba. Lance siempre lo había tildado de «viejo» Y si lo era, no se notaba. Su cabello apenas estaba cubierto por canas y su rostro no demostraba su vejez que debería tener alguien llamado de esa forma, más que las leves marcas que contorneaban sus ojos marrones.

—¡Adelante! —me dijo, así que avancé con Misty a mi lado— Espera —me detuvo con un movimiento de la mano derecha, con la misma que luego señaló a Misty— ¿Quién es ella? —por puro reflejo la oculté detrás mío.

—Mi novia —le respondí, pude escuchar el murmullo de la queja de Misty, y la exclamación de sorpresa de mi «jefe»

—Vaya —exclamó el hombre frente a mí, para luego indicarme el sillón negro que había en la oficina. Espero hasta que nos sentáramos, para volver a hablar—, esto no me lo esperaba… Acaso… ¿No sabes por qué tenemos una regla tan tonta como «El funcionario se compromete a mantener una vida solitaria»?

—Para evitar que nuestra familia, amigos y parejas se vean involucradas en nuestros asuntos, así también como en peligro por el enemigo —respondí sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—¡Exacto! —dio un aplauso, para juntar las manos y luego señalarme con ambos índices— Para no traerles problemas a terceros, y por algo muy importante también.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero arriesgar otra vida valiosa por nuestra misión —tras sus palabras volteó una vez más a la ventana. Me miré con Misty, pero ella no había sacado su mirada de mi jefe, parecía por alguna razón escanearlo con sus ojos verdes.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Déjame contarte una historia —me dijo sin mirarme, aun contemplando la mágica vista desde el ventanal que ofrecía la meseta Añil—. Hace un par de años atrás, muchos, teníamos un agente excelente, buen rango de acción, destreza absoluta, tenía todo lo que cualquiera de nuestros miembros desearía tener. Él estaba en pareja, y como era joven, lo dejé. Uno a los dieciocho años, está en la flor de la vida, donde todo eso que tienes dentro por otra persona despierta de tal forma que no puedes controlarlo —no pude evitar mirar a Misty tras aquellas palabras—. Nunca me imaginé que iba a terminar contándome que se iba a casar porque iba a ser papá. ¿Me alegré? —dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho para luego mirarme— Si, mucho. No podía no, pero… las cosas se fueron complicando al momento que él tenía que enfrentar su destino… Algo parecido a lo que tuviste que hacer tú hace poco.

—¿Fingir mi muerte? —pregunté un tanto confundido.

—Así es, él lo sabía bien, lo que no me esperaba era que se lo dijera a su esposa a poco de dar a luz —volvió a mirar la ventana—, todo fue un caos. Él tuvo un varón, precioso, era como verlo en miniatura —vi como mi jefe apoyaba la mano en el ventanal para luego convertirla en un puño- Y aquello fue fatal para él, la pena, el dolor, las ganas de estar con su familia, le dieron tal depresión y estrés que en una misión de rango A, perdió la vida realmente.

El señor terminó de hablar, causándome una sensación extraña en el medio del pecho, de esas de te hacen querer salir corriendo de donde estás para perderte en el medio de la nada _¿Qué demonios era esa historia?_

—Tras aquella perdida, decidí incorporar esa regla, para admitir solamente agentes solteros, personas que puedan ser seres solitarios sin amarres y con las alas listas para volar bien alto —se movió hasta tomar asiento en el sillón de un cuerpo frente a nosotros—. Es por eso que ella es un obstáculo que no voy a poder tolerar Ash, no si valoras tu vida y no quieres causarle un dolor más grande a la jovencita.

Su mirada sobre Misty no me gustó, pero ella no parecía prestar atención a nada de lo que estaba diciendo mi jefe.

—No la dejaré —le informé, tomando la mano de Misty, causando que ella saliera del trance en el que estaba.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando —exclamó poniéndose de pie una vez más—. No puedo permitir otro error de ese tipo. Corrección, no cometeré contigo el mismo error.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me eligió? —protesté— ¡Hay miles de personas ahí afuera que estarían felices de ser su mano derecha!

—Ninguno de ellos es apto para este puesto —me resaltó tan molesto, que yo también empecé a enojarme, me puse de pie para enfrentarlo.

—Hay muchas personas más calificadas que yo, muchas más aptas.

—¡No jovencito! —volvió a negar— Nadie puede ocupar ese puesto, nadie que no seas tú.

—Ash… —escuché la voz de Misty en un susurro, jalarme levemente de la manga.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que conozco a las personas de esa historia —respondió con voz temblorosa, aquel miedo en su mirada me hizo sentarme y tomarla del rostro— ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás pálida! —se veía enferma, me empecé a desesperar.

—¿Ves lo que digo? —sonó detrás de mí—. Ella es tu debilidad, por ende, la causante de que algo malo te suceda.

Iba a responderle, cuando Misty me detuvo, la vi reponerse en segundos, para ponerse de pie y enfrentar a mi jefe.

—Déjeme aclararle algo antes de que le haga un par de preguntas —me moví un poco para observar a mi querida pelirroja en acción. _¿Cómo se arremetería contra el viejo_? — ¡Yo! —se señaló— Jamás podría convertirme en un obstáculo para Ash sabiendo la situación en la que vive, al contrario, si estoy aquí es para convertirme en su fortaleza.

 _Wow… que bonita frase fue aquella_.

—No quiero que nada le pasé, me aseguraré de cuidar bien de mi vida, para que Ash no se distraiga de sus responsabilidades —observé la cara de asombro de mi jefe, quien tras esconder las manos detrás de su espalda, la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Realmente eres tan explosiva como te han descrito —creo que tanto ella como yo, estábamos confundidos ahora, el señor frente a nosotros se acomodó contra su escritorio—. Bien, pregunta lo que quieras.

—La historia que nos contó es sobre personas que conocemos.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, pero fui ignorado, mi jefe solo afirmó con la cabeza.

—Acaso… —vi a Misty dudar, no sé porque no podía descifrar que reflejaba su rostro. ¿Pena? ¿Preocupación? ¿Ansias? ¿Nervios? Me quedé solo observándola hasta que lo que soltó me dejó congelado en mi lugar—está diciéndonos que esas personas son la mamá y el papá de Ash.

—¿Qué? —tras las palabras de Misty, me paré a buscar su mirada, la cual me ocultó con su flequillo un par de segundos— ¿Qué es lo que dices Misty? ¿Cómo? —volví la mirada al viejo, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía meditar— ¿Cómo pueden ser ellos? ¿Cómo mi mamá?... ¿Cómo aquel pobre hombre es mi…? —estaba aturdido mirándome las manos. ¿Qué clase de retorcido destino era este?

—Realmente eres una persona muy inteligente, muchacha —afirmó, pero yo seguía totalmente confundido. Mientras Misty llevó sus manos para cubrirse la boca, yo alternaba mis ojos entre ellos dos, que parecían decirse con las miradas cosas que yo no comprendía.

—Y no solo eso —el líder de los hombres G, mi jefe, se acercó y colocó su mano izquierda en mi hombro—, además, soy el padre del protagonista de esa historia —me miró fijamente—. ¿Ves, Ash, porque nadie más que tú puede ser mi mano derecha?

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Caí sentado al suelo, sintiendo que todo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor.

¿Aquella persona… sería realmente mi abuelo paterno?

* * *

.

* * *

 **Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Bueno, la verdad, si notan algún error de dedo o algo extraño me lo informan para que lo corrija sin problemas. Volví a cortarme el dedo de la mano, el mismo que a inicios de mes, y con el mismo cuchillo ;o; Soy tan torpe a veces... así que lo leí, le arreglé algunas cosas pero puede que se me hayan pasado algunas.

Con respecto a los reviews, no los responderé en esta ocasión porque quiero dejarles un mensaje en general para todos, para los que dejan comentarios, para los que dan favorito o seguir, para mis lectores fantasmas. ¡Gracias! De verdad, muchas gracias por el aliento, por las motivaciones, por sus palabras hacia mis escritos. Saben que escribo porque me gusta, porque hacer esto es uno de los hobbys que mantiene mi mente activa de la vida cotidiana. Para mí, fue horrible este mes de ver el word y no poder escribir nada, la frustración fue horrible, pero logré una vez más vencer a la maldita inspiración y poder continuar.

Sinceramente, espero poder volver a las actualizaciones semanales como antiguamente, voy a ponerme con el de 8 de Misty inmediatamente, pero no quiero prometerles nada. ¿Abandonarlo? ¡No! No voy a abandonarlo, es la tercera vez que trato de terminar este fic. ¡Y lo voy a terminar! Más que es el último proyecto largo que tengo planeado hacer hasta terminar todo lo que tengo pendiente. Me interesa terminar 60 Locuras y finiquitar 9 Meses, y quizás saque drabbles cortos o one shot entre medio.

Así que... Vamos con todo a terminar con lo que está iniciado.

¡Gracias a todos una vez más por acompañarme, este año cumplo 10 en esta página así que estoy contenta de que pese a los altibajos aún este aquí!

;) Igual les dejaré mención cariñosa a los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior.

 _darkdan-sama /-/ armandoaaron /-/ Flor Algaraaz /-/ mimato bombon kou /-/ AliceValentine /-/ Pokeshipping Fun2017 /-/ Oriana Star /-/ UnbreakableWarrior /-/ Anonimo /-/ Sil Lisbeth /-/ Vania Misty /-/ mizuzu93 /-/ Mikadzukikei /-/ Laguna Sue /-/ RielKTsuki /-/ sgtrinidad9 /-/ cake0108_

.

Nos leemos cuando podamos :)

Sire~


	17. Misty VIII: Realidad

**6 de Julio, y he aquí el capitulo de Bajo El Mismo Techo...**

 **Subido hoy porque se lo prometí a una amiga que hoy está de cumpleaños :) ¡Catapulta! ¡Catita! Feliz cuarto de siglo :)**

 **Bien, creo que está es la primera publicación oficial que hago después de la matanza de Fics, quizás va una explicación simple. He decidido acabar con mi vida de Fanficker.**

 **Borré mis fics, en un ataque de rabia por la cantidad de plagios y robos de identidad que he sufrido. Estoy harta de todo eso, y de vivir al pendiente si alguien hizo o hará algo en mi contra.**

 **Pero aún así, quiero terminar este fic. Será lento porque las ganas de escribir casi son nulas. Pero no me quiero ir, sabiendo que dejé este fic que prometí terminar incompleto.**

 **También, quiero decirles, que tras haber borrados los fics me di cuenta que hay cuatro historias que deberían permanecer en Internet, porque la verdad no solo me pertenecían a mí, sino a mis lectores.**

 **Sintonia: Fue un fic interactivo, por lo cual, la mayoria de las personas que participaron en el fic, conducieron la trama, pese a que yo la escribía.**

 **30 Días Contigo: Además de que es un fic en conjunto (No me pertenece solo a mí) hay participación de los lectores. Por ende, nuevamente, siento que cometí una falta tanto con este como el otro.**

 **Viviendo con El Enemigo: Fue el fic más votado para ser subido de regreso. Por lo cual, será subido.**

 **Desafio Este: Porque fue un fic que hice para un foro, y de ese foro saltó para muchas partes, así que éste me vale madre xD**

 **Esos serán los unicos fics que quedarán en esta cuenta tras terminar Bajo El Mismo Techo, de las 91 Historias y 10 subdivisiones dentro de éstas.**

 **No pido que me entiendan, pero si por fa, no me odien (?)**

 **Gracias por todo lo que me han dado estos 10 Años**

 **Sire~**

 **PD: Gracias también por lo más de 200 reviews que tenemos aquí!**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **«PoV Misty** **»**

 **Realidad**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

Tenía todo listo para embarcarme a lo inesperado.

Estaba frente a la puerta del gimnasio de Ash con el corazón latiendo al máximo, mi mochila estaba cargada, había recogido a varios de mis Pokémon en el laboratorio y traía comida que Delia me había dado. No sabía bien a ciencia cierta qué era lo que me esperaba, pero estaba segura de que mientras sea al lado de Ash, todo estaría bien. Porque así había sido siempre, y esta vez no sería la excepción, ¿verdad?

Aspiré profundo observando los parches para el dolor que había pasado a comprar a la farmacia, y tras cerrar la bolsa volví mi mirada al edificio, decidida.

¡Ash confía en mí en este momento, solo me tenía a mí, y debía apoyarlo!

Entre al gimnasio con una enorme sonrisa cargando las cajas de comida.

—¡Ash, llegué y…! —pero mi sorpresa fue bastante desagradable. Aquel lugar parecía deshabitado —¿Ash? —llamé, pero no me respondió. No se habrá ido el condenado, ¿verdad? Las palpitaciones en mi pecho aumentaron considerablemente, mientras dejaba las cajas con comida, para buscar al condenado por el lugar. Por más que lo llamaba no respondía. ¿Es que me engañó? ¿Espero el momento en que me fui para llevarse a Pikachu? — ¡Maldición! —pronuncié pateando el aire, cuando una pequeña voz a mis espaldas, sonó tranquilizándome totalmente. Giré sobre mis pies, y sobre el octagonal, estaba Pikachu mirándome confundido — ¿Ash está ahí? —le pregunté, por lo que el roedor afirmó con la cabeza. ¡Rayos! —protesté para mis adentro. Ya me estaba poniendo paranoica por nada. Tomé las cajas de comida una vez más, para subir los cuatro escalones del octagonal y entrar. Y claro, efectivamente, Ash estaba en el octagonal, pero en el quinto sueño.

Lo miré enfadada, enojada conmigo misma, y con él, por convertirme en una persona insegura. ¡No me gusta eso!

Él tan plácidamente dormido, yo hirviendo de la rabia. Miré una vez más la bolsa que tenía en las manos y se la tiré con todas mis fuerzas contra su estómago.

Como esperaba, Ash despertó asustado. Lo miré, colocándome en esa pose de superioridad que solía utilizar cuando era niña.

—Delia me dio comida, así que comamos —le indiqué, para luego sentarme en una de las colchonetas a separar los compartimientos con comida.

Ash parecía perdido entre sus pensamientos mientras comía, incluso ignoró de lleno, mi broma de ir a gastarme todo su dinero ahora que estaba vivo. Aquello me fastidió, así que fingí de mala gana una carraspera de garganta, él volvió en sí, pero tras decirle que no pasaba nada siguió en su mundo.

Tras terminar de comer, y no sé si por todo el ajetreo del día, o qué, me dio tal cansancio que el sueño me embargó en un par de segundos.

Desperté temprano, sorprendida de que, frente a mis ojos, descansaba Ash, tan tranquilo que esperaba realmente no estar soñando, iba a buscar mi celular para saber qué hora era, pero me encontré con que Ash tomaba con fuerza mi mano. Apreté mis labios, mientras trataba de mover mi otra mano hasta mi bolsillo, por el móvil. Cuando lo logré, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana. Me acomodé para seguir durmiendo, pero…

—Buenos días —me saludó Ash con los ojos cerrados. Volví a apretar mis labios, antes de responder a su saludo—. Tenemos que ir a la Meseta Añil —me informó, liberando mi mano, para luego sentarse en la colchoneta, trató de estirarse, pero pude notar claramente el dolor que aquel movimiento le provocó. Eché una mirada a la bolsa con los parches, y le golpeé el hombro para que se acomodara sobre la colchoneta una vez más— ¿Eh?

—Deja ponerte eso —le pedí, mientras tomaba la bolsa para sacar los parches— Esto puede dolerte un poco.

Efectivamente, le dolió, aunque tengo que admitir que me sorprendió la cantidad de golpes que tenía en la espalda… ¿Yo le hice todos aquellos golpes? ¿No andaría en nada peligroso?

—Ash… —susurré, cuando terminé de pegar uno en la mitad de su cintura—, ¿has estado en algo peligroso para tu cuerpo últimamente?

—No —negó con la cabeza, y luego se movió un poco para mirarme—, lo único que hice, fue caer en tus manos —¡Auch! —gritó cuando dejé caer mi mano con un _poquito_ de fuerza sobre su cintura.

—¡Lo siento! —respondí, levantando mi mano derecha en señal de perdón, pero claro que, por mi gran sonrisa tras ella, no me creyó en lo absoluto.

Ya con la tortura a Ash terminada, fui por algo de comer, para poder desayunar. Pero mientras me acomodaba la chaqueta para salir, Ash me informó de los planes del día. Tendríamos que ir a la sede de los Hombres G-Pokémon. Iríamos a conocer a su jefe.

Me apuré en ir a una panadería cerca del centro Pokémon, por unos bollos dulces y un par de cafés para poder partir cuanto antes. Comimos en total silencio, pero esta vez no traté de llamar la atención de Ash, entendía que debía tener miles de cosas en la cabeza en ese mismo instante… Y para Ash, eso ya era demasiado.

Partimos con la moto a la meseta Añil, aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos bellos de nuestra infancia, estacionamos frente a un enorme edificio de quince pisos, me sorprendí, yo conocía ese edificio, había estado ahí para llevar papeleo muchas veces… Era uno de los edificios de la liga Pokémon…Eso era extraño.

Pero dejé mi curiosidad de lado para observar a Ash, se había sacado el casco y miraba con seriedad el lugar, así como también, con preocupación. Apreté los labios, y tras cerrar los ojos con determinación, me decidí a tomar su mano empuñada para transmitirle seguridad.

—¿Eh? —solo le sonreí.

—¡Vamos Ash! —le dije— Yo estoy contigo —lo jalé un poco para que avanzáramos, pero me frenó — ¿Y ahora qué? —le pregunté.

—Misty —me miró, por lo que giré mi mirada fastidiada—, ¿Y sí todo se complica? —preguntó, pude notar su titubeo en los pasos a seguir— Ni siquiera fui tan listo como para recordarte traer tus Pokémon —aquello último me hizo reír.

—Por favor, Ketchum —descolgué el brazo derecho de mi mochila, y le enseñé el bolsillo pequeño de ésta, dejándole ver mis Pokébolas—. Yo no me llamo Ash Ketchum…

—Por suerte —me respondió aliviado. Pude ver también que mi seguridad, la había bien recibido.

—Yo sí soy una mujer precavida —le recordé para tomar una vez más su mano— ¡Ya, vamos!

Cuando entramos, algo muy curioso ocurrió con la gente que habitaba el lugar, todos y cada uno de ellos -sin excepción alguna- le hacían una reverencia a Ash con forme nos adentrábamos en el edificio.

Una mujer apareció y tras pedirnos que le entregáramos a Pikachu momentáneamente, se ofreció a guiarnos. Así que mientras la seguíamos no podía apartar mis ojos de cada uno de los rincones del lugar. ¡Este es el mismo edificio que yo visito una vez al año! ¿Cómo puede ser que ahora haya gente distinta, y una que otra de las personas que suelo ver en mis visitas?

—La sede está camuflada dentro del edificio B de la Liga Pokémon —me explicó la mujer que nos guiaba cuando subimos al ascensor— Por eso se ve diferente a como cuando tú venías a entregar informes.

—Vaya —no dije más nada. Esperamos que terminara de subir el ascensor. Íbamos al piso número quince. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en dicho piso, nuevamente nos encontramos con personas que nos esperaban con una reverencia. Me paré tras Ash, y le susurré —¿Siempre son así de respetuosos?

—No —negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, buscando mi mano para tomarla—, así que, por las dudas, no te separes de mí —le pidió y no iba a desobedecerlo en ese momento.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo, hasta una puerta, la cual se corrió para dejarnos ver a otra mujer de traje que -nuevamente- nos estaba reverenciando.

—¿Por qué tanta reverencia? —pregunté de golpe, en medio de todo el silencio. No sé si era por los nervios que sentía o porque la asusté, pero la pobre mujer frente a nosotros retrocedió un paso.

—Es que… —empezó a balbucear—, es el señor Ketchum.

—¿Se… Señor? —Ash estaba confundido, y yo estaba peor que él. Pero eso sí, mis ansias de saber que sucedía, iban aumentando cada vez más.

—¿Será por lo de la mano derecha del jefe? —pregunté sin respuesta alguna.

Fuimos guiados hasta una última puerta, al abrirla, nos encontramos con una amplia oficina de ventanales que daban a la laguna de la meseta, por ende, tenía una vista maravillosa. Avanzamos un par de pasos más, encontrándonos con un señor de espaldas a nosotros, veía -sin dudas- el escenario frente a él. Cuando volteó, no sería un hombre mucho más grande que el profesor Oak, pero éste destilaba presencia y elegancia por cada uno de sus movimientos.

Aunque algo en la sonrisa que se le dibujó en los labios al ver a Ash, me hizo quedarme petrificada en mi lugar, era tan familiar que asustaba.

—¡Adelante! —le dijo a Ash, así que caminamos un par de pasos, cuando nos detuvo— Espera —había movido su mano derecha frente a él, para luego señalarme— ¿Quién es ella? —Ash me ocultó tras de él, al instante.

—Mi novia —respondió y yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cuándo decidimos eso? —le gruñí por lo bajo, pero Ash no estaba interesando en discutir aquel punto.

—Vaya —el hombre frente a nosotros nos señaló un sillón de dos cuerpos negro que teníamos a un lado nuestro para que nos sentáramos—, esto no me lo esperaba. Acaso, ¿No sabes por qué tenemos una regla tan tonta como «El funcionario se compromete a mantener una vida solitaria»?

—Para evitar que nuestra familia, amigos y parejas se vean involucradas en nuestros asuntos, así también como en peligro por el enemigo —respondió Ash, dándome un pequeño apretón con su mano.

—¡Exacto! —lo vi aplaudir y luego señalar a Ash— Para no traerles problemas a terceros, y por algo muy importante también.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero arriesgar otra vida valiosa por nuestra misión —tras sus palabras, lo observé detenidamente. Algo en su cara indicaba el dolor que aquellas palabras le habían provocado, sus gestos, y como había girado para observar el ventanal una vez más, mostraban que mi presencia era más que incomoda, peligrosa.

Entonces me perdí en mis pensamientos, ¿Qué tenía aquella persona que me recordaba tanto a alguien? Pero, ¿a quién? Trataba de pensar, trataba de analizar cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos mientras le contaba a Ash, la historia tras la cláusula que hasta ayer, me imposibilitaba estar con Ash, como algo más que simple amigos.

Sentía la mirada del señor sobre mí, era intimidante, no puedo negarlo… Bajé por un segundo la vista, y recordé algo que me había llamado la atención, tras la muerte de Ash.

Delia había recibido una rosa blanca con una tarjeta, la había encontrado de casualidad botada en la basura de su cuarto cuando ayudaba a Mr. Mime a asear la casa. Aquella tarjeta partida en dos, aquella frase escrita…

Abrí enorme mis ojos, ante aquello y volví a mirar al hombre que se había sentado frente a nosotros, tenía su mirada fija en mí. _¿Acaso es pariente de Ash? ¿Acaso los personajes de esa macabra historia son Delia y el papá de Ash?_

Una sacudida me regresó a la realidad, Ash sujetaba mi mano con fuerza.

—No la dejaré —le gritó enojado, supongo que se refería a mí.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando —exclamó poniéndose de pie una vez más—. No puedo permitir otro error de ese tipo. Corrección, no cometeré contigo el mismo error.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me eligió? —protestó— ¡Hay miles de personas ahí afuera que estarían felices de ser su mano derecha!

—Ninguno de ellos es apto para este puesto —resaltó tan molesto, que pude notar, como Ash iba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tiene.

—Hay muchas personas más calificadas que yo, muchas más aptas.

—¡No jovencito! —volvió a negar— Nadie puede ocupar ese puesto, nadie que no seas tú.

Aquella pelea entre ellos, me empezó a dar una sensación de vacío, y a causarme tal angustia que tuve que detenerla de alguna forma.

—Ash… —le susurré tratando de calmarlo, tirando levemente de la manga de su chaqueta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que conozco a las personas de esa historia —le comenté, no sé cómo me vería, que asustado se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi rostro, entre sus manos— ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás pálida! —exclamó.

—¿Ves lo que digo? —sonó detrás de mí—. Ella es tu debilidad, por ende, la causante de que algo malo te suceda.

¡Aquella frase me hizo recuperar todos mis sentidos en segundos! ¡Quien se cree! Me puse de pie furiosa e iba a enfrentar a ese sujeto, así sea pariente de Ash.

—Déjeme aclararle algo antes de que le haga un par de preguntas —le dije colocando mi mano izquierda en la cintura y con la derecha me señalé— Yo, jamás podría convertirme en un obstáculo para Ash sabiendo la situación en la que vive, al contrario, si estoy aquí es para convertirme en su fortaleza—le informé. Traté de sonar lo más segura que podía para que dejara de decir estupideces. —No quiero que nada le pasé, me aseguraré de cuidar bien de mi vida, para que Ash no se distraiga de sus responsabilidades.

—Realmente eres tan explosiva como te han descrito —su comentario me confundió bastante. _¿Quién le había hablado de mí?_ —. Bien, pregunta lo que quieras.

—La historia que nos contó es sobre personas que conocemos, ¿verdad? —ante aquello, observé como el sujeto en cuestión se ponía nervioso, sí, lo había acorralado— Acaso… —no sabía bien como preguntárselo sin que Ash saliera herido o pasado a llevar por lo que iba a decir. Lo miré, tratando de que entendiera con mi mirada que esto que iba a soltar no era nada fácil, y lo dije—, está diciéndonos que esas personas son la mamá y el papá de Ash.

—¿Qué? —Ash apoyó su mano en mi hombro y trató de buscar mi mirada, pero no pude mantenérsela— ¿Qué es lo que dices Misty? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pueden ser ellos? ¿Cómo mi mamá?... ¿Cómo aquel pobre hombre es mi…?

—Realmente eres una persona muy inteligente, muchacha —afirmó, quitándome totalmente las dudas, aquella historia era sobre el papá de Ash, la regla que quería impedirnos estar juntos, la habían creado para impedir que aquello volviera a pasar. Crucé mi mirada con el señor frente a mí, parecía retarme a que terminara con mi análisis, y que soltara a la conclusión que había llegado mi cabeza. Definitivamente, era pariente de Ash, ya no tenía dudas, pero de parte de quien— Yo no solo soy el líder de esta organización —nos informó moviendo sus manos, para luego acercarse a nosotros, y poner una de sus manos en el hombro de Ash—, además, soy el padre del protagonista de esa historia. ¿Ves, Ash, porque nadie más que tú puede ser mi mano derecha?

Cuando le dijo eso, Ash cayó arrodillado en el suelo, y a mí, me encajó la última pieza del rompecabezas… aquel hombre frente a nosotros era el abuelo paterno de Ash… Por ende, la maldita organización que tanto odio… —miré a Ash que estaba aturdido en el suelo mirándose las manos— le pertenece a Ash.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, quien ahora sabía que era el abuelo de Ash. Miré a Ash que aún seguía en el piso, tenía que hacer algo.

—¡Tráigame un vaso de agua por favor, rápido! —le pedí, no sé si fue por la situación o mi tono de voz, el hombre rápidamente fue por su secretaria para que trajera un vaso de agua.

—Toma —me lo pasó, y yo me lo bebí casi completamente— ¿Qué haces? —protestó a mi lado, al ver que me tomaba el agua, pero tras solo mirarlo de reojo, tomé el resto del agua que quedaba para echárselo en la cara a Ash.

—¡No iba a mojar todo el lugar para regresar a Ash a la tierra! —respondí, dejando el vaso en la mesa de centro. Me senté frente a Ash en el suelo y lo tomé del rostro— ¿Estás bien?

—¡Quiero salir de aquí! —me pidió, como si se sintiera ahogado— ¡Misty sácame de aquí! —nunca había visto a Ash en ese plano. Por un momento parecía una persona tan vulnerable, que me despertó todo mi instinto de protección.

—¡De acuerdo! —lo ayudé a ponerse de pie y lo guie conmigo a la puerta.

—¿A dónde van? —escuché al líder de los hombres G tras nosotros, pero solo volteé a verlo por un par de segundos mientras colocaba mi mano en la espalda de Ash, cuando éste se apoyó sobre mi hombro.

—Denos unos minutos, volveremos.

Le pregunté a la secretaria, si podíamos subir a la azotea, era más rápido que bajar hasta el primer piso. Subimos por las escaleras, para permitirle a Ash reaccionar de alguna forma, y cuando salimos y el aire de fresco proveniente del lago nos pegó en la cara, Ash terminó por reaccionar completamente.

—¡Esto es una locura! —protestó— ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! —me tomó de los brazos, un tanto fuerte, me hizo cerrar uno de mis ojos, por pura reacción. —¡Misty! ¡Dime! ¡Dime que eso que dijiste es mentira! ¡Qué solo lo inventaste para hacerme pasar un mal rato por todo lo que te he hecho vivir! ¡No me digas que mi padre ha cometido el mismo acto que yo! ¡Por favor!

—¡Ash, me lastimas! —protesté, por lo que me soltó de inmediato. Incluso asustado de su actuar.

—¿Estás bien? —le afirmé con la cabeza, pasando mi mano rápidamente por el brazo— Perdón… —llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se agachó, ocultando su rostro tras sus brazos— No sé qué hacer… ¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Pues —elevé mi dedo índice, y luego lo apegué a mi boca—, eres el heredero de esta organización… el señor que conocimos es tu abuelo paterno y… —me quedé en silencio, por lo que Ash, desde el piso me preguntó que me pasaba—. Es que estaba pensando, no tengo lo típico de las series, ni una malvada suegra, ni una abuela política que quiere deshacerme de mí… pero sí un abuelo surgido de la nada, que quiere que me separe del nieto, para que éste no muera, como murió su hijo por tu madre

—No es chistoso…

—Lo siento —me disculpé apretando los labios, un tanto incomoda. Quería hacerle una broma, pero no había funcionado… o al menos eso creí. Ash empezó a reírse, y cayó al suelo— ¿Eh?

—¿Ahora sí me reconociste como novio? —me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa. Me sonrojé, lo sé, mis mejillas ardieron de repente. Corrí la mirada y me fui a parar junto a las protecciones de la terraza a observar la laguna. Ash no tardó en pararse a mi lado a contemplar también la vista.

—Supongo —respondí tras un largo silencio—. No sé —moví mi mano frente a mí—, siempre esperé que me pidieran noviazgo, no que pasara de esta forma.

—Misty —me dijo así que lo miré, creo que, por un par de segundos, esperaba que lo dijera, pero su sonrisa mató la ilusión en breve—, somos muy especiales. Esos tecnicismos no van con nosotros.

No me quedó más que hacer una mueca, ante sus palabras. Enseguida, me chocó con su cuerpo.

—No ahora —me dijo, así que lo miré confundida—. No sé qué pueda pasar con nosotros en este momento, pero si salimos de ésta —dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—, te prometo que diré eso que quieres de la forma que te mereces.

Ahora fui yo la que sonrió de forma tonta, tanto que me dio risa, mi propia cursilería.

—¡De acuerdo! —afirmé, señalándolo con mi dedo índice derecho—. Tienes que vivir para ello.

—Lo haré —confirmó, así que volvimos a perdernos en nuestros pensamientos mirando la laguna frente a nosotros. Miré de reojo a Ash, él aun sonreía por sus palabras, pero no pude evitar -entre toda esa felicidad- recordar porque estábamos ahí.

—Ash… —susurré, por lo que me miró aun sonriendo. Sonrisa que desapareció en cuando observó mi seriedad—, creo que voy a ir a buscar a Pikachu al área recreativa, y me iré a pasear por el pueblo —le informé.

—¿Por qué?

—Siento que deberían hablar ustedes solos, sin nadie en medio —oculté mis brazos en mi espalda—. Es un reencuentro un tanto brusco, necesitan conversar. Yo creo que, si sabes manejarlo, podrás obtener lo que buscas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—El hombre tira la apariencia de ser duro, pero tiene sangre Ketchum —le dije sonriendo—. Su cara cuando caíste en el suelo tras decirte quien era, era preocupación genuina… —coloqué mi mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo—. Hazlo, y luego nos encontramos en la tarde para ver cuál es el siguiente paso. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien —lo vi tomar aire profundo y suspirar. Luego me miró con determinación—. Tengo que enfrentar esto.

—¡Ese es el Ash que me gusta! —declaré, y antes de que pudiera decir algo por la sonrisa tonta que se le dibujó en los labios, lo empujé para que bajáramos.

Lo dejé en la puerta de la oficina de su abuelo, y yo bajé al primer piso para recoger a Pikachu del área recreativa. Por alguna razón no se podía ingresar al lugar con Pokémon fuera de sus pokébolas. Entré al parque de juegos, y busqué al roedor con la mirada, estaba deslizándose en un resbalin junto con un par de Teddiursas. Sonreí al verlo tan contento después de ese mes espantoso. Al igual que yo, Pikachu había recobrado las fuerzas y las ganas de vivir a toda costa.

—¡Pikachu vámonos! —le grité para que me prestara atención, él se detuvo y corrió a mis brazos— Ash se quedará aquí un rato, salgamos a pasear —le informé, por lo cual, aceptó gustoso.

Iba saliendo del área recreativa cuando la mujer que nos había guiado antiguamente, se me acercó con una reverencia.

—Señorita Misty —me dijo con una pequeña reverencia, la cual me apenó por la cortesía—. El señor nos ha pedido que le entreguemos esto —y me extendió un juego de tres llaves.

—¿De qué son? —pregunté tomándolas.

— Son de la cabaña que el señor tenía preparada para ser habitada por el joven Ketchum a partir de ahora. Dijo que usted podría usarla mientras tanto. Aquí está la dirección.

Wow… sonreí guardando las llaves y la dirección.

Si yo sabía, ese señor aparenta ser malo, pero es un Ketchum en el fondo.

Agradecí la acción de la mujer y mi paseo se redujo a ir a conocer la actual residencia de Ash. ¿ _Qué tipo de lugar sería?_

Teniendo en cuenta el manejo de la organización, el tipo de tecnología que posee…

¡Me apuré a salir del lugar para matar mi curiosidad de forma rápida! Pero nuevamente fui sorprendida.

 _¿Qué demonios ha estado hablando Ash con su abuelo en este rato?_

Un hombre de lentes oscuros me cortó el paso a mi motocicleta y con una reverencia me indicó el auto a un lado. Me iban a llevar hasta el lugar.

 _Que fastidio… me gusta turistear_.

Solo miré al sujeto que me indicaba con el brazo el coche, y entré en él esperando llegar al sitio donde debía ir.

Cuando llegamos, la casa se veía normal a simple vista. Pero en la entrada me pidió registro de mi huella dactilar. Al no tenerla, simplemente usé la llave que me habían pasado.

El mundo que se abrió ante mí, era precioso. El living de aquel lugar era espacioso. Un Sillón en L blanco, lleno de cojines en tonos grises. Una mesa de centro de vidrio adornada con un par de velas color blanca. Una televisión plana de vaya a saber cuántas pulgadas. La cocina también era gigante. Tenía hasta un refrigerador de tres puertas… ¡Ash estará muy feliz cuando vea tanta comida! En la bandeja central donde estaba los mecheros de la cocina, había tanto electrodomésticos que ni siquiera sabía para que servían algunos.

El pobrecito se va a dar la gran vida aquí… Miré a Pikachu que observaba la comida maravillado, y decidí preparar algo para ambos, mientras esperábamos por Ash.

Nos sentamos en el sillón y prendimos la televisión. ¡La imagen era tan genial que parecía salir de la pantalla!

Encontramos una pelicula y nos acomodamos entre los cojines para verla. Estaba casi terminando cuando Ash entró a la casa. Lo supe porque una voz, sonó en la casa dándole la bienvenida a Ash. Me acomodé mejor en el sillón para recibirlo.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le pregunté, dando dos aplausos. Aquello hizo que la luz del living se prendiera. ¡Me sentía como niña pequeña jugando con la tecnología del lugar!

—¡Muy bien Misty! —me dijo, para luego sentarse en la mesa de centro para tomarme las manos.

—¿Qué pasa? —tenía una mirada tan brillante, y una sonrisa tan tierna, que mi corazón se aceleró.

—¡Felicitaciones! —exclamó, por lo que me miré con Pikachu y luego, miré a Ash una vez más—. Acabas de convertirte en la primera Mujer G-Pokémon de la historia.


	18. Ash VIII: Pista

**Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que estuve aquí... Ideas que iba a hacer, quedaron rotas en un rincón de mi mente...**

 **Miles de cosas, que por mi Gyarados interno, se terminaron perdiendo.**

 **Sé que muchos lamentan el final de mis escritos, que para otros fue una felicidad que sacara mi basura del fandom, así como otros me pidieron resubir aunque sea determinados fics.**

 **Todo es una ola de sentimientos encontrados en mi interior, pero lo hecho, hecho está y ya no se puede volver a atrás.**

 **Como siempre menciono, en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" Pueden ir a dejarme lo que quieran decirme, y podremos intercambiar ideas y puntos de vista...**

 **La verdad, la flama para seguir escribiendo en esta sección, se fue apagando cada vez más y más. Y cuando estaba a punto de tirar todo al carajo, el regreso de Misty me revolvió las ganas de seguir.**

 **Y como dije hace unos años atrás, y me recordaron. "Mientras haya una persona que quiera leerme, yo estaré aquí, le moleste a quien le moleste, les guste o no :)"**

 **Total... ¡El fandom es grande y pueden buscar otra cosa! xD**

 **Ya, quitando el Rincón "Egolatra" de hoy, les quiero agradecer los 215 reviews en este fic...**

 **¡Atentos, se va a poner emocionante!**

 **El Pov de Misty ya está en proceso~**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **«PoV ASH** **»**

 **Pista**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

Aunque para mi mamá, y para Misty, convertirme en Hombre G-Pokémon, fue una tortura; para mí, fue muy especial.

No solo por la cantidad de Pokémon que rescaté, o de personas que he enviado a prisión, sino porque me he encontrado conmigo mismo.

En la más desolada isla, o en lo profundo de un bosque. Solo yo, en compañía de mis Pokémon. Fue toda una experiencia maravillosa, así también como me sirvió para darme cuenta el valor de ciertas personas en mi vida. Sobre todo, la de ella.

Sonreí para mí mismo, recordando la escena en la terraza donde esa pelirroja que me vuelve loco, había aceptado que era mi pareja, quizás no formalmente, pero así la veía y eso era lo que importaba ahora, ¿no?

Toqué la puerta que me separaba de la oficina de mi jefe, y esperé por el pase. Cuando ingresé, se me acercó rápidamente, aún me costaba aceptar que había algo de mi vida que no sabía, pero volviendo al inicio de mis pensamientos. Ser Hombre G-Pokémon, definitivamente le ha dado otro sentido a mi vida.

—¿Y la líder de gimnasio? —me preguntó, buscándola con la mirada.

—¿Misty? —tras su afirmación, señalé la puerta— Dijo que iría a recorrer la meseta Añil mientras.

—Oh, espérame —se acercó a su escritorio, tomó el teléfono y le comentó algo a su secretaria antes de colgar—. Bien, toma asiento —me dijo señalando el sillón—. Ash, verás… —se auto interrumpió levantando la mano derecha— Espera, y Misty anda a pie, ¿llegaron aquí caminando?

—No, en moto —respondí moviendo los hombros como si no fuera muy importante, pero la cara de mi jefe se transformó en una cosa muy rara. Volvió a su escritorio, tomó el teléfono una vez más y volvió a darle indicaciones a su secretaria. Por lo que entendí, mandó a Misty a un lugar, y se aseguraría que la llevaran hasta el destino.

—Ya… —dijo cuando se sentó frente a mí.

—Disculpé, pero, ¿está preocupado por Misty? —le pregunté, él solo fingió toser, acomodándose la voz, pero no respondió—. No debería —le dije, moviendo mi mano derecha frente a mí— Hay que preocuparse de la gente que se le cruce en el camino —comenté, apoyándome contra el respaldo del sillón—, no de ella.

—Me imagino —respondió sonriendo, junto las manos frente a él y las separó como si afirmara con ellas—, pero de esta forma, podemos hablar tranquilos y no preocuparnos de lo que pueda hacer.

No dije nada más con respecto a ese tema, simplemente lo miré, lo observé detenidamente tratando de encontrar aquel parecido que viene con los lazos de familia. Eran tan claros, que incluso me daba miedo… ¡Pero no! Tenía que enfrentarlo, tenía que saber que es del resto de mi familia.

—¿Tengo más familia aparte de usted? —inicié mi interrogatorio con la que consideré, era la pregunta más importante. Saber que no solo éramos mi mamá y yo.

—Lamentablemente, no —respondió. No puedo negar que eso me desilusionó un poco—. Vienes de padres con familias de hijos únicos. Por ende, no hay cosas como tíos o primos en nuestras familias.

—Ya veo —comenté con una mueca en los labios—. ¿Y qué hay de mi abuela? ¿De la mamá de mi papá?

—Tu abuela falleció hace unos años —lo vi cerrar los ojos con pesar, como si la muerte de mi abuela le dolía al día de hoy. Se levantó y se paró en el ventanal una vez más—, por pura y exclusiva negligencia de ella.

—¿Cómo? —aquella frase me confundió, me acomodé mejor en el sillón para prestar atención a mi jefe, no podía verle la cara, pero si podía notar sus puños apretados. Tema delicado, al parecer.

—Ella era una mujer increíble, amorosa si, era una persona que entregaba tanto amor que no podrías comprender como a la vez era tan pesada de carácter, sarcástica, era un tanto impulsiva cuando se refería a Pokémon y sobre todo llevada a sus ideas —lo escuché reírse antes de terminar de hablar—. No había forma de calmarla, si algo le molestaba. Ahí iba hasta el final. —indicó con su mano hacia adelante.

—Eso me suena familiar —dije en voz alta, sin darme cuenta. Aquello hizo que él volteara y me mirara sonriendo.

—Es un problema de Familia —me explicó—, tú sabes, tu madre también es así. Y por lo visto, la líder de gimnasio también —ante aquello, solo fruncí los hombros cruzándome de brazos. Sabía que Misty y mi mamá tenían un parecido, y que ambas se llevaban muy bien. Pero recién noté esa comparación entre ellas—. Los hombres de nuestra familia, necesitan mujeres con carácter al lado, para que nos motiven a ser mejores personas. No necesitamos mujeres que nos consientan en todo lo que queramos, necesitamos de esas que son una fortaleza y un motivo de superación.

—Puedo entender eso…

—Era un día de tormenta muy fuerte, habíamos llegado recién a ciudad Verde —comenzó su narración volviendo a mirar el ventanal—. En el camino, habíamos visto a un nido con varios huevos de Pidgey, así que en cuanto dejó a tu padre acostado, salió sola en el auto hasta el lugar para ponerlos a salvo.

—Oh… —solté sin querer y me cubrí los labios.

—Una vez ahí, parece que se entretuvo más de la cuenta con otros Pokémon en peligro, así que cuando quiso volver el camino estaba demasiado resbaladizo, la lluvia aún caía sin piedad, los relámpagos habían despertado a tu padre esa noche, así que me acosté con él, mientras esperaba que regresara… pero no regresó. El auto de regreso, descarriló y fue encontrada al otro día, rodeada de Pokémon que, al parecer, habían tratado de despertarla.

—Wow —exclamé. Sin dudas, ya sabía de que lado había sacado ese apego con los Pokémon en peligro. Mi abuela era esa clase de persona. Me alegro de que haya sido así, pese a su desenlace.

—Tu padre tenía solo seis años, cuando este hecho ocurrió —continuó su narración—. Luego de eso, y tras pensar bien que iba a hacer de mi vida como padre soltero, inicié esta organización como un tributo a mi esposa. Por esa mujer que murió para proteger la vida de estos seres que tanto amaba. Y eso también, es parte de porqué esta organización es exclusiva de hombres. Los hombres somos menos emocionales que las mujeres y más sensatos a la hora de actuar. Más instinto, menos emociones.

—Estoy seguro —dije en un susurro—, que Misty no estaría de acuerdo con esas palabras.

—Tu padre fue un buen elemento para la organización, pero su sentimentalismo por tu madre, fue más grande que él, por eso quería evitar eso contigo. Por eso recurrí a la subida de rango, y a quitarte de cuanta misión peligrosa se nos presentara. He pasado muchos años de mi vida solo, esperaba encontrar un compañero en ti.

En cuanto expresó su motivo, suspiré. Quizás en otro momento, no hubiera encontrado malo estar cerca de un familiar vivo, más si es de mi lado paterno, donde no tengo claro nada. Pero ahora…

—Siendo sincero, creo que asumí el cargo engañado.

—¿Engañado? —tras mi palabra, volvió a acercarse— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Yo había decidido dejar los Hombres G-Pokémon, había decidido no aceptar el ascenso y quedarme con Misty y mi madre en Pueblo Paleta, pero Lance me convenció de que si tomaba el ascenso iba a poder resolver la misión sobre los terremotos provocados en la región. Y ahora…

—Es que tememos que sea peligroso, no quiero arriesgarte de esa forma —su confesión sonaba sincera, y me hizo sentir incómodo.

—Pero tampoco puedo quedarme sin hacer nada —protesté— Yo necesito tener la tranquilidad de que Misty y mi mamá van a estar bien, para yo poder seguir adelante. La seguridad de ellas dos, para mí, es prioridad.

—¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? —me preguntó, tomando asiento frente a mí una vez más.

—Volver a la misión, una vez que la termine. Que todo este embrollo que sacude a Kanto, una vez al mes, termine. Voy a asumir el puesto que me ha dado sin protestar.

—De acuerdo… —respondió tras un breve silencio—. Si crees que eres capaz de…

—Pero antes —lo interrumpí—, tengo otra condición.

—¿Cuál sería?

—Quiero que Misty sea mi compañera de equipo.

—¿Estás loco? —inmediatamente se puso de pie, un tanto alterado— ¿Quieres arriesgarla a una misión tan peligrosa? ¡No sabes con que te vas a enfrentar!

—Por eso mismo —afirmé—. Por eso, y otras cosas, la necesito a mi lado. Ella es mucho más racional y detallista que yo. Es un complemento que no puedo desaprovechar.

—No sé —se volvió a sentar y corrió la mirada—, no sé si estoy dispuesto a aceptar algo así. Ya tu madre debe odiarme por hacerte esto. No quiero ni pensar si le pasa algo a ella, que hará.

—No pasará nada, confíe en mí —le insistí—. Deme una semana y le demostraré que Misty es capaz y más.

—Pues…

—Deme pase a las instalaciones de entrenamiento por una semana, y tras eso, hablamos de nuevo ¿Le parece?

Es bueno saber, que Misty tenía razón, tras su porte de hombre serio, fuerte e impenetrable, seguía siendo un Ketchum. Suspiró de forma brusca y se rascó la cabeza.

—Ya ok, haz lo que quieras, tienes una semana.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias! —festejé con una enorme sonrisa. Ahora solo tenía que volver a hablar con Misty del asunto.

Me despedí de mi jefe y caminé hacia el ascensor para bajar a la planta baja del edificio. Caminé hasta la motocicleta que aún estaba ahí y me apoyé contra ella, elevando la mirada hacia el edificio.

Quizás mi mamá no tenía aprensión por los Hombres G-Pokémon solo porque mi papá había sido parte de ellos. Al parecer, también le preocupaba que supiera toda esta verdad. Que supiera que esta organización le pertenece a mi abuelo. Que esta organización, quería verme como su líder en algún momento de mi vida. Y con ello, tendría mucha carga en mis hombros.

Suspiré antes de colocarme el casco y subir a la moto para ir a la dirección que me dio la secretaria de mi jefe al salir de la oficina. Supongo que es la casa en donde iba a vivir.

Llegué a la dirección indicada y estacioné frente a la puerta. Me quité el casco y me quedé observando la vivienda frente a mí. No se veía nada mal, pero las luces estaban totalmente apagadas. ¿Se habría ido a dormir?

Me acerqué a la puerta y la recorrí con la mirada, según me dijeron se abre con mi dedo índice izquierdo… Mmmm… ¡Lo encontré!

Acerqué el dedo al pequeño escáner verde que había junto a la puerta y ésta se abrió dándome la bienvenida.

«Bienvenido a casa Ash»

Aquella voz me dio escalofríos.

Me quité los zapatos e ingresé. Si bien todo estaba oscuro, Misty y Pikachu se encontraban frente a la gigante televisión que había en la sala. Misty me notó enseguida, avisada seguramente por la voz que me saludo al entrar.

—¿Cómo te fue? —me preguntó y tras eso, la vi dar dos aplausos que prendieron la luz de la sala. Vi una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, como si estuviera frente a una barra libre de helado.

—¡Muy bien Misty! —le comenté y tras correr unas velas, me senté en la mesa de centro para poder tomarle las manos.

—¿Qué pasa? —entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos.

—¡Felicitaciones! —exclamé de golpe, haciendo que se sobresaltara—. Acabas de convertirte en la primera Mujer G-Pokémon de la historia.

—¿Qué? —se soltó de mi agarre y se puso de pie, se movió lo suficiente para que el sofá, sea lo que nos separaba. Pude ver la confusión en su rostro, movía los brazos, totalmente fuera de control— Qué yo —se señaló— ¿Qué?

—Mi jefe me lo concedió —le informé poniéndome de pie, pero por más que traté de acercarme a ella, volvió a moverse—. Serás la primera Mujer G-Pokémon. ¿No es un honor?

—Yo no quería eso —contraatacó, caminando a la que parecía la cocina—. ¿Cómo puedo? —se detuvo, giró, y se acercó de golpe hacia mí, haciendo que retrocediera un paso.

—¿Qué? —pregunté asustado.

—No pretenderán que firme una estupidez como la tuya, ¿verdad? —soltó tratando de volver a mi centro.

—No —traté de explicarle moviendo mis manos—, entraras como rango bronce, nada del otro mundo. Esas estupideces que yo firme —le indiqué— es para gente más experimentada y en mejores condiciones que… —pero mis palabras murieron en mis labios, al ver la sonrisa maldadosa de Misty.

—Si por eso fuera, entonces yo tendría que tener más rango que tú —frunció el ceño y luego volvió a girar para hacia la cocina—. Ven, te haré algo para comer — Yo solo sonreí, cruzándome de brazos. Ahora que tenía más conocimiento sobre mi familia paterna, estoy seguro que mi abuela estaría de acuerdo en que ella fuera la primera en la organización.

La seguí hasta la cocina y me senté en una de las sillas de la encimera central, para simplemente observarla haciendo un sándwich, si mal no la conocía, su cabeza ahora debería ser un remolino más grande que los que rodean las Islas Remolino. Sonreí de lado, cuando ella me pasó el sándwich, lo tomé y cuando estaba por darle el primer mordisco.

—¿Quién tuvo está brillante idea? —por el tono, era claro que lo de brillante era sarcasmo.

—Yo —respondí sonriendo, y le mordí mi sándwich. El rostro de Misty decía claramente lo que pensaba «Debí imaginarlo» Así que antes de que mencionara algo, tragué rápidamente para aclarar—. Piénsalo así, te darán equipo de investigación, un kit de supervivencia, así que no tendrás que compartir conmigo. Incluso, mi jefe —aun me costaba llamarlo por lo que era— mandó a diseñar tu traje de Mujer G-Pokémon —volví a sonreír— ¿No es genial? —y antes de perder más el tiempo, me terminé el sándwich. Para curiosidad mía, Misty no dijo más nada. Pero, como quería vivir para contarlo, me quedé con ella.

Cuando nos fuimos a acostar, noté lo gigante de mi habitación, quitando la cama gigante y el sillón en forma de L de una de las esquinas, tenía una televisión del tamaño de la pared, consolas de video juegos y vaya uno a saber la cantidad de cajas de juegos que había en los estantes. Los parlantes que rodeaban la pantalla eran casi de mi porte.

Parece que tenían pensado que esto me haría dar la gran vida.

Suspiré pesado, y observé a Misty que veía todo con curiosidad, al frente había otra habitación, la mitad del tamaño de ésta, pero equipada con muchas cosas también: Cama grande, televisión, equipo de sonido y un pequeño sillón.

No está nada mal.

—Mañana en la mañana vamos a volver a la organización, firmaras tu contrato y empezaremos a entrenar —le dije, cuando la vi con todas las intenciones de irse a la otra habitación, cuanto antes.

—¿Entrenar? —preguntó.

—Sí, una de las ventajas de pertenecer a la organización es esta… ¡Usar el quinto piso para entrenar!

Ella solo afirmó y no dijo nada más. Algo andaba en su cabeza, pero me costaba preguntarle que era. ¿Y si de pronto se iba? Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Buenas noches —me dijo, así que respondí de igual manera antes de que se fuera.

Quizás en algún momento me lo dirá.

Me acosté en la cama, y automáticamente todo el dolor de los golpes de Misty volvieron a mí, para dejarme nockeado hasta el otro día.

…

Aquí estábamos, en el edificio de la liga Pokémon que sirve para esconder a los Hombres G-Pokémon. Cuando entramos con Misty, la recepcionista, tenía el contrato de Misty, para que lo leyera y luego lo trajera firmado. Pero que de todas formas tenía pasé para el quinto Piso, por venir conmigo.

Cuando llegamos al piso mencionado, nos encontramos con un gimnasio mil veces mejor que el que tenía en ciudad Verde, lo supe, porque Misty exclamó un «Wow»

—¿Lista para entrenar? —le pregunté.

—¡Lista para seguir golpeándote! —respondio, así que me alejé unos pasos de ella.

…

Durante la primera semana en la meseta Añil, Misty y yo entrenamos como lo habíamos hecho antes, pero no solo en el gimnasio a las afueras de ciudad Verde, sino también como practicamos en los campos del profesor Oak, con nuestros Pokémon.

Fue bueno ver que rápidamente, pudimos conseguir la sincronía que siempre nos ha caracterizado. Sobre todo, porque sabía que éramos observados por mi jefe en todo momento.

Al llegar el viernes, Misty tomó la carpeta que le habían dado con el contrato y subió al piso más alto de la organización. La dejé sola, porque así me lo pidió, por lo que seguí entrenando, para no ser invadido por la curiosidad, una vez más.

Cuando regresó, solo me sonrió, diciendo que aprobó el traje que le diseñaron para ella, y que debía ir el lunes por él y por su equipo de supervivencia.

Luego de eso, me pidió ir a la casa, así que eso hicimos.

Como no tenía mucho que hacer, tomé la computadora portátil que había en la casa, y empecé a buscar en los archivos de la organización, algo que me diera una pista para lo que estaba sucediendo. Coloqué el código que me pasó mi jefe ese día, y me senté en el sillón a investigar.

Aunque a veces perdía totalmente la concentración, sentía la mirada de Misty clavada en mí desde la cocina, pero cuando la observaba de reojo, realmente estaba como ida.

Había estado rara desde que nos reencontramos, pero había empeorado ahora que había firmado el contrato.

Iba a preguntarle que le sucedía, porque no aguantaba más la curiosidad, cuando el notebook sonó, indicando el final de la búsqueda de casos raros de personas peligrosas.

Me dio cuatro nombres, pero ante uno, mi compañera de casa reaccionó.

—¿Morgan Déniz? —preguntó.

—Eh… ¿sí? —respondí, confundido. Pero la pelirroja, corrió de la cocina al living para quitarme el computador.

—¡Rayos! —protestó al ver su imagen— ¡Es Morgan Déniz!

—¿Ya?

—¿No lo conoces? —me preguntó, casi como si fuera mi obligación hacerlo, solo negué con la cabeza—. Era uno de mis héroes de la infancia.

—Pensé que era Lorelei —comenté.

—Sí, ella es única, indomable, bella, e implacable con los pokémon del tipo Hielo —Ok, Misty iba a perderse en su nube de hielo, así que le saqué el computador de las manos. En la página, no había mucha información sobre él. Iba a descartarlo, cuando Misty volvió a hablar—. Cuando era chica, adoraba al señor Déniz, era un Biólogo Marino Pokémon, muy importante aquí en Kanto, incluso cuando tenía como siete años, fui a una de sus charlas junto a mis hermanas… Era tan impresionante.

—¿Y por qué nunca lo mencionaste? —cada vez que hablaba me llenaba de dudas.

—Me desilusionó bastante —comentó sentándose a mi lado—. Justo antes de que iniciara mi viaje, el sujeto se puso algo loco —la vi hacer un gesto con ambas palmas—. Tú sabes, la codicia. Por querer domar la mayor cantidad de pokémon acuáticos, perdió todos sus reconocimientos. Lo último que supe, era que había ido a recorrer el mundo. Creo que hay rumores de que ayudó a los del Equipo Aqua a encontrar el Orbe de Kyogre en el caos de Hoenn, bueno, tú estabas en medio de eso.

—Sí —comenté de forma seria, recordando aquella catástrofe. Lo que llamó mi atención, era que esa información no estaba en los archivos—. Espera, ¿Cómo sabes eso? —le pregunté, señalando el computador—. Eso no está aquí.

—Era su fan —me respondió, como si fuera algo lógico—. Es obvio que sabría muchas cosas de él. Como que es originario de Isla Canela, que su archienemigo es Blaine, el líder de gimnasio de esa Isla. Además, que aún parece estar buscando la forma de controlar… —en eso se quedó callada, y simplemente me observó.

Creo que ambos comprendimos muy bien a la conclusión que habíamos llegado.

Si estaba obsesionado con las cosas Marina, y los ataques eran en Kanto y en zonas costeras… ¡Este sujeto era el principal sospechoso!

Dejé el notebook sobre la mesa de centro y la abracé.

—¿Qué te pasa? —protestó, tratando de soltarse.

—¡Me alegra mucho haberte incluido en esto! —la solté y me puse de pie—. Si nuestra corazonada es correcta, podemos evitar el otro ataque en tres semanas más.

—¿Dónde crees que será? —me preguntó, pero creo que, por el gesto en su cara, se auto contestó.

—Si es de Isla Canela, si en Isla Canela está su mayor rival e Isla Canela es la única que falta por ser atacada…

—El próximo ataque es en isla Canela —completó Misty. Así que la miré con una sonrisa.

—Así es, querida. —sonreí, mirando la imagen del tal Morgan desde la pantalla de mi computador—. Quizás estemos a un paso de resolver este misterio de una vez.


	19. Misty IX: Comprensión

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Antes de que el mundo se acabe, dejaré esta actualización (?)**

 **Primero quería aclararles que puede que sientan que el capitulo tiene unos dos o tres vacíos...**

 **¡Es porque serán aclarados en el POV De Ash!**

 **Nos leemos abajo en el rinconcito... ¡Sí, volvió!**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

 **«PoV MISTY** **»**

 **Compresión**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

Siempre me he considerado una persona romántica, que ama todo lo cursi, las relaciones de color rosado, las citas y los lugares de ensueños.

¿Qué se puede esperar de una persona que crece bajo la influencia de novelas de romance y cuentos de hadas a las que mis hermanas eran adictas?

Vicio que adquirí conforme fui creciendo. Las novelas románticas eran mi mayor entretención desde el momento en que volví a encerrarme en el gimnasio Celeste.

Fue a través de los sentimientos narrados de otras personas, que yo pude descubrir los distintos procesos de enamoramiento hacia mi mejor amigo por los que transité. Cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba, el cuadro de negación, las ilusiones de algún día ser algo más, nuevamente el negarme a aceptar aquellos sentimientos por mi mejor amigo, hasta que descubrí efectivamente que estaba tan enamorada, que ya no iba a poder hacer nada con aquellos sentimientos más que aceptarlos.

Aquella ocasión fue cuando nos informó que iba a ser un Hombre G-Pokémon, nuestra pelea producto de mis miedos y temores a que algo le sucediera, botó por tierra todos los sueños que alguna vez me di el lujo de imaginar.

Pero dicen que la vida es muy caprichosa, porque un par de años después estábamos viviendo juntos otra vez, compartiendo el mismo techo. Las palpitaciones excesivas, los nervios en su compañía, todo me indicaba que Ash no iba a ser un amor fácil de superar.

Ni cuando descubrí que afortunadamente, era correspondida; ni menos, cuando lo creí muerto.

Pero, entre toda esta analogía de mis sentimientos, creo que hay una cosa que me cuesta aceptar. Algo que siempre creí ridículo, pero aquí estoy, haciéndolo.

Esa sensación de perderse en el tiempo mirando a la otra persona, enfocarse tanto en admirarla, que sientes que todo lo demás, desaparece de tu alrededor...

Porque eso de tener mis codos apoyados sobre la mesada de la cocina, sosteniéndome el rostro con las manos, mirando, como hechizada, cada movimiento que hace Ash sentado en el living de la cabaña, tan serio, tan analítico... tan... ¡No! ¡Eso no va conmigo!

No claro que no, no puedo estar así de atrapada, no puedo estar así de maravillada tras comprender que él hacía mucho más de ponerse en riesgo... él nos protegía a todos. Pero sobre todas las cosas, hacia esto por su madre… y por mí.

… **-…Ese día en la mañana…-…**

 _Tras varios días de pensar, tomé el contrato que me entregaron, y subí sola hasta el decimoquinto piso del edificio a encontrarme con el jefe de Ash._

 _Mi cabeza era un remolino, desde que había visto todo lo que Ash tendría tras haber renunciado a su vida; los lujos y las comodidades de la cabaña donde estábamos. Los privilegios dentro de la organización que él algún día tendría que dirigir._

 _¿Será realmente feliz Ash estando así?_

 _Apoyé mi frente en la pared helada del ascensor, tratando de calmar un poco mis pensamientos. Desvié la mirada a la carpeta que tenía en mis manos, esperando que mi decisión fuera la más adecuada para todos._

 _Las puertas se abrieron en el decimoquinto piso, la secretaria, solo me hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándome que entrara. Así que le di dos golpes a la puerta antes de abrirla para entrar._

 _El líder de los hombres G-Pokémon, estaba de pie, mirando por el ventanal una vez más. Parece que le gusta mucho ese lugar. Me acerqué y le entregué la carpeta tras saludarlo._

— _Pero —miró la carpeta y me miró de nuevo—, no lo has firmado._

— _Lo sé —junté mi cabello entre mis manos y lo retorcí—, estoy algo confundida. No sé si pueda con esa responsabilidad, el gimnasio Pokémon es mi prioridad —respondí, por lo que se alejó del ventanal para ir a su escritorio, se sentó y me indicó la silla frente a él._

— _Ash estaba muy entusiasmado —comentó, poniendo la carpeta sobre el escritorio—, he estado viendo sus entrenamientos, y déjame decirte, que no exageraban cuando decían que eran una buena dupla._

— _Lo sé —dije fastidiada conmigo misma—. Somos una buena dupla, se lo dije la otra vez, nunca haría nada para interferir en los ideales de Ash, y la verdad siento que ahora estoy haciendo eso._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Ash decidió una vida, lejos mío, eligió estar aquí con ustedes por sobre lo que sentíamos. Estar en la cabaña me fastidia, me siento ajena, siento que no debería estar aquí. Y que todo esto lo está haciendo porque no le quedó de otra, porque lo descubrí. Pero…_

— _Pero…_

— _A su vez, siento que él está con una carga muy pesada encima, que, si no lo ayudo, ésta podría aplastarlo en cualquier momento. Y sé también, que soy la única persona que puede ayudarlo._

— _Entonces…_

 _Lo miré, puesto que su cara no había mostrado cambio alguno, lucia muy tranquilo._

— _No sé lo que debo hacer. Me encantaría poder ayudar a Ash a completar su misión, pero también sé que cuando esto acabe, será muy difícil para ambos._

— _Déjame decirte algo —se acomodó en su sillón y me extendió el contrato de nuevo—. Yo tenía un plan con mi nieto. Quería que él fuera mi mano derecha, que no tuviera que preocuparse por nada en la vida, más que aprender cómo se maneja la organización. Quería disfrutar de eso, de su compañía. Pero aún después de decirle esto, Ash fue muy claro conmigo. Si él estaba de regreso fue solo para descubrir quien está jugando con la región, quien fue capaz de ponerte en peligro a ti —hizo una pausa, y luego volvió a mirarme—. Quiero que entiendas algo, si Ash está aquí, no es por amor a la organización, ni por sus lujos, ni siquiera por ser el heredero de esta organización. Él está aquí por su mamá y por ti, por nadie más —abrió la carpeta y me entregó un lápiz—. La carga que Ash tiene sobre sus hombros no es la organización, son los sentimientos que lo atan a ti. Así que no lo dejes solo._

 _Tras sus palabras todo se removió dentro mío. Tomé el lápiz que me extendía, y antes de firmar, lo volví a mirar— ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?_

— _La verdad, no necesito el dinero que aquí me ofrecen, así que quiero cambiar esa parte del contrato —lo observé confundirse, pero luego sonrió de lado, giró el contrato hacia él y tomó su pluma para tachar la parte del ingreso que iba a tener por mi trabajo como miembro de la organización._

— _Lo que quiero es…_

… **-…-…-…**

Estaba muy perdida en mis recuerdos, cuando un nombre en boca de Ash, me hizo salir de mis pensamientos

—¿Morgan Déniz? —pregunté.

—Eh… ¿sí? —me respondió algo confundido, así que prácticamente corrí los pasos que nos separaban, y me apoyé en el respaldo del sillón.

—¡Rayos! —protesté al ver su imagen en la pantalla— ¡Es Morgan Déniz!

—¿Ya? —soltó Ash, así que lo miré.

—¿No lo conoces? —lo interrogué, parándome bien, una vez más—. Era uno de mis héroes de la infancia.

—Pensé que era Lorelei —comentó.

—Sí, ella es única, indomable, bella, e implacable con los pokémon del tipo Hielo —iba a perderme en mi nube de hielo de mi heroína, cuando regresé a lo que iba—. Cuando era chica, adoraba al señor Déniz, era un Biólogo Marino Pokémon, muy importante aquí en Kanto, incluso cuando tenía como siete años, fui a una de sus charlas junto a mis hermanas… Era tan impresionante.

—¿Y por qué nunca lo mencionaste? —me preguntó Ash.

—Me desilusionó bastante —le dije, sentándome a su lado—. Justo antes de que iniciara mi viaje, el sujeto se puso algo loco —me miré las manos y las empecé a mover frente a mí, recordando los porqués que hicieron que la imagen de aquel sujeto se fuera destruyendo para mí—. Tú sabes, la codicia. Por querer domar la mayor cantidad de pokémon acuáticos, perdió todos sus reconocimientos. Lo último que supe, era que había ido a recorrer el mundo. Creo que hay rumores de que ayudó a los del Equipo Aqua a encontrar el Orbe de Kyogre en el caos de Hoenn, bueno, tú estabas en medio de eso.

—Sí —susurró Ash, pero luego apoyó su mano en mi hombro—. Espera, ¿Cómo sabes eso? —se veía bastante sorprendido, señalando su portátil—. Eso no está aquí.

—Era su fan —le respondí cruzándome de brazos—. Es obvio que sabría muchas cosas de él. Como que es originario de Isla Canela, que su archienemigo es Blaine, el líder de gimnasio de esa Isla. Además, que aún parece estar buscando la forma de controlar… —en eso me quedé en silencio, la pieza se colocó perfectamente en su lugar.

 _¿Sería posible que los sismos sean producto de Morgan Déniz en su búsqueda por domar los Pokémon de Agua? ¿Sería posible que aquel investigador que yo tanto admiraba de niña, sea el causante de todas las desgracias por las que he pasado estos meses?_

Salí de mis pensamientos, cuando sentí que Ash me abrazó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —protesté, tratando de soltarme.

—¡Me alegra mucho haberte incluido en esto! —me agradeció para luego soltarme y ponerse de pie—. Si nuestra corazonada es correcta, podemos evitar el otro ataque en tres semanas más.

—¿Dónde crees que será? —le pregunté, pero creo que la respuesta era obvia.

—Si es de Isla Canela, si en Isla Canela está su mayor rival e Isla Canela es la única que falta por ser atacada…

—El próximo ataque es en isla Canela —completé.

—Así es, querida. —Ash me miró sonriendo—. Quizás estemos a un paso de resolver este misterio de una vez.

Acto siguiente, Ash se fue a hablar por teléfono con Lance, yo no tenía mucho que hacer, así que estaba quedándome dormida en el sillón, cuando Ash cayó sentado a mi lado.

—¡No te duermas! —exclamó, para luego levantarse y tomarme las manos— Veamos una pelicula, así como cuando salíamos a ciudad Verde —me pidió con una sonrisa, que no pude decirle que no.

Preparamos algo para comer, y como el sueño era más grande que yo, fuimos a su habitación a ver la dichosa pelicula, porque sin dudas, aquella televisión si se veía como la del cine.

Nos colocamos uno en cada punta, Pikachu acostado en mi regazo, y la fuente con diversos snacks en medio.

Recién había comenzado la pelicula cuando mis ojos empezaron a sentirse pesados, muy pesados. Quizás había tenido tantas emociones ese día que…

Abrí mis ojos sobre saltada.

A mi lado, veía a un Ash sonriente, muy sonriente, que me miraba con las manos oculta bajo su mejilla izquierda.

—Buenos días —me susurró, y ante aquello, me senté de golpe.

—¿Cómo que buenos días? —empecé a ver para todos lados y efectivamente, la luz de la habitación era producto del día hermoso que había afuera— ¿Tanto dormí?

—Desde un poco antes de la mitad de la pelicula —comentó aún con la sonrisa en sus labios. Por alguna razón, se veía muy feliz, tan feliz que me hacía sentir incomoda.

—¿Por qué sonríes tanto? —pregunté, quitándome la frazada que tenía encima.

—Soy feliz de tenerte aquí —respondió. Su voz sonó tan tierna que me dio un escalofrío.

—Voy a mi habitación —escapé de ahí, con el corazón latiendo a mil. ¿Por qué Ash se puso tan tierno de golpe? ¡Lo que sea! Tenía que bañarme para despegar mi cabeza.

El fin de semana pasó por la cabaña en la meseta Añil, como pasaban los días en la casa de Delia, en Pueblo Paleta. Todo era tranquilo, compartíamos juntos todos los momentos del día, incluso hasta aprovechamos las múltiples consolas para enfrentarnos en cuanto juego encontramos. Si bien, me había quejado varias veces de no estar haciendo nada productivo, Ash decía que quería estar descansado mentalmente para lo que vendría a partir del lunes.

Nos habían dado el alta para la misión a isla Canela, Lance estaría siguiéndonos la pista con uno de sus equipos, mientras nosotros nos adelantábamos a investigar de forma más casual. Si es que encontrábamos algo en isla Canela, la acción comenzaría de inmediato.

El Día lunes nos encontró a primera hora en el edificio de la Liga Pokémon, nos dieron acceso al nivel «-2» en donde encontraríamos nuestros implementos. Y donde también, vería mi uniforme por primera vez.

La bolsa que me pasaron, tenía una camiseta de cuello tortuga color calipso, calzas negras, una chaqueta negra entallada que terminaba en forma de falda tableada, botas de cuero negras a la rodilla y para terminar una boina negra. Me gustaba mucho como me veía, acomodé el collar que Ash me había dado sobre la camiseta y salí de los vestidores. Ash lleva puesto un traje de camiseta roja, chaqueta y pantalón negro y zapatos de cuero. Lo miré con una sonrisa cuando me acerqué a él, pero vi como su mirada se desviaba a mi cuello.

—¿Aún lo llevas puesto? —me pregunto sorprendido.

—No me lo he quitado —tomé la cadena con mis dedos, enseñando el dije—. Me ha acompañado siempre, desde que me lo regalaste —bajé la mirada encerrando el dije en la mano derecha—. Fue mi consuelo en aquellos días, si lo apretaba fuerte, creía que estabas conmigo y… —Ash colocó sus manos en mis hombros y lo miré, podía notar la culpa en sus ojos, pero aun así sonrió. Con esa sonrisa tan cálida que me regalaba en todo momento desde el viernes.

—Ahora estoy aquí —me recordó—. Y tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Sí —afirmé, para luego suspirar y dirigirme con él, al sector donde nos iban a dar los implementos.

Era una mochila negra de trekking, la mía era más chica que la de Ash, puesto que él llevaba una tienda. Yo solo mi bolsa de dormir, una linterna dinamo, varias bolsas de comidas de supervivencia, comida pokémon, tres enlatados variados y cuatro botellas de agua. Y lo que parecía ser un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Miré a Ash, quien estaba guardando sus cosas en su bolso, tras confirmar el contenido de éste.

—Ash —lo llamé, así que me miró, observó las cosas sobre la mesada que me pertenecían y luego a mí, sin encontrar la duda— ¿Por qué llevo esas cosas como si nunca fuera a comer en algún lado?

—Es un kit básico de supervivencia —me indicó—. Se los dan a todos los tipos Bronce, antes de salir de expedición.

—Entiendo.

Tras tomar nuestro equipo, nos despedimos de la chica que nos entregó todo, y subimos hasta el piso del jefe, una vez más.

—¿Ya se van? —nos preguntó, saliendo de su escritorio para acercársenos— ¿Llevan todo?

—Sí —respondió Ash—, solicitamos permiso para iniciar la misión.

—Permiso concedido —le dijo con un gesto de la cabeza, Ash se puso en pose firme, y tras realizar el mismo gesto con la cabeza, se fue de la sala; iba a seguirlo, pero el abuelo de Ash me detuvo— Espera… —se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano para entregarme un móvil—. Es un teléfono Satelital, imposible de rastrear, te servirá para comunicarte con Ash, ahora —miré el celular, para luego mirarlo a él— y siempre.

—Yo…

—Espero verte de todas formas, cuando la misión termine —me pidió, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados—, al menos para despedirme de ti.

—De acuerdo —concedí, y tras una reverencia, me apuré a seguir a Ash.

—¿Qué tanto hacías adentro? —me preguntó curioso, cuando salí por la puerta. Solo le mostré el teléfono satelital que me habían entregado.

—¡Me dieron esto! —le informé, Ash lo tomó y lo revisó, luego frunció los labios un tanto molesto— ¿Qué?

—Es un modelo más reciente del que yo tengo, no se vale —protestó camino al ascensor. Yo solo guardé el móvil en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me apuré a alcanzarlo.

Regresamos a la cabaña a esperar, saldríamos a media noche con dirección a la isla Canela.

…

Mientras Ash andaba con tic nervioso mientras esperábamos que se hiciera la hora acordada para salir, yo vacié mi mochila, y puse la ropa de la organización en ella. Ash me miró raro, cuando lo único que mantenía del uniforme era la camiseta calipso, luego llevaba mi pantalón y chaqueta de buzo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté cuando se paró frente a mi mochila y la revisó.

—¿Qué has hecho con el kit de supervivencia? —parecía algo alarmado.

—Solo me llevo el botiquín, el resto te lo dejé aquí.

—¡Pero Misty!

—Hablé con Blaine —lo interrumpí, Ash retrocedió un paso, así que pude continuar—, me dijo que, debido a los sismos, Isla Canela está cerrada al turismo, casi no hay gente en la isla y que su posada estaba vacía como siempre y que podía pasar a quedarme allí.

—¿Cuándo hiciste eso? —me preguntó, yo solo sonreí cerrando mi mochila

—Mientras tú observabas el reloj perdido en tus pensamientos, yo también hice mis propios planes.

—Pero —Ash se cruzó de brazos y me miró algo fastidiado—, yo estoy muerto, ¿recuerdas? ¡No puedo aparecer ante la gente!

—¡Si lo recuerdo! —dije fastidiada también, por recordarme su condición—. Blaine es de mi confianza. Como Líder de Gimnasio, incluso siendo la especialidad contraria, me ha dado mucho apoyo y consejos desde que asumí mi liderazgo. ¡Por si te queda la duda, no soy tonta!

—Bueno, no te enojes.

—¡Es que tenías que sacar otra vez el tema de que estás muerto! —realmente eso me ponía furiosa— ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Abstente de volver a repetirlo por favor!

—Ya —no dijo más nada, y se fue hacia la cocina. Yo subí hasta la que había sido mi habitación hasta hoy, a darle un grito a la almohada. Ya tenía muy en claro que Ash estaba muerto, que cuando terminara la misión, así iba a permanecer. Que iba a tener que fingir toda mi vida que estaba de duelo, cuando él estaba en esta cabaña al lado de su jefe. ¡Ay! Volví a tomar la almohada y gritar en ella una vez más.

¡Tranquila Misty! ¡Concentrémonos mejor en esto!

Baje las escaleras, cerca de la hora de salida, con la mirada seria, totalmente decidida a ignorarlo hasta que se me pasara el coraje. Tomé mi mochila, pero él me lo prohibió con ambas manos.

—¡Oye! —iba a protestar, pero el abrazo que me dio, me tomó tan de sorpresa que las palabras murieron en mis labios.

—Lo siento —me dijo. Su tono de voz sonaba bastante arrepentido—, sé que, de todas las personas, tú eres la que más está sufriendo y teniendo momentos difíciles, por mi estado. Yo realmente no quería ponerte en esta situación Misty, pero lo siento tanto.

Ante sus palabras, me dejé abrazar tranquilamente y también lo abracé. No dije nada, solo lo abracé. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, saber que estaba vivo para juntar las fuerzas para todo lo que vendría después. Para todo lo que nos esperaba tras la puerta de la cabaña.

…

Lance nos transportó hasta la costa, donde usaríamos a Gyarados y a Charizard para llegar hasta la isla.

—Buena suerte —nos dijo, tras liberar a nuestros pokémon de las pokébolas.

—Claro —dijo Ash, yo en cambio, me acerqué a Lance y puse mi mano derecha en su hombro derecho— ¿Eh? —soltó Ash confundido.

—Tranquilo Lance, volveré para terminar de cumplir los días de castigo que la liga pokémon me puso —comenté con falso arrepentimiento, sonó tan falso que los tres nos reímos antes de partir hasta la Isla Canela, hasta nuestro siguiente destino.

…

Llegamos a la Isla cuando estaba amaneciendo. Blaine, nos esperaba con desayuno así que pude saciar mi hambre.

Mientras Ash pidió permiso para ir a descansar un rato, yo me quedé hablando con el líder de gimnasio local.

—¡No puedo creer que la gente crea que Ash murió! —me comentó, mientras volvía a llenar nuestras tazas con chocolate caliente—. ¿Cómo es que no me enteré de esto?

Ahora que lo mencionaba, si era curioso.

—No sé, sé que nuestros amigos se enteraron por la boca en boca, pero la verdad desconozco la magnitud que tuvo la noticia.

—¡Al menos hasta aquí no llego!

Aquello me dejó pensando. Si la noticia de la muerte de Ash no pasó a mayores, podríamos movernos en la isla como si fuéramos turistas buscando aventuras…

—Por cierto —lo miré de forma seria—, ¿Qué has sabido del señor Déniz?

—Pues —el anciano, cerró sus ojos levantando la taza con ambas manos—, me he enterado de un par de cosas…

…

Con el permiso de Blaine, fui un rato a las termas, mientras procesaba la información que me había dado. Efectivamente, Morgan Déniz estaba actualmente viviendo en la isla. Nuestras suposiciones con Ash eran correctas. Quizás él tenga algo que ver en esto.

Tras planear bien que podría hacer, salí de las termas colocándome la yukata que Blaine me entregó antes de entrar y fui a buscar a Ash. Él cual, aun dormía en nuestra habitación.

Me coloqué la calza del uniforme y la polera calipso una vez más y me acerqué a Ash.

—¡Ash! —lo llamé, pero no se despertó— ¡Ash! —lo zamarreé un poco, hasta que al fin despertó.

—¿Eh? ¿Misty? —me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si buscara el enfoque.

—¡Sí, soy yo, anda! —exclamé, poniéndome de pie, para tomarme el cabello en una coleta alta.

—¿A dónde?

—¡La playa está desierta, vamos a correr! —Ash se sentó y me miró confundido, pero yo solo le sonreí.

Creo que cuando llegamos a la playa, él entendió porque quería ir a esa hora. La playa como le dije, estaba vacía y podíamos recorrerla en busca de algún aparatejo extraño, Ash me había mostrado una foto de lo que encontró en Fucsia, así que más o menos, sabíamos lo que buscábamos

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Ash, cuando le conté lo que Blaine había averiguado.

—Así es —afirmé con la cabeza—. Él volvió a vivir nuevamente en isla Canela, luego del sismo de ciudad Fucsia. Me comentó también que cuando se lo encontró, le dijo que pronto iba a descubrir porque el Agua era mejor que el Fuego.

—Eso es extraño —dijo Ash, y bajó la cabeza pensante. Como no encontrábamos nada, simplemente terminamos recorriendo la playa, disfrutando de la brisa marina, hasta que una figura a lo lejos me llamó la atención. — ¿Qué pasa Misty?

—Ahí hay alguien —le dije, y adelanté mis pasos, casi corriendo. Efectivamente, era una persona, y no cualquiera. Por su porte, su cabello grisáceo, ojos azules y piel dorada por la constante exposición al sol. Me detuve en seco, cuando desvió su mirada hacia mí. Creo que hasta miedo me dio. Pero, él levantó la mano y cerró los ojos.

—¡Hola! —me saludó, lo miré desconfiada— Pero que grande te has puesto, Misty —cuando mencionó mi nombre retrocedí otro paso—. La última vez que te vi, eras una principiante en el tema de los pokémon. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien —respondí haciendo una pequeña reverencia—, ahora soy líder de gimnasio Celeste y… ¿Cómo me recuerda? —pregunté sumamente sorprendida, que aún me recordara tras quince años.

—Es que es imposible de olvidar, a alguien que ame a los pokémon de Agua tanto como uno —me contestó, sonriendo—. Alguien que entienda tu pasión, no es fácil de encontrar. Por eso me aburrí de las conferencias…

—¡Oh!

—¿Y cómo te va en el gimnasio? —preguntó. _¿Acaso no sabía?_

—Pues iba bien, hasta el sismo de hace un par de meses.

—Oh cuanto lo siento… quizás —pero cuando iba a hablar, Ash llegó a mi lado, dando un grito.

—¡¿Por qué te alejas de mí?! —protestó, ignorando totalmente a quien tenía adelante.

—Lo siento Ash, es que —dije tratando de calmarlo, y que viera a quien tenía al lado.

—Es que te sales acorrer sin decir nada y yo… —en eso se quedó en silencio, al parecer al fin se percató de quien estaba a mi lado. Habíamos visto su imagen mucho últimamente— Lo siento, hola —se disculpó.

—Hola —respondió el investigador y miró a Ash de reojo— ¿Es algo tuyo? —me preguntó.

—Es mi novio —respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa— Es que cuando lo vi, salí corriendo y…

—Oh —miró a Ash y le extendió la mano—. Soy Morgan Déniz, investigador Pokémon, Biólogo Marino. Y Misty fue de las fans que más recuerdo. Era tan enérgica cuando era una niña. Llena de sueños e ideales pokémon.

—¡Aun soy así! —exclamé con una sonrisa. Y le choqué el pie a Ash para que tomara la mano a Morgan, puesto que solo la miraba.

—Soy Ash —respondió finalmente tomándole la mano— Mucho gusto.

—¿Y qué hacen en la isla? —nos preguntó, miré a Ash apretando los labios y éste sonrió.

—Estamos de vacaciones —me tomó del brazo y me apegó a él—, nos dijeron que isla Canela estaba algo deshabitada por el tema de los sismos en las ciudades costeras —quería decirle a Ash que se callara un poco, pero no me esperaba lo que dijo.

—¿De verdad? —Morgan sonrió y me miró— Felicitaciones.

—¿Cuándo dije que me iba a casar contigo? —le pregunté soltándome del amarre.

—Bueno —Ash movió sus manos—, este viaje es para que lo aceptes.

Morgan se rio de la escena, cuando Ash notó eso, me guiñó el ojo, como si esperara que algo así pasara. Y me hizo un gesto para que yo hablara ahora.

—¿Y usted? —le pregunté. Él dejo de sonreír para mirar el horizonte del mar.

—Completé la misión de mi vida, así que estoy descansando antes de empezar a ver los frutos de mi investigación.

—Wow —exclamé. Él realmente era una persona que se respetaba mucho a si misma, porque casi sin mayor esfuerzo teníamos todas las respuestas— ¿Le fue bien?

—Pues pese a todos los esfuerzos de los Hombres G-Pokémon por atraparme —por un par de segundos, miró a Ash y me dio un escalofrío—. Nada pueden hacer ahora.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **El Rinconcito de la que escribe:** _

_¡Chan! ¡Chan! Ash y Misty se han cruzado con el viejo y al parecer llegaron tarde, ¿qué tramará este sujeto? ¿Ash y Misty lograrán hacer algo?_

 _¡No se pierdan los últimos capítulos!_

 _Solo quedan dos Pov Ash, un Pov Misty y el final que será en Pov Delia ;)_

 _Ahora a lo que nos reúne en este sector._

 _El agradecimiento de reviews 3 Llegué a los 223 así que muchas gracias por permanecer aquí después de este largo hiatus :) Sire los quiere~_

.

 **armandoaaron:** _¡Gracias! Espero que este capitulo también haya estado genial!_

 **Pokeshipping-Fan-Nalu** _: ¡Gracias por pasarte! Y pues, si todo tiene que terminar ;o;_

 **darkdan-sama** _: Espero que hayas resuelto parcialmente las dudas de porqué Misty estaba rara en ese episodio. ¡Empezamos la aventura!_

 **Sil Lisbeth** _: ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que aumente el interes!_

 **Mizuzu93** _: No hay mucho "romance" en este fic más que un par de abrazos xD Siento que no va con la trama poner tantos arrumacos como en otros fics xP_

 **mimato bombon kou:** _¡Y lo encontraron! Ambos son buena dupla :) ¡Saludos!_

 **sgtrinidad:** _¡No te preocupes! Que bueno que pudiste leer, y sí, todos full con los capitulos, aunque este de ayer, me dejó más emocionada que el de la semana pasada 3 Fue tan cute! ¡Y con respecto a mis animos! Estoy a full! Ya me retaron lo suficiente xDD ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

 **rellaJuliette** _: ¡Bienvenida a mi acuático mundo! Yo también pasé las fiestas patrias comiendo y pensando en como seguir esta historia jajaja xD Incluso escribiendo este capitulo xD ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Estaré subiendo algunos de mis escritos proximamente quizás algo te agrade tambien! ;)_


	20. Ash IX: Control

**¡Hola!**

 **Estoy de regreso con este fic que después de tantas lunas, soles, eclipses y cambios de calendarios está al fin llegando a su fic :)**

 **Bajo el Mismo Techo está llegando a su fic.**

 **Los últimos Pov serán los Finales y para no perder el hilo a este capitulo, el PoV de Ash será el siguiente a subir, mientras que el de Misty será luego.**

 **Clave recordarles que el final en sí del fic, será en POV Delia ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

 **«PoV ASH** **»**

 **Control**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

Muchas cosas habían pasado en los últimos meses de mi vida. Partiendo desde abandonar aquel conjunto de islas paradisiacas donde andaba perdido, con toda la intención de ayudar a Misty con la crisis del terremoto de ciudad Celeste, encontrármela viviendo con mi madre en Pueblo Paleta, y acercarme a ella, mucho más de lo que era sanamente posible en mi condición de Hombre G-Pokémon.

Pero como ha sido siempre con ella, las cosas nunca salen como las planeo, o espero que sucedan. Quedé tan perdido en mis sentimientos por Misty, que las siguientes acciones como miembro de esta organización, fueron demasiado difíciles de tomar.

Nunca había querido aceptar la importancia de Misty en mi vida, pero, en el momento que lo hice, todo lo que vino después se hizo insoportable, sobre todo el saber cuan afligida vivía sabiendo que me había "muerto".

Fue entonces, que encontrarla, que me descubriera, se sintió en parte como un respiro, una bocanada de vida que me daba la oportunidad de disfrutar un poco más de su compañía.

Aunque yo sabía que no iba a ser fácil, no imaginé tampoco que ella iba a estar tan reacia a estar conmigo como antes. Se mantenía distante, estaba conmigo, pero mentalmente vaya a saber en que lugar del mundo Pokémon se encontraba.

Así que, me tomó totalmente de sorpresa, cuando nos pusimos a ver una pelicula en mi habitación. Una pelicula que Misty poco y nada alcanzó a ver, porque cuando la observé estaba dando cabezazos, luchando por no quedarse dormida. La vi, caer rendida hacia un costado, y me apuré a ponerle el hombro para que su cabeza descansara ahí. Y allí, en ese momento, entre dormida, se abrazó a mi cuello y me soltó la frase que pensé que nunca podría escuchar.

 _«Qué bueno que estás vivo_ » me susurró, así que la observé lo mejor que pude, parecía dormida, pero se sujetaba a mi cuello con fuerza « _Pensé que no iba a tener oportunidad de decirte cuanto te quiero»_ acto seguido, cayó dormida profundamente sobre mi regazo.

Me sentí paralizado por un momento, pero no pude evitar que la alegría y la emoción por escuchar aquella frase que encontraba tan lejana, me mantuviera con un exagerado buen ánimo, el resto del fin de semana.

Todo se sentía perfecto, porque ella volvió por momentos a ser la Misty que recordaba, aunque eso hizo que las horas se pasaran demasiado rápido.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba en mi sillón con un tic nervioso esperando por ir a isla Canela. A buscar al posible causante del caos sísmico de la región.

En eso me llamó la atención la ropa de Misty, tenía uno de los buzos que le había regalado, y guardaba en su mochila el uniforme. Me paré y vi como su mochila estaba relativamente vacía.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó, inmediatamente poniéndose en guardia.

—¿Qué has hecho con el kit de supervivencia? —exclamé.

—Solo me llevo el botiquín, el resto te lo dejé aquí.

—¡Pero Misty! —iba a protestar, pero me interrumpió.

—Hablé con Blaine —me dijo— debido a los sismos, Isla Canela está cerrada al turismo, casi no hay gente en la isla y que su posada estaba vacía como siempre y que podía pasar a quedarme allí.

—¿Cuándo hiciste eso? —estaba perplejo por aquello.

—Mientras tú observabas el reloj perdido en tus pensamientos, yo también hice mis propios planes.

—Pero —me crucé de brazos un tanto fastidiado por aquello, se supone que debíamos llamar la atención lo menos posible—, yo estoy muerto, ¿recuerdas? ¡No puedo aparecer ante la gente!

—¡Si lo recuerdo! —dijo, pero yo no podía evitar sentirme preocupado por lo que vendría—. Blaine es de mi confianza. Como Líder de Gimnasio, incluso siendo la especialidad contraria, me ha dado mucho apoyo y consejos desde que asumí mi liderazgo. ¡Por si te queda la duda, no soy tonta!

—Bueno —se había enojado, típico de ella—, no te enojes —le pedí en vano, porque siguió elevando su tono de voz.

—¡Es que tenías que sacar otra vez el tema de que estás muerto! ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Abstente de volver a repetirlo por favor!

—Ya —me alejé de ahí sin decir nada más. No quería pelear con ella por eso. Me metí en la cocina y me quedé ahí hasta que se pasara un poco la tensión. ¡Pero es que realmente me preocupaba el hecho de que personas me vean, estando muerto! ¿Es que no podía entenderlo? ¡Ya Ash! ¡Calma! Respira y tranquilicémonos, nada conseguimos si agravamos la situación.

Los minutos pasaban y Misty no hacia amagos de bajar del segundo piso, resoplé. Había caído en la noción de que hoy le recordé dos veces nuestra realidad, ¿Cómo no iba a molestarse?

Cuando la vi aparecer una vez más en el living, me acerqué a ella y la abracé pese a su resistencia. No podía más que repetirle que lo sentía, que hubiera preferido mil veces no meterla en esta situación, pero era tarde. Solo podía disculparme con ella.

…

Lance llegó un rato después, ya cuando las aguas entre nosotros estaban mucho mejor. Nos dejó en la costa, donde podríamos ir con nuestros pokémon hasta isla Canela de forma más silenciosa.

—Estaremos siguiéndote los pasos, Ash —me dijo—. Ten cuidado, tengan cuidado —corrigió mirando a Misty—. No dejes que haga nada estúpido.

—De acuerdo —afirmó Misty con una sonrisa, solo la miré y volví la mirada a Lance.

—Ya, Buena suerte —nos dijo, cuando liberamos a nuestros Pokémon. Charizard no tardó en aparecer frente a mí.

—Claro —afirmé acariciando a mi pokémon. Pero, el siguiente acto de Misty me sorprendió, se acercó a Lance y apoyó su mano en el hombro de mi antiguo jefe.

—Tranquilo Lance, volveré para terminar de cumplir los días de castigo que la liga pokémon me puso —comentó. Ante eso recordé lo que Lance me había comentado hace unos días, como Misty había sido castigada por la liga por desacato. No pudimos evitar reírnos de lo extraña de la situación.

Una vez más, nos despedimos y partimos a isla Canela.

…

El viaje en Charizard me dejó agotado mentalmente, pero dentro de todo mi agotamiento, pasó algo que me dejó bien confundido. Blaine me saludó como si hubieran pasado años sin vernos, como efectivamente era. No se sorprendió, no exclamó nada por mi muerte. ¿ _Por qué sería eso_?

Como sea, comí un poco del desayuno que Blaine nos tenía preparado y me retiré a descansar, tomé a Pikachu entre mis brazos y me perdí en el mundo de Morfeo casi al instante.

La voz de Misty me llamaba a la distancia, una distancia que se hacía cada vez más cerca, mientras algo sacudía mi cuerpo.

—¿Eh? —desperté algo adormilado todavía— ¿Misty? —pronuncié, tratando de que la imagen frente a mí se enfocara.

—¡Sí, soy yo, anda! —exclamó.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté cerrando los ojos una vez más.

—¡La playa está desierta, vamos a correr! —aquello, me hizo sentar automáticamente y la miré, me sonrió afirmando con ambos brazos haciendo que la coleta alta que llevaba, se meciera con brusquedad.

—¡Ya! —dije, levantándome con dirección al baño, tenía que lavarme la cara para poder despertar completamente.

…

En la playa, tomé mi celular para mostrarle a Misty las imágenes de las cajas sísmicas que encontramos en ciudad Fucsia, fue mientras las buscábamos, que ella me puso al tanto de la investigación que había realizado Blaine.

—¿De verdad? —realmente estaba sorprendido. Si todo eso era verdad, entonces teníamos la pista correcta.

—Así es —afirmó con la cabeza, se veía entusiasmada contándome sus averiguaciones—. Él volvió a vivir nuevamente en isla Canela luego del sismo de ciudad Fucsia. Me comentó también, que cuando se lo encontró, le dijo que pronto iba a descubrir porque el Agua era mejor que el Fuego.

—Eso es extraño —solté, cruzándome de brazos mientras pensaba el motivo de aquellas palabras, ¿será que ya había conseguido su objetivo? Estaba por preguntarle algo a Misty, cuando la vi fruncir el ceño y alejarse de mí— ¿Qué pasa Misty?

—Ahí hay alguien —me dijo, y se alejó de mí, casi corriendo.

— ¡Oye Misty! —salí a perseguirla, pero ella estaba más veloz que yo. Ni Pikachu que estaba a mi lado, había sido capaz de alcanzarla hasta un par de segundos después— ¡¿Por qué te alejas de mí?! —protesté cuando la alcancé.

—Lo siento Ash, es que —me dijo un tanto nerviosa.

—Es que te sales acorrer sin decir nada y yo… —en eso, noté los gestos en el rostro de Misty, recordándome que no estaba sola, observé el hombre a su lado, y me quedé sorprendido— Lo siento, hola —me disculpé rápidamente.

—Hola —respondió él, mirándome de reojo, pero desvió su atención a Misty— ¿Es algo tuyo? —le preguntó.

—Es mi novio —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Es que cuando lo vi, salí corriendo y…

—Oh —soltó para luego extender su mano hacia mí— Soy Morgan Déniz, investigador Pokémon, Biólogo Marino. Y Misty fue de las fans que más recuerdo. Era tan enérgica cuando era una niña. Llena de sueños e ideales pokémon.

Estaba perdido entre mis pensamientos, al fin teníamos al sospechoso, al causante de muchas desgracias frente a mí, Misty me pisó volviéndome a la realidad.

—Soy Ash —me presenté, tomándole la mano— Mucho gusto.

—¿Y qué hacen en la isla? —nos preguntó, Misty me miró buscando auxilio, así que, sonriendo, le conté.

—Estamos de vacaciones —tomé a Misty del brazo y me la apegué a mí—, nos dijeron que isla Canela estaba algo deshabitada por el tema de los sismos en las ciudades costeras —le comenté—. La idea es comprometernos en matrimonio —pude sentir la tensión recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Misty.

—¿De verdad? —Morgan sonrió— Felicitaciones.

—¿Cuándo dije que me iba a casar contigo? —protestó, como era de imaginarse.

—Bueno —moví mis manos en forma de circulo frente a mí, como si no fuera importante su acotación—, este viaje es para que lo aceptes.

Ante mi show, conseguí lo que quería. El tal Morgan se estaba riendo delante de nosotros. Aproveché para guiñarle el ojo a Misty, y que ahora le preguntara ella.

—¿Y usted? —le preguntó. Él dejo de sonreír para mirar el horizonte del mar.

—Completé la misión de mi vida, así que estoy descansando antes de empezar a ver los frutos de mi investigación.

—Wow —exclamó Misty— ¿Le fue bien?

—Pues pese a todos los esfuerzos de los Hombres G-Pokémon por atraparme —sentí su mirada sobre mí un par de segundos y luego le sonrió a Misty—. Nada pueden hacer ahora.

—¿Perdón? —Misty actuó rápidamente, haciéndose la sorprendida. Yo estaba paralizado en mi lugar—. ¿Hombres G-Pokémon?

—Oh, disculpa —llevó la mano derecha a su boca— ¿Lo dije en voz alta? —y volvió a reírse.

Aquello me hizo respirar aliviando, no era que sabía quién era yo, sino que hablaban de la organización en general.

—Solo comentaba que Lance estuvo tan cerca tantas veces… —negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Misty—. Y dime, ¿te gustaría ver algo maravilloso para un entrenador Pokémon de agua?

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Misty.

—Mi mayor descubrimiento —informó, y me puse alerta por cualquier situación— El Orbe Marino, el Cristal de las profundidad oceánicas.

No entendía bien a lo que iba, pero la cara de Misty era una mezcla rara entre emoción, sorpresa y miedo. ¿Sería eso lo que ella esperaba que él tuviera?

—¿Qué dices? —volvió a insistirle, pero Misty estaba un tanto paralizada.

—¡Misty! —le dije, sacudiéndola un poco—. ¿No sería maravilloso ver ese cristal? —en eso me miró con cara de espantada. Como si supiera que, si hacíamos eso, entraríamos a la cueva de Mightyena. Y bueno, no es como si no me gustara irme de kamikaze ante las situaciones.

—¡Si no quieres! —dijo Morgan de pronto, logrando que Misty saliera de sus pensamientos con toda la inteligencia que la caracteriza.

—Lo siento, me bloquee por la sorpresa de que haya encontrado el legendario Cristal de las Profundidades. —ante aquello, tanto Morgan como yo nos vimos sorprendidos. ¿ _Cómo ella sabía eso?_ — Se suponía que el Orbe Marino era uno de los tantos rumores de pescadores y hombres de Mar.

—Pero mi investigación me demostró que existe —le afirmó Morgan elevando sus manos— Y hoy tienes la oportunidad única de verlo.

—¡Quiero! —dijo sin duda. Haciendo que el hombre se riera y le mostrara el camino que debíamos seguir.

Dejé que se alejaran unos pasos de mí, elevé la mirada al cielo y que fuera lo que Arceus quisiera.

Escuchaba hablar a Misty del misteriosos Orbe Marino como si toda su vida hubiera sabido que tan maravilloso y peligroso era aquel objeto. No debería sorprenderme, si después de todo tenía que ver con la parte acuática de la región, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Sobre todo, al ver la felicidad de ese sujeto al entablar tan fluida conversación con Misty sobre el tema.

Llegamos hasta una mansión antigua, de esas que ya casi no quedan en Kanto, pero que abundan en la región Johto. Cruzamos la puerta y nos encontramos con un campo de batalla en medio del jardín. A un lado había una laguna por el que se asomaban un par de Poliwag, un Psyduck y unos cuantos Magikarps.

Morgan se alejó de nosotros, hasta uno de los puntos de combate y luego giró elevando sus manos.

—Bienvenidos —acto seguido, aplaudió abriendo el campo de batalla a un lado de él donde apareció una especie de capsula de vidrio que encerraba un pequeño orbe Azul Marino, del mismo tamaño que una pokébola activada— admírenla —nos pidió, nos acercamos a ella. Misty más embelesada por aquella esfera que yo, pero era increíble como de cerca, se veía como las mismas profundidades, así como el azul que toma los ojos de Misty cuando está enfadada. Ladié la sonrisa, pero retrocedí ante las palabras de Morgan.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Misty.

—Quiero mostrarte lo que hace este cristal —afirmó, tomando el cristal en su mano derecha y elevándola. Como si fuera la energía de una mega piedra, los pokémon de agua que estaban cerca nuestro, pusieron sus ojos azules y se acercaron a nosotros. Dispuestos a enfrentarnos— ¿Qué les parece?

—¿Qué hizo? —exclamó Misty con las manos cubriéndose la boca. Yo observaba todo, tratando de no explotar ahí mismo. ¡Aquel cristal tomaba control mental de los pokémon de agua! ¡Aquel objeto manipulaba los pensamientos de inocentes criaturas!

—Y eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer —bajó el orbe hacia un lado— Tú que eres entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, enfrenta a mis pokémon salvajes.

Observé a Misty, por un segundo titubeó, pero en seguida sacó a Corsola de su pokébola.

—¡Corsola, ten cuidado! —le pidió. El Pokémon Coral saltó frente a ella, preparada para enfrentar lo que viniera— ¡Cañón Pico! —pidió, pero el Poliwag saltó eliminando con un movimiento de su cola, todos los picotazos— ¡Rayos! —protestó— ¡Usa Poder Antiguo! —vi al pequeño pokémon levantar rocas de la nada para eliminarlas. El Poliwag fue golpeado con cada una de ellas y cayó debilitado— ¡Eso! —sonrió, y yo lo hice con ella.

—Bien —Morgan se acercó al Poliwag y lo tomó en brazos para dejarlo en el lago una vez más—, ahora te mostraré algo muy entretenido —movió el cristal y señaló a Corsola. Misty retrocedió un paso, y yo me acerqué a ella— ¡Este poder si me gusta! —exclamó con una risotada, mientras Corsola giraba para observarnos a ambos, sus ojos fueron poniéndose celestes hasta que tomaron el color azul del cristal.

—¡Corsola! —gritó Misty, mientras el pokémon se preparaba para atacarnos con su Cañón Pico, tomé a Misty de los hombros y la moví justo para evitar el ataque de Corsola, pero éste había influido también— Mi Corsola —susurró Misty al ver al pokémon coral tratando de salir del autocontrol que Morgan le ejercía.

—¡Puedo controlar cualquier pokémon de agua! —exclamó el tipo elevando sus manos—. Sea salvaje o entrenado…. ¡Ahora solo tengo que conseguir a los legendarios del tipo agua para que el control del mundo sea totalmente mío!

Observaba a Misty que aguantaba las lágrimas mientras tomaba a su pokémon que se movía sin control, tratando de regresarlo en sí. Yo apreté mis puños muy fuertes, tan fuerte que el dolor de mis uñas clavándose en la palma de mi mano era cada vez más fuerte.

—¡No lo permitiré! —exclamé parándome frente a Misty, Morgan me miró y sonrió de lado— Yo no permitiré que hagas eso, nunca.

—Ya te habías tardado —me dijo, mirando el orbe Marino, para luego mirarme de soslayo con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro—. Pensé que ibas a explotar antes y me ibas a mostrar tu verdadera identidad más rápido.

—¿Cómo?

—Eres el nieto del líder de los Hombres G-Pokémon —sonrió, afirmando con la cabeza—. Ash Ketchum es un nombre muy conocido entre las personas ambiciosas como yo. Un nombre del cual hay que protegerse.

—¡Pikachu! —le pedí para que mi roedor eléctrico saltara frente a mí— ¡Rayo! —le ordené. Y ante mi sorpresa, cuando Pikachu atacó, un dispositivo apareció tras Morgan absorbiendo toda la energía.

—¡Ja! —se burló Morgan, miró a Misty que al fin había podido regresar a Corsola a su pokébola— Creen que soy tan idiota —comentó, ante su tono de voz, tomé la mano de Misty y la jalé un poco hacia atrás mío—, ¿cómo para invitar a alguien que tiene un pokémon eléctrico en el hombro y no tener nada preparado para recibirlo? Pues se equivocaron —nos sonrió—. No ganaran con electricidad aquí.

Misty y yo nos miramos, esperando que a alguno de los dos se nos ocurriera la forma de ayudar a esos pokémon salvajes, así como proteger a los de Misty.

Nadie me había derrotado protegiendo al mundo Pokémon y está no iba a ser mi primera vez.

* * *

.

* * *

Bienvenidos una vez más al rinconcito de Sirena :)

Quería dejarles dicho que si ven mucho spam de mi parte, disculpen. Estoy resubiendo un par de fics, aún no sé cuantos. Pero ya llevo un 10% de lo que tenía antes online... Quizás los que eran OneShot, los suba todo en una historia como capitulos X... No sé aun. Ahora estoy concentrada en terminar este fic y subir Desafio Este ya que muchos me lo pidieron porque no alcanzaron a leerlo. ¡Así que eso! Saben que cualquier cosa me encuentran en mi página :) Saluditos...

¡Reviews!

 _ **Pokeshipping-Fan-NaLu**_ : Siii son algo cortos estos, porque quiero dejar lo mejor para el final. La proxima actualización será el final ;o; Gracias por acompañarme en este fic :)

 _ **sgtrinidad9**_ : ¡Sii! Todos quedamos fanchillando xD Y sí, yo igual me imaginé este gimnasio en el lugar del que se cayó por el terremoto xD o/ Gracias por seguir leyendo!

 ** _darkdan-sama_** : ¡No había pensando destruir isla Canela! xD Pero es buena idea... jajaja o/ Gracias por seguir aquí o/

 _ **Azaak Damian:**_ Como romper el corazón no sé si tanto así xD Pero le dolerá en un inicio, sip xD o/ Nos seguimos leyendo!

 _ **Anonimo**_ : ¡Gracias!

 _ **Juan:**_ Probablemente... Misty tiene que retomar su gimnasio...

 _ **armandoaaron:**_ ¡Esto se pondrá bueno! 3 Gracias por seguir leyendo, esto y cada proyecto ;)

 _ **mimato bombon kou:** _ ¡Pasaste a saludar y te lo agradezco! jajaja ;)

 ** _Kisame Hoshigaki:_** ¡Exacto! La gente no lo conoce, pero los maleantes, todos saben quien es... ¡Gracias por leer o/!

 _ **rellaJuliette**_ : ¡Misty es parte de la organización! Ella firmó pero con una condición, que se mostrará en su ultimo POV! :) Gracias por leer o/

.

Nos leemos dentro de Poquito porque la conti de esto ya está en proceso :)

.

Sire~


	21. Ash X: Consecuencias

**Hi!**

 **Estamos una vez más con una actualización de este fic... El último Pov de Ash.**

 **¡Chan!**

 **La verdad para mí fue un gran logro poder terminar esta historia que se me ocurrió junto con "En Mi Vida Otra Vez no" y "Por Amor A Ti" fics que inicié a finales de 2011... con el nombre de "Tú en mi Casa" y que boté porque no me convenció la idea... Luego escuchando una canción antigua (Vida de Laura Miller) quise volver a terminarlo. Lo volví a leer y lo retomé en 2013 pero por problemas volvió a quedar paralizado hasta ahora... ¡Casi seis años tiene este fic en mi cabeza! Es todo un logro sin dudas.**

 **El Pov de Misty está en proceso y bastante adelantado.**

 **Quiero recordarles que el POV Final será de Delia :)**

 **Nos leemos abajo o/**

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

 **«PoV ASH** **»**

 **~Consecuencias~**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

La corazonada que habíamos tenido con Misty era la correcta. Morgan Déniz, antiguo investigador Pokémon y Biólogo Marino, era quien estaba tras los fenómenos que habían afectado zonas específicas de Kanto con el fin de encontrar un cristal capaz de controlar a los pokémon de Agua a su santa voluntad.

Habia visto el terror en el rostro de Misty cuando su propio pokémon fue controlado por aquella persona que había sido un ejemplo a seguir para ella. Sin dudas, Misty debería estar pasándola muy mal.

Pero, ¿qué hacer? ¡Esos pokémon son libres, ellos no tendrían la culpa si llegaran a atacarnos!

Y para colmo, él tipo sabía muy bien quien era yo y tenía un As bajo la manga. Ninguno de mis ataques eléctricos con Pikachu servirían ante él.

Apreté el puño nuevamente con rabia.

Sin pensarlo, lancé las pokébolas de Charizard y Garchomp para tratar de hacerle frente a aquel sujeto, esperando que en algún momento nos llegue ayuda de alguna forma.

—¿Crees que con esos Pokémon me vas a lograr derrotar? —levantó una vez más las manos, y un par de Pokémon se acercaron a él. ¡Otra vez estaba controlando a los pokémon salvajes de la zona!

—¡No es justo! —protesté— ¡Muestre sus pokémon! ¡Deje en paz a esos pobres e indefensos Poliwag!

Me miró e hizo un gesto con su mano libre de forma burlesca.

—Si fuera a usar a mis pokémon, ¿para qué querría esto? —preguntó indicando el orbe— Te hacía más inteligente Ash —me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada—, ¿Dónde está el Némesis de las organizaciones malignas del mundo pokémon?

 _¡Rayos! ¡Encima se atrevía a burlarse de mí!_

Miré a mis pokémon que me observaban confundidos por la falta de indicaciones, luego a los cinco Poliwag que nos miraban con sus ojos brillando en tono celeste totalmente controlados. ¡Yo debo poder hacer esto! ¡Debo hacer esto! Pero, no puedo… He luchado por dos años para proteger a los pokémon salvaje de la región, no puedo llegar y atacarnos, así como si nada.

—Lo siento —les dije a mis Pokémon y los regresé a sus pokébolas.

—¿Qué es esto? —protestó Morgan, aún sonriendo de forma irónica— ¿Te rindes?

Iba a decirle que nunca, que jamás me rendiría cuando la chica a mi lado se puso de pie y soltó la frase prohibida.

—¡Nos rendimos!

—¿Qué? —dijimos Morgan y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Qué está bien, nos rendimos —no podía creer lo que oía, no podría creer que ella dijera eso.

—Misty... —susurré y vi como apretaba el puño ante la risotada de Morgan, ¿Es qué planeaba algo?

—Pero — soltó dejando a Morgan en silencio, él la miró fijamente—, antes de que lo dejemos escapar, respóndame dos preguntas.

—Bueno, es la última vez que nos veremos, y todo por una gran fan —aceptó haciéndole una pequeña reverencia—. Pregunta Misty...

—¿Cómo sabe que Ash es nieto del dueño de los Hombres G-Pokémon? —buena pregunta Misty, yo también quería saber eso.

—Como mencioné antes, el nombre de tu novio es muy conocido en el lado oscuro del mundo Pokémon. Además, el nombre es poco común por lo que la omisión de su apellido no hace falta para imaginarse quién es. Los Ketchum son contados con los dedos de la mano y todos son familia —sonrió—. Y conozco a ese hombre desde sus tiempos de gloria, cuando era un famoso investigador pokémon, incluso más de lo que es el Profesor Oak ahora. Claro que la muerte de su compañera y esposa, lo convirtió en un ermitaño. Nadie supo más de él, pero si se rumoreaba que dirigía una organización benéfica para ir contra las organizaciones maléficas o personas que atentaran contra los pokémon. Cuando murió el hijo, al menos lo que los conocimos, dimos por hecho que el jefe oculto de los Hombres G-Pokémon era Andrew Ketchum. Bien, ¿cuál es la segunda pregunta?

—¿Dónde encontró el Cristal?

—En Isla Espuma — sonrió observando el Orbe Marino que tenía en su mano— En el santuario acuático que hay allí, detrás de una cascada.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Misty casi espantada llevando sus manos a la boca.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —pregunté sin entender nada.

—¡Si el Orbe Marino es el Cristal de Isla Espuma, todo Kanto desaparecerá!

—¿Qué? —de nuevo la risotada de Morgan hizo que ambos lo miráramos.

—Así es... Este Orbe podrá lograr lo que el estúpido Archie no logró en Hoenn... ¡Convertiré a Kanto en una Región Acuática!

¡ _Rayos! ¿Dónde se había metido Lance?_

—¡No! —gritó Misty, la observé detenidamente. Sus puños estaban blancos de la rabia que sentía, sus hombros tensionados y su cabeza baja, apretando los dientes. Si conocía bien a mi queridísima novia, en cualquier momento iba a explotar ella.

—¡Tú dijiste que ibas a dejarme ir!

—¡Retiro lo dicho! —exclamó tomando otra pokébola— ¡No lo dejaré escapar!

—¡Eso es no tener ética Misty! —le comentó el hombre mayor negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tramas? —le pregunté por lo bajo.

—Saca a Garchomp —me pidió, obedecí y le hizo un gesto a Pikachu para que fuera con ella. Entendí inmediatamente, Misty tenía una idea.

—¿Y qué vas a poder hacer? —Morgan le hablaba más al cristal que a nosotros— Todos tus pokémon son de agua.

—No todos —respondió lanzando la pokébola al aire. El pokémon que tomó forma frente a ella me sorprendió tanto a mí como a Morgan. Aquella forma de perro, su pelaje puntiagudo de un amarillo brillante.

—¿Jolteon? —exclamé.

—¡Ja! —rio Morgan señalando el dispositivo que hace minutos atrás había absorbido la energía de Pikachu— ¡No servirá!

—¿Cómo tienes ese Jolteon? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Me lo regalaron para ver si me animaba ante tu partida, y lo evolucioné hace poco con una roca trueno que encontré en tu habitación —me miró sonriendo, como si aquello fuera una travesura que ahora le daría el éxito. Solo podía observarla, retrocedí un paso y la dejé actuar a su voluntad— Cuando te diga, Garchomp usará terremoto, ¿de acuerdo? —afirmé con la cabeza.

—¡No ganaras con eso! —levantó el orbe para que los Poliwag atacaran.

—¡Jolteon, esquiva y salta! —efectivamente, la versión eléctrica de Eevee saltó muy alto en el aire— ¡Pikachu Impactrueno! —quedé confundido ante aquella orden, ella sabía que el dispositivo tras Morgan absorbería el poder, pero al ver lo que hizo caí en la cuenta que no debí subestimarla.

Pikachu lanzó el ataque, pero no tuvo tiempo de ser absorbido por el dispositivo de Morgan, Jolteon lo absorbió completamente manteniéndose en el aire por un par de segundos más, inflándolo de energía.

—¡Ash, ahora! —aturdido, mandé a atacar a Garchomp. El Terremoto desestabilizó todo el campo de batalla— ¡Pikachu salta y Electrobola a Jolteon!

—¿Qué? —soltó Morgan que aún no podía ponerse de pie.

Vi a mi pokémon atacar a Jolteon, para elevarlo aún más en el aire junto a él.

—¡Vozarrón a todo poder a Morgan! —pidió Misty elevando su puño.

El ataque de sonido golpeó de lleno al hombre frente a nosotros, y en eso comprendí todo haciéndome correr hacia el villano de turno. Pikachu aprovechó para caer con un giro sobre Morgan y atacar su mano. ¡Iban a hacerlo soltar el orbe! Y funcionó, nuestro enemigo soltó, gracias a la cola de acero de Pikachu, el cristal que cayó, gracias al cielo, en mi mano.

—¡No! —gritó Morgan tratando de quitarme el cristal.

—¡Misty! —exclamé y se lo lancé. Por suerte nuestra buena sincronía no fallaba. El Orbe Marino cayó en mano de Misty y ésta lo elevó en su mano derecha. Ahora los pokémon le obedecían a ella.

—¡Diablos! —protestó Morgan, pero antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada. Las fuerzas especiales de los hombres G-Pokémon llegaron al lugar.

—Parece que está vez sí, Lance podrá atraparte —solté, cuando mi antiguo jefe se acercó a esposar a Morgan Déniz de una vez por todas.

—Nos encargaremos de él —me dijo Lance, iban a llevárselo, pero Misty se puso frente a nosotros con las manos extendidas hacia los lados.

—¿Cuándo quitó el orbe de Isla Espuma con exactitud? —le preguntó a Morgan, pero éste no respondió, le iba a exigir una respuesta, cuando mi compañera le dio un pisotón en el pie, si de esos que ella suele dar y con suerte, no quiebra los dedos.

—¡Oye mocosa! —protestó Déniz, con rabia.

—Ya no le tengo nada de respeto así que me da igual, responda mi pregunta —le ordenó. Lance que lo tenía esposado desde la espalda, le dio un sacudón.

—Ok, fue dos días después del terremoto en isla Fucsia.

El día del terremoto de ciudad Fucsia fue cuando me reencontré con Misty, la pelirroja estaba seria haciendo cálculos y sin decirme nada, salió corriendo del lugar seguida por Jolteon y Pikachu.

—¡Misty! —solté y antes de que pudiera salir tras ella, Morgan se rio— ¿eh?

—No me importa si estoy en prisión para el momento del caos en Kanto, después de todo, voy a estar en altura.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Solo quedan horas para que el agua se retire de las costas y regrese con toda la fuerza destructiva para inundarlo todo —con su última risotada, Lance se disculpó con un gesto de la cabeza y se llevó al viejo con lo demás agentes.

Guardé a Garchomp y salí tras Misty. Cuando la alcancé, estaba hablando con Gyarados.

—¡Tenemos que ir a Isla Espuma ya mismo! —me informó.

—¿Es por lo de la inundación?

—¡Sí! —afirmó— Tenemos que volverlo a su lugar original y evitar el caos en la región. ¡Vamos!

Regresó a Jolteon a su pokébola y nos montamos sobre Gyarados.

—Misty —temía preguntar por su mirada seria, pero no quería quedarme con la duda— ¿Cómo?

—Desde niña me han gustado mucho las leyendas sobre los pokémon de agua, ¿recuerdas? —traté de hacer un poco de memoria, de nuestros viajes, y recordé… ella siempre hablaba de cosas que le habían contado, de relatos, de mitos o lugares— Una de mis leyendas favoritas era la del Orbe Marino, aquel cristal de azul profundo que era capaz de convertir a su poseedor en Maestro Pokémon de Agua. Una vez comenté que quería ir por él cuando saliera de viaje, y uno de los marineros de ciudad Celeste me dijo que no me atreviera, que decían que ese cristal mantenía sereno el mar de Kanto. Que, si alguien osaba poner sus manos sobre él, las aguas lo inundarían todo.

—Wow —fue lo único que pude soltar.

—Tenemos que volverlo al santuario. ¡Debemos arreglar esto!

Cuando llegamos al santuario de isla Espuma, nos sorprendió el hecho que la entrada que por lo general -según Misty- está cubierta de agua, estaba despegada de dicho elemento y tenía una plataforma de arena muy grande alrededor. El agua había empezado a desaparecer.

—¿Cómo lo encontraremos? —le pregunté al momento que un par de Seel y Krabby nos cortaron el paso— ¡Necesitamos pasar! —les dije. Pero solo nos miraban amenazantes.

—Tienen miedo —susurró Misty sacó del bolso que tenía amarrado a la cintura, el orbe marino.

—¿Misty?

—No tengo opción Ash —me dijo desesperada y elevó la mano derecha, poniendo los ojos de los pokémon en un tono azul celeste brillante— Lo siento pequeños… —balbuceó con los ojos cerrados— ¡Necesito llegar al santuario, guíenme! —les pidió.

Acto siguiente, los pokémon giraron sobre sus patas y nos guiaron por la cueva, la luz que emitía el orbe Marino nos servía para poder ver el lugar por el que andábamos. Definitivamente, se podía ver que caminábamos por un sitio donde antes abundaba el agua, las algas y las piedras lisas lo confirmaban.

Cuando llegamos al lugar. Habia un letrero hecho de piedra con letras antiguas en una figura de un pokémon desconocido. Misty cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo. Subió los pequeños escalones y deposito el orbe en una pequeña base también de roca. En cuanto la soltó, las letras de la tablilla de piedra brillaron en un tono calipso y terminaron iluminando la esfera de cristal, el choque de luz contra ella generó que toda la cueva se iluminara en todo su esplendor. Luego de eso, una pequeña cascada surgió de la nada desde el techo protegiendo tras su manto de agua, una vez más al Orbe Marino.

—Ya está —le dije a Misty.

—Sí —me dijo, y cayó arrodillada al suelo, agotada—, lo logramos.

Nos quedamos ahí observando como el agua y los pokémon de agua iban recuperando su lugar sagrado con el correr de los segundos. Misty estaba feliz y tranquila a la vez.

Habíamos terminado, todo había terminado. Los terremotos ya no sucederían y la región estaba a salvo.

Ahora… apreté los labios… ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros?

—¿Vamos? —le pregunté. Ella se levantó del suelo y me afirmó con la cabeza. Avanzamos hacia la salida por unos pequeños pasillos de arena que no fueron invadidos por el agua. Nos despedimos de los pokémon que nos ayudaron a llegar al santuario y salimos. La brisa del mar nos pegó en el rostro y agitó nuestros cabellos.

Ahora que nuestros problemas habían terminado, las dudas sobre el futuro sobre nosotros golpearon con fuerza mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Se quedaría conmigo? ¿Tendríamos que separarnos? ¿Tendría que dejarla ir a vivir su vida sin mí? No podía con mi propia mente, así que me acerqué a Misty y la abracé.

—¿Ash? —soltó sorprendida.

—Abrázame por favor —le pedí—, solo abrázame un momento.

…

Tras recuperar nuestras cosas en isla Canela, volvimos a la villa de la meseta Añil para informarle a mi jefe del final de la misión.

Cuando llegamos al edificio varias personas nos saludaban por un gesto de sus cabezas, según parecía el rumor de que habíamos logrado atrapar a uno de los más buscados ya estaba entre todos los miembros.

Subimos al decimoquinto piso, entramos a la oficina de mi jefe, pero al parecer estaba en modo abuelo, porque en cuanto me vio me dio un abrazo con varias palmadas en la espalda.

—¡Ash mi muchacho! —exclamó— ¡Eso fue maravilloso! —se separó de mi con una gran sonrisa— ¡Gracias! —luego miró a Misty y con una sonrisa le preguntó si podía abrazarla antes de hacerlo— ¡Gracias a ti también!

—Ella hizo todo el trabajo —le conté cruzándome de brazos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó mirándome y luego buscando las corroboraciones en Misty.

—No es para tanto —comentó ella, pero no iba a dejar que se quitara tanto el mérito.

—Ella me dio la información de Morgan Déniz, ella habló con Blaine para obtener información extra de su ubicación, ella desarmó a Morgan y encima regresó el Orbe Marino —informé orgulloso de ella.

—¡Ash! —protestó.

—¡Wow! —mi jefe dio un par de aplausos— ¿Estás segura que no quieres quedarte y ser parte de las filas de los hombres G permanentemente?

Ante aquella frase mi sonrisa murió automáticamente, _¿es que él sabía algo de lo que yo no tenía idea?_

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté. Misty no me miró, pero mi abuelo sí. Algo raro se dibujó en su rostro. ¡Sí! ¡Él sabía algo! Pero, ¿qué? No me dieron tiempo a volver a preguntar porque él siguió hablando.

—Morgan tenía una gran recompensa. ¿Qué harán con ese dinero?

—¡Misty debería quedárselo! —asumí, logrando que ella volviera a mirarme— ¿Qué?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero dinero de esta organización?

—Pero legalmente es tuyo, te lo ganaste —le respondí.

—¡Quédatelo tú! —me pidió, por no decir que sonaba más como una orden.

—No lo haré, es tuyo.

—Deberían repartirlo a la mitad —comentó mi abuelo, pero no le hicimos caso.

—¡Ash no tomaré dinero de esta organización!

—¡¿Cómo tan obstinada?!

—¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo que tú no lo eres?!

Llegamos a un punto donde ninguno de los dos iba a parar. Nos conocemos demasiado bien, pero olvidamos que estábamos con mi jefe presente.

—Si no están seguro, les aconsejo que lo donen a alguna institución de protección pokémon. Hay varias que se dedican al cuidado de pokémon y les cuesta financiarlos—nos aconsejó. Y con Misty llegamos a la conclusión que era una buena opción— Por cierto, Ash —me dijo y señaló a Misty—, ¿Podrías dejarnos unos minutos a solas?

No estaba muy seguro si quería hacer eso, pero afirmé con la cabeza y salí de la oficina. Esperé un poco en el mismo cuarto con la secretaria de piso, pero me estaba sintiendo incomodo con su mirada de que quería preguntarme algo, pero no se atrevía. Acaricié a Pikachu y bajé mejor hasta la reserva de pokémon que había en el lugar. La intriga de lo que ellos estuvieran hablando me carcomía los sesos.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que Misty se paró a mi lado, tenía un ramo de flores en los brazos.

—¿Y esas flores? —le pregunté.

—Me las dio tu abuelo —me informó con una sonrisa, pero luego ésta desapareció y me miró seria—. Tenemos que hablar Ash.

Me lo temía, temía este momento y al parecer al fin había llegado.

Salimos del edificio hacia la cabaña, en el camino Misty me tiró el baldazo de agua helada que estaba esperando.

—Me voy —su voz sonó tan fría que congeló mis pasos. Me quedé paralizado en mi lugar, sin poder seguir avanzando.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que pude decir bajando la mirada.

—Tengo que abrir el gimnasio Celeste, volver a acondicionarlo a mi gusto y empezar a aceptar desafíos una vez más.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Además dejé muchas de mis cosas en casa de tu mamá en pueblo Paleta, mis maletas, mi ropa, hasta mi computador…

Misty hablaba y hablaba, cada palabra que pronunciaba era como un golpe en la cabeza que iba hundiéndome en la tierra. Recordándome que así estaba para mi círculo más cercano, enterrado bajo tierra.

La escuché pronunciar un «lo siento» y luego se alejó. Levanté la mirada para ver como con pasos apresurados se había adelantado hacia la cabaña.

Cuando llegué la puerta estaba arrimada, la terminé de abrir para entrar, pero no pude dar ningún paso hacia el interior. Por las escaleras bajaba Misty con la mochila con la que llegó a ciudad Verde lista para marcharse. _¿Es qué esto lo planeó desde un principio? ¿Desde que nos fuimos a Isla Canela ella tenía planeado dejarme de esta forma?_ Sé que no tengo que quejarme que tengo lo que merezco, pero… duele tanto.

—¡Pikachu! —la escuché nombrar y el llanto de mi pokémon también se hizo presente— Tranquilo, sabes que puedes visitarme cuando quieras en el gimnasio Pokémon, eres mi pokémon legalmente.

Bajé la mirada con los labios apretados. ¿Por qué no podía decirle nada? ¡Quería decirle tantas cosas! Quería hablarle de estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ella, estos sentimientos de los cuales aún no había podido hablarle como se debía. Habia demasiado «quería» en mi corazón, pero en mi mente era consciente de que ninguno de ellos los iba a poder llevar a cabo, porque no estaba en condiciones de tomar responsabilidades; sobre todo, porque Misty se iba y nuestros destinos se separarían en dos otra vez y esta vez para siempre.

—Ash —me llamó, levanté la mirada tratando de mantenerla, pero era muy difícil, apreté muchos los puños para no cometer una locura— cuídate por favor.

—Lo haré —contesté con la voz quebrada.

—Vive bien —me pidió y cuando estaba por irse, mi mano inconscientemente se apegó en su brazo— ¿Ash?

Tenía la cabeza a mil por horas, pero no pude evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo para poder vivir con este instante el resto de mi vida. Tomé a Misty del rostro con ambas manos y la besé hasta que sentí sobre mis pulgares la humedad de un par de lágrimas, me separé un poco de ella y dejé juntas nuestras frentes.

—Lo siento, realmente lo siento tanto Misty —le repetí muchas veces.

—Lo entiendo Ash, me costó, pero te juro que lo entiendo —sé que decía eso para calmarme, pero era algo imposible de hacer. No en ese momento.

—Misty —le di un beso en la frente y la abracé—. Mi Misty…

Ella no dijo nada, solo me abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte.

—Lamento todo el tiempo que perdimos…

—Yo también —y con esa frase se volvió a separar de mí— lo lamento Ash, pero ahora debo irme…

—Está bien.

Yo me quedé ahí parado, bajo el marco de la puerta observando como mi amiga, como mi compañera de aventuras y el amor de mi vida se montaba en su motocicleta para alejarse de mí y ya no volver.

Regresé al interior de la cabaña y cerré la puerta de un golpe. La presencia de ella estaba tan marcada en cada rincón del lugar que su ausencia física era demasiado pesada. Me dejé caer en el sillón blanco del living y lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Estas eran las consecuencias de mis actos.

Estuve ahí un par de minutos, realmente no sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el timbre de la casa me hizo pararme de golpe en segundos. ¿Sería que Misty había vuelto por algo?

Me apuré en llegar hasta la puerta, pero al abrirla mi sonrisa de ilusión murió al ver a mi abuelo frente a mí.

—Abuelo —respondí con un movimiento de mis cejas.

—No quería venir tan cerca de la partida de Misty para no generarte expectativas, pero veo que falle —comentó, me corrí de la puerta para dejarlo entrar confundido.

—¿Usted sabía que tras la misión me iba a dejar?

—Si —afirmó sin titubeos y se sentó en el sillón donde hace unos segundos estaba yo—, lo sabía. Pero no vine por eso, vine porque tenemos que hablar de algo importante Ash.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre tus futuras responsabilidades para con los hombres G-Pokémon.

Lamentablemente así era, las únicas responsabilidades de las que podía hacerme cargo en mi vida eran sobre la organización que mi abuelo presidia, y de nada más.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El Rinconcito de Sire:**

Voy a ser sincera con ustedes, la verdad si me dio mucha pena escribir esto ;o; La separación, dejar a Ash separado de Misty fue demasiado penoso xD Terminé con los ojitos empañados de mi propio escrito [si no me creen preguntenle a Pikarito (?)] xD

Pero bueno, esas son las consecuencias de sus actos.

El motivo de que lancé primero el pov de Ash y no es el de Misty, fue porque como verán, con la escena de este capitulo hay dos escenas de Misty con el abuelo de Ash que quedaron en la nada... y se verán en el pov de Ella y si lo hacia al reves jodia la emoción xD

¿Por qué ella salió con las flores? ¿Por qué el viejo sabía que ella se iba? ¡Pues todo eso para el proximo capitulo :)!

Quería dejarles un saludito especial a los que me dejaron sus reviews. Mil Gracias por sus palabras, por darse el tiempo de comentar y dejarme sus animos :) Se agradece enormemente!

 _-armandoaaron_

 _-PokeshippingFun2017_

 _-KisameHoshigaki_

 _-AzaakDamian_

 _-darkdan-sama_

 _-Pokéshipping-Fan-Nalu_

 _-mimatobombonkou_

 _-FlorAlgaraaz_

 _-sgtrinidad9_

 _-IKibalanFinix_

 _-jbadillodavila_

¡Gracias mil a todos, hasta los que leen y no comentan!

.

Nos estamos leyendo en el pov de Misty o/

.

Sire~


	22. Misty X: Decisiones

**Y el día ha llegado ;o; No me la puede creer...**

 **Al fin despues de seis años en mi cabeza, después de haberlo tirado a hiatus hace cuatro años y haberlo retomado en Febrero, éste fic tiene final ;o; ¡Aplausos! *suenan grillos* Lo sé, lo sé, aquí estoy sola hasta que ustedes leen :P**

 **Quería agradecerles mil por haberme acompañado en esta travesia :)**

 **Esperando que nos acompañen en las que vendrán ^^**

 **¡El 7 de Noviembre el Final en POV Delia!**

 **¡No se lo pierdan!**

 _Recuerden, si ven algún error, detalle, no duden en decirmelo por pm, por face o por reviews y lo revisaré de inmediato :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

 **«PoV MISTY** **»**

 **~Decisiones~**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

 _Si había algo que me apasionaba más que los pokémon de agua eran los mitos y leyendas sobre ellos. Aunque es desconocido para la mayoría de la gente, Kanto es una región rica en mitos sobre los pokémon de agua, que se transmiten de boca en boca por las costas, de marino en marino._

 _Una de mis favoritas es la del Orbe Marino. El Cristal de las profundidades Marinas u Oceánicas que es capaz de convertir a cualquier persona en un Maestro Pokémon de Agua. Recuerdo haberme emocionado tanto, desear tener ese cristal en mis manos muchas veces, pero uno de los marineros que solía contarme esas historias se espantó un poco._

— _¡No Misty! —me dijo negándome con el dedo. En ese tiempo era una pequeña de seis años que vivía escapándose del gimnasio Pokémon tras salir de la escuela— Nadie puede tomar ese cristal, es peligroso._

— _¿Por qué? —lo interrogué con toda la inocencia de una niña de esa edad._

— _Se dice que, si alguien quita esa esfera del santuario, un desastre caerá sobre Kanto —lejos de espantarme estaba cada vez más y más emocionada— Él es quien mantiene el mar sereno, sino lo inundaría todo…_

— _¿Creen que en realidad exista? —le pregunté a los dos hombres que esperaban por elevar anclas y partir hacia el océano._

— _Se rumorea que es una cueva submarina en isla Espuma, pero nadie puede acceder a ella —me susurró uno._

— _Wow —exclamé sorprendida de aquella información. Me despedí de los marineros y me volví al gimnasio pokémon._

 _Mis hermanas apenas si notaban mi existencia así que decidí investigar un poco más sobre el orbe Marino u otras piedras capaces de ayudar a los pokémon tipo agua._

 _Así fue como llegue a Morgan Déniz, a su investigación y a sus informes._

 _Me los leí todos y cada uno de ellos, realmente era brillante._

 _Al año siguiente, logré que mis hermanas me llevaran a una de sus presentaciones. Fue una de las experiencias más bellas de mi vida. Su forma de hablar, su aprecio por mis amados pokémon de agua._

 _Era sin dudas, una de las personas que quería tener como modelo a seguir, así como ya tenía a Lorelei. Quería poner en ellos dos, los deseo de una pequeña niña huérfana por encontrar con todo su corazón, quienes la guíen en la vida._

 _Era demasiado inocente para mí actual gusto._

 _Quien iba a pensar que quince años después lo tendría frente a mí una vez más… pero esta vez, no me causaba alegría tener a aquel señor en frente. Esta vez me generaba un nudo en el estómago que me tenía algo mareada._

 _¿Cómo es posible que tenga el Orbe Marino?_

 _Según lo que había leído y lo que me habían contado, existe una oscura leyenda sobre ese Cristal de las profundidades… Aquel que lo quitase de su lugar de resguardo, traería una gran calamidad sobre la región en siete días._

Salí de mis pensamientos gracias a que Ash estaba conmigo. Accedí a que Morgan nos llevara hasta donde tenía el cristal, traté de sacarle la mayor cantidad de información, pero las desviaba todas a preguntas sobre mí y mi vida como entrenadora de pokémon de agua.

Llegamos a una mansión antigua de la isla, que poseía un pequeño campo de batalla a cielo descubierto. Y ahí se encontraba. Aquella esfera de un brillante azul marino como las mismas profundidades, como el cielo en una noche estrellada, estaba frente a mí.

Aquel Orbe que de niña soñé tantas veces tener en mis manos, pero que, a su vez, me daba miedo por lo peligroso que era, se hallaba tan cerca. Estaba embelesada observándolo cuando Morgan me preguntó si quería verlo en acción.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté.

—Quiero mostrarte lo que hace este cristal —afirmó, tomando el cristal en su mano derecha y elevándola. Varios Poliwag que había en el lugar, se acercaron a nosotros con todas las intenciones de atacarnos. Sus ojos brillaban como si estuvieran bajo un poder psíquico. _¡Por todos los cielos!_ — ¿Qué les parece?

—¿Qué hizo? —exclamé llevando las manos a mi rostro. No podía creer que ese era el poder de aquel cristal… _¿Acaso controlaba la mente de los pokémon?_

—Y eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer —bajó el orbe hacia un lado—. Tú que eres entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua, enfrenta a mis pokémon salvajes.

Tenía mis dudas, pero, de todas formas, liberé a Corsola.

—¡Corsola, ten cuidado! —le susurré— ¡Cañón Pico! —ordené, pero el Poliwag saltó eliminando con un movimiento de su cola, todos los picotazos— ¡Rayos! —protesté— ¡Usa Poder Antiguo! —pequeñas rocas salieron de la nada y se dirigieron a Poliwag derrotándolo— ¡Eso! —festejé con una sonrisa.

—Bien —Morgan se acercó al Poliwag y lo tomó en brazos para dejarlo en el lago una vez más—, ahora te mostraré algo más entretenido —aquello me confundió, sobre todo cuando movió el cristal señalando a mi Corsola. _¿Acaso?_ Retrocedí un paso espantada de lo que pudiera suceder— ¡Este poder es el que más me gusta! —exclamó con una risotada, en eso mi temor se volvió realidad, mi querida Corsola giró sobre si misma de un salto. y nos miró a Ash y a mí con sus ojos brillando en celeste.

—¡Corsola! —grité, estaba totalmente perpleja de la situación, Ash me tomó y me puso a salvo de los picotazos de mi pokémon— Mi Corsola —susurré con un nudo en la garganta viendo como luchaba por salir del autocontrol de Morgan.

—¡Puedo controlar cualquier pokémon de agua! —exclamó este sujeto. A esta altura ya había perdido el poco respeto que me quedaba por él—. Sea salvaje o entrenado…. ¡Ahora solo tengo que conseguir a los legendarios del tipo agua para que el control del mundo sea totalmente mío!

Me acerqué y me agaché frente a Corsola tratando de no llorar para tomarla en brazos, se agitaba nerviosa, impaciente, yo solo quería que volviera a la normalidad, así que resistí todos sus movimientos susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien, que confiara en mí.

—¡No lo permitiré! —soltó Ash parándose frente a mí—. Yo no permitiré que hagas eso, nunca.

Mientras lograba volver a Corsola a su pokébola descubrimos que Morgan sabía quién era Ash, sabía de su relación con los Hombres G-Pokémon y lo peor de todo, era que los ataques de Pikachu no iban a ser útiles.

— Creen que soy tan idiota —comentó, ante su tono de voz, me puse de pie y Ash me tomó la mano con fuerza ocultándome un poco detrás de él— cómo para invitar a alguien que tiene un pokémon eléctrico en el hombro y no tener nada preparado para recibirlo. Pues se equivocaron —nos sonrió—. No ganaran con electricidad aquí.

Miré a Ash, su rostro mostraba la determinación de que no íbamos a ser derrotados, pero a su vez, la frustración de tener que pelear con Pokémon salvajes. Aun así, liberó a Garchomp y a Charizard de sus pokébolas.

Pero lo conozco, sé que le iba a costar atacar, me agaché con las manos juntas sobre mi boca, tratando de pensar algo que nos diera tiempo, algo que nos diera la llave para poder recuperar el Orbe Marino.

Estaba tratando de idear algo, cuando Morgan le preguntó a Ash si se rendía. Sabía que Ash nunca lo aceptaría, Ash nunca se rendiría…. Pero, quizás yo sí y podría aprovechar esa oportunidad para atacar.

Me volví a poner de pie y respondí por Ash.

—Nos rendimos —tras mi palabra, observé la sorpresa de quien alguna vez fue un mentor para mí, su cara no parecía creer lo que acababa de decir— Qué está bien, nos rendimos —volví a repetir apretando los puños para contenerme, valiéndome del sufrimiento que había recibido Corsola para no dejarme derrotar. Sé que Ash estaba perturbado, pero esperaba que comprendiera porqué lo hacía—Pero —aspiré profundo y le mostré dos dedos de mi mano derecha—, antes de que lo dejemos escapar, respóndame dos preguntas.

—Bueno, es la última vez que nos veremos, y todo por una gran fan —aceptó, haciéndome una pequeña reverencia—. Pregunta Misty...

—¿Cómo sabe que Ash es nieto del dueño de los Hombres G-Pokémon? —Ash no había mencionado su apellido, ni mucho menos llevaba algo que lo delatara.

—Como mencioné antes, el nombre de tu novio es muy conocido en el lado oscuro del mundo Pokémon. Además, el nombre es poco común por lo que la omisión de su apellido no hizo falta para imaginarme quién es. Los Ketchum son contados con los dedos de la mano y todos son familia —sonrió—. Si se lo preguntan, sí, conozco a ese hombre desde sus tiempos de gloria, cuando era un famoso investigador pokémon, incluso más de lo que es el Profesor Oak ahora. Claro que la muerte de su compañera y esposa, lo convirtió en un ermitaño. Nadie supo más de él, pero si se rumoreaba que dirigía una organización benéfica para ir contra las organizaciones maléficas o personas que atentaran contra los pokémon. Cuando murió el hijo, al menos los que lo conocimos, dimos por hecho que el jefe oculto de los Hombres G-Pokémon era Andrew Ketchum. Bien, ¿cuál es la segunda pregunta? —con aquella respuesta, me sentí un poco confundida. ¿Es que al abuelo de Ash lo conoce todo el mundo también? ¿Así como a él? ¿Es algo de familia acaso? _¡Ya Misty!_ Me regañé, tenía que concentrarme en saber si ese Orbe era el de Isla Espuma.

—¿Dónde encontró el Cristal?

—En Isla Espuma — sonrió observando el Orbe Marino que tenía en su mano— En el santuario acuático que hay allí, detrás de una cascada.

 _¡Demonios_!

—¡No puede ser! —solté espantada cubriéndome la boca con las manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —preguntó Ash desesperado a mi lado.

—¡Si el Orbe Marino es el Cristal de Isla Espuma, todo Kanto desaparecerá! —exclamé mirándolo aterrada.

—¿Qué? —soltó Ash, pero la risotada de Morgan hizo que ambos lo miráramos.

—Así es... Este Orbe podrá lograr lo que el estúpido Archie no logró en Hoenn... ¡Convertiré a Kanto en una Región Acuática!

—¡No! —grité de forma automática. No podía permitir que eso suceda, puedo amar mucho la vida acuática pero también había que pensar en las personas y pokémon que habitaban en toda la región. Tenía que detenerlo, y sabía cómo era posible.

—¡Tú dijiste que ibas a dejarme ir!

—¡Retiro lo dicho! —informé tomando una de mis pokébolas— ¡No lo dejaré escapar!

—¡Eso es no tener ética Misty! —me comentó negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tramas? —me preguntó Ash. Quizás pueda usarlo para la acción también.

—Saca a Garchomp —le pedí y luego miré al roedor eléctrico que estaba a sus pies, le hice un gesto y rápidamente, Pikachu saltó a mi hombro.

—¿Y qué vas a poder hacer? —me preguntó Morgan mirando el cristal que brillaba en su mano— Todos tus pokémon son de agua.

—No todos —respondí lanzando la pokébola para liberar uno de mis pokémon más recientes, a mi nuevo compañero de aventuras.

—¿Jolteon? —tras la exclamación de Ash, lo miré con una sonrisa afirmándole— ¿Cómo tienes ese Jolteon? —me preguntó sorprendido.

—Me lo regalaron para ver si me animaba ante tu partida, y lo evolucioné hace poco con una roca trueno que encontré en tu habitación —le informé brevemente, más adelante tendríamos tiempo para poder conversar sobre él— Cuando te diga, Garchomp usará terremoto, ¿de acuerdo? —tras su afirmación me concentré en mi plan.

—¡No ganaras con eso! —comentó elevando el orbe una vez más para que los Poliwag me atacaran.

—¡Jolteon, esquiva y salta! —ordené, fácilmente mi pokémon se movió evitando los ataques para luego— ¡Pikachu Impactrueno! —le pedí, él saltó para lanzar una fuerte descarga eléctrica que no sería absorbida por Morgan, sino por mi Jolteon para mantenerse un poco más en el aire, y luego volvió a mi hombro— ¡Ash, ahora! —le pedí, y Garchomp saltó en el campo y cayó generando un terremoto. Aspiré profundo para evitar recordar la sensación asfixiante de ciudad Celeste y miré a Pikachu— ¡Pikachu salta de nuevo y Electrobola a Jolteon!

—¿Qué? —soltó Morgan que aún no podía ponerse de pie.

Pikachu saltó y atacó a Jolteon elevándolo aún más en el aire. Lo suficiente para que pueda atacar desde arriba.

—¡Vozarrón a todo poder a Morgan! —le pedí elevando el brazo— ¡Pikachu gira y cola de acero!

Mi plan había sido curiosamente un éxito, el terremoto de Garchomp y el vozarrón de Jolteon le habían hecho bajar la guardia, por lo que la cola de acero de Pikachu había sido suficiente para que soltara el Orbe. La cual cayó en manos de Ash.

—¡Misty! —dijo lanzándome el Orbe que cayó en mi mano derecha. Cerré los ojos ante la fuerte energía que sentí en todo mi cuerpo. Elevé el brazo casi inconscientemente, los pokémon de Agua me obedecían a mí en ese momento, ya que pude ver como los Poliwag se giraban contra Morgan sin yo decírselo, simplemente lo había pensado.

 _¿Esto era parte de los poderes del Orbe? ¿Realmente podía ser tan poderosa con esta esfera?_

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacarme esa voz aterradora que me pedía quedarme con ella, aunque no debía. Ahora tenía otra misión más allá de poder tomar el control de los pokémon. Yo quiero ser una maestra acuática pero no de esta forma.

Guardé el orbe en el bolso que tenía amarrado en la cintura y en ese momento me percaté de que varios hombres G-Pokémon estaban en el lugar, incluso Lance estaba apresándolo desde la espalda. Me apuré y me paré frente a Morgan antes de que se lo llevaran.

—¿Cuándo quitó el orbe de Isla Espuma con exactitud? —le pregunté, pero no me respondió, al contrario, corrió la mirada. No lo resistí, no tenía tiempo para jugar con este viejo. Levanté mi pie derecho y le pisé el suyo con toda la fuerza que me caracteriza.

—¡Oye mocosa! —protestó Déniz, con rabia.

—Ya no le tengo nada de respeto así que me da igual, responda mi pregunta —le ordené.

—Ok, fue dos días después del terremoto en isla Fucsia.

Dos días… yo llevaba nueve días con Ash…. ¡ _Demonios! ¡Demonios!_

Salí corriendo de ahí hacia la costa, tenía que llegar a isla Espuma de inmediato. Saqué a Gyarados de la pokebola y lo acaricié.

—Gyarados, tienes que cargarme hasta isla Espuma por favor…

—¡Misty! —Ash llegó a mi lado.

—¡Tenemos que ir a Isla Espuma ya mismo! —supliqué desesperada.

—¿Es por lo de la inundación?

—¡Sí! —afirmé— Tenemos que volverlo a su lugar original y evitar el caos en la región. ¡Vamos!

Regresé a Jolteon y nos subimos en Gyarados con dirección a las Islas Espumas, si el lugar era submarino e impenetrable, los sismos deben haber sido originados para que el santuario emerja desde lo profundo hacia la superficie del mar. _¡Demonios! ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? ¡¿Cómo?!_

—Misty —la voz cautelosa de Ash, me regresó sobre Gyarados, al observarlo, noté que tenía demasiadas preguntas para hacerme.

—Desde niña me han gustado mucho las leyendas sobre los pokémon de agua, ¿recuerdas? —tras ver como afirmaba con la cabeza, continué— Una de mis leyendas favoritas era la del Orbe Marino, aquel cristal de azul profundo que era capaz de convertir a su poseedor en un Maestro de Pokémon Acuáticos. Una vez comenté que quería ir por él cuando saliera de viaje, y uno de los marineros de ciudad Celeste me dijo que no me atreviera, decían que ese cristal mantenía sereno el mar de Kanto. Que, si alguien osaba poner sus manos sobre él, las aguas lo inundarían todo —cerré los ojos y luego suspiré—Tenemos que volverlo al santuario. ¡Debemos arreglar esto!

Mientras más nos acercábamos a isla Espuma, más grande se hacía un pequeño islote que no recuerdo que existiera en el camino…. _¡Debe ser el santuario!_

—¡Eso es!

—¿Ese? —me preguntó Ash por lo que afirmé.

—Así es… se supone que está oculto en las profundidades del agua para que el Orbe no caiga en manos peligrosas… los sismos hicieron esto —le informé. Esperamos hasta llegar a la arena del islote para regresar a Gyarados y entrar al lugar.

—¿Cómo lo encontraremos? —soltó Ash cruzándose de brazos, pensando en que podríamos hacer, cuando un par de Seel y Krabby aparecieron frente a nosotros. Podía comprenderlos muy bien, estaban asustados y por eso se veían enojados. Habían perturbado su hábitat— ¡Necesitamos pasar! —les gritó, pero no pasó nada.

—Tienen miedo —susurré, cerré los ojos y aspiré profundo, no podía dejarme gobernar por las voces que oía en mi cabeza cuando tomaba el cristal. «Sé fuerte» me dije mientras abría mi bolso por el Orbe.

—¿Misty?

—No tengo opción Ash —dije bajando la mirada, para luego con toda la energía que me quedaba, levantar el brazo y controlarlos— Lo siento pequeños… —balbuceé con los ojos cerrados— ¡Necesito llegar al santuario, guíenme! —ordené. Vi como los cuatro Pokémon afirmaban con su cabeza para luego girar sobre sus patas e indicarnos el camino.

El Orbe brillaba tan fuerte que iluminaba todo el lugar con su luz. Caminaba tratando de que las redes de poder no pudieran con mi mente, que no me controlaran para poder volverlo a su sitio y evitar la catástrofe que estaba a horas de iniciar.

—¡Llegamos! —dijo Ash adelantándose para señalarme un letrero de piedra, y una escalinata que terminaba en una figura de un pokémon bastante raro –quizás extinto- subí las escaleras y llegué a la cima. Ahí las alas del pokémon formaban una base en donde se notaba la marca del orbe. Lo miré una vez más, había soñado con esto tantas veces y ahora lo tenía en mi poder…. Pero era un poder que no quería, quería ser maestra pokémon de Agua por mis propios medios no por dominar la mente de los pokémon de esa forma.

—Adiós —le susurré y la coloqué en su lugar. Tras eso, un pequeño sismo se generó iluminando el santuario y provocando que una cascada naciera de la nada, cubriendo la esfera una vez más. Poco a poco el agua fue cubriéndolo todo, mientras una brillante luz eliminó la oscuridad de la cueva demostrando todo su esplendor.

—Ya está —me dijo Ash.

—Sí —afirmé cayendo arrodillada al piso, suspiré aliviada—, lo logramos.

Estaba feliz, la sonrisa no se me iba de la cara mientras veía todo volver a la normalidad.

—¿Vamos? —Ash me extendió la mano para que me levantara. Afirmé y me puse de pie para salir de ahí. Caminamos sin problema alguno por el lugar ya que el agua había dejado una especie de corredor; cuando llegamos afuera, el sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte tiñendo de bellos colores el cielo.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, todas las preocupaciones que sentía parecía que se las llevaba la brisa del mar que agitó mi coleta en el viento. Estaba en paz conmigo misma, por no haberme corrompido ante el poder, y haber podido salvar la región, aunque nadie lo supiera…

Todo era hermoso hasta que Ash se puso extraño de la nada, pidiéndome un abrazo.

Cuando lo abracé, me apretó tan fuerte que recordé que mis preocupaciones reales no habían terminado, al contrario, recién estaban comenzando...

—Ash... discúlpame.

—¿Por qué?

 _«Por haberte encontrado_ » pensé, pero no pude decírselo. —Por nada —respondí ocultando mi rostro en su hombro— por nada en especial...

Me separé de él y lo miré lo más tierna posible.

—Vayamos por nuestras cosas a isla Canela —le pedí.

Él no respondió, simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

Llegamos de noche a la isla, ahí Lance aún nos esperaba para llevarnos a la meseta Añil. Me empecé a sentir mal, porque conforme nos acercábamos a nuestro punto de regreso, la hora de tomar una decisión importante se iba acercando.

Quizás por eso sentía que el ambiente estaba tenso entre nosotros, ninguno de los dos hablaba o decía nada, hasta que escuché a Ash nombrarme. Al verlo, me di cuenta que no me miraba, solo acariciaba a Pikachu que se había quedado dormido en su regazo.

—Dime…

—¿Puedo saber algo de Jolteon?

—¿Qué? —dije sonriendo, tratando de romper la tensión— ¿Me veías más como un Vaporeon que con un Jolteon?

—Bueno… —se encogió de hombros ladeando la cabeza—, sí, es lo más lógico.

—Yo también —apoyé esa idea, y no pude evitar buscar la pokébola de Jolteon y observarla— Pero mi Eevee quiso ser Jolteon y no pude ir contra su voluntad.

—¿Cómo así?

—Cuando me lo dieron, le gustaba absorber la electricidad de Pikachu, aunque resultaba bastante lastimada… Tracey me aconsejó que quizás dejarla evolucionar a Jolteon era la opción más acertada para ella.

—¿Y cómo lo obtuviste?

—Para pasar las penas de nuestra separación —y al decir eso, nuestras miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron ahí, fijas, tratando de decir lo que ambos no podíamos. Fui la primera que cortó la conexión visual.

…

 _Estaba sentada en los campos de laboratorio del Profesor Oak, tratando de averiguar que iba a hacer a partir de ahora, la sentencia de mi suspensión de actividades estaba arrugada en mi mano derecha._

— _¡Misty! —Gary y el profesor Oak se acercaron con una sonrisa en sus labios pese a que la mirada de ambos era tan apagada como la de todos los demás._

— _Tenemos algo que puede entretenerte mientras te levantan el castigo —me informó el profesor Oak, indicándole a Gary que se adelantara. Él se agachó hasta donde yo estaba y me entregó una pokébola._

— _Esperamos que esto te ayude a distraerte un poco —me dijo ladeando la sonrisa._

 _Tomé la pokébola y la abrí, un pequeño Eevee apareció frente a mí, saludándome alegremente._

— _Y también tenemos esto —Oak le pasó a Gary una piedra agua, pero no me la pasó por la cercanía con Eevee—. Sé que quizás quieres evolucionarlo en Vaporeon más adelante —me dijo—. Así que la guardaré para cuando creas que está lista._

— _Muchas Gracias —fue lo único que pude decir, tomando a la pequeña entre mis brazos, ella me observaba con mucha curiosidad— ¡Trabajemos juntas! ¿Te parece?_

 _Eevee afirmó con su cabeza moviendo la cola._

…

—Luego nos dedicábamos a entrenar con tus pokémon, con los míos. Todos los días era algo nuevo para mí —comenté, apretando la pokébola entre mis manos— Sobre todo, porque querían que haga terapia para superar tu muerte, y la verdad no quería eso. Un día, durante una batalla Eevee absorbió la energía de Pikachu, su pelaje se llenó de electricidad, y brillaba muy bonito. Luego de eso, y pese a que se lastimaba, le gustaba molestar a Pikachu para que la atacara y así poder absorber su electricidad. Ahí fue lo que te comenté antes, Tracey la vio, me dijo que quizás más que Vaporeon, mi Eevee había elegido ser una Jolteon —miré a Ash que me observaba atento—. Sabía que tú debías tener una roca trueno en alguna parte, así que me metí a tu habitación y la encontré. Ese mismo día lo evolucioné y empezó a jugar con Pikachu de la forma en que hoy viste… Ambos trabajan muy bien en equipo gracias a eso.

—Ya veo —fue lo último que me dijo en todo el viaje antes de volver su mirada a la nada.

…

Llegamos a la meseta Añil cuando el Sol estaba saliendo, así que fuimos inmediatamente al cuartel donde fuimos recibidos por el abuelo de Ash.

La verdad, me sorprendió verlo abrazando a Ash cuando entramos al despacho, incluso luego hizo una pequeña reverencia ante mí, como pidiéndome permiso para también abrazarme.

—Ella hizo todo el trabajo —confesó de la nada Ash, dejándome sorprendida. Su abuelo también parecía bastante atónito.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó mirando a Ash y luego mirándome a mí, como esperando que negara o afirmara aquella declaración.

—No es para tanto —traté de bajarle el perfil al asunto, pero parece que Ash no lo iba a permitir.

—Ella me dio la información de Morgan Déniz, ella habló con Blaine para obtener información extra de su ubicación, ella desarmó a Morgan y encima regresó el Orbe Marino —soltó todo lo que hicimos.

—¡Ash! —protesté.

—¡Wow! —vi al líder de la organización dar un par de aplausos— ¿Estás segura que no quieres quedarte y ser parte de las filas de los hombres G permanentemente?

Ante su frase cerré los ojos a la fuerza. Ash aún no sabía la decisión a la que habíamos llegado con su abuelo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, pero al parecer el abuelo de Ash, me dio una chance de zafarme de esto por el momento.

—Morgan tenía una gran recompensa. ¿Qué harán con ese dinero?

—¡Misty debería quedárselo! —ante su relajada frase, lo miré espantada— ¿Qué?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero dinero de esta organización?

—Pero legalmente es tuyo, te lo ganaste.

—¡Quédatelo tú! —le ordené cruzándome de brazos.

—No lo haré, es tuyo.

—¡Ash no tomaré dinero de esta organización!

—¡¿Cómo tan obstinada?!

—¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo que tú no lo eres?!

—Si no están seguros —dijo el abuelo de Ash, así que lo miramos—, les aconsejo que lo donen a alguna institución de protección pokémon. Hay varias que se dedican al cuidado de pokémon y les cuesta financiarlos —creo que esa era una muy buena idea, así que iba a averiguar cuáles eran y que necesitaban—. Por cierto, Ash, ¿Podrías dejarnos unos minutos a solas? —cuando me señaló, comprendí que teníamos que ver los últimos detalles de nuestra plática.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó. Apreté los labios cuando la angustia empezó a invadirme.

—¿La verdad? —tras su afirmación, dejé escapar todo lo que sentía— Me siento mal, pésimo. No sé si realmente pueda irme y dejar a Ash así después de todo esto. No quiero dejarlo, quiero quedarme con él… pero…

—¿Aún quieres llevar a cabo el trato que tenemos? —se acercó hasta el escritorio y levantó una carpeta con la que llegó frente a mí— Yo no tengo problema en cancelarlo.

—No —negué con la cabeza—, aun quiero hacerlo.

…

— _Quiero que entiendas algo, si Ash está aquí, no es por amor a la organización, ni por sus lujos, ni siquiera por ser el heredero de esta organización. Él está aquí por su mamá y por ti, por nadie más —abrió la carpeta y me entregó un lápiz—. La carga que Ash tiene sobre sus hombros no es la organización, son los sentimientos que lo atan a ti. Así que no lo dejes solo —tras sus palabras todo se removió dentro mío. Tomé el lápiz que me extendía, y antes de firmar, lo volví a mirar— ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?_

— _La verdad, no necesito el dinero que aquí me ofrecen, así que quiero cambiar esa parte del contrato —lo observé confundirse, pero luego sonrió de lado, giró el contrato hacia él y tomó su pluma para tachar la parte del ingreso que iba a tener por mi trabajo como miembro de la organización._

— _Lo que quiero es —apreté el lápiz en mi puño— que cuando terminemos la misión, le dé a Ash la oportunidad de volver a elegir._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Yo no tengo la intención de quitarle a su nieto, ni lo va a perder por mi culpa —negué con la cabeza un par de veces—, entiendo que usted tenía planes para con Ash en donde yo no estaba… pero si él eligió esto por nosotras y no porque él así lo quería, realmente va a colapsar. Lo conozco._

— _¿Por qué me dice eso?_

— _Porque Ash es un alma libre —comenté mirando hacia la ventana—, Ash necesita estar en constante movimiento, en aventuras, no en una oficina leyendo papeles de aventuras de otras personas. Eso sí lo matará_

— _Entonces, ¿Qué propones? —ante aquella pregunta, sonreí._

— _Ya le dije, quiero que Ash elija. Quiero que le dé la oportunidad a él de elegir si quiere quedarse como su mano derecha o quiere seguir siendo un miembro activo de la organización._

— _¡No te entiendo! —ante aquella exclamación, se puso de pie— ¿No me vas a pedir que le dé la opción de libertad para ir por ti?_

— _No —negué—, incluso quiero que esto lo haga cuando yo me haya ido._

— _¿Vas a dejarlo? ¡Acabo de pedirte que no lo dejes solo!_

— _Pero será después de la misión —resoplé—, no es fácil, pero quiero que elija sin presiones. Si yo me quedo aquí, va elegir con la cabeza, con lo que cree que es lo correcto. Si lo dejo solo, si dejo que él decida sin presiones, como debió haberlo hecho usted, Ash elegirá la opción que mejor le siente o acomode._

— _Es una decisión muy peligrosa —comentó volviéndose a sentar—, ¿te das cuenta que eres la que más va a salir perdiendo en todo esto?_

— _Lo sé, soy consciente de todo —apreté el collar que Ash me había regalado con mi mano derecha—, pero sé que podré vivir con la decisión que tome, sabiendo que lo que ha elegido, realmente salió de él y no de una orden de alguien más. ¿Trato?_

— _Trato._

…

—Misty…

—Tengo que ser fuerte, fuerte por Ash —le dije, limpiando mis mejillas de pequeñas lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos sin permiso.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero decirte esto —tras eso, lo miré un tanto confundida, puso sus manos en mis hombros y se agachó un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos—. Gracias por cuidar de Ash, gracias por haber permitido que volviera con vida de esta misión tan peligrosa.

—Yo…

—Tienes mucha razón —afirmó cerrando los ojos, y sentí que su sonrisa era completamente sincera—, no perdí a mi nieto por ti, al contrario, él hizo que gané una fantástica nieta.

—¿Qué? —exclamé sorprendida.

—Sea la decisión que Ash tome ahora, quiero recordarte que el teléfono satelital que tienes en tu poder, lo podrás usar siempre que quieras comunicarte con él, es uno de mis regalos para ti.

—Yo… —mis pensamientos se congelaron por un instante.

—Y también quería darte esto —lo vi acercarse hasta un mueble que tenía junto a su ventanal y volvió con un ramo de flores—. Esto es de mí para ti —sonrió—, son una muestra de lo que te acabo de decir, es la sinceridad de este hombre viejo.

—Gracias —dije aceptando las flores.

—Iré a hablar con Ash, luego de que te vayas para terminar con esto cuanto antes.

—¿De verdad?

—Yo tampoco quiero ver a mi nieto todo el tiempo con la mirada con la que acaba de salir de esta oficina, cuando escuchó que no te ibas a quedar —levanté la mirada y moví los ojos tratando de no llorar—. Ánimo Misty, creo saber cuál será la respuesta de mi nieto, porque tras esta semana sé muy bien cuáles son sus preferencias —lo volví a mirar y estaba sonriendo—, ahora si lo conozco un poco.

Su comentario me hizo sonreír, aunque la verdad no tenía ganas. Agradecí las flores y salí de la oficina. Tenía que ir con Ash e iniciar una nueva despedida.

—¿Y Ash? —le pregunté a la secretaria.

—Bajó hacia la reserva —tras recibir la respuesta que quería, afirmé con la cabeza y subí al ascensor. Cada piso que descendía me estrujaba más y más el pecho, apreté las flores entre mis brazos y luego llevé la mano al collar que Ash me había regalado. Tratando de que me transmitiera la fuerza para dejarlo sin flaquear. Para dejarlo y esperar que él tomara la última decisión.

Bajé del ascensor y claro que lo encontré en la reserva. Con mi mano derecha traté de que no se me notaran los ojos húmedos, puse mi mejor cara de felicidad y me acerqué hasta él.

—¡Ash! —él se giró a verme, pero las flores lo sorprendieron.

—¿Y esas flores?

—Me las dio tu abuelo —le dije con una sonrisa, pero no pude mantenerla mucho tiempo. Apreté los labios y luego lo miré con seriedad—. Tenemos que hablar Ash.

Salimos del edificio hacia la cabaña donde tenía mis cosas listas para partir al instante hacia pueblo Paleta.

Traté de buscar las mejores palabras para esto, pero solo salió un frío «Me voy»

—Ya veo —ante aquella frase de Ash, me detuve para verlo. Había dejado de caminar y había bajado la mirada, aquello generó que me pusiera muy nerviosa…

—Tengo que abrir el gimnasio Celeste, volver a acondicionarlo a mi gusto y empezar a aceptar desafíos una vez más.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Además dejé muchas de mis cosas en casa de tu mamá en pueblo Paleta, mis maletas, mi ropa, hasta mi computador. Tengo que pasar por ellas, luego despedirme de tu mamá y de mi hermana… Oh, no olvidemos que tengo varios de mis pokémon en el laboratorio y… —dejé de hablar cuando noté que Ash no estaba escuchándome— Lo siento —susurré con los ojos cerrados antes de girarme sobre mis pies y adelantarme, a pasos rápidos, hacia la cabaña.

Entré con la llave que aún tenía en mi poder y me perdí escaleras arriba. Ahí tenía la mochila preparada para partir. La tomé, eché una última mirada al lugar por si me faltaba algo, y tras colgarla de mi hombro izquierdo, bajé las escaleras.

—¡Pikachu! —mencioné cuando el Roedor saltó a mis brazos al borde del llanto— Lo siento pequeño —lo abracé—, pero ve el lado positivo —toqué la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice—. Te quedarás con tu entrenador —lo volví a abrazar—, cuídalo mucho. Tras la afirmación de Pikachu lo dejé en el sillón para acercarme a la puerta y a Ash.

—Ash —dije, él levantó la mirada— cuídate por favor —le pedí.

—Lo haré —contestó con la voz quebrada.

—Vive bien —le dije pasando de él hacia el exterior de la cabaña, cuando me detuvo del brazo— ¿Ash? —pregunté sorprendida pero no me dio tiempo para preguntar más nada. Me tomó del rostro y me besó. Aquel beso sabía a una despedida mucho más amarga que la que habíamos protagonizado meses atrás, antes del supuesto accidente de Ash. Al recordar todo eso, las lágrimas que vengo aguantando desde que conversé con el abuelo de Ash se soltaron, causando que terminara el beso en ese momento.

—Lo siento, realmente lo siento tanto, Misty —me repitió numerosas veces mientras apegaba su frente a la mía.

—Lo entiendo Ash, me costó, pero te juro que lo entiendo —quería tratar de que estuviera lo más relajado posible con todo esto.

—Misty —me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó—. Mi Misty… Lamento todo el tiempo que perdimos…

—Yo también lo lamento Ash —me separé de él para no hacer más larga la despedida— pero ahora debo irme…

—Está bien.

Salí de la casa, me monté en la motocicleta y partí a pueblo Paleta sin mirar atrás, pensando que quizás esa fue la última vez que ambos estábamos bajo el mismo techo.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El Rinconcito de la que Escribe:**

¡Holi! *se esconde detrás de un escudo* No me linchen (?)

La verdad tenía pensado tres finales para este capitulo, pero decidí que esta era la mejor opción... La opción que deja con el suspenso de ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué decisión se tomo? ¿Volverán a verse? ¿Volverán a estar distanciados como al inicio del fic? ¿Quedarán juntos? Y que todas esas respuestas tengan conclusión desde el pov de Delia como una observadora de todo esto.

La verdad no tengo mucho que decir más que Gracias por todo :)

Responderé sus reviews ahorita:

R _iel. : No importa lo sin sentido que se lea los reviews si pueden animarme :) Gracias por pasarte y felicidades por el nuevo celular._

 _Flor Algaraaz: Por eso de Jolteon en vez de Vaporeon me dio la idea para la pregunta de Ash xD ¡Gracias por pasarte a leer! ¡Y sí, ellos siempre se encontraran!_

 _beruji: ¡Si! Quiero eso, terminarlo para el 7 de Noviembre :) Y sí, el pov de Delia traerá más detalles sobre todo de la relación del abuelo de Ash y Delia..._

 _Pokeshipping Fun2017: ¡Misty siempre planea algo! xD Gracias por pasarte a leer!_

 _darkdan-sama: ¡Obviously! Misty tenía algo pensado, porque sentía que era injusta la decisión de Ash... xD Eligió la protección de Delia y Misty antes que su propio bienestar y Misty no se iba a quedar tranquilita. xD ¡Nos leemos en el final!_

 _Guest: Cosas que pasan... :(_

 _sgtrinidad9: ¡Aquí está el siguiente capitulo! Espero que te haya dejado con muchas más preguntas xD ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_

 _Azaak Damian: :O No me odies por ser bonita (?) jajajajja Lo sé, la despedidas siempre son jodidas... Pero ya falta poco... muy poco..._

 _Pokeshipping-Fan-NaLu: Ash no quería dejarla pero se tiro la soga al cuello... por suerte la pelirroja tiene la oportunidad de que la soga se rompa! :) Saluditos!_

 _: ¡Gracias por leer! Y sí, al menos tengo la intención de que salga bonito el último capitulo..._

 _Kisame Hoshigaki: Ash se manda los desastres y Misty lo salva, es lo de siempre jajajajja xD ¡Gracias por leer!_

.

.

Les tengo una pista sobre para el final: _**R** **ose, la hija de Daisy y Tracey ya está caminando al final del mismo!**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Estamos leyéndonos con el inicio de la PokéWeek!_

 _._

 _Sire~_


	23. Especial: Delia III

**.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola a Todos! Despues de dos meses y medio, les traigo el cierre de esta historia... ¡Después de cinco años puedo quitarla de mi cabeza!**

 **Soy tan feliz ^w^**

 **Antes de pasar al capitulo, quiero agradecerle a todos los que me acompañaron siempre, a los presentes como:**

 **/-/ Pokeshipping Fun2018 /-/** **Riel K Tsuki /-/** **Anonimo /-/** **Azaak Damian /-/** **darkdan-sama /-/** **Flor Algaraaz /-/**

 **/-/ Kisame Hoshigaki /-/** **mimato bombon kou /-/** **Jarumy /-/** **sgtrinidad9 /-/** **Pelacachi /-/** **Sil Lisbeth /-/**

 **Que dejaron su huella en el último capitulo.**

 **A los lectores fantasmas y a todo aquel que se ha pasado por este fic.**

 **Nos estamos encontrando en otras aventuras... porque ésta, hoy finaliza :)**

 **.**

 _ **Retomado: 27 de Febrero 2017**_

 _ **Finalizado: 20 de Enero 2018**_

 **.**

 **Especial III**

 **«PoV Delia** **»**

 **~Finalmente~**

 **:….:::.…:::….:::.…:**

Caminaba por el pueblo un tanto preocupada, Daisy había insistido que fuera a su casa porque quería hablar sobre un asunto importante. Esperaba de corazón, que la pequeña Rose estuviera bien, y no le pasara nada grave.

Llegué hasta la casa de Tracey, me atendió Daisy con una sonrisa, pero se notaba su preocupación; preocupación que se fue de mí, cuando vi a la pequeña Rose tomada de uno de los bordes de su corral buscando la forma de salir de ahí. Y apenas iba a cumplir seis meses.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté y me negó con la cabeza— ¿Paso algo con Tracey? —era la única opción que se me ocurría, claro, hasta que ella me recordó que faltaba otra opción— ¿Misty?

—Sí, estoy preocupada por mi hermana —comentó indicándome el sillón, luego ella se sentó a mi lado, colocando su mano derecha en la mejilla—. Se fue hace diez días de pueblo Paleta y nadie sabe dónde está, no ha llegado a ciudad Celeste todavía, temo que algo le haya pasado. ¿Usted sabe algo?

—Pues —¿Cómo decirle lo que sucede? —, pues creo que me comentó algo de que iba a ir a entrenar —respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa, por suerte Daisy no era una persona muy fijada en los gestos, porque logré convencerla.

—Seguramente —suspiró—, quizás haya pasado a isla Espuma donde le gusta entrenar.

—Sí, además —le tomé ambas manos y la miré con una sonrisa—, ella está con Pikachu, sabemos que él nunca permitirá que a Misty le pase nada.

—Puede ser… —la vi bajar la mirada, haciendo que su cabellera amarilla le cubriera gran parte de su rostro.

—¿Pasa algo más?

—Tengo miedo de que mi hermana pueda hacer alguna tontera —comentó sin mirarme—. Se negó a recibir ayuda, yo sé que, aunque ella no lo diga, está sufriendo mucho por Ash, y…

—Tranquila…

—A veces siento que tengo la culpa de que Misty sea como es, que no demuestre sus sentimientos, que sea tan cerrada que uno nunca sabe que está pensando, sintiendo…

—¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa?

—Misty tenía la edad de Rose cuando nuestros padres murieron, tenía diez años cuando tuve que hacerme cargo de criarla —corrió la mirada hacia la cuna donde Rose ahora intentaba mover cojines hacia una punta con la cabeza y al no poder, desquitaba su mal genio con un pobre muñeco de Octillery—, con las chicas siempre fuimos pesadas con Misty, tratamos de que crezca diferente a como nosotras éramos. Sufrimos mucho por la ausencia de nuestros padres, pero ella nunca nos demostró nada. Nunca se quejaba, nunca protestaba, si la marginábamos, ahí se quedaba… La única vez que nos reclamó algo fue cuando nos dejó, que de la nada explotó… y temo que quiera volver a hacer lo mismo ahora, que explote de golpe y huya de todos, una vez más.

Aquellas palabras me llegaron bastante fuerte, yo siempre me he visto perdida en los recuerdos de mis diecinueve años donde me encontré sola con un bebé, pero Daisy era apenas una niña cuando tomó la responsabilidad sobre sus hermanas.

—Tranquila —le dije abrazándola—, Misty está bien, muy bien. Yo lo sé… confía en mí —le pedí, cuando ella me regresó el abrazo—. Nada malo sucederá con ella… si, al fin y al cabo, hiciste un buen trabajo con Misty.

…

La conversación con Daisy me dejó un poco melancólica, llegué a casa y subí hasta mi habitación, abrí el closet y saqué una caja donde tenía muchos recuerdos guardados. La apoyé en la cama y le saqué la tapa, lo primero que apareció fue una de las rosas blancas que recibí del abuelo de Ash, informándome en código lo que había sucedido con mi hijo.

Recordé a su vez, cuando mi marido me informó de sus planes, como su padre le había pedido que fingiera su muerte para poder acceder a misiones más importantes y convertirse en el sucesor de aquella organización.

Odio tanto esa organización, que prácticamente había olvidado que pronto sería de Ash, que por eso su abuelo me lo había arrebatado como había hecho con su hijo, para que tomara la cabecera de ella.

Pero, ¿Qué sería de mi hijo? ¿Podría el realmente aceptar su realidad? ¿Podría él vivir tranquilamente? ¿Podría él evitar tener el mismo remordimiento que lo llevara a la perdición como a su papá?

Que Misty estuviera con él, me tranquilizaba y preocupaba en partes iguales. _¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Cómo tomaría cualquiera que fuera la decisión de Ash?_

La preocupación de Daisy volvió a mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir culpable. Solté el aire por la boca resignada, mientras dejaba la rosa y tomaba una foto de Ash en donde sonreía junto a Misty y Brock, _¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer Ash?_

Busqué más en la caja y encontré una foto de mi matrimonio, esa fiesta intima donde muy pocas personas acudieron, sonreí al volver a ver a mi marido sonriendo en esa foto, era tan parecido a Ash en apariencia…

Elevé la foto hasta la altura de mis ojos y apreté los labios pensando en que decir…

—Por favor —le pedí a la foto, sabía que no me respondería, pero quizás desde donde estuviera pudiera iluminar a su hijo o a su padre—, ayuda a Ash… Ayuda a nuestro hijo a tomar… —no pude terminar de hablar, porque la puerta de entrada sonó. Dejé mis cosas y al salir de mi habitación observé a Misty a los pies de las escaleras.

No sabía identificar qué había sucedido por las facciones de su rostro, solo la vi desviar su mirada y mover los hombros, como resignada.

Bajé los escalones con cuidado y la abracé.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le pregunté.

—No sé qué suceda ahora Delia —me respondió apretando el abrazo—. Solo espero que Ash elija bien…

Me separé de ella confundida, pero no respondió nada más. Se secó el rostro con el revés de su mano, buscó una sonrisa en algún punto de su corazón y me sonrió cálidamente.

—Creo que voy a ir a ver a Rose, necesito abrazar a mi sobrina —me dijo, dejando su mochila y me extrañó el ramo de flores que sobre salía de la ésta.

—¿Y eso? —la pelirroja frente a mí, observó las flores y las sacó de su mochila. Luego me las mostró.

—Me las regaló el abuelo de Ash —aquello me hizo retroceder un paso. ¿Misty había conocido a mi suegro? ¿Y había sobrevivido a eso? — Supongo que le caí bien, incluso soy la primera mujer G-Pokémon de la historia —respondió orgullosa, a mi falta de palabras—. Hice un trato con él, así que mientras espero ver qué sucede, voy a seguir con mi vida. Mañana me regreso a Ciudad Celeste.

Misty soltó todo de golpe y me dejó algo confundida, o mi estado mental era demasiado vulnerable en ese momento. _¿Había conseguido la aprobación de mi suegro? ¿Él la dejó pertenecer a la organización? ¿A una mujer? ¿Después de sus comentarios machistas? ¿Y un trato? ¿Qué trato había hecho con aquel hombre que había regresado sola y sin Pikachu?_

—¿Me perdona si no le cuento de que va el trato? —me preguntó, así que salí de mis pensamientos para mirarla, aún contrariada por sus palabras— Quisiera guardarlo para mí, en caso de que no salga como espero. No —me tomó las manos— quiero darle esa angustia. ¿Por favor?

Solo afirmé con la cabeza.

—¿Preparo algo para almorzar? —le pregunté, ella afirmó con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

—¡Me encantaría! —dio un aplauso— Pase la noche en el centro pokémon de ciudad Verde y no comí nada decente.

Cuando Misty se fue a casa de su hermana, me sentí aliviada de que Daisy pudiera ver que ella estaba bien; pero por parte de Ash, estaba aterrada, ¿Qué habría pasado en realidad con ellos?

Tenía miles de dudas, pero supongo que, como varias cosas, iban a quedar así, como una incógnita más de mi vida.

 _¡Ay hijo mío!_

Suspiré y entré a la cocina a preparar algo de almorzar.

…

Misty regreso a la hora, como si hubiera revivido en ir a ver a su hermana, se apoyó a mi lado contra la encimera.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le pregunté, ella sonriendo afirmó con la cabeza.

—¡Sí! —respondió— Daisy estaba muy cariñosa conmigo, me dio algo de miedo, pero siempre es agradable compartir con mi sobrina, es tan linda.

—¡Lo sé! —afirmé también sonriendo— ¿La viste tratar de salir del corral?

—¡Sí! —dio un aplauso y dejo juntas las manos— Daisy me dijo que eso era mi culpa, que como soy tan buena para escaparme de niña, de seguro ella saldría igual.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —le pregunté. Ella cerró los ojos y elevó su dedo índice en alto.

—Le dije que en algo tenía que salir a la tía —tras eso se rio. Y algo en su risa hizo que parte de mi preocupación se esfumara. Si ella podía estar tranquila ahora, supongo que solo era cuestión de confiar en Ash para ver lo que venía a continuación en nuestras vidas.

…

El día se nos hizo corto, sobre todo cuando entre chocolate caliente y galletas me contó la última de sus aventuras con mi hijo. Lo cerca que había estado por desaparecer Kanto, y uno si quiera se había enterado.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte mi vida —le comenté colocando mi mano derecha en el pecho.

—De nada Delia, de nada —comentó y ambas reímos. Las risas salían solas, como era todo antes de que supiéramos la ridiculez que había hecho mi adorado hijo, compartiendo juntas.

—A todo esto, aprovechando que aún es invierno quería entregarte tu capa antes de que te fueras a ciudad Celeste —busqué en la cesta de mimbre que tenía a un lado del sillón, y tomé la capa entre mis manos—. Te vendrá bien para cubrirte del frio que debe producirte conducir la moto en pleno invierno.

—Gracias —respondió acariciando la lana tejida— ¡Muchas Gracias Delia!

—¡De nada! —me levanté para volver las tazas vacías a la bandeja para regresarlas a la cocina.

—Voy a ir a preparar mis cosas —me dijo poniéndose de pie.

—De acuerdo —afirmé.

Misty había estado conmigo poco más de dos meses y se me hacía rara la idea de saber que iba a irse de nuevo a ciudad Celeste; pero la juventud era así ahora. Nunca se quedaban quieto, en un solo lugar.

…

—¿Estás segura que no quieres esperar e irte con Tracey? —se me ocurrió preguntarle cuando dejó acomodada una de sus maletas en la habitación, que el mencionado pasaría a buscar el fin de semana para llevarla al gimnasio.

—No —negó acomodando la mochila en su espalda, y una maleta pequeña en sus manos—, no quiero esperar más, ahora que ya tengo el gimnasio nuevamente disponible, no veo la hora de poder ir a recorrerlo, dejarlo a mi gusto y regresar a cada uno de mis pokémon a su lugar dentro de él.

—¡Voy a extrañarte tanto! —exclamé tratando de no llorar.

—¡Yo también! —me dijo dejando la maleta, para tomar mis manos— sobre todo cada vez que almuerce y cene.

Ambas reímos, y realmente eso me hacía cada vez mejor. Reír.

La ayudé a bajar las escaleras y quedamos frente a la puerta. Ella se ataba los botines mientras solo podía pensar en lo grande que se vería la casa a partir de ahora.

—Bien —dijo poniéndose de pie y la ayudé a atar la capa tejida por sobre sus hombros— ¡Nos vemos pronto Delia! —se despidió, yo solo llevé la mano a la puerta y la abrí para que saliera, pero el cuadro que nos encontramos al abrirla, no me lo esperaba ni en mis mejores sueños.

—¡Hola! —saludó la persona frente a nosotras, moviendo la mano derecha, yo estaba ahí petrificada en mi lugar, solo podía ver como la chica a mi lado, daba dos saltitos en su lugar antes de saltar a los brazos de mi hijo. Si, a los brazos de Ash, quien le respondió inmediatamente abrazándola también.

—¿Cómo? —creo que estaba algo tildada en mi mente, porque no entendía bien que estaba pasando.

—Digamos que —Ash terminó de abrazar a Misty, pero sin soltarla me miró sonriendo— no era realmente yo, lo que encontraron en el mar —Misty sonrió y apegó su cabeza a la de mi hijo tomándolo de la mejilla.

—Sabía que tomarías la mejor decisión —susurró, pero alcancé a oírla. _¿Sería eso lo de su trato con el abuelo de Ash?_

Ash cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra ella, verlos así de cariñosos tenía mi corazón latiendo al máximo. ¡Nunca pensé vivir para verlos así!

—Supongo que el título Titanium era mucho para mí, ahora seré solo un miembro Oro por un tiempo.

—¡Ash! —se acerqué a él y también lo abracé incluyendo a Misty en el abrazo— Soy tan feliz…

…

Sin desaprovechar el tiempo, Ash decidió ir a los campos del profesor Oak a ver a sus pokémon, me imagino lo ansioso que debe estar y lo felices que estarán ellos de saber que está vivo.

Yo me quedé sola, Misty lo acompañó al laboratorio, porque me dejaron algo que tenía que leer supuestamente sola. Observé a mi Mimey acomodar el living y me senté a leer aquella dichosa carta que tenía entre mis manos.

La letra de aquel papel era fácil de reconocer… le pertenecía al padre de mi marido, al presidente de los hombres G-pokémon. A Andrew Ketchum _._

" _Delia:_

 _Sé qué no me dirijo hacia ti por más de una frase desde hace veinte años, pero creo que la ocasión amerita esta carta, por ciertos puntos._

 _Primero, quiero que quede en claro que yo no tuve la intención de que mi nieto entrara a los Hombres G-Pokémon y que nunca intervine en sus nombramientos hasta ahora; incluso, recién cuando me informaron de un miembro Bronce que logró ascender a Plata al año de ingreso, fue que me puse a investigarlo, llevándome esta grata sorpresa en el camino. Es un joven muy hábil, nació para esto, está en su sangre._

 _Esto me lleva al punto número dos, aunque no lo parezca, nunca fue mi intención arrebatarte a tu hijo, a mi nieto, pero puede que me haya cegado la idea de volver a tener algo de mi hijo conmigo otra vez, que solo velé por mi propio interés, y no me puse a ver nada más, ni lo que Ash quería._

 _Debes estar muy orgullosa de tu muchacho, Delia, después de todo, si Ash actuó como actuó estas últimas semanas, solamente fue por ustedes. Ash quiso mantenerlas protegidas a ti y a Misty, y por eso aceptó ser mi mano derecha, este tiempo._

 _En mi tercer punto, tenemos a Misty, supongo que no tengo que decirte como es ella, ¿verdad? La jovencita me ha sorprendido de muchas maneras. Lance me había hecho un informe de ella, pero es muy distinto tenerla en frente. Para ser una entrenadora de pokémon de agua, tiene mucho fuego en la sangre, decidida a demostrarme que una pareja puede ser una fortaleza y no una debilidad, como he creído todos estos años. Aunque la verdad, la pequeña me sorprendió muchísimo realmente, cuando al momento de pedirme lo que quisiera, no pidió algo para ella. Al contrario, me pidió que le diera la oportunidad a Ash de volver a elegir, de si quería permanecer a mi lado o si quería volver a ser un miembro activo de los Hombres-G, dándole sin dudas un gran golpe a este viejo egoísta. Ella no quería quitarme a mi nieto, y, sobre todo, para ella, el bienestar de Ash, lo que él quería, era más importante de lo que ella anhelaba…_

 _Me alegro mucho de que esté con Ash y de que sea la primera mujer G de la historia, ella con mi difunta esposa se llevarían de maravillas, sin lugar a dudas._

 _Y el último punto de mi carta es referente a Ash, a mi nieto. Cuando le dije a Ash que tenía la oportunidad de volver a ser un miembro activo de los hombres g-Pokémon no escucho ninguna de las otras opciones que tenía para él. Fue curioso que me saliera con un discurso parecido al que me había dicho Misty días anteriores, se nota que se conocen bien. He conocido en Ash una persona muy valiosa, de esa clase de seres humanos que ya no existen en este mundo y me alegra que sea mi nieto._

 _Su puesto en la organización estará siempre disponible, si es que decide hacerse cargo de ella en algún punto de su vida, mientras tanto seguiré aquí esperándolo. Porque ahora que sabe de mi existencia espero no volver a perder el contacto con él, ni con él ni con Misty._

 _Gracias Delia por haber criado a Ash de esa forma, aunque lamento haber puesto esta barrera entre nosotros tras la muerte de mi hijo, viendo los resultados, no puedo arrepentirme de ello._

 _Tú, que si puedes, disfruta de tu hijo una vez más._

 _Andrew Ketchum"_

Tras bajar la carta y volverla a guardar en el sobre, me quedé pensando en lo que ahí decía. Ash era una persona muy valiosa para nosotras, lo sabía muy bien y me daba una paz interna increíble, saber que él también lo había notado. También me tranquilizaba saber que Misty le había caído bien, eso era un plus para que mis renovadas energías me invitaran a preparar comida para celebrar la vida todos juntos.

…

Cosas extrañas suelen sucederme cuando abro la puerta de mi casa, como este día que, tras abrir la puerta blanca de mi hogar, una personita se encontraba parada con los brazos elevado al aire esperando por ser tomados.

—¡Drina! —exclamó la pequeña Rose dando dos pasos hacia mí, antes de perder el equilibrio. La sujeté antes de que cayera al piso entre mis brazos.

—¡Rose! —gritó Daisy desde las vallas que rodean mi casa— ¡Deja de adelantarte, puede pasarte algo malo!

La pequeña observó a su madre, pero lejos de preocuparse se escondió en mi cuello riéndose.

—Al menos llega hasta mi casa —respondí con mi mano derecha en la espalda de la pequeña—, no se va a otro lugar —intenté que se calmara, pero veía que solo la había aterrado más.

—Al menos —soltó tras un rato de pensar y se acercó hasta la puerta, donde la invité a ingresar.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté, siguiéndola hacia el interior de la casa.

—Extrañando horrores a mi marido, menos mal que regresan para el cumpleaños de Rose —suspiró tomando asiento—. Sé que casi han pasado seis meses, pero aún no sé si me sorprende más que Ash haya regresado de la muerte como si nada, o que entre él y mi hermana convencieran a mi marido tan fácilmente.

—Tracey quiere mucho a ambos, es por eso —comenté, jugando con Rose que aún se reía oculta en mi cuello.

—¡Pero son dos meses! —protestó la rubia frente a mí— Ellos están vaya a saber dónde, haciendo vaya a saber qué, en esas misiones raras donde Ash metió a Misty… —llevó ambas manos a su rostro aterrada— ¡De solo imaginarme los peligros!

—Pero Daisy —me senté junto a ella sonriendo—, ambos están juntos, no dejaran que nada le pase al otro.

—Lo sé —afirmó cruzándose de brazos—, pero nosotras gastamos tanto en dejarle el gimnasio más espectacular del mundo, para nada. Lo usa, lo sé, pero llega Ash y lo deja. Y tanto que protestaba contra esas benditas misiones.

—Tranquila. Tracey aceptó reemplazar a Misty en el gimnasio cuando ella tuviera que salir, y a Misty quizás le quedó gustando la adrenalina de las aventuras como cuando era niña —respondí con una sonrisa— , además, tienes que pensar que Rose es la más beneficiada con esas salidas. Las regalías de las misiones se van a ella.

—Ya no sé dónde meter cosas en esa habitación —exclamó suspirando pero no tardó en sonreír tras pensar todas las cosas que Misty y Ash le habían regalado a la pequeña, gracias a eso, pude ver como la paranoia de la hermana mayor de Misty empezaba a irse.

—¿Te ofrezco un té? —le dije entregándole a su hija.

—¡Me encantaría!

Me dirigí hasta la cocina donde me detuve frente al refrigerador, ahí había una foto mía con Ash y Misty, ambos vistiendo sus trajes de la organización G-pokémon con una sonrisa.

Que Ash esté en misiones siempre me mantenía preocupada, pero saber que cuando siente que no podrá solo, buscar a Misty por ayuda, me dejaba tranquila.

Porque mientras ellos estuvieran juntos, podía asegurar que iban a estar bien.

Ahora podia respirar tranquila.


End file.
